A New Beginning
by HowlingSilverWolf
Summary: Few years later after the attack from Yuna Garderobe and other nations had discover a secret base that belong to none other than Nagi D'ai Artai the ex Grand Duke of Artai whilst infiltrating the base they came across three test tubes what's in them? shiznat & more...
1. Prologue

A New Beginning

**HowlingSilverWolf**

A special thanks to piper5381 for helping me beta reading/ structure the story with the English mistakes thank you for the help.

I do not own Mai Hime / Mai Otome or any of the characters sunrise does.

Hope you guys enjoy :)

Prologue

Returning back to normal

After the events from Mai Hime Zwei, a few more years had passed and things  
>had calmed down once again. Nina Wang had decided to return to being an Otome<br>and is the current holder of the Neptune Emerald. She is also working  
>alongside with Arika Yumemiya in protecting and serving the Queen of Wind<br>bloom Mashiro Blan de Windbloom as her Otome's. Miss Maria continued watching  
>over the two, continuing on their lessons with them during the time. With Aoi<br>and Mikoto still at her side, Queen Mashiro continued holding up her duties as  
>Queen, doing her best to continue her and Arika's dream for Wind bloom while<br>trying to become a great leader for her people. After the incident with the  
>mysterious Fumi, Garderobe is restored back to normal with Gakuenchou Natsuki<br>Kruger still up holding her duties the the Ice Silver Crystal. Also working  
>alongside her is the third columnist The Archmeister Shizuru Viola; also know<br>as the Bewitching Smile Amethyst. And Miss Maria, of course, is still watching  
>over and continuing on keeping the Gakuenchou doing her paperwork. The Black<br>Valley is now restored back to Aswald with Mai and Mikoto living out normal  
>lives and helping the Schwartz. Yukino Chrysant won the election and is still<br>the current president of Aries with Master Otome Haruka Armitage, the holder  
>of Continental Topaz Orb, still watching her by her side. She, of course, is<br>still the same as ever... the same short-tempered, tough and energetic  
>political Otome who still can't win against Shizuru. As time has gone by,<br>there hasn't been any trouble. There are still slave attacks but with the  
>Otomes taking them down the situation is still the same, however, after the<br>business with Nagi, they have found out that he and John Smith had another  
>underground base which still hasn't been investigated. Shizuru, Haruka , Nina<br>and Arika were assigned to infiltrate it and investigate what is under there/  
>What will happen in there, and how will this affect them afterwards?<p> 


	2. The Mission

A special thanks to piper5381 for helping me beta reading/ structure the story with the English mistakes thank you for the help.

I do not own Mai Hime / Mai Otome or any of the characters sunrise does.

Here we go!

Chapter 1

The Mission

Around the grassy outlands of trees, there was no civilian in sight. Being in a forest near the end of Wind bloom, no one would suspect to find a secret base in there... and that's where the story begins.

Just around, midnight there is silence throughout the place because the forest it was foggy and one cannot see clearly. Then suddenly, a loud explosive could be heard as well as metallic doors being smashed open. A Smokey substance came through the doors and just barely, a figure started walking through, a slow and graceful walk. It was silent until one hears their communication going off.

"…..this is the Bewitching Smile Amethyst reporting in. We have infiltrated the base." Walking out the smoke dressed in purple suit, the hazel hair and red ruby eyes appears with a graceful smile.

Command base Chie Hallard speaks. "Roger that. Please stay cautious. There still could be alarms or traps which would probably have sensed your presence by now."

"Roger." As the smoke disappears, she turns around to see her three comrades that she has been assigned with for this mission, and one of them is starting to lose patience.

"Geez bubuzuke, hurry up! We haven't got all day! Let's despise this place!" the woman said with a grunt, crossing her arms over her chest. The long, blond haired otome giving her old friend/rival a glare with her purple eyes.

"It's destroy, Haruka-Chan." Yukino shouted, her shy voice in from the command base which is currently held in Garderobe. Along side of Yukino was Natsuki, Yohko and Mashiro watching through screens.

"Ara…Haruka-san shouldn't be so impatient. We still need to find more about this base and we can't destroy it until we checked inside and collected the data it has stored in there." Shizuru replied, keeping her smile while trying to calm her down.

Bouncing up and down, Arika went to Nina's side. "Ne... Nina Chan, do you know about this base and what's in there?"

Nina turned to look at her and sighed,

"No... I do not know, Arika. Though I was Nagi's otome, I did not know any of his plans or know any of his bases, therefore I have no information about this base."

Whilst gazing around the base, she tried to figure out where to find any alarms, keeping her eye out for anything suspicious, but so far...

"It looks like it was deserted not too long ago because I'm not seeing any guards so far."

Everyone turned around and looked at the based.

"You're right Nina, but we must still be cautious. Though they may have deserted it, they could still leave traps around so people wouldn't find information about it." Shizuru said calmly, smiling at them. Nina and Arika were awe by how Shizuru could stay calm throughout this mission and also were both excited that they were on a mission with her.

"Shizuru-oneesama is so awesome, and always so calm." Arika said. Smiling at Arika's statement, Nina smirked a bit thinking the exact same thing. She, of course, wouldn't be obvious about it and say it unlike Arika. Though, Nina was glad to still have a friend like her.

Meanwhile at command based

Yukino sat down for awhile, her mind on mission she wondered...since the base had been abandoned now, how did they find the information about this place?

"Gakuenchou, how were you able to find out about this base? Did the Duke nagi tell you this information himself?" Yukino knew that Natsuki was the one who knew more about this mission seeing she asked for assistance from both Aries and Windbloom.

Natsuki looked at her and shook her head sideways.

"No he did not actually. The one who told us about this base was in fact Miyu. She came into my office, told me about this base, and she asked me to check it out as soon as possible. She found this base whilst on her travels so she sent me this infomation. She also told me to have medical assistance on standby as well." Natsuki turned and look back at the screen.

Yukino "How did Miyu found out that this based belongs to the duke?" Yukino asked. "It could belong to any of the other nations because it based is in an unknown area."

"When Miyu went to investigate it during the time it was heavily guarded, she saw a symbol on one of the guards and she remembered it being belong to Artai." she answered.

"Do you believe that the Schwartz was also involved in this, too?" Yukino asked.

"I'm not certain that the Schwartz is involved in this, but I do know that John Smith is somehow involve because he was Nagi's right hand man. They were an alliance together, but we cannot rule out that the Schwartz was there, too."

"Ok, I believe that the best solution for now is to split up and search for anything you can find, more specifically a control room. If you do find something, let me and Haruka know and we'll come and find you. Nina, you and Arika will stay together."

"That sounds like a plan to me, bubuzuke. Let's go." Haruka turn around and headed in the other direction.

"It's plan, Haruka." Shizuru said, lightly giggling but still kept her composure at the same time. Shizuru then followed Haruka down the same path, leaving Nina and Arika. Together, they turned and started walking in another direction.

Shizuru and Haruka headed down a small narrow trail and is all pitch dark but with a bit of a light shinning down they made it too there first door and slowly open it.  
>As she open it the room to appear to look like an operating room where there is still the equipment hanging around with different needles and drugs in the cabinets.<p>

"It looks like they were doing experiments of some sort and also some research there still a bit of blood on the tables" examining the table as she also got close too it and then turned to her side and look at some of the research they left behind.

"Looks like they were in a hurry to leave if they still left there equipment we'll ask the medical team to come and take these drugs and start examining the place" shizuru turn round and face the other otome.

"So what will they be experimenting on this is frustrating they didn't leave a clue behind all that's left here are some papers with weird markings on them" haruka waving her arms in the air with the papers she was currently holding onto.

"Haruka, let me see those papers they could help us."

Haruka huffed and then handed the papers over to shizuru "these markings look like some sort of symbol but of what I'm not sure of but there are different types of the symbol what could this all mean" as shizuru was thinking the communicator set off with a worried on the other side.

"SHIZURU…SHIZURU THIS IS ARIKA CAN YOU HEAR ME COME HERE QUICLKY WE FOUND SOMETHING!".

"Arika calm down were on our way" as soon as shizuru told her she and haruka quickly then pick up the papers and flew through the corridors trying to locate on where arika and nina went too and what could cause arika to panic it must have been something important that could clear up on what's been going on.

At Arika's and Nina's side of the story, they were now walking down a corridor when they noticed a solid door at the end. Arika immediately went to try and open it while Nina checked round for a security lock that she could possibly hack into. After a few moments, she managed to find one and started typing away on it.

"Arika, get away from the door, otherwise your going to get hit." Arika stuck her tongue out at her before walking over to the girl's side. Nina was having a bit of trouble accessing through the security checks.

"There's a lot of passwords and high security on this door. Whatever is in there, they wanted to really make sure that we didn't get inside. I'm going to contact Irina to see if she could help us out with it."

She touched earring and contacted the command base.

"Irina, we need your help. Can you help get this door open? It seems that they have something in there which must be important for us to not get in".

A speaker came out through the earring. "Leave it to me."

I'll hack it for you." she told them. As soon as Irina cut her off she started on the passwords "Ok, if I bypass this and use another code..." irina started to mutter to herself. After a few seconds, she was able to hack in. A light on the door turned green and opened itself.

"Awesome Irina-chan, you hacked it. Thank you."

"Anytime, Arika." Irina replied.

Nina then walk through, leaving Arika at the entrance.

"Hey Nina wait for me... honestly". As they walk through it was still a bit dark but still clear to see. They reached a computer and Nina wasted no time in turning the computer on and immediately typing away again. After a few seconds, lights came on in the room and what they saw shocked both of them very much.

"ARIKA CONTACT SHIZURU ONEESAMA AND TELL HER TO COME HERE!" Nina shouted.

"RIGHT!" Arika then went up to her earring and contacted Shizuru "SHIZURU…SHIZURU THIS IS ARIKA CAN YOU HEAR ME! COME HERE QUICKLY WE FOUND SOMETHING!" After a few seconds, Shizuru's voice came up.

"Arika, calm down were on our way." As soon as heard the voice, she remained a bit more calm, but was still shocked at what she seeing. Looking at Nina, she looked shocked, too.

It just can't be... this is wrong." Nina muttered. Moments later Shizuru arrived, haruka entering not long after.

"Ok, what's so important that you two found? It better be something good." Haruka saying as she and Shizuru walked over to Nina.

"You might want to see this, Oneesamas." Nina told them. She then she clicked another button and the room brightened up more. At the sight, both Shizuru and Haruka were shocked as well.

Inside the room were different giant test tubes which plugged up too many machines with computer screens. What shocked them the most was the three small living beings inside of them? They were surrounded by liquid, wearing an oxygen mask connecting to them and heart monitors connecting to them. The heart monitors kept making beeping noises showing they were still alive even though they looked like they were in a deep sleep.

Haruka then snapped out of her trance and started barking orders out and figuring out what going to happen.

"Nina, hack into the computer now and see if you can find anything about this."

"I'd tried, Haruka - Oneesama, but the system is hard to crack into." Nina replied. "We'll need Irina to hack into this again. She was the one who helped us open the door"

Shizuru stayed quiet for some time. She was too shocked with what she seeing now, slowly becoming angry at what had happened to them. After a few moments, Shizuru returned back to normal self and got her determined face on. She quickly touched her earring and contacted Natsuki

"Natsuki, this is Shizuru. We need medical assistance immediately along with the investigation teams too please. Bring yohko and Irina down with you. We found something in the base and they urgently need medical attention."

"What is it, Shizuru? What have you found?" Natsuki asked. "We cannot see anything. The screens went as soon as you entered the base. It's jamming up our systems."

Natsuki was glad that communications was still working from the outside

"We have found three small children in test tubes. They look like they are still alive, but I think we need yohko to come and examined them and get them out of it. Also amongst here, Haruka and I have found some papers with strange markings on them, too"

"We're on our way now. Both teams have set off and we'll be with you soon."

"Arigato, Natsuki"

As soon as she finished talking to Natsuki, she turned around and looked back at the three test tubes with both worry and curiosity.

"Don't worry... help is on the way... you're safe now." She looked up to them and smile. Little did she know that one of the children heard her voice and the eyebrows twitched?

Back at command base

"Right, gather everyone up now and head out. This is a mission to go in and retrieve the children and to investigate the base, but the top priority now is to get those children out as quickly as possible. Irina, you and professor Gal will assist the investigation team while Doctor Yohko will assist in getting the children. Nina and Arika will return back to Garderobe and stay with Queen and Haruka will stay and wait for the teams to arrive and too assist Yohko in helping the children and escorting them back to Garderobe. Chie you'll also go with the investigation team and will be put in charge of that team while Irina and Professor Gal hack into the computer mainframe to retrieve any information about it. President Yukino, please assist me into talking with the other leaders for a quick phone meeting to be discussing the issue with Nagi and to discuss what the situation is now. A,s I said before the main priority is the children, and those markings we'll need to do as quickly as we can. Does everyone understand the situation"

"YES, Gakuenchou." All screens stoped blinking and returned back to normal. Natsuki then turned around and faced Yukino. She also looked worried about what was happening and also with those children. Natsuki returned back to her seat and sighed. She then looked back at the screens, trying to figure out what had just happened and thinking.

What's going to happen now I wonder I hope trouble won't start again after these peaceful times?


	3. After The Mission

hi guys sorry it took so long to upload this but i want to say a big thank you to my friend natsukifujino for proofreading the story for me anyway hope you guys like it and please review back to let me know what you think about it.

enjoy :)

Chapter 2

After the Mission

After the mission, the medical team came quickly along with Yohko who had detached the children from the tubes and quickly took them back to Garderobe to examine and treat them. Moreover, the investigation teams came in and have begun working on the papers and computers. Meanwhile, Irina and Professor Gal stayed at the base to help the investigation while also hacking into the computer Mainframe to find out more about the children.

After a long meeting, they thought it would be best to return back until they have information on the children - as to what happen and what they were experimenting on and how these were connected to the children and the strange markings. Nina, Arika and queen Mashiro have returned back to Wind bloom. Chie stays with the investigation team while Shizuru , Haruka and Yukino stay with the children.

Natsuki was in her office doing reports and she asked Miss Maria to allow no students near the wing ward were the children are held at. The children right now are stable and in beds sleeping off with oxygen machines. Shizuru , Haruka and Yukino are monitoring carefully each child until they wake up. Meanwhile in her office, the Gakuenchou heard shuffling of footsteps and an abrupt knocking on the door.

"Hello Headmaster, I thought you'd like to know more about the children's health and examinations so far…" Doctor Yohko said while holding up a clip board with the results on them.

"Ah! Perfect timing! I was hoping to find out how what's the outcome so far!"

"Well, so far each child is all currently healthy and off the machines right now, there doesn't seem to be any problems with them. They are sleeping right now but I reckon that they wake up either today or tomorrow. But something not right about them…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" The blunette asked with concern on her face.

"These are special children…in fact, they are what we call 'artificial children'."

"A-aaartificial children? What's that supposed to mean?"

"These children are cross-species experiments which means they are biologically engineered human embryos that have been nurtured in the wombs of women. They carry nano machines inside their bodies which contain immeasurable power beyond human capacity. Unfortunately, the result of their DNA is not yet known as well as the identities of their birth mothers and how the manipulated embryos were obtained." Yohko explained in detail to the shocked blunette.

"You mean like… human experiments?"

Yohko sighed deeply before answering. "Sadly but true. I believe they are experimented to become secret weapons. In fact, I found one of the children has severe scars on the back and from what I can tell they were giving harsh punishments on them. However, the other two children are fine so this child must have been the one who was most experimented on."

"Yohko, please keep this information confidential… if these children has the capacity to be secret weapons, then that means their lives are in danger."

"May I know what you plan to do with them?" Yohko keeps on loosening and tightening her fist because she just couldn't accept how these children were treated.. they were experimented like animals…

"Honestly, I don't even know too. We must obtain more information about their skills, their capacities, their intelligence, their abilities, their power… " Natsuki wondered.

"If I am to decide about it, I think these children should be treated as normal children. I think we should let them stay here in Garderobe Academy and nurture and treat them as normal students until we gain more knowledge about them." Yohko commented.

"However, I believe that the council needs more convincing to let them live their normal lives because we still need to deal with the base and the strange markings." Natsuki cut her off.

Yohko sighed again and then looked back at her clipboard and then back to the blunette.

"Ahh..Headmaster.."

"Yeah?" Natsuki looked at her questioningly.

"I remember…while examining their bodies, I came across the markings that we saw from the base and they are on each of the children but on different locations. But the symbols are a little bit different from each one."

"We need to find out more about these markings soon. I'm starting to feel that something bad might happen if we don't find anything sooner."

"Well… hopefully the investigation team finds something but in the meantime… will you…will you be able to convince the council to let them…live like normal children?" Yohko has been thinking about this for some time whilst the investigation is still ongoing. She needed to make sure if the children can live normal lives or not.

"The children still need to have a few more examinations and until this mission is cleared, the children will most likely have to stay around at that time and once it is cleared hopefully we can find them good homes to go too." She definitely wanted to make sure that these children have a good home and she doesn't want them to stay around that long to be worried and scared and have to do more tests or be experimented on again.

Natsuki sighed again and looked up again "By the way…Is…uhm….is Shizuru still watching over one of the children?"

Yohko looked up and delightedly said "Ohh yes! She has rather enjoy looking after them. I think she also feels a bit sorry for what has happened so she stayed with one of them the whole night. In fact….I think….she's rather fond of the kids… there" A light giggling came from her and not long after, Natsuki also giggled slightly. "Yeh! She's rather fond of children but I am surprised though that she stopped there the whole night."

"aww… I wonder if…Natsuki's jealous… hmm… perhaps you already missed Shizuru" someone laughed heartily. Natsuki instantly turn beet red after hearing that comment then look near the door before shouting at the new guest.

"B...BAKA! THAT'S NOT THE CASE MAI!" seeing her old friend smirking back at her after last night. When everyone returned, Natsuki went and called her old friend, Mai and asked her to watch over the kids. Mai agreed to help out.

"Not funny, yknow!" Natsuki crossed her arms and pouted at her friend giggling at her old friend's antics.

"Sorry… but I just had to tease you then as you look like a lost puppy who can't find it's master!" She softly giggled again but this time, Yohko also joined in after seeing Natsuki's face get tomato red! She walked over to the desk where Natsuki was sitting at her chair and stopped in front of her desk and smiled.

"Hmmp! Good thing you're helping us out… I guess I shall let that one slide. Thanks for coming by the way, I knew you also like kids along with Shizuru and would be of great help to us!" She returned back to normal and kept her composure but still slightly smiling at seeing her old friend again.

"It's no biggie! Thank you for calling me out! Y'know, I love kids and would be willingly help you out anyway. I better head over there now and keep Shizuru company for a bit and relieve President Yukino off her duties. I know that she must be tired by now."

"Ah yes that's true. Well, I also got to make a few phone calls too. If any of the children wake up, let me know immediately"

"Okay! Leave it to us!" pumping up her fist in the head, Mai turned around long with Yohko and headed walking to the medical wing. However, before Mai left, she looked back at Natsuki.

"Hey Natsuki…only information about the kids?" Mai's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Well DUH! Of course! What do you expect!" Natsuki answered irritably!

"Well…I thought you also wanted any updates about your-you-know-who! Fufufufufu!" Mai teased her again!

"URUSAI! I'm not jealous of who Shizuru is with, okay!" Natsuki flushed brightly but managed to answer instantly.

"Ara…. I hadn't said I'm referring to Shizuru! Fufufufufu!"

"MAI!" Natsuki was turning redder and redder by the moment.

"OKAY! I'LL GO NOW! Hihihihi" Then Mai quickly shut the door before Natsuki throws anything at her!

_Flashback_

Shizuru still kept her watching over one of the children who is currently asleep in the hospital bed. Shizuru sat at the bedside chair and just carefully looked over the child and the events of what happened last night flooded her mind.

_Last night, as the children were off the tubes and into the beds, Shizuru has volunteered to look after one of the children as she loves children. She wished to have her own child someday after retiring from being an otome, but right now she is unsure about her future because if she would want to have a kid and retire…. that would only mean one thing….. to leave Natsuki and Garderobe. Shizuru will never leave Natsuki because she is her world and she cares deeply for Natsuki. _

_Although Garderobe has now developed technology with the help of Yohko so that they could now be able to have a child together. But she would wished that Natsuki will return her feelings to her. In coral days, Natsuki was assigned to be her room attendant and would love to wind her up and flirt with her as much as possible and would love to watch Natsuki get red in her face. She then started to develop feelings for Natsuki and during that time Natsuki also felt the same way about her. She admired Shizuru because she was the top pearl; she was also strong and beautiful. Natsuki and Shizuru cared for each other and became lovers but as soon as they depart from each other after graduation, SShizuru became the archmeister whilst Natsuki became one of the Trias. They decided that it would be best to break apart and sadly they did. Two years later, Natsuki became the second columnist and also the headmistress of Garderobe but she needed someone as her right hand to help her with her work and also to go on missions for her, she needed someone whom she can trust. She considered asking her old oneesama/ex lover to do it and Shizuru gracefully accepted the job. Although they do share the same apartment, which is connected to Natsuki's office, they both have separate rooms. Although old feelings surfaced, neither of them made a move and decided to keep a working relationship instead of a romantic one. Although neither of them didn't want that but they drifted apart and became co-workers and eventually returned back to before they became lovers. They returned to being friends again. But despite all that, Shizuru still loves Natsuki and is willingly going to wait for her as long as it takes and will always be by her side. But how long can she handle this? Doesn't Natsuki want to get back together or does she want to keep this working relationship? Shizuru always keeps on thinking these thoughts all the time and it makes her sad how she can't hold her or kiss her and tell her how much she loves her._

_As she walked down the corridors to the hospital wing, Yohko told her that she can go and see them and Haruka and Yukino went to different rooms where the other two children were. But before Shizuru made it to the wing, there was a small shop in school where students can go and buy anything there. As she walked passed, she noticed something cute at the stall. It was a small plush dog with a dog collar on it and she remembered of how much Natsuki loves dogs and during their coral years, with the help of Mai, she found out that Natsuki had a bit of a soft side too. She used to have the same plush toy in the shop now but instead of the silver one, she sees now Natsuki used to have a brown and called it Duran. Because it reminded her of her old dog back at her homeland, without any hesitation, she bought the small silver plush toy and took it with her. As she entered the room, she saw the child all alone and was connected to a heart monitor and was quietly sleeping. She walked over to her, looked at her and smiled at how cute the child is. It reminded her of how Natsuki used to sleep with that adorable face too. However, she then heard murmured noises and it was the child crying in her sleep and calling out to someone. The child's stifled cry slowly sinked to Shizuru's heart._

"_Mama" as soon as Shizuru heard, she quickly went down to stroke the child face and sat down next to her and hold her hand. Shizuru smiled at her and spoke softly to her reassuringly._

"_Don't worry. I'm right here. You don't need to be scared." she placed the toy near her pillow and quietly watched her calm down and continued on sleeping. Throughout that night, Shizuru hold her hand and didn't let go._

End of flashback

Who would have thought that those words struck to her so much and didn't know why it did. It's just that hearing the child's cry made her wary of her and felt the need to protect this child. Yohko told her before that this child has some scars on her back and must have been the one who they experimented on the most. This made Shizuru very angry indeed and whoever would do such a thing will pay dearly for hurting this child. Whilst she was lost in her thoughts, she heard the door knocking and turned around to see Mai standing outside the door.

"Hey Shizuru, how have you been?" she started walking in and coming close to Shizuru beaming at her.

"Ara... it's good to see you Mai! I'm doing well! ookini for asking." Shizuru smiled back. Mai then went closer to have a look at the child in the bed.

"Aww... she very cute isn't she?" Shizuru couldn't help but smile at the comment. She also agreed this child is too adorable.

"Hey Shizuru, I wonder... is it just me or doesn't she look a lot like Natsuki when she was younger especially her hair colour and face?" As soon as she heard this, Shizuru then look at the younger girl again and she was shocked that Mai was right! She does look like Natsuki, no wonder she thought she was cute she looked like a mini-version of Natsuki. This made her happier, although she has the same hair colour as Natsuki and it was smooth at the back like Natsuki, she had a little fringe on the front that look a bit like Shizuru but it was a bit spikier. She wondered why this child resembles so much like Natsuki she thought if her characteristics were the same as Natsuki too.

"Ara... You're right, Mai! She looks like a cute mini-version of Natsuki! Kawaii!" Mai turned and looked at Shizuru and she couldn't help but smiled as she saw Shizuru's face. She has a soft, gentle, happy smile that looked like she was head-over-heels in love with someone and she knows who that someone is- a certain blunette. Although it was sad as to what had happened to both of them, she wished they would get back together because she knows that Natsuki also misses her but she thinks that Natsuki is afraid to love her again. Why won't Natsuki and her get back together, she wondered. However, before she was about to ask the question, Yohko came in and greeted the two otomes.

"Hello! you two, Would it be alright if I do a check up on this child. I've done this with the other two. I just need to do this last one"

"Ara... Of course Yohko, We'll get out of your way and we'll be at the end of the hallway. Call us once you're finished with the check up." Shizuru and Mai then both headed out and walked down at the end of the hallway. Whilst in the room, Yohko left her clipboard in the other room so she quickly left the room to go and fetched it. Whilst she was out, little eyes were starting to open up.

Shizuru and Mai were waiting at the end of the corridors and they found out that the other two children were awake and they have gone with Yukino and Haruka to get something to eat. After hearing this news, Shizuru was wondering back to the room were she left the child she was looking after. Mai couldn't help but giggled at Shizuru looking panic that she couldn't be with the child and wanted to return as soon as possible.

But then suddenly, Yohko came running up too, panting heavily and looked like she was panicking.

"SHIZURU, MAI, HAVE YOU SEEN THE CHILD THAT WAS IN THAT ROOM!"

"No we didn't! Why? What happened?" It was now Shizuru's turn to get worried about the child now and it starting to really frighten her.

"I'm sorry...But she vanished out of the room when I went to fetch my clip board. When I came back, the bed was already empty"

As soon as she heard this, Shizuru then quickly began to run and search around the school looking for the child.

"SHIZURU, HEAD TO NATSUKI'S OFFICE. WE'LL NEED HER HELP TOO. YOHKO AND I WILL SEARCH THE OTHER WINGS. CONTACT US IF YOU FIND HER." Mai called after her. Shizuru then began to contact Natsuki through her earring.

"Natsuki, can you hear me?" After a few seconds, Natsuki heard Shizuru's panic voice and she was worried because she hardly heard Shizuru in panic and to see this woman like this, something must have gone awry.

"Shizuru, What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine but we have a problem, the child I was watching over, she vanished out in the middle of a check up with Yohko!" her voice was starting to sound teary and she doesn't know why she was really worried about this child.

"_Don't worry, Shizuru we'll find her. Meet me in my office and we'll begin searching for her. She won't go far._" After hearing Natsuki, Shizuru then calmed down and headed towards the office.

After the call, Natsuki was pacing up and down her office, waiting for Shizuru to arrive. When the door opened, it wasn't Shizuru who entered the door.

Standing there was the little girl that looked like a mini version of herself except her hair was a little shorter. Natsuki couldn't believe she thought she was dreaming but then quickly the girl ran and hide behind the plant tree in the corner of the room looking frightened. Once she regained her focus, she heard the door opening and this time Shizuru came in. Before she could ask Natsuki who still looked shocked, she just pointed at the plant in the corner. Shizuru turned and saw the little girl hiding behind the plant. Shizuru sighed in relief and was so glad that she was safe. She then looked back at Natsuki who was still looking at the girl.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's expressions then she turned and slowly walked towards the little girl and motioned Natsuki to come with her. They walked slowly to the girl so as not to frighten her. As they were nearing the corner, the little girl started giving them a glare, which Shizuru recognized immediately! It was the famous Kruger-glare which Natsuki does a lot of times. She thought it was adorable at seeing a mini version doing it. She then also noticed that she was holding the small silver plush dog that she placed on her bed. Shizuru smiled which shocked the younger girl as to thinking why her glare isn't working on her. Natsuki noticed this too and smiled a bit as this reminded her of her first time meeting Shizuru. She gave her the same death glare too but it didn't affect her at all. In fact, she found it cute too. As soon as Shizuru smiled, she then spoke calmly too the girl.

"Hello there! My name is Shizuru and this is Natsuki! May I know your name, young lady?" She asked sweetly in her thick accent. She smiled at the little girl who has tilted her head to the side although still covered in the shadow at the back. Shizuru still could not see her face properly but she definitely knew she's doing the Kruger-glare. The girl examined Shizuru and felt that she can trust her.

"Natsumi…" she said shyly with a small tint of red across her cheeks. Shizuru smiled even more because the name also resembles Natsuki's name too. Then she saw Natsuki crouched down next to Shizuru and smiled at the girl.

"Natsumi! That is indeed a very cute name for such a cute girl like you!" said Shizuru and the girl's cheeks gone brighter red then Natsuki started to speak to her.

"It's alright! We're not going to hurt you, so…. Uhm…can you come out so we can see you?" As soon as she said that, the little girl then slowly came out of the shadows and Shizuru and Natsuki could not believe what they are seeing right now. Although she looked like a mini-version of Natsuki, her hairs were shoulder-length but had the fringe look like Shizuru's, a bit spikier but what really stand out the most was her eyes. She had Natsuki's eyes but it was red instead of green like Shizuru.

"Www…where are my friends? Aaaa-are they alright?" The girl looked worried at the two otomes. She was concerned about her friends wondering if they have been saved too.

"Don't worry your friends are safe! They're with our friends getting something to eat." Shizuru's voice managed to calm down Natsumi. The girl held her toy a little more tightly then Shizuru offered her hand to ask the girl to come too with her.

Without any hesitation, the girl leapt up and held onto Shizuru and held her tightly and was afraid of letting her go. She felt safe … she felt that she can trust them for some strange reason she felt like she had a family. Shizuru was stroking her hair and picked up the girl in her arms and took her to the sofa and sat down. As soon as Natsuki saw this scene, she smiles at the sight of Shizuru holding the child. It brought her warmth and made her smile. She then contacted Yohko and others through her earring to let them know about the situation.

" Mai… It's me. Listen, we found the child; she's safe and she's with Shizuru. Now could you meet up with Yohko and tell her to also bring the two other children along with Haruka and Yukino. Tell us to meet in my office. Thanks Mai!"

"Yeh sure! We'll be there soon" With Mai's cheery voice in the background, she must have been pleased to hear that they found the child.

"Headmaster! This is Yohko. I've gotten more information about the children and I'll also explain their existence with everyone. I think you might want to hear this. We'll see you soon"

"Ok thanks, Yohko, see you soon" Then as soon as the communication are over, Natsuki sighed and then she decided to walk over near Shizuru and sat at the opposite side of them Shizuru pouted a bit because Natsuki didn't sit with her and Natsumi. Shizuru thought that this was quite a shock for Natsuki and she wanted to get her head round on the situation.

" Natsuki can you come over here?" Shizuru spoke to her in a kind, soft and caring voice. Natsuki hesitated for a moment but then got up and then finally sat next to Shizuru. As soon as she sat down, Natsumi then moved her head onto Shizuru right side and rested her head on her shoulder. Whilst Natsumi watches the two, she could see that there was something with the way they stare at each other- with adoration and also _love._ But it is not definite though she could see it in their eyes but why can't they show it- it doesn't make any sense at all.

"Natsuki, is there something troubling you?" Natsuki then felt a hand on her hand and she slowly looked and saw Shizuru smiling at her. It felt nice that her hand was on hers- Natsuki felt calm and happy she could relax and spend all day holding her hand. But then she remembered that it cannot happen and so she sighed and quickly let go.

"Nothing wrong…. it's just that….uhm… I wonder what's going to happen now and what has Yohko found. I'm just a bit worried. That's all…" Shizuru understood her completely for she's also thinking the same thing and also wonder what is going to happen to Natsumi- Will she have to go away after this mission? Shizuru didn't want her to leave and from the way Natsumi holding her back, she feels the same way. Before she could speak there was a knock on the door and Natsuki sighed again and stood up and moved to the middle of the room leaving Shizuru and Natsumi on the sofa.

"It's open!"

Then first came in Mai smiling at the two and came holding a hand of the other child. She looked like Mai except her eyes are yellow and her hair was different in style but the same color and similar to Mai. Then behind them, Haruka and Yukino walked in. Beside them was a yellow mousy haired girl with purple eyes hiding behind Yukino and Haruka was walking in a mood and folded her arms as soon as she comes. Then lastly Yohko came behind them and smiled at everyone. Natsumi noticed her friends and quickly got off Shizuru and ran over to them and as soon as they recognized Natsumi, they went to her and all three hugged together and was happy they can be reunited and the adults smiled at the little reunion of friends.

"Mia, Diana! I'm so glad that you guys are alright!" Natsumi said feeling happier now that she was with her friends again. Then after the hugging, they settled down and everyone gathered around the sofa. On one side, Mai, Mia, Natsuki, Shizuru and Natsumi were sitting while Haruka, Diana and Yukino were sitting at another and Yohko stand up and was facing both sides.

Without noticing, a slow slurred voice came in that looks like they have woken up from a cat nap.

"Mai…I'm hungry" the short braided cat goddess came in, rubbing her eyes then without notice she stared at the little girl who look like Mai and then she slowly went to sat down next to them and then looked 'round the room and saw the other two girls who were both clinging on to Shizuru and Yukino and turned back to Mai again to see the one that was clinging on her too.

"Uhm..Mai? Why is there a mini version of you, Natsuki and Haruka around?" Then something clicked to them all and then started looking at the other children. They were right! Although they do look like them but they noticed that they also look a bit like Yukino and Shizuru especially with Natsumi eyes which were the same color and Diana hair is the same as Yukino while Mia had the same eyes as Mikoto. Then a cough noise was heard and it brought everyone there attention again and Yohko was standing to get their attention.

"That… is what I'm going to be explaining about so I'm sure that everyone would like to know what is going on and how these children look like you too. Also, I already explained a bit to Gakuenchou and got the results back. Everyone, I remind you to remain calm about what I'm going to be explaining to you".

Sighing once again and taking in a deep breath before bringing out the information….

"So far, my examinations failed to find anything dangerous about these girls. Although right now they have some potential powers of an otome as they have nanomachines inside them. But since these nanomachines are out the range of the children, no harm will come to them. But, even so ... I'm sorry to say that there's no doubt that they are artificial life forms. There's no way to tell what kind of latent threat they posed sooner or later. But we have to make sure that they must not be in danger…..now I already explain this to Gakuenchou that we have found some markings or some sort of symbol on each of the children. We cannot confirm what these are yet and we are currently investigating it at the moment. These marks are about the same as the ones we saw in the underground base although one of the children has a slightly different mark compared to the other two so I'm not sure what sort of symbol or meaning it could be. For now, I hope that the investigation team will come across something. Also I sent a report to Queen Mashiro to also ask permission to see if Arika and Nina can also help us in the Windbloom library on any history books."

"Whoever made these children as explosions are in deep trouble when I get my hands on them?" pumping her fist in the air to look like she hitting someone, Haruka was very agitated.

"It's experiments Haruka." replied Yukino sighed

Yukino had listened carefully to what Yohko had said. Although she finds it sad that these children were created for experimental use…

"Is there anymore information that you could tell us now?"

"Yes, there is something else after the blood tests came through. We found a DNA match with each girl and well….. this cause all of you some shock."

Confused faces went through each person in the room especially the children. They looked even more confused than the adults.

"What will shock us Yohko?" tension is rising in the room. Everyone may be unaware of it but Shizuru can sense it. When she asked the question, it felt her voice has gone dry all of a sudden.

"Well…. in order to tell you all this, I will explain to you about each child and whose DNA they have. First off have any of you realize that the children resemble people?"

All eyes then look at the children and then realization him them all. The children can sense the stares and felt a bit nervous but Shizuru, Mai and Yukino comforted the children to make them feel not scared then they relaxed.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Haruka now getting a bit temper with how this is going on for too long when she wants to have the answer now.

"Everything because we'll start with Mia first- her DNA comes from Mai." Everyone's faces then went up especially Mai. All their mouths dropped and Mikoto went to hug Mia with a smiling face.

"Yay there's another little version of Mai! Ne..ne..Mai….now can we keep her?" saying excitedly while Mia was giggling at the older.

"Mikoto, she's not a pet, you know….geez!" Mai said in an exasperated voice Haruka was laughing loudly whilst Yukino is trying to calm her down.

"Haruka I also would like to tell you that Diana has your DNA too and not only you she also has President Yukino too!" the laughter quieted down and then a loud voice comes up with a very shocked face.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" as soon as Haruka said that she looked back forth with the child and also looked at Yukino whose face has gone all red and head bow down a bit. Natsuki's eyes went wide and also looking back between the people whilst Mai was laughing at her old Oneesama, Shizuru was smiling at this too.

"Ara..Ara that is quite surprising!" Shizuru said

"So your saying that mine and Yukino DIY are in her?" sat backed down on her seat but still looking at the child.

"It's DNA Haruka." Yukino gave out another exasperated sigh but was still a bit blushing because she still can't believe that this child was her and Haruka's DNA which could also mean that this is their child. Although Yukino looks embarrassed about it, she was really happy about this situation because now she felt a lot more closely to Haruka and not only that, they also have a part of her too. Yukino actually likes Haruka but she feels that she will not see her in that way for they've been friends for a long time. Even when Haruka was at Garderobe, Yukino would always come and watched her matches and then both would make their dreams come true. Haruka wanted to be an Aries Otome which represents them and she wanted Yukino to be the president because she wanted Yukino to follow her dreams so they both supported each other and finally realized their dreams happily. Yukino was happy that Haruka helped her. Although she understood her feelings for Haruka, at least Shizuru had actually had Natsuki's feelings returned back. Yukino couldn't explain why they broke up when it showed that they still care for each other. Haruka can tell about others being in love but why couldn't she notice Yukino love for her? Did she realize already or was she not that obvious about it? Yet Yukino doesn't know and now with this situation with Diana, how will Haruka going to react and also what is going to happen to the child is a mystery.

"Aaa—ara! Haruka looks really happy about all this situation here especially now about young Dianna too" Irritated by what Shizuru said, Haruka then looked back at her angrily but she knew that Shizuru is teasing her but she just doesn't let it go to her.

"Oh yeh bubuzuke! Look who's talking about all being happy huh!" then a confused look brought on Shizuru face's along with Natsuki

"Ara….What are you talking about Haruka?" Haruka then got up and pointed her finger to Natsumi.

"Have you not noticed bubuzuke? Damn it, I'm not that blind to see that child there looks just like Natsuki and has your eye colour which means she has your and Natsuki's DNA." Haruka then sat back down again. Whilst Shizuru's face lit up as soon as she heard what she said but still couldn't believe it, Natsumi's face also lightened up as she heard this and then looked at both Natsuki and Shizuru. Due thought that loud-mouthed woman was right she did look like them. But is it true though, she wondered.

"Actually… what Haruka said was true that Natsumi has both of Shizuru and Natsuki's DNA. The test were undeniable- all of your genetic structures were stolen somewhere and then used." In a pleased voice, everyone in the room were smiling now with what has happened and especially seeing the reaction from the both of them, Shizuru has actually gone red on her cheeks whilst Natsuki went beet red face it looked like she could even turn purple then a cheerful voice comes out.

"Does this mean that Natsuki and Shizuru are my mamas?" Shizuru looked shocked at what she heard from Natsumi and it did warm her heart from what she said and also now have realized that this is her and Natsuki's child.

_This child is mine and Natsuki's! I never thought that this would happen never in my wildest dreams that I have a child with Natsuki. Although the circumstances are different than how I imagine it but I want to protect this child no matter what and I want Natsuki to be part of her life too. I will protect my child._

Shizuru then smiled at the child and then hugged her tightly afraid that she will disappear if she let go.

"Yes! We're your mamas. I will make sure that nothing is going to happen to you. I will protect you and love you." said in a quiet soft tune that made Natsumi sound like lullaby and something she had always wished for she didn't want to go back to that place again and be experimented on and tortured. She wanted to stay in the arms of Shizuru surrounded by her warmth and comfort.

Whilst seeing this motherly and daughter act, everyone was smiling at seeing the affection that they are showing even they are showing affection to their own kids. Whilst Mia is still in a struggling in Mikoto's hold, Mai has her arm around her too also Haruka puts a big grin on Yukino who put a hand on Diana's shoulders. All these children are all very happy now and also they have their own mothers. It's like a dream that has come true for them.

Everyone hasn't notice though that Natsuki throughout the whole meeting has stayed very quiet usually for her and the expression she is showing is still shocked about what has happened. She had even gone paler as the realization now about Natsumi being her daughter with Shizuru hit her.

_She is mine and Shizuru daughter I..I..can't believe it. I don't think I'm able to do this I'm not ready to be a parent and also things have gone even more complicated now because Natsumi is mine and Shizuru, the one person whom I have loved and have also broken her heart because of my selfish decision. Even though I didn't give her a clear reason why on that day, when I saw her heartbroken it nearly tore me apart. Even when I wanted to hold her in my arms and take her back but I couldn't due to my reasons and now this has happened._

_I can't be a part of this. I can't make Shizuru upset again. I won't break her heart again. Natsumi needs to have a normal life with Shizuru and someone else. It is better that way- Shizuru needs to move on I won't let things change between us. I don't want to hurt her again. I really do love her and I want her and Natsumi to be happy. I want to give them a good future. This is what I must do I can't be a part of it no matter how much my hearts wants. This- to be with Shizuru and to have a family- this cannot happen._

Whilst she was thinking about this, little did she knew that she was clenching her fist so tight and nearly turning white and her old friend Mai was watching this all this time, too worried about her.

"What's going to happen to these children?" Mai said to get everyone's attention away and to make sure that nobody noticed Natsuki's pale face. She tried to change the subject and also wanted to know what will happen to their daughters now.

Everyone then once again turned their attention onto Yohko. Even Natsuki snapped out of her trance.

"Well… under the circumstances, I think it would be wise to keep the children with their mothers for the time being until the mission is complete. Because we are unaware of what is going to happen especially we still haven't located the ones whose responsible for this and also from the look of things, the children seem to be fond of you. That's if it's alright with the headmaster?"

As soon as Yohko finished that sentence, all eyes were set on Natsuki and even the children were hoping for the woman to let them stay with them but Shizuru now noticed that something was wrong with Natsuki. She noticed that she was paler but it seems that no one has noticed. But with the worried look on Mai, she's guessing that Mai was worried about her too. When this is done, Shizuru thought to have a talk with her afterwards.

_Natsuki been awfully quiet throughout this meeting and also she looked paler like she sees some sort of ghost. I'm worried about her that this must come as a shock and sudden for her too especially I noticed her stiff movements. She went next to me when Yohko said that Natsumi was mine and Natsuki child. I hope that's not the case but I wonder- does Natsuki not want Natsumi? I want her to be happy and Natsumi does look happy as soon as she heard that they were her biological parents- her face lit up then. Although she doesn't try and show it and try to act cool about it but I can tell that she's really happy and I want us to be a family Natsuki… why can't you understand? I need you and also I miss you..._

When she spotted Shizuru giving her a worried look she then calm down and try to act normal and cleared her throat.

"I'll have to talk to the Council about this but I don't think they'll have a problem with the idea but I think it would be best if everyone return back to their homes and take the children with them for now. We have to separate them because if the ones who control the base are still after them, they might look for a group of children so it's best for them to split up. In the meantime, they have to still get examinations from Yohko but try to live normal lives for now until we found anymore information from the investigation and hopefully we'll have found something soon. Does everyone else agree with the idea for the children to go with you as the biological parents? It's only natural if the children don't want to be separated from you, right?"

" Of course, it'll be fine with us. We'll take good care of them! She has gotten guts! This one- I'll teach her some good tricks" Proud smile was plastered in Haruka's face whilst patting Diana's head. Though she looked still a bit shy she's still pleased about the decision.

"..erm…ano….Please…. take care of me" Diana bowed down whilst she said in a quiet voice then look up at her parents.

"We are more pleased to have you with us but will you be alright to be separated with your friends because you see…. we are from aries. I am the President and I have to return back to my country?" Yukino said with a smile but she needed to ask the girl this question.

"I'm sure that me and my friends will be alright as long as we still stay in contact. We'll be fine… we understand the current situation." Diana understood this situation very well for she knew that it be best to stay apart in the meantime in order to protect her friends but hopefully when this has calm down, they'd be seeing each other more often.

"Ne… Mai….. Mai can we keep her please? I'll take really good care of her!" exciting voice Mikoto stills clings onto Mia and rubbing her face onto her, Mai smiled at this.

"Mikoto, she is not a pet, you know and it's up to Mia to decide if she would like to come with us back to the black valley." Mai managed to get Mikoto off her and Mia then looked up at Mai and smile back as she heard that.

"So… Mia would you like to come back with Mikoto and myself?" Mai asked, Mia looked at her and said " If that would be alright with you though I would very much like that." Mai then hugged her back " Of course, we'll be happy to have you. After all, you're my daughter now so you can call me mom."

"Ok then err mom thank you very much!" she then hugged Mai back and was happy that she be able to spend time and be with her new mom.

Natsuki still have her composed face on whilst she looks over at Shizuru and hopefully to make sure that Shizuru doesn't know what's wrong with her. Unfortunately Shizuru can read her like a book and she still had her worried face. She was about to ask her when she felt a tap on her shoulder she then turn and look at Natsumi who looks like she has a stubborn face on and trying to act cool but she noticed the girl's pout and Shizuru thought she look like a cute puppy.

"Does this mean that I won't be able to see my friends anymore" Natsumi said with a sad face then she looked up and saw Shizuru shook her head side to side and then lifted her up in her arms and held her.

"Ara…That's not true. You'll be able to see them but it just until the mission is complete that you stay away. But then once everything is settled, you'll be able to see each other. We're only doing this to protect you and since you are my daughter, I would protect you. I know this is sudden with you now with how things are going and finding out we're your parents. But if you would give us a chance, we'll try and make sure you have a normal life where no one would try and hurt you again and if you like to stay with us too…."

"So… would it be ok if I call you Shizuru-mama and Natsuki-mama then?" Sounding hopeful while pouting a bit, Shizuru looked at her and thinking if she knew that she was doing to make her look even cuter on purpose but Shizuru just hugged her closer.

"We'll be very happy if you could call us that. Ara, haven't you gotten even cuter now, I could just eat you up?" Giggling at Natsumi's reaction now who has gotten all red in the face, there's even giggling going around the room to see the small Natsuki reaction.

"Wow Natsumi! Who knew you could blush so much? Who knew you could be a softy?" Mia said as she was giggling now seeing Natsumi's reaction from what she said.

"That's not true! It just caught me off guard! That's all!" Natsumi said as she huffed and folded her arms together whilst she was sat on Shizuru's lap.

"Alright, I think it's time we head back to Aries now since we've been gone for a long time. We have important business we need to attend too and also sort out Diana's documents. So we'll be leaving now." Yukino said as she got up along with Haruka and Diana then Shizuru, Natsumi, Mia, Mai and Mikoto also got up too.

"Yeh! We need to head back and I need to make dinner for everyone so hopefully we'll see each other soon. Also Natsuki, when you're free sometimes come on over with Shizuru. It's been for some time so come and try out my new recipe and bring Natsumi with you too."

"Ara… We'll be happy to do it. Ookini Mai!" Shizuru bowed and Natsuki nodded her head whilst Natsumi went over to her friends and gave them hugs.

"Look after yourselves for awhile okay. We'll not see each other soon for now. Let's try and enjoy ourselves with our new moms. They sound really nice people. I think were going to be alright. If any problems arise, we try and call each other okay but what ever you do, be on the lookout. I don't want those bad people after us again so we have to be careful okay." Diana and Mia then nodded their heads at Natsumi and understood the girl.

"Natsumi, you need to be more careful then us what if they go and hurt you again. We don't want you to get hurt again." Mia said in a worried voice but then a hand went on her shoulder and she looked up and saw Natsumi smiled at her.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. After all, I'm with my new mamas now and they said they will protect us and I rather get hurt then to watch you guys get experimented or hurt again. I won't let my friends get hurt."

"Please take care Natsumi. After what happened, we don't want you to get angry or upset with what has happened before but I think you should tell your moms what happened maybe they could do something."

" Thanks Diana I will and don't worry I'll be fine. I won't let them hurt us anymore." Natsumi said in a confident voice and gave them one last hug then Mia and Diana both returned to their mothers and started to walk out before they waved goodbyes.

" Oi bubuzuke! We'll shell you soon! Take care and your kid has got some guts!" Haruka said in a proud voice then hold Diana hands and walked out with Yukino following after.

"It's 'see' Haruka. We'll be seeing you soon and I'll also speak to the Council about this too. Take care" Yukino bowed and then went out the door.

"Come on Mia, Mikoto, let's go and get something to eat. See you later guys and Natsuki called back that sometime they'll be seeing each other soon." then she turned her head around and walked away with Mikoto dragging poor Mia hand and exited out excitingly.

"Yay! Mai's food" Mia turned her head around called out "see you Natsumi take care!" waved and walked out with Mikoto.

Natsuki, Shizuru, Natsumi and Yohko were the only ones left in the room. Then Yohko turned around and noticed that Natsuki looks paler whilst Shizuru had a worried look on her face.

"Headmistress? Are you alright… you look a bit pale…Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No thank you Yohko. I'm fine. It's been a long day and I need to do some reports and a few phone calls…That's all." Natsuki knew that she can't fool Shizuru anymore because she still kept on gazing at her.

"Okay then. Give me a call if you're still not feeling too well and also try and get some rest. I'll head back to the lab and do some more research. I'll let you know when something comes up. I shall see you later and also see Natsumi and Shizuru too." Yohko turned around and then walked out of the before she heard Shizuru

"Ara, ookini Yohko for looking after Natsumi and for giving us these results." then she smiled and watched Yohko went out of the office and then now it only her, Natsuki and Natsumi left and she really wanted to talk to Natsuki but she looks like she can't.

But before she could ask again, Natsuki spoke.

"Shizuru, why don't you go and get Natsumi some new clothes and something to eat at the apartment? I'm sure she must be hungry now and also would want to get out of those dirty clothes"

"What about you Natsuki? Will you be joining us too?" _please say yes..._

"Unfortunately, I have still a lot of work that I need to do and also I have to make a few phone calls. I'll be back later." she then walked over and sat down in her desk again and started sorting out her papers.

"I see. Well, once you finished work, come home at once okay? I'm going to be making dinner soon after I sorted Natsumi with some clothes."

"Okay then I'll see you both at dinner." She didn't notice that Shizuru went behind her and hugged her around her neck and moved her head down next to Natsuki's head.

"Ara Natsuki…is something wrong?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru for a second before replying.

"No, it's nothing." Natsuki gave Shizuru a small smile before turning back down and look at her papers again. She enjoyed being in Shizuru's arms again but she needed to control herself then she felt the arms being released and then Shizuru walked back to Natsumi and held her hand and led her to the door near Natsuki's office. She turned back and looked at Natsuki again.

"I'll see you later then Natsuki" then she walked out with Natsumi. As soon as the door closed, Natsuki sighed then placed her hands over her head and sat back on her chair.

_What I'm going to do….Shizuru…_


	4. Realization

_Hey here is chapter 3 hope you guys like it I'm sorry that I haven't posted it up due to university work it took up a lot of my time but with the help of my good friend natsukifujino who has helped me by proof reading this story well hope you guys like it if you do please review it._

_I do not own mai otome/hime _

_Enjoy :)_

Chapter 3

Realization

_In a secret underground base…_

Surrounded in darkness, a shuffle of footsteps echoed throughout the hollow corridors until those footsteps stopped on a certain door and heard a soft knocking followed by a voice from the other side of the door.

"You may enter."

The newcomer walked in and noticed a small office surrounded by many historical paintings and furniture, noticed clipboards with research and markings on and there were two people in the office - one was sitting in a chair whilst the other was standing next to the other but was all covered in shadow. The man in shadow walked near the desk but still far away to be seen.

"Excuse me sir, sorry to intrude on you" a soldier dressed in black throughout the outfit with red trimmings on the collars stand in solute.

"What is it?"

"The examination results have come out and the results are what we expected to be. They all are bearing the symbol and also we have found out that one of the child's symbol is changing so eventually the other children symbols will change gradually too. We also found two of the missing G.E.M.S however we were able to locate the other three though."

"I see…Is there anything else?" The person sitting put both hands in front of her face and closed them together as she was leaning on the table and looking at the soldier.

"Yes. We found out that the otomes from Garderobe have found one of our main labs and infiltrated it and have found three of our main subjects. They also have taken them into custody at Garderobe and also has an investigation team at the lab too. We were unable to find out how they managed to find out about the base and now we are unsure of the whereabouts of the children."

"I see…This is troubling and what about the other subjects? What is their current status right now and also what is happening with the two G.E.M.S that we found?"

"Well, right now we are testing the two G.E.M.S. onto the children and we currently are waiting for the powers to be awakened. Also, even without the G.E.M.S, they could be able to materialize their powers too. Although we believe that with their G.E.M.S on, their powers keep on increasing. With regard to the children however we currently don't have enough information if they are able to activate their powers."

"I see. Continue with the project and this time, I WANT RESULTS! And they better be good and also I want to make sure that no one finds out our new location this time. Are we clear?"

"Y...Yyes sir!" The soldier stood straight as he gave salute. Then he exited the room leaving the two others near the desk. The one who was sitting on the chair sighed and rubbed her temples then returned back to her pose of putting her hands on the desk and leaning on them whilst the other person crossed her arms together and started talking.

"It won't be long until Garderobe finds out what we are doing especially when they have been able to hack into our main system. If they find any more information about the subject and the projects once they get through the security walls, it won't be long for them to…" The person standing spoke in an agitated voice.

"You don't have to worry about Garderobe or any of the other nations. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of this matter and as for the headmistress, our plans are going into motion so now you may leave." The standing figure left with a grunt and stomped out the office and closed the door behind leaving only the other figure in the desk. It appears that the figure sighed heavily and rubbed her temples before returning back to their original position with hands on the desk.

"Did you hear everything?" She turned her head over to the corner at the back. It was all covered in darkness and could only just see a figure standing over her arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Only her body but not the face appeared to be visible.

"So I'm guessing you got a job for me then" said in an annoyed tone and tapping one of her fingers whilst it still crossing her arms.

"Indeed, I want you to infiltrate the base and take back the data and whatever else you can find. Also, see if you can find the missing children and tell me where their current locations are and if they have progressed in their powers"

"Huh! You better not forget our deal. Otherwise I won't hesitate to kill you." Then a small weapon materialized out of thin air and pointed it at the figure on the desk. It is not visible what kind of weapon is it but the figure sitting on her desk can clearly hear a clicking sound of the weapon in the room.

"Rest assured I have not forgotten our deal. If the headmistress is there, then you can have your fun with her however you cannot kill her just yet as I still need her for my plans and I won't be able to continue on if she is dead. Now, once my plans are completed you can kill her as you may wish but do not fail me on this mission." Suddenly, the small weapon has been deactivated and before the figure walked out, she spoke in a very clear voice.

"Tch...Whatever you do, you better not deceive me or else…you'll regret being ever born" Then the figure walked out leaving now the sitting figure alone in the office.

As soon as she was all alone, a small smile crept up on her face.

"I suggest you enjoy your time whilst you still can, headmistress because soon Garderobe and everything you own will be mine"

Back at Garderobe...in Natsuki and Shizuru apartment…

"Ara… ara…. Doesn't Natsu-chan look adorably cute in her new clothes" Shizuru said as they were in Shizuru's room trying out different outfits and finally found an outfit that Natsumi likes and also suits her. She was wearing blue shorts and short sleeve hooded which is blue and white. Natsumi heard Shizuru and suddenly her cheeks reddened and she pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm not cute I'm cool!" Shizuru started giggling at Natsumi's comment as it reminds her of Natsuki.

"Uhm…Thank you for…. Erm… giving me these clothes Shizuru-mama" Natsumi's cheeks turned even redder as she saw Shizuru smiling down at her.

"Ara… of course I would treat my daughter nicely unless you think I'm a terrible mother" She then faked sniffles which can be heard from Shizuru but she watches Natsumi reaction and just like Natsuki, Natsumi began to panic at seeing her mother in distress.

"No.. I'm sorry… I… err.. didn't mean to make you upset mama. You're a nice mama – really! It's just that no one hasn't been this nice to me and I appreciate all you've done for me like how you stayed up all night watching over me and rescued me from that awful lab where the bad guys did stupid tests on me." She murmured with her voice so low as it brought back bad memories of being tested, experimented and tortured. Whilst she was in thought, she jumped when she felt two pairs of arms wrapped around her and holding her.

"I'm sorry to bring up bad memories for you and you don't have to worry here. I like making my daughter happy. Although this came so fast but I'm glad that you make me feel very happy being with you now. Natsu-chan, did you know why they were doing tests on you?" Shizuru said as she look down and noticed Natsumi clutching her tighter and moved her head on her shoulder.

"No….. t-they said to try and bring my powers out but I wasn't sure what they mean and because I kept on disappointing them, they kept on punishing me."

"So does that explain the marks on your back? they did this too you?"

"Yes… because I was protecting my friends. They would punish me by giving me most of the tests. I didn't want them to feel the pain that I did so I looked out for them."

"Ara…. what a brave girl my little Nat-chan is. I'm so proud of you. Now would Natsumi like to help mama in preparing dinner for when Natsuki comes home?" Natsumi looked up and smiled at her and then nodded. She and Shizuru walked into the kitchen and started preparing the meal for Natsuki.

Meanwhile at Natsuki's office...

Natsuki sat in her desk with her right arm leaning on the table while her left hand holding paper she's reading. These were the last papers she's reading through and once she was finished with them, she placed them on the tables, signed them and finally she sighed.

"_Finally finished! Now I can get out of here but now I'll have to see Shizuru and Natsumi and with Shizuru worried about me. Before I know that she wanted to have to talk to me and also about Natsumi, how will I face Natsumi? Should I act like a mum to her or what? Although Shizuru looks so calm about this situation, in fact I think she was happy that this turned out but how what should I do and also how will everyone else react including my family?…arghhh! I don't want to think about it tonight! I really need my bed I'll deal with my family some other day and try to come in good terms with Natsumi! Grrr... this is so frustrating! What should I do?"_

Natsuki got up from her chair and headed out of the office and into the room next to it. As she opened it and walked down a small hallway, she took a deep breath and opened the door finding Shizuru in the kitchen and Natsumi helping her trying to put knifes and forks on the table. She walked in a bit further and shut the door but the loud noise brought attention to Shizuru and Natsumi.

Natsumi quickly ran to Natsuki. "Mommy!" she screamed happily and clinged tightly on Natsuki's leg then Natsumi turned her head and called on to Shizuru.

"Mama! Mama! Mommy's here!" Natsumi was smiling brightly at Shizuru whilst Natsuki was still shocked at seeing Natsumi reaction towards her.

"Ara… welcome back…. Natsuki dinner is ready so please take a seat." Shizuru said whilst bringing in the final part of meal and began sitting down whilst Natsumi pulled Natsuki hand to the table too. As Natsumi got into her chair, Natsuki pulled up her chair and glanced at Shizuru who was smiling at her then she turned her head and looked at Natsumi who also smiled at her. Natsuki sighed and then sat down and they all started eating shortly for few minutes. As soon as Natsumi started eating, her face went all red and showed that she's finding the meal delicious and started to eat it down quickly.

"Ara… if Tsumi-chan not careful, she's going to end up choking!" Shizuru giggled after the comment. Natsumi shook her head and finished eating her food before she talked.

"This is really good mama! I never had food like this before mommy! Mama's food is delicious isn't it?"She turned her head and waited for Natsuki to answer.

"Yeh… it is" She smiled at Natsumi and then looked at the clothes she was wearing that Shizuru helped her in. _She must have gone shopping with Natsumi to buy those clothes but those clothes do look cute on her. I'm sensing she's a bit of a tomboy like I was._

Natsuki then laughed which caused both Shizuru and Natsumi to look at her questioningly. "Err…Sorry, I was just thinking about something. By the way Natsumi those clothes on you look cute on you."

"Ookini mommy!" Natsuki gave her a questioning look then glanced up at Shizuru who was smiling at Natsumi's answer which looked like she was in triumph over something.

"Shizuru, have you been teaching Natsumi some words?"

"Ara…. just a few words. I want her to be polite and have good manners."

"Well as long as you don't teach her that 'Ara Ara' then I guess that's fine!"

"A-ara what is wrong with my ara's nat-su-ki-chan?" Natsuki's faced went bright red she knew that Shizuru is teasing her a bit although she thinks that she does deserved it after saying about the 'ara ara' comment.

"Baka!" Shizuru started giggling at Natsuki;s words. After finishing up their meals, Natsumi looked back and forth at Shizuru and Natsuki with a questioning look whilst Natsuki was drinking her cup.

"Mommy, are you and mama living together?" As soon as she asked that, Natsuki stared to choke then spurted her drink out and started coughing whilst Shizuru had a slight red cheeks coming on her face. She wouldn't have thought that Natsumi would ask a question like that already. It was too soon and especially now that she and Natsuki aren't together, this part made her feel a bit sad and heartbroken- that she wasn't her Natsuki's anymore.

"Ara" that was the only word that Shizuru could think of in this situation and was caught off guard. She then looked at Natsuki who's face have gone all red.

"w.w..e...Ee…well Natsumi we erm...eererrr" Natsuki kept on stuttering on a bit before Shizuru sighed and then got up from her chair and put on her usually façade smile and looked back at Natsumi.

"Nat-chan, why don't both you and me go and take a bath whilst Natsuki does the washing of dishes?" Natsumi looked up at her and forgot the question. She nodded at her and went with her whilst Shizuru then looked at Natsuki again.

"Natsuki could you do the washing up whilst I sort Natsumi out?"

"Yeh sure. It's the least I could do after you cooked me that delicious meal!" she said whilst a bit stuttered and still a bit red from before but she gave a genuine smile at Shizuru who was caught off guard for a second but then she returned to her composure and Natsuki noticed it too.

"Ookini." she turned and walked out with Natsumi whilst Natsuki got up and cleaned up the dishes and headed to the kitchen and started cleaning them.

Whilst Natsuki was washing up, she kept on thinking about what happened before and what Natsumi said. Although she understood that the child was interested in getting to know her parents which are only natural for a child to do so. But because of it, it brought back painful memories for both of them. Natsuki sighed about all this and continued on with the dishes.

_Shizuru..._

Little did she know whilst thinking that a small tear came down her face?

After taking a bath….

" Alright nat-chan. It's time for bed" As Shizuru helped Natsumi put on her pajamas, there were blue and white blue on the middle whilst white on the sides. Natsumi grabbed her silver plush toy and got into bed clutching it together. Just then Natsuki came through the door.

"Mommy can you and mama read me a bedtime story?" Shocked at hearing this request, Natsuki looked back at Shizuru and she nodded at her then she sighed and went over to the bed and sat next to her. Shizuru went over to a bookshelf and pick out a book for her to read. Whilst she got comfortable at sitting at Natsumi's other side, Natsuki started reading the book Shizuru handed to her.

After reading into the book for 10 minutes, Natsuki stopped and looked over at Natsumi. She was fast asleep making slight snoring sounds. Shizuru went to kiss her on the forehead and then she and Natsuki got up and closed the door behind them then headed to the living room. Shizuru went over and sat down on the sofa whilst Natsuki also joined her. They sat in for a while feeling the awkwardness in the room until Shizuru turned to her.

"I guess we need to discuss about Natsumi"

"Yeh. You're right and also about …the matter discussed after… dinner, I wanted to apologize for making this awkward - for you know about us."

"I understand Natsuki but I think we should discuss about Natsumi and what are we going to do about her especially now that she is our child." Natsuki sighed the moment Shizuru said that she felt guilty at what happened before and about this situation but the more she thought about it, the more she got a bad feeling about it all.

"I don't think she's dangerous. She seems to be a normal girl and the data shown that she is around 5-6 years old but I'm trying to figure out how they were able to manage to steal our DNA and why they fuse mine and yours to create a child together. More importantly, what were they planning, doing those kinds of experiments." Natsuki stopped and looked at Shizuru whose head was down and her eyes were avoiding Natsuki.

"Shizuru, is there something wrong?" Natsuki asked. She was now worried at Shizuru because the face that she is showing reveals pain and sadness.

"Natsuki when I was in the bath with Natsumi, I noticed the marks on her back. Some of them look like they'll remain scars for her." Shizuru replied, just barely said the last few words as Shizuru's body went into shakes just thinking of what they done to her will probably haunt her. Shizuru broke down and brought her hands to her face to hide her tears that was slowly flowing down her face. Just then, she felt two arms pulled her against the side and then the next, she knew her head was leaning on a familiar chest and then leaned into her neck as more tears came down on her. She felt Natsuki rubbed up and down on her back to try and calm her down and rock her back and forth. While still crying, Shizuru began mumbling.

"I...I'm sorry Natsuki. I can't help it- how she had to go through all that pain alone. How I didn't do anything as her mother to protect her."

"There's nothing you could have done. We didn't know anything about Nagi and his secrets plans. If we investigated him further, we could have done something but no one suspected Nagi to pull off these plans. It's not your fault. Don't you ever blame yourself. Natsumi's safe now and she's with you now" Natsuki coaxed her.

She looked at Shizuru who was so helpless and broken at the same time. It pains her to see her like this. Even though she only known about Natsumi's existence a few hours ago, Shizuru was so upset about all this but she understood her because she feels the same way. Maybe it's because she's Natsumi's other mother and what she's feeling right now was all the cause of her DNA connection with the child.

"Natsuki, I know you feel scared about all this and shocked but I just can't leave her especially when she's mine and yours. I want to keep her here safe and happy with us like a family. I know that you may not want that but I don't know why even if she's only been here with us for a few hours, I don't want to give her up. I feel like she a part of me, she's calling for us -she needs us, Natsuki and I want to be there for Natsumi."

Natsuki sighed and also was still shocked with what Shizuru said but she understood where this talk would lead and she felt the same way too. But she knows that she can't be with Shizuru. However, that doesn't stop Natsumi from being with Shizuru though.

Natsuki could feel Shizuru's body shake against her as she started crying again. Natsuki just held her tight, stroking Shizuru's hair and comforting her as much as she could. After awhile, her breathing became steady, and finally, she fell asleep. Natsuki noticed she was asleep so she carried her off into her room since Natsumi was in Shizuru's room. She didn't want to disturb Natsumi and also for her not to see Shizuru like this. She placed her on the bed and she then went over to her closet and got some old pajamas that she never used and put them on Shizuru. Afterwards, Natsuki looked down at the sleeping Shizuru. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. However, Natsuki suddenly shook off the idea but smiled a bit. But that smile faltered when she saw Shizuru had tears in her eyes again and was shaking a bit. She was probably dreaming about it. She quickly changed herself and cut off the lights in the room and climbed in next to her. She then wrapped her arms securely around Shizuru while softly whispering to her to calm her down. Then she softly heard soft snoring noises and looked down and noticed that Shizuru drifted off to sleep again.

Shizuru felt complete exhaustion took over her for she never woke up but she did felt a pair of arms wrapped securely around her and before she fell completely asleep, she could feel a soft kiss on top of her head and heard a soft voice which spoke to her in sincere words.

"_I can't bear to watch you get sad. It breaks my heart to see you like that. I'll do everything in my power just to see your smile appear again and also make Natsumi smile"._

The next morning, Shizuru slowly stirred to waking up. She didn't want to wake up for she felt calm and comfort here. But when she moved her arms out to try and find her warmth comfort that held her that night, she could only feel cold sheets. She woke up and looked around as she realized that she wasn't in her room. Then she looked at the side of her and it was empty. Shizuru wondered where Natsuki slept last night -did she sleep on the sofa or did she slept here with her as she remembered her staying with her until she have fallen asleep. But she doesn't remember anything else. She dreamed that she had a kiss on the forehead by the girl. She then looked down and noticed that she wasn't in the clothes she was in last night. It put a small blush on Shizuru face before forgetting about it and got up and went over to the closet and found her otome clothes from last night. She picked them up and headed towards the bathroom.

As soon as she showered and changed, she went into the kitchen and began making breakfast for both her and Natsumi since Natsuki was already gone. Whilst she was making breakfast, she heard a small groan behind her. She turned and saw a sleepy little Natsumi coming in yawning and rubbing her eye to get the sleep out of them.

"Good morning Natsumi!" she then turned around and continued cooking

"Good morning mama!" Natsumi replied, said still a bit sleepy

"Ara… someone sounds like they are still a bit sleepy. did you sleep well?" Shizuru questioned Natsumi who slowly nodded her head up and down and smiled at her.

"Yes mama! I slept well." Natsumi answered. Shizuru then turned around and handed Natsumi breakfast over to her. Natsumi smiled up and thanked her for the food and the two sat down for a bit until their meals were finished. Then Shizuru picked up their plates and headed over to the sink to wash them up and she kept on thinking where has Natsuki gone too.

"_Hmm...She might have gone to her office to finished off some reports but usually when she leaves, she always tells me where she was going. This is strange. Why didn't she tell me this time?"_

She then turned around and noticed that Natsumi was still in her pajamas.

"Nat-Chan when I'm done with the dishes, we'll go and sort out some clothes for you." Natsumi nodded and something caught her eye. She went over to it and noticed it was a letter with a name on top of it and went over to Shizuru.

"Mama! Mommy left a letter for you!" she shouted, Shizuru stopped from what she was doing and dried her hands then turned around to face Natsumi.

"Ara this probably will explain where your mommy has gone to. Ookini Nat-Chan." she replied as she patted Natsumi's head and took the letter from her and started to read it.

_Shizuru _

_Something important came up and I had to leave for a couple of days. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I only found out about this message this morning, I didn't want to wake you up because you looked tired. I thought I write you a letter instead if you are wondering where I'll be going. I'm heading over to see my family apparently. They said it was important so I couldn't get out of it. Also whilst I'll be over there, I think it will also be best to tell them about Natsumi too. I think that whilst I'm away you might as well tell her to your family too. It's better to tell our families sooner before they found out about Natsumi through rumors. I know that we still got a lot to talk about regarding Natsumi but from what you said last night, I've been thinking about it a lot and I think we should also keep her here with us too. Natsumi needs us and also you were right! She needs you so once I get back., I'll hold a council meeting with the other countries and discuss the issue and where the children will stand too. I'll also talk to president Yukino and Mai to see if they want to keep the children too. Once I get back, we'll talk again._

_See you in a couple of days _

_Natsuki _

Shizuru stopped reading but had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"_I wondered what could be important for Natsuki to go over to them. I hope she'd be alright by herself in explaining Natsumi to her parents. What are they going to think about it- that there daughter has ended up having a child with another woman? When I was introduced to them as Natsuki's girlfriend, they looked please to see me but now what would they think about the situation now since we're not together anymore. And having a child also how should I explain it to my parents as well? Since Natsuki is away I might as well informed Miss Maria to take care of things while I take Natsumi up to see my parents."_

She stopped thinking and turned to see Natsumi and realized she was still in her pajamas.

"Ara Nat-Chan. Let's get you dressed up for we'll be having a busy day and we're going out too." Natsumi shot up and sprinted over to Shizuru and clung onto her leg.

"Where are going today mama?"

"Ara.. today we are going to be visiting my parents. I'm sure you would like to meet them. They are really nice." Natsumi thought about it for a moment then she looked up at Shizuru and nodded at her. She grabbed hold of Shizuru and they both headed out of the kitchen and went to the bathroom.


	5. What Marriage?

Sorry that it has taken ages both me and the proof reader were ill so here is the next chapter hope you guys like it and give a review to let me know what you think so far also a big thankyou to me good friend who helped me proof read this ;) enjoy..

howlingsilverwolf

Chapter 4

What Marriage?

It was a normal, peaceful day at Windbloom and running down the hallway of the castle was none other than Arika Yumemiya who was currently late for her meeting with Mashiro and Nina, along with other diplomats. She finally made it to the double doors and as she entered the room, the whole council was staring at her. Mashiro was trying to control her patience while Nina looked at her and thinking of one word in her head- '_IDIOT!'_. Aoi just smiled at her whilst she was holding Mikoto but the captain of the royal palace guards, Sakomizu cardinal, doesn't look to happy. Before Arika could say anything to Mashiro, she looked at her with a calm expression.

Just as Arika was wearing the blue uniform, Nina also wore a similar outfit but instead of blue it was light green.

"Can you PLEASE explain to me why you are late Meister Arika?" she asked Arika who bowed down and apologized to her.

"I'm terribly sorry for being late your Majesty. You see, whilst I was on my way back from the city, someone lost their little girl so I help them out and noticed where the girl was and return her to her parents again." She replied, whilst scratching her chin sheepishly. Mashiro simply sighed again about her excuse. She thought that Arika would grow up from this by now as they do look older and changed their appearance a bit except for Mashiro who looks the same except she's taller and more grown up in terms of her attitude.

"So long it doesn't happen again Meister Arika. Now regarding important business, Captain, you said there was something important that you would wish to discuss with me in this meeting about?" Mashiro asked, Arika then took note to go and stand at the side of Mashiro's other side whilst Nina had the other side. Sakomizu cardinal stood up with a clipboard in his hand as he was preparing to give out shocking news to the queen.

"As you know, your Majesty has done great things to help Windbloom rise again but there was something that we had forgotten about – that was the tradition we had to hold in order to protect Windbloom which our first king began. Your majesty, as the last king and queen had requested, it is time for you to settle down and to get married but because the last king and queen requested it we have no choice but to tell you that it is an arranged marriage. Therefore, you have to be married soon according to the tradition." While waiting for a reply, he first kept his eyes closed. He was absolutely scared for his life as he was expecting for the queen to explode with this information but nothing came instead an actually calm Mashiro.

"Do you know whom I will be getting married too then?" she asked,

"Yes, Your Majesty. You'll be getting married to someone from Zipang in order to keep a strong alliance with each other. Your fiancé will be arriving in a few days."

"I see. I think that will be the end of today's meeting. We shall continue another meeting tomorrow, so all of you may leave now except for Aoi, Meister Nina and Meister Arika." Once she asked that, everyone got up quickly and left the room and leave only Aoi, Nina and Arika in the room. They quietly watched as Mashiro's face was low down and before the door closed she then raise up and started shouting at the top of her breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DID JUST HAPPEN? MARRIAGE! ARE THEY INSANE? THEY WANT ME TO GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW AND WHO SAID THAT I EVEN WANT TO GET MARRIED! THIS IS COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS! AOI DID YOU KNOW ANY OF THIS?" She asked and gotten up from her chair and was pacing around the room. Nina and Arika were still shocked at what had just happened. They never thought that arranged marriages were still going on and they never thought that Mashiro would be having an arranged marriage but right now they are just staying quiet in case Mashiro turns round and attacks them too. But right now they terribly feel sorry for Aoi.

"Well, recently the Captain came to me not long ago and told me that they have found an old jagged book that was from the last king and queen. It stated that they have arranged for the next queen or king to be arranged by one of their old friend's children. So the captain traced down who was going to be your fiancé now because the next royalty is you. They have arranged it so they have found their old friend and realized they have a child who is about your age. He is the firstborn son of the Shogun, of the isolationist Eastern state of Zipang, but we never expected that we should follow this tradition until a letter was sent to us yesterday confirming everything. We had no choice but to agree. I am deeply sorry Your Majesty." Aoi apologized.

"Haayyy! It's alright Aoi. I know you didn't know much about this situation and also about keeping this tradition." Mashiro has really grown up and have gone mature as she approached her.

"So what are you going to do Mashiro?" Arika asked, Mashiro sighed as she paced around for a few before she calmed and looked up at Arika.

"I'm going through with the marriage after all I am Mashiro Blan de Wind bloom and as Queen of Windbloom, I must hold up my responsibility and tradition from the last king and queen and to also keep with the alliance from our countries." Mashiro held her head up high. She doesn't usually make these speeches which is why it was shocking for Arika and Nina whilst Aoi starts crying and saying how grown up she has become. Once Aoi finished, Nina noticed that Mashiro was acting a little bit off so hopefully she might be able to talk to her later about it. But as soon as she thought about it, Arika quickly went over to her.

"Are you really sure about this, Mashiro? Do you really want to do this?" Mashiro looked a bit shocked at Arika's questions. She was hoping that the girl would stop as soon as she gave her great speech like that. _I guess she saw right through to me._

"Well, I'm not happy about it all but what choice do I have? It was from the last king and queen's wishes and I intend to go through with it although I'm a bit worried about who my fiancé is and what he's like!" Mashiro walked back to her chair and sat back down. Then Arika and Nina went to join the table too and sat on either side. Mashiro placed her hands onto the table and had a thoughtful look for a moment before she started to talk.

"I will probably never experience what love would be like since I'm having an arranged married. I will never experience the joys and feelings from falling in love. This is probably making me feel a bit sappy now huh?" Arika smiled at this she never thought that Mashiro would be thinking about love. She never knew that she would want to fall in love too, although every girl's dream is to find the one person they love and spend the rest of their lives with them. She nodded her head sideways.

"That's not true! Every person dreams of whom they are going to fall in love with and also try to think of what is like to be in love, Mashiro! Who knows? Maybe this person from Zipang might not be a bad guy. He might actually be a nice person, right? Who knows you might actually fall for him!" Arika said with a grin and caught Mashiro in a full blown red face.

"ARIKA!" then the whole room was left in laughter as they were watching Mashiro chasing Arika around the table. Who would have thought that she still had some antics like these to do even though all of them are in there late teens!

Elsewhere in an underground bar…

The sky was black and slightly raining. Walking down the alley where thugs and gangs had once been, was a dark creepy creature. It went through the bouncers then saw the small bar with not-so-many people but they all look very suspicious and mysterious. The bartender was cleaning the glasses. The whole room smelled of smoke and especially cigars. However, at the end of the room, there is a small booth where a tall guy, with a long hat disguising him, was wearing a big long trench coat. A suspicious looking figure was walking towards the tall guy. The tall guy looked up and was wearing a scarf then the figure went and joined him in the small booth sitting at the opposite side. As soon as the figure sat down, the tall guy started the conversation in deep, low voice.

"Are you the one that they have sent to receive this information?" The suspicious, helmeted figure who approached the tall guy was a mysterious person wearing an old motorcycle outfit. No one can see there face which was covered by a helmet so the figure looked suspicious. People there didn't want to mess around him as they may end up dead with the suspicious person. Thus, the rule for entering in a place like this is 'Mind Your Own Business.'

"No, I was the one who called you and asked for this information myself. Now do you have what I need?" the helmeted figure crossed there arms and was growing impatient. The tall guy nodded and went into his pocket and pulled out a big envelope and placed it on the table. "This was all the information I could get. They had high security for a place like this. It was very difficult but they didn't pick up anything so you don't have to be worried about tracking us. Do you have the money that we agreed on?" The helmeted figure revealed a small white envelope that looked like it had lots of money held and placed it on the desk. They then picked up the big envelope handed by the tall guy and started reading it before putting it away in the zipped up suit that had big pockets inside.

"Is there anything else that you found out?" The helmeted figure asked. The tall guy finished picking up the white envelope and checking the money. He then nodded again.

"Yes. I found out that the owner of the place will be gone for two days and also that one of the five columns are holding a child with them. So I suggest that if you want to enter it, take this opportunity now whilst you still can." the tall guy then readied himself to take his leave.

"Then I have to wait for two days then until they come back because I won't be able to have fun now, won't I? Anyway, it's always a pleasure doing business with you." The helmeted figure spoke. The tall guy then turned around and headed out of the bar. But before he left, he muttered something to the helmeted figure. "You better be careful then. They are strong people so I suggest you watch your back and if you need to use my information again, let me know." The tall guy then vanished outside the bar.

As soon as the helmeted figure finished reading, they walked out. But before they could reach the door, the door burst open and nearly ended up knocking them over. The suspicious figure then shook its head and turned to the person who did that.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING, WOULD YOU!" the suspicious figure said whilst the entering figure put her hand on her head and started to rub the injured part before looking back at the figure who was shouting angrily.

"YOU SHOULD BE OF WATCH WHERE YOU WERE WALKING, YOU STUPID ASS!" Both of them then got up and as soon as the person who was rubbing her forehead started to check out the other person who had knocked her down and she can tell that the figure was very suspicious. She smirked before asking a question to the helmeted figure.

"Don't you look suspicious in wearing that helmet? What are you trying to pull?" She just growled at the person before coming back with another comment.

"Mind your own business, I could say the same thing to you and that weird hat and orange glasses although with you, I guess that would make it a compliment, wouldn't it?" The helmeted figure laughed at the little comment made.

"You know with that attitude of yours, it reminds me of a certain dumb mutt, so I think it's time for me to have a drink. I'm sure that we'll probably meet each other again and when that happens, don't expect a nice hello or anything!" Then she walked past the helmeted figure and went towards the bar. Before she went, she heard a muttered part from the helmeted figure so she turned around but the helmeted figure was nowhere to be found. She just shrugged and turned around and headed up to the bar.

"_Whatever, you stupid spider!_" By that comment, she smiled a bit and noticed the bartender and waved at him. The bartender noticed his favorite customer and put on a big grin.

"Ah Meister Nao welcome back! I haven't seen you in a while." He placed the dish cloth down before looking up again to see the figure. She was one of the five columns and her name was Juliet " Nao" Zhang. She had short length red hair, lime green eyes. Her outfit was a big brown hat with matching pants that goes down to her ankles. She was wearing orange glasses and wore pink and white striped shirt with a black jacket over them with a yellow bandana around her neck. She didn't want to dress up in her otome outfit in a place like this.

"Yeah! I've been busy lately but I'll just have the usual, thanks" She went and sat on the bar and the bartender handed her drinks and she thanked him and started to look at the glass and she remembered about the mysterious helmet figure.

_Why does it keep on reminding me about that damn mutt? Although they do look pretty suspicious if they come around here again, I'll do some digging up on them. Also better get on with my mission otherwise that principal won't leave me alone._

Meanwhile, outside the bar and down a dark alley...

The helmeted figure was walking down a small dark alley until they had reached dead end. Then they turned to the side and walk up to a machine that had two wheels. They got on the vehicle and started up the engine. There was a loud noise before and then it started booming. Suddenly, all that was visible was a flash of speed that gone by they rode for 15 minutes before it eventually came to a stop at a edge of a cliff. Nothing could be seen but the sea crashing into the shores and rocks. They got off the motor vehicle and headed over to the metal bar that was holding up the cliff. they placed their arms on it and looked towards the sea.

It calmed them being at the sea where it feels like all problems would disappear and would simply float away. But right now, dark clouds hanging over the sea cover the surroundings as if giving someone a warning to whatever danger ahead might appear. The helmeted figure noticed this and gave out a deep sigh. Then without noticing, rain started pouring over them and started to rain heavily. They then walked back to their motor vehicle and quickly got on and revved up the engine. They wanted to get out of this weather fast and also wanted to begin planning out the mission which they have received from.

"_Looks like I'm going to have to be careful with these people they look strong but nothing that I can handle."_


	6. Phone Call

_Sorry it's been a while since I have last updated my story but don't worry we still haven't given up on it, both me and my beta reader have been busy with work but now things have calmed down were hoping to carry on with the story so far I'm on chapter 12 with writing it and I already sent chapter 6 too be proof read please carry on reading and please let us know what you think about it lot's of reviews _

_Thank you for continuing too read this._

_Howlingsilverwolf ;)_

_Enjoy._

Chapter 5

Phone Call

After few incidents in Aries, it is back to normal with President Yukino leading them. She is currently sitting at her desk doing some paperwork when she heard the door opening and saw Diana who was currently holding a very proud Haruka.

She was grinning at her when she see both Diana and Haruka smile the same. It can't be argued Diana takes after along with the blonde hair and purple eyes from Haruka but she does have Yukino's hair and a bit of shyness. Today, Diana was dressed in short purple pants with a white button up shirt and a red bow around her collar. They both entered the room and Diana quickly let go and went over to Yukino. She gave her a hug while Yukino responded to the hug and smiled at the child before she picked her up and carried her to her desk. She sat on the chair with Diana on her lap.

"Did you enjoy spending time with your mother, Diana?" Yukino asked, Diana nodded her head up and down.

"Yes Yukino-mama! It was fun! Haruka-mama taught me how to deal with bad guys so it was so much fun seeing her beat them up." Diana answered. Yukino then looked up and noticed Haruka crossed her arms and grinned at her proudly. Then Haruka went over and patted Diana's hair before replying back.

"This girl has got some guts just like me. I'll tell you she's going to make me feel pruned" Haruka said, Yukino sighed before looking back up at her whilst Diana giggled at Haruka's moments.

"It's proud Haruka but why did you take Diana to an accident? It can be dangerous to let her go when we need to protect and keep her out of harm." Yukino replied, Haruka then lifted her brow up before she responded back.

"Don't worry Yukino! That Hallard girl watched over her near the side whilst I went in and stopped those guys. Although I wanted her to see what I do in action but that Hallard girl told me not to take Diana and she kept an eye out for her." Haruka smiled at her response although she wanted to teach Diana a few tricks but she knew that Yukino would not like the idea very much.

Yukino sighed in relief that Haruka didn't put their daughter in danger. Then she also thought about how to bring the situation to Diana until the mission is cleared. They won't bring her in any media as it would put her to danger and also Haruka hasn't told her father about all this. She was also scared of telling her parents too especially since she and Haruka have a child. She also hasn't told Haruka how she feels but Haruka hasn't pick up on anything about her feelings. She was hoping maybe to ask Shizuru in the future to give her advice about Haruka since not only she and Haruka are best friends, they are also rivals.

However, after the events of her and Natsuki, she might feel upset about it though it happened a long time ago since to everyone, that topic is still emotional & upsetting for both Natsuki and Shizuru. She couldn't understand why Natsuki broke up with Shizuru when they look really happy and Natsuki she smiles a lot more.

But a year after they broke up, Yukino remembered when she and Haruka tried to calm down a very emotional Shizuru. She never saw Shizuru broke down to anyone especially to her parents but when Natsuki broke her heart, Shizuru couldn't hold it in anymore. There were times they had difficulty in helping her but Shizuru wouldn't come out of her room for days and hardly eat shocked everyone how someone who was always so graceful and strong ended up broken down.

When they also talk to Natsuki, she was in the same state as she was but when they saw her, she still had tears in her eyes. When Haruka forcefully shoved her to the wall and ask her why, she was not responding instead gazing out of the window. Yukino managed to calm down Haruka into letting her go. she eventually did and went into Shizuru and poured cold water onto her and managed to snapped her out of her trance.

Little by litte, Shizuru retuned back to her normal self and went on mission as a new Meister. But when she met Natsuki, she was still upset about it all but eventually managed to get over it and moved on. Shizuru even stayed as Natsuki's oneesama but it was still visible that Shizuru still loved her. Sadly, she couldn't tell if Natsuki still has feelings for her because now she acts as a headmaster and always acts professionally. She did suspect that Natsuki is still in love with Shizuru especially what happened when Shizuru and Haruka turned into stone from yumi. During that time, Natsuki was in a terrible state but still act out her job. However, with Natsumi now, Yukino wonders if things will change.

Whilst thinking of these things, she never notices Diana and Haruka hands waving in front of her face.

"KYAAA!" Diana's face emerged out of nowhere which caused Yukino to almost fall off the chair.

"Yukino, what's up with you? Spared out for a long time just then?" Haruka asked.

"It's stared Haruka mama" said Diana as she corrected.

"That's what I said" then everyone was set in giggles until a phone call came up. Yukino picked up her phone and answered it.

"Hello, President Yukino Chrysant speaking" Yukino asked.

"_Ara hello Yukino have I interrupted anything?" _

"No, not at all Shizuru. How can I help you?"

"_Well Nat Chan wanted to speak to Diana because she misses her friends so I was wondering if you could put Diana on a different line with Natsumi whilst I could talk to you." _

"Of course Shizuru. I'm sure that Diana would also like to talk to Natsumi again." Diana heard this and was very happy that she could be able to speak to her best friend again.

"Really mama I can talk to natsumi?" Diana asked,

"Of course you can" Yukino then looked up at Haruka

"Haruka, why don't you take Diana to another room where she could talk to Natsumi and also see if you could ring up Mai too and ask for Mia too. I'm sure our system can have a three way conversation" Yukino told her. Haruka then nodded and went to take Diana. Diana kiss Yukino before getting off her and walked towards Haruka. Yukino then went to the phone again.

"Hello? Are you still there Shizuru" Yukino asked, it took awhile before she heard a response from Shizuru.

"_Ara yes, ookini Yukino for helping Nat Chan out. She wanted to speak to her friends and was a bit worried. Since we had some time before we head out so I thought she could contact them. She seems happy now." _

"It seems that you have become very attached to her Shizuru in the last two days" Yukino noticed.

"_Yes I'm very happy to have her here. It feels like she was always here with us when I'm with her. I feel like a family with her, Natsuki and Natsumi are so alike I'm hoping she could learn some things off from me_" Shizuru told.

"I also agree with you. When Diana is with us, both Haruka and I am very happy. Although Haruka wants to teach her a lot of things, I do worry about that part but she is very good with her though, which makes me happy" Yukino responded.

"_Have you and Haruka told your parents yet?"_ Shizuru asked.

"Not yet. Haruka's father will be coming into the office to meet her but she hasn't told him why and I'll be contacting my parents tonight over this. What about you?" Yukino asked.

"_Ara, well Nat chan and I will be going over there today to visit them and to tell them the news whilst Natsuki have left early today and went to tell her parents. She'll be back in a few days to let us know."_ Shizuru said. Yukino sensed that Shizuru's voice seemed a bit off than usually.

"Shizuru how are you and Natsuki doing especially with this situation? How does Natsuki feel about having Natsumi around? And have you and Natsuki consider being Natsumi's biological parents?" Yukino asked. On the other side of the phone, it went extremely quiet for few seconds. Yukino must have asked a difficult question to Shizuru but then Shizuru responded back.

"_Well… I'm not really sure how Natsuki is taking all of this. When we were having the meeting, she was very quiet which was unusual for her. When Yohko told us the news, Natsuki looked extremely pale and was very shocked. After the meeting, I tried to talk to her but she said she was fine and needed to get her reports done so we left her to do her work whilst I prepare dinner for them. When she came back, she acted normally._

_I think she started to come to terms with Natsumi because when she came back, she enjoy talking and was laughing at dinner with us. She even read her a bedtime story too. It was very cute to see them together. fu fu fu._

_After Natsuki and I talk for a bit, I can't really remember what happened after because I fell asleep. But I told her I wanted to have Natsumi also wanted her to be part of it and that Natsumi needed us. When I woke up this morning, I noticed a note saying she was going to tell her parents and she thought it was good that Natsumi would be with us too. But I'm not sure if she doing this for me or not_..." Shizuru replied. Yukino then heard a sigh but she wasn't sure if she should push the question or not. Maybe Shizuru would like to talk to someone about it.

"_As in the relationship side, all were still the same as before but now I think it might be more difficult for Natsuki now because Natsumi ask us if we were together or not. Natsuki couldn't even get her words right until I got Natsumi distracted. I'm not sure if this has push her further away or brought us closer._" Shizuru replied, Yukino felt sorry for Shizuru. This must be hard for her she can understand where she comes from which is why she and Shizuru ring each up sometimes to talk. She was brought out of her thoughts when Shizuru started asking her questions.

"_So anything happen to you and Haruka?"_ Shizuru asked, as soon as she heard that Yukino face went red she probably think that Shizuru could see her reaction now. But then she thought about it and it does make her sad.

"No, I'm afraid that Haruka would never pick it up although she is a good mother to Diana but I think that she will always be my otome. I'm not even sure if she feels the same about me." Yukino answered.

"_I'm sure that's not true although Haruka may be a bit oblivious to things like Natsuki does. I'm sure she does care for you but just haven't figure it out. Give it time and you'll see._" Shizuru said, Yukino smiled at this comment. she really hope that it would be true because then she, Haruka and Diana can be a family.

"Thank you Shizuru, I'm also sure that Natsuki will come around with everything and realise that she needs you because I can still see she still loves you Shizuru. Because she hasn't pushed you away yet after everything that has happen between you two, it's like something is blocking Natsuki's path of being with you"

"_What do you mean, Yukino?"_ Shizuru asked.

Yukino thought for a moment if she should tell Shizuru about what happen when she and Haruka went to see her after the break up. Will this really benefit her out and realise that something is wrong? Will it open up her senses, maybe she could help Natsuki? Yukino was really confused about it but she sighed and made a decision._ It's for their own good._

"After you and Natsuki broke up, remember that time you wouldn't come out of your room or eat anything until Haruka came and splash water over you?" Yukino asked.

"_Ara, I remember that... Haruka gave me very long talks about that..hm... what about it?"_ Shizuru asked, you could hear Shizuru starting to feel sad about that memory but also grown curious as to what Yukino would say next.

"Well... we never told you that before coming to your room, she stormed at Natsuki and when the door open..." Yukino stopped at that moment, she felt that the talk has gone serious and she never thought she be the one to tell her._ I have to tell her she needs to know the truth. _

"_What happen_?" Shizuru voice was getting desperate in knowing with what the short brunette girl will say next.

"Just like you, she was also in a complete state but she looked far worse than you though. Haruka tried to talk to her but Natsuki wouldn't budge... she just stared there looking like a ghost even when Haruka got a bit violent and shoved her against the wall. She still didn't say anything except more tears were pouring down her face but we did managed to get a few words from her though she said 'I'm sorry... I can't do anything... I'm weak... I'm nothing more than a demon. Then she just couldn't hold it any longer and burst into tears. Haruka dropped her, we apologised and left the room. After that, we never saw Natsuki in a state like that before. We had no idea why she acted like that when she was the one who broke it off with you. To be like that, she cared too much for a break up... it looks like she still loved you Shizuru."

As soon as Yukino mentioned it, the other line went silent for awhile. Yukino probably think that Shizuru must be shocked about what she told her.

"_But if she still loved me, then why did she break it off... I don't understand._" Shizuru kept asking herself that question. Even though she was talking to Yukino, she still can't figure it out... she was still shocked about what Yukino told her.

"Maybe she has a reason for it but I know Natsuki enough now and she always does something for a reason so maybe when you and Natsuki broke up, that must be one of them and something important too." Yukino explained hoping that she could bring Shizuru to cheer up a bit as the conversation became upsetting for both of them. She was hoping that doing this would give her the confidence to talk to Natsuki about this and maybe try to sort out whatever happened between them.

"_I think you're right there's been so much time that slipped away and maybe she thinks we're just friends now. I'll see if I can talk to her when she comes back from talking to her parents. I want to sort this out especially since Natsumi is in our lives. I don't want anything to make things awkward for us... I still love her._" Shizuru said, Yukino thought she heard Shizuru's voice became more confident and especially about that declaration, a smile came on Yukino's face.

"I hope things will work out for you Shizuru. You and Natsuki deserve to be happy together." Yukino said happily.

"_Thank you Yukino. I also hope that you and Haruka get together too. I think you should tell her.. not just for you two to be happy but also for Diana. Then you all can have a chance to be a family._" Shizuru replied, Yukino felt a lot more confident after what Shizuru said but she still can't deny the worries her heart felt and the doubts that were floating in her mind. But with what Shizuru said, maybe she should consider to talk to Haruka. After all, she does have a daughter with her now so hopefully things might work out. With that, all the worries that Yukino felt just floated away and she felt a lot brighter.

"Thank you Shizuru. You are right. I've been holding this back for too long. I've always got scared in trying to pursue what I want. Haruka was always at my side... she even help me reach my dreams in becoming President. I'll tell her..." Yukino said, then after few seconds of silence, someone was calling out to Shizuru. Then Yukino heard her own door opened and looked up and saw Diana and Haruka walking in together. From the looks on Diana's face, she looked happy to be able to speak to her friends again. She smiled at her daughter and heard Shizuru speaking to her.

"_Ara, looks like the kids are finished speaking and also it is time for us to go and see my parents. Thank you for this call Yukino and also to let Nat -chan talked to Diana again. Kindly give Haruka my regards and good luck Yukino._" Shizuru said.

Luckily for Yukino, Haruka can't hear them on the phone but she just grunted and started mumbling to herself. Yukino can't pick up everything but she can hear only two words _Damm... Bubuzuke..._ Yukino just rolled her eyes and replied back to Shizuru.

"Thank you Shizuru. I also wish you luck with your parents and it's not a problem at all with Diana if Natsumi would ever like to ring her up again. She will be more than welcomed and also you too Shizuru... goodbye." Yukino placed the phone down. Diana then walked up to Yukino and hugged her again.

"Did you enjoy your conversation with your friends Diana?" Yukino asked, Diana looked back up at her and nodded her head.

"Yes! They both look like they are enjoying themselves with their mamas!" Diana replied happily. She was also glad that she could still talk to her friends after all they've been through together. She also found out from Haruka that there mamas were their friends so they all know each other and hopefully that they would be able to spend more time together.

"Hey Yukino did that damm bubuzuke annoyed you on the phone whilst I was away?" Haruka asked.

"No... Actually I think she helped me out a lot instead Haruka." Yukino said in a pleased voice. Haruka just shrugged at that and left it at that. She knew that Shizuru wouldn't annoy her otherwise she would face the wrath of Haruka but she was glad that she could talk to Shizuru.

"Okay then... let's get out of this place and get something to eat. I'm feeling dumbly" Haruka said Diana and Yukino then let out a giggle at Haruka's saying.

"It's hungry Haruka-mama" Diana said. She then got down from Yukino and then went over to Haruka and held her hand whilst Yukino also got up walk around the table towards Haruka and Diana. The three of them left when suddenly, Yukino remembered something.

"Haruka, is your father coming to visit you tomorrow?" Yukino asked. Haruka then placed her hand on her chin for a moment as if to remember then it clicked on her.

"Oh yeah. He said he wanted to visit me as he has not been able to see me much." Haruka said.

"Are you going to tell him about Diana?" Yukino asked, she is slightly still worried at how Haruka's father is going to take the news but hopefully she will feel it be okay with it all.

"Actually, I'm going to indirect Diana to him and I was hoping if you could be there 'cause I know that you probably explain it better to him than I could." Haruka asked.

"It's introduce Haruka and I think that also would be a good idea too. Especially since Diana also is my daughter, I feel I should support you both there tomorrow. We'll explain it to him when he comes to the office tomorrow." Yukino said then she noticed that Haruka smiled at her and she picked up Diana and placed her on top of her shoulders. Diana was giggling at Haruka's actions and Yukino smiled at both of them. She was really happy to have both of them in her life and hopefully...everything will last the way they are now.

Meanwhile in the black valley…

In the black valley, from the time with yuna, things have started to return back to normal. The repairs are almost complete too. The little café that Mai runs is still as busy as ever but with the Schwartz helping out too, it has started to settled down more. Also the place has turned into creating a town where the Schwartz can live in peace.

Mia finished her conversation with her friends and is now helping her new mother out working so far. Mia loved being with Mai because she was teaching her how to cook and also taught her a lot from where she came from. Mai even told her about her brother Takumi. She already sent him a letter about everything including Mia. Even Mikoto is happy to have Mia with them because she also goes to Mia for hugs and when they are not working Mia goes and plays with Mikoto.

She was glad now that she had talked to her friends. She was worried with how both of them had been feeling…being separated from each other when they've been together always. But now, since that phone call, it has brighten Mia's mood a lot more because she doesn't have to worry about them much anymore. She now knew that their mamas are also looking out for her friends too and now she was also getting to know her mama too. They decided to have a break and closed up the place then decided to head back to their house. Mia was dressed in a long blue skirt with white short sleeves at the sides.

They reached into the house and went to sit over to the long sofa. Mikoto was lying on top of Mai's legs whilst Mai was stroking her hair. Mia was playing with kagutsuchi miniature form on the floor.

"So Mia, did you have fun talking to your friends? For a second, I thought something bad happen in Aries?" Mai said to her daughter who got up and went over and sat down next to Mai and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Yeah! It was great talking to Diana and Natsumi again. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves. I'm glad to hear from them coz I've been worried about them." Mia said with a sad smile on her face.

"You three… you must be so close to each other." Mai noticed.

"Yes! We have always stayed together through the bad times. Natsumi was always the one who protected us from them. Because of that, bad people always hurt her." Mia said without noticing Mai stopped stroking Mikoto's head and slung her arm around Mia and hugged her from the side.

"You don't need to think about that anymore because you won't go back to that place again. We're your family now so we'll definitely protect you." Mai said in a soft gentle voice. Mai got worried she didn't want Mia to talk about this so soon. She was hoping for the girl to relax more and to enjoy herself until she was ready. Good thing that Mia has calmed down now. She has gotten more used to having her around. She became happier now. Mai looked down at Mia and gave her a smile.

"Say, I just remember something. If you want, you can have kagutsuchi. She used to belong to someone else but she gave them back and she is working hard somewhere else so I was wondering if you would like to have it?" Mikoto asked. Mai and Mia both looked at her with shocked faces and Mia's smile brightened up a lot.

"Really!? Can I really have kagutsuchi mama?" She looked over to Mai and she smiled down at Mia and nodded her head.

"Yes as long as you look after kagutsuchi" Mai said, Mia was jumping up and down and was holding onto kagutsuchi. She then went and jumped onto both Mai and Mikoto and gave them a big hug.

"Yes I will…I will! Thank you so much!" Mia said, even kagutsuchi gave a small meow sign to show her she's also happy with Mia too.

A loud growling noise rumbled through the room and Mai and Mia both looked at Mikoto who looks like she was about to pass out.

"Mai…food…I'm hungry" Mikoto said. Both Mia and Mai looked shocked and quickly bolted out of the room to fetch something to eat for Mikoto.

After everyone has finished their meals, in which case Mikoto had three bowls finished, Mia then got up from her chair.

"Mama, I'm going to go and play with kagutsuchi outside for a bit. Can I please go?" Mia pleaded, Mai nodded her head and smiled at the young girl.

"Sure you can! Once you are done you can meet us back at the café ok don't be out too long" Mai said in a motherly voice. Mia nodded her head and exited the door with kagutsuchi following her. Then Mai turned to Mikoto.

"Mikoto, I know that was sweet of you to give Mia kagutsuchi but why did you?" Mai asked Mikoto who sat up on the chair and smiled up at Mai.

"Because it seems that Mia and kagutsuchi are meant to be together! I'm not sure where I get these weird vibes coming from, but it's like a new power which somehow connected them together. Because I'm the crystal princess, I can detect the different crystals powers. And right now I'm sensing Mia's, it's not that strong yet but if she decides to become an otome, that power will get stronger but her powers are connected with kagutsuchi now. Somehow I think they'll need each other in the future." Mikoto said then she looked up and noticed Mai had a worried face on.

"Can you sense the other two children's powers too? But how can you sense their crystal powers when they don't even have a G.E.M on them?" Mai asked Mikoto who then nodded her head up and down to respond to that question.

"Yes their powers are also like Mia's but I think something else will happen to these children. It's like an unknown power from the old world is being restored into these children. Without Mia noticing, her powers started when she bonded with kagutsuchi. It's like they are partners so if that happen to Mia then I think the other two children will start to be having their partners too. Since I'm the crystal princess from the old world, I can sense this and because they've been experimented on, their crystal powers have been embedded inside their bodies. But if they have their G.E.M on, that's the time when their powers will fully awaken." Mikoto said in a serious voice.

"We'll have to contact Garderobe and explain this to Natsuki. I think we should take Mia with us to have a check up on her body to see if she is okay" Mai said.

"But Mai hadn't Natsuki gone to see her parents so she won't be at Garderobe?" Mikoto asked.

"Then we'll set off tomorrow and wait for Natsuki to come back but whilst we'll be there, we'll get Mia for a check-up. It will also be a good opportunity for her to see Natsumi. I know she will look forward to it." Mai told her, Mikoto nodded her head at this. She then got up and grabbed her staff then she turned around again.

"I'm going out to keep an eye on Mia and also to check the village." Mikoto said in an energetic voice, Mai looked and put both her arms on her hips and give out a sigh.

"All right but make sure you're back along with Mia for dinner." Mai said in a motherly tone.

Mikoto nodded her head again and then went out the room. Mai was left in a quiet room. Without them, Mai realized it was very quiet without both of them and that brought a smile to her face knowing she got a lovely daughter. She then looked over at the fire place and there were few photos. One of them was her and her younger brother, next one was Natsuki and her in Garderobe along with their friends and oneesama's. Mai smiled and remembered her old memories during those times and yet there were some very sad ones especially for her friend Natsuki. But at least, now they've grown up and changed. However, there are some things that remained the same… Mai sigh.

"Please let go of the past Natsuki and focus on what's in front of you now. Otherwise, it will disappear. I hope you can find happiness." Mai whispered this before she left the room and returned back to the small café.


	7. Meet the Parents Part 1

Hey sorry this has taken ages too put on my beta reader went on holiday so glad they had a good time, also would like to thank everyone who been reading this and reviewing so hoping that you will like the story I'm trying my best to go as fast as I can to get this story finished but I'm busy with work but I will try so far I sent chapter 7 & 8 because this chapter was not as long as the others but it will make up in later chapters.

Please keep on reviewing and letting me know what you guys think.

Enjoy ;)

Chapter 6

Meet the Parents part 1

Natsuki finally arrived at the remote region of count Kruger island; miles around are nothing and the countryside's no city life. The Krugers' kept their islands more peaceful. There are lots of forests around where there are wild wolves that travel in packs but they keep away from humans. Only the Krugers' can go and see them as there are only few left in the world. The Krugers' do everything they can to keep them safe as the wolves have always been watching over their families whilst in return, the Krugers' look after them too. Thus, they have no hunting parties.

The Krugers also travel in carriages instead of fast cars. They wanted to keep the tradition and never wanted to change their beautiful country and not destroy it so whenever people decided to travel and wanted to get away, they always come to one of the Kruger islands. The island is also near water which is also connected to the moon and there are many stories about the moon and how the wolves became the guardians. This is why the Kruger's logo is a howling wolf head.

Natsuki is now outside of the huge mansion, which is surrounded by beautiful gardens and wolf statues. Inside the mansion is very modern but some looks antique. The mansion almost looks like a royal palace but very stylish with navy blue and a gold stripe on each side of the banners hanging down on each side of the mansion with the howling wolf and a moon as the background with the letter 'k' in gold.

As Natsuki is walking down the tall long hallways, pictures of wolves and also her ancestors are hanging on the wall. Then she stopped and looked at a familiar picture to her. It was her when she was younger with her family.

Count Alexander Kruger (Natsuki's father) has blonde hair and had blue eyes, His hair fall backwards and has a scar on his left side. He's one of the most respectable men in early days and also has good alliance with most of the other countries. Although he is a non public man, his specialty is in business and he also goes to meetings along with Count Viola.

Saeko Kruger (Natsuki's mother), a practical older version of Natsuki except she has glasses, is a scientist working alongside Aries. Although she not like her husband who loves tradition, she loves science and knowledge but also loves creating things whenever Doctor Yohko needs any help in upgrading or creating something new. She would always seek advice to Saeko. Though Yohko specializes in medicine at first, she then begun to change and started loving to create mechanical machines that could help the otomes and make the world a better place with Saeko as her mentor. Saeko at first was creating weapons but then she decided to change and focus more on raising her two daughters up and not create something which the countries would use to start war.

Alyssa Kruger is Natsuki's younger sister. She has her father's hair and eyes and her hair falls back too. Just like her mother, Alyssa helps work with her mother in the science division and right now is helping to create robotic humans to help the people. She would like to take over her mother's company whilst Natsuki is the headmaster and an otome for their region. Alyssa loves her older sister dearly and misses her. When Alyssa is very ill and often has to stay indoors when she was younger, Natsuki comes and plays with her all the time to keep her company but now Alyssa can enjoy life.

However, during Natsuki's childhood days, she became worst and the Kruger's have to search everywhere until they could find the right medicine. Luckily they managed to find it just in time. This took place while Natsuki was at Garderobe as a coral in her first year.

When Natsuki reaches the end of the hallway, there were two very large doors painted in blue on the sides and silver on the handles. She knocked on the door and as she got inside, she noticed Saeko and Alyssa were sitting on the sofa whilst Alexander was at his desk working on some documents. Alyssa lifted her head and noticed Natsuki near the doorway.

"Onee-chan!" she shouted which got her mother and father's attention. She ran up to Natsuki and gave her a bear hug. Natsuki smiled at her sister antics and hugged her back.

"Alyssa, is it just me or you keep on getting taller every time I see you?" Natsuki teased while Alyssa blushed at her older sister. She was right that Alyssa has grown into a fine young woman but still younger than Natsuki. She has now longer hair and pulled in a low ponytail and her face looks more like Natsuki except she has blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Natsuki, welcome home dear! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Natsuki looked up and saw her mother and father approaching. She smiled and went to hug them separately.

"Forgive me mother, I've been very busy with work and things led one thing to another so I came here because of the situation which we are currently having" Natsuki explained.

"Is there something wrong Natsuki? Let's go and sit down so we can talk about it" Saeko reached towards her daughter. Natsuki nodded she then was led to near the fireplace where there was a large navy blue rug with white sofas on each side. They all sat down with Alyssa sitting next to Natsuki whilst Alexander and Saeko sat right across from them.

"So Natsuki, is there something you wish to discuss with us?," Alexander said. Natsuki took a deep breath to try and calm her down. She then looked up at them.

"Yes, there is something that I need to explain to you although I'm not exactly sure how I should start with it."Natsuki said.

"Natsuki whatever it is, you know your mother and I loved you very much and we'll be there to support you" Alexander smiled whilst he grabbed hold of his wife hand and hold it.

"Well…. the thing… is recently as you are aware of father, the Garderobe and other countries had an investigation mission to search inside a secret base that the Duke of Artai left and so we sent down our otomes to search out the base. Meister Shizuru Viola was also in this mission…." Natsuki went on.

"I hope Shizuru is alright," her mother asked in a concern voice. Natsuki smiled at her mother's concern for Shizuru.

"Yes, she is fine. In fact it's something that does involve her but also me as well. But anyway when Shizuru and the others enter the base, they have found something which shocked all the otomes that were there" Natsuki said.

"What did they find nee-chan" Alyssa asked curiously.

"They found three small children in test tubes sleeping" Natsuki said.

"Are the children alright now?" Alexander asked.

"They are safe and for now have been separated in order to protect them more. It seems that they were created to be some kind of weapons or evolved forms of new otomes even though they are small. But luckily for them they don't have their G.E.M.S so they can't activate their powers right now. They seem to be regular children except they are artificial beings. Their creators have stolen some DNA from different people and somehow created these children for what purpose we don't know but we are still investigating." Natsuki said as she waited for a while so that she knows that her family is listening properly.

"Wait…. you said that you and Shizuru are somehow involved in this right? So could you explain to us in more detail how both of you are involved?" Her mother just has to ask that question which makes her blush instantly but Natsuki knew it best to just tell her now.

"Well… erm… you see…hm…"

"Onee-chan? Are you alright? You seemed you're a little red? Are you sick?" Alyssa cut her off as she started checking the temperature of her older sister.

"Oh.. no Alyssa, I'm totally…fine! Really fine…." Natsuki waved at Alyssa to show that she is not sick.

"Oh okay.. I worried coz you look like an exploding tomato…" Alyssa gave her a worried glance.

"Don't worry. I'm fine…Anyway, as you know… we found those three children and we did some tests. We determined that each child has DNA that has resemblance to some of my friends like Mai, President Yukino and Haruka."

"Okay.. so how are you and Shizuru connected to it then?" her mother asked in confusion.

"Well.. the thing is… it also seems that one of the children has my DNA with them so that makes me a…. biological parent." Natsuki was still blushing while the whole room went silent. As soon as she said that, she looks at their shocked faces and her parents' faces have gone white almost pale color.

"Natsuki…wait… let me get this thing clearly… so you are saying…. you are saying that you… have a …. child?" Alexander said

Natsuki nodded her head up and down.

"Yes….. with Shizuru" she stated.

"WHATTTT!" the three blurted out in unison.

"WITH SHIZURU! But... but how?" her mother was so shocked to hear this to have her eldest daughter to have a child with another woman and not even married yet.

"You and Shizuru have your own child!" Alyssa exclaimed.

" Well we're not sure exactly how but they somehow stole my DNA as well as Shizuru's and somehow fused them together to create an artificial being. Apparently we think it's because they didn't have enough DNA from both of us to create a child so they fuse us together. Well that what I think but I'm not really sure though as further investigations are still in process" Natsuki said.

"Does this mean that I'm an auntie then? Tell us more about your child!? Is your child a son or a daughter? What's the name? Can I see your child? Are you with your child? Does she look more like you or more like Shizuru onee-sama? Oh please please please tell me more!" Alyssa, in an excited voice, bombarded her older sister with endless questions. She couldn't believe her sister's luck to be able to have a child and also with the person she loves too. Alyssa and her family really liked Shizuru and they can tell that Natsuki was happy too but then she also knew the reason why they broke up and that made her sadder.

Natsuki giggled at her sister antics and smiled at her. "Yes, of course, you will be her auntie. I have a daughter and she's around 5-6 years old. She has short blue hair like me and red eyes like Shizuru but she looks just like me when I was younger except her hair is shoulder length and has spiky fringe on her side. She is currently with Shizuru." Natsuki said proudly telling her family about her daughter. Although she is still unsure about Natsumi, she will try though for her sake and for Shizuru.

"What your daughter name? Why didn't you bring her here with you to meet us?" Saeko asked although she was still very shocked to hear about this at first but she calmed down and was glad that she finally has a grandchild.

"She's called Natsumi. She's with Shizuru and on their way I think to meet Shizuru's parents. I wanted to come alone to tell you the news because I wasn't sure how you were going to react plus there also something else which I wanted to talk to you about." Natsuki said.

"I understand how you feel Natsuki and although this is still shocking news for us, I think your mother and I have come to terms with it after all. It's not every day that our daughter comes back and says she has a 5-6 year old child but we still do love you and we also accept Natsumi as our granddaughter. We also accept Shizuru to be her mother too since she a nice girl and she will do well to raise Natsumi up with you" Alexander said.

"Yes father which is why I wanted to tell you this because of the situation now with Natsumi. She needs us and both of us have to be her parents and gave her the love she needs but I also want to give my love to… Shizuru. I want us to be a family with Natsumi. What I'm trying to say father, mother is that I want to marry Shizuru" Natsuki stated.

Alexander and Saeko looked at each other sadly before Saeko looked at Natsuki again.

"Natsuki as much we want you to marry Shizuru too, you know that you can't because you have been arranged to be married with someone else. It's been discussed years ago. They also sent a letter too recently about arranging it now. I'm really sorry Natsuki for this. For years your father and I have been trying to get you out of this arrangement but unfortunately we failed. They even brought up the subject about a war and which you know, our people are not strong enough to fight and there are only few of us. I'm really sorry sweetheart. There's nothing you can do to stop this" Saeko said in a soft but also sad voice.

"Why do I have to go through with this engagement? I don't want to marry anyone else except Shizuru. I don't love anyone else except her. Because of this arrangement, I ended up hurting the most important person in my life. I also left her heartbroken too. How is she going to see me with another person whilst she looks like a single mother whom her partner went up and left her to raise their child on her own. What about Natsumi? She wants her parents to be together too! " Natsuki was very much frustrated about everything and they were all shocked at Natsuki's behavior. Although they were used to Natsuki shouting but the fact that she was shouting out her feelings when she always hides her feelings means that this is really a serious matter.

"Natsuki, you are the eldest daughter in the Kruger household and although this is unfortunate especially now since you have a child too but you still need to up hold the agreement in order to protect your people." Alexander said firmly.

Natsuki balled her fist up with anger. She hated this idea to be married to someone else. She was on the verge of tears but not everyone noticed. Only Alyssa did and she felt sad for her sister to go through with it all. She wanted her sister to be happy.

"Can this really be happening…" Sigh "...I guess I really don't have a choice in this matter" Natsuki gave up.

"We're deeply sorry Natsuki. We truly are" Alexander said. He was sad to see his little girl grown up and now won't be able to love.

"So who am I suppose to get married to?"Natsuki asked

"This deal was set out years ago but now under the circumstances, it might be difficult for you. She is the eldest daughter but her younger brother became a duke but now since the duke is no longer in power it has come down to the eldest daughter to take hold of their responsibilities." Alexander said

"Who was the duke?" Natsuki asked

"You might know him quite well he's Nagi Dai Artai. So in other words you will be marrying his older sister." Saeko said.

"WHAT! Are you serious you want me to marry that brat's sister… the one who caused so much trouble just so he could rule the world?" Natsuki shouted.

"Natsuki, his sister is not like him at all and this was set out years ago so we didn't think that her younger brother nearly destroy the world. I'm sure once you meet her she might be different" Alexander said.

"But father, I don't want to marry her. I just want to be with Shizuru, to be with my family even though it wasn't that long ago but when I'm apart from them, it upset me and I feel like something is missing. I had a lot to think about when I was coming over here and now I know my feelings for Shizuru won't change at all." Natsuki stated as she started to feel strange and suddenly realized she was actually telling her parents about her feelings when she would always keep her feelings bottled up inside her.

"We're really sorry for what's happening to you Natsuki but there nothing we can do to get out this arrangement. Also Alyssa is going to Garderobe too to have some business up at Windbloom and also to check on you about this arrangement. It time for Alyssa to take responsibility too if she wants to succeed in your mother's business" Alexander said.

"Onee-Chan…. are you alright?" Alyssa said in a worried tone. Right now, Natsuki head is hung low and not having eye contact with anyone and her fist are still clench tightly together.

_Shizuru… once again I failed and what's even worst, I can't even do anything for you I can't even love you. I'm so sorry Shizuru. This is really the end for us._


	8. Meet the Parents Part 2

Hey so here is chapter 7 as you can tell from the title it mostly about the meeting the parents and telling them what's been going on, thank you for your reviews and adding them too your favourite I hope that the reviews will keep on coming because it's helping me understand what you guys would want and also try too make the story more interesting, please wait for the next chapter were trying our best but thank you for reading also would like too thank my beta reader she did a awesome job at helping me.

Howlingsilverwolf

Enoy

Chapter 7

Meet the Parents (Part 2)

Back at Windbloom, Shizuru was standing outside of the Viola mansion with Natsumi was holding her hand. She was being awestruck at the size of the house though she was still very nervous and Shizuru was also worried too on how to bring the topic up without upsetting Natsumi. Suddenly, her mind drifted off as she thought about Natsuki.

_I wonder how she's…alright… I hope things will turn out fine…_

Shizuru looked down at Natsumi and noticed she was clutching her hand a bit tight and her body was mostly behind Shizuru. She smiled at her daughter's shyness as it reminds her of a certain someone.

"Don't worry Nat-chan, they won't hurt you. They are nice people and they're my parents so that will make them your grandparents." Shizuru beamed at her.

Natsumi tilted her head up to look at Shizuru and she had a confused look on her face.

"Grandparents?" Natsumi wondered.

"Yes you have four of them since your mommy also have parents and a sister too so you will also have an auntie too." Shizuru said.

"Oh reaaally? I hope they will like me." Natsumi said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will love as much as I love you. They will also think that my little Nat-Chan is so cute and adorable." With that said, Natsumi blushed easily whenever her mother keeps on saying that.

Shizuru then turned at the door and knocked loudly but elegantly to keep her graceful stance but really, she is also nervous of what would happen. The door was opened by one of the butler's who served in the house for years and watched Shizuru grew up into an otome. All the maids and butlers were treated like family in the Viola mansion.

"Miss Viola welcome back and I see that you brought a little guest too." An elderly man with grey sides and bold on top smiled sweetly at the two. He was wearing a black butler's suit with violet waist coat. As he led them both in, Natsumi couldn't stop staring at the huge stairwell and how everywhere are all light colours such as lilac, green and white. However, it was still visible that it is still a traditional household.

"Ara hello Edgar! It's nice to see you. It's been a while since I've been back. Also I like you to meet Natsumi." Shizuru introduced her little companion.

Edgar bent down and stared at the girl. He noticed something familiar about the girl especially the eye colors as they remind him about Miss Viola's eyes. He also noticed the girl was very cute so he smiled at her and said hello to her in which return she also smiled but still standing behind Shizuru.

"Ara Edgar, do you know where my parents are?" Shizuru asked

"I believe they are in the garden having tea. Shall I escort you there, Miss Viola?" Edgar asked.

"Ara, thank you Edgar. Also would you mind if you could look after Natsumi for me whilst I go and speak to them. I would like to talk to them first before introducing them to Natsumi." Shizuru said.

"Of course Miss. My pleasure!" Edgar then led both Shizuru and Natsumi to the doors towards the garden. Shizuru turned around and bent down to face her daughter.

"Nat-Chan, would you mind if you wait here for a bit with Edgar whilst I speak to them for a bit?" Shizuru asked.

Natsumi shook her head and Shizuru smiled and kissed her forehead then she looked up at Edgar.

" Don't worry miss I will look after her. she is a good girl" He reassures her.

"Ookini Edgar." Shizuru then got up and headed into the garden, which contains lots of different types of beautiful flowers. There were also ponds with fishes in even a little waterfall. Shizuru used to love the garden coming out here and drink her tea whilst reading a book. She continued waking along and saw her parents in front.

Sitting by a small table with a tea set in front of them along with biscuits, there sat was a woman with light brown hair and blue eyes which makes it very noticeable that she is Shizuru's mother because she got the same face as her. She is called Shizuma Viola. She is a novelist selling romance stories to young teenagers. As for her father, Shiro Viola alongside with Alexander Kruger, are both counts of their own territory except Shiro is in Wind Bloom so he also works for Queen Mashiro. He has the same hair color as Shizuru's hair combed back and also has a beard with his piercing red eyes staring at the newspaper. They noticed Shizuru walking towards them and smiled and got up to see her.

"Ara I didn't know my cute Shizu was coming to visit us." Her mother said in an excited voice and came over to hug her daughter. She has the same smile as Shizuru one would assume they are twins except that the other is older and Shizuma's hair is in a low ponytail but it hanging on the shoulder.

"Kannin na mother. I'll try to call you next time but it just that there were a lot of things I needed to discuss with you. Also, I wanted you to meet someone too." Shizuru said.

"Okay then why don't we sit down and have tea whilst our angel tells us what's this about." Shiro smiled affectionately.

After they went over to the table, Shizuru told her parents everything about the mission and also the fact that she now has a daughter. Although her parents were at first shocked about this but they quickly got over it and were excited about the fact that they have a granddaughter and is also pleased that the other parent was Natsuki. They really like the girl who made their daughter happy. Natsuki also made their daughter show her real smile. They always loved teasing the girl too whenever Natsuki used to visit them. She would always leave their home blushing, they were also shocked and sad when Natsuki and Shizuru broke up too but they were still hoping that they could get back together. Maybe with Natsumi with them, it could bring them together but Shizuma worried though that this could also push Natsuki further away from Shizuru. The chances are 50/50. She just hope that it doesn't go the wrong way otherwise it will not only hurt Natsuki and Shizuru, it will also hurt Natsumi.

Shizuru called for Edgar and asked if he could bring Natsumi over to them. Shizuru then got up and waited patiently along with her parents who stood up too. Then they saw Edgar holding a little girl hand. They were slowly approaching them but it was visible that the girl is really nervous. Shizuru smiled at her and headed towards her and took her hand. She gave Natsumi's hand a small squeeze and then proceeded to her parents who were smiling like crazy at seeing such a cute girl. Also, they're so excited to meet their granddaughter. As soon as Shizuru was nearer, she stopped and Natsumi let go of her hand and hid behind Shizuru legs but popped her head a bit to see Shizuru's parents.

"Nat-chan it's okay. These are your grandparents. Your grandpa Shiro and grandma Shizuma" Shizuru said. Natsumi then look up at the two and recognized that these are her mother's parents.

Shizuma bent down at the little girl and smiled at her. "Hello Natsumi it's very nice to meet you!"

Natsumi looked up at her and noticed she looks just like Shizuru. She doesn't feel scared anymore as she smiled up at Shizuma

"Hello" Natsumi said in a shy voice. Shizuma beamed at her then glanced at Shizuru

"Ara Shizuru you never told me she was this cute! She's so adorable she looks like Natsuki." Shizuma said, Shiro bent down and smiled at the girl too.

"Natsumi, would you like to come with grandpa to have a small tour in the gardens?" He asked, Natsumi looked up at Shizuru to ask for permission. Shizuru smiled at her and nodded her head. Natsumi then looked at Shiro and took his hand to go for a walk. She gave a wave to both Shizuru and Shizuma and then left with Shiro.

While Shiro was spending time with his granddaughter, the two women have their tea so they both ended up sitting down at the table again. Natsumi was smiling happily whilst she was interested in the butterfly in her view.

"Natsumi seems to be liking the gardens. It so cute she looks like a miniature version of Natsuki." Shizuma giggled at her comment along with Shizuru.

"Indeed I'm so glad to see her smiling like that." Shizuru said

"Well from what you told your father and me, it's good that she is finally getting the happiness she deserves including you, Shizuru. You seemed to be happier now that she is here with you"

"Ara… even though it hasn't been long since she's been here I really do feel happy to have her around" Shizuru said.

"Shizuru, what are you going to do about Natsuki? After all what you two have been through, do you really think it's a good idea? I mean do you think this might push Natsuki away from you even more?" Shizuma said.

"I really don't know mother. Right now, I really don't know what's going on in her mind. I'm not even sure if there will be something between us again but from the earlier conversation I had with Yukino, I think Natsuki may still want to be with me. I mean… why else would she let me be with Natsumi and also for her to be reading Natsumi a bedtime story? Maybe it could work but right now, honestly, everything is all confusing… that's why as soon as she comes back, I'm going to talk to her." Shizuru said.

"Remember Shizuru as much as I love you and you are my daughter, just make sure you don't push yourself too hard. This is one of those times where you have to let Natsuki have space because it's not every day that you find a 5-6year old child to have your DNA along with your ex-lover making both of you her biological parent. Although you seem to settle fine with all this but Natsuki hasn't yet. I want to make sure you both don't end up hurting each other." Shizuma said.

"Ookini okaa-san. I'll be sure to not pressure her. I too want her to relax and not feel pushed too because I really don't want to lose her mother." Shizuru said in a soft sad voice. She had her head bow down as if she was having a deep thought. Without notice, she looked up and saw Natsumi appeared in front of her and she looked worried.

"Ara is there something wrong Nat-chan" Shizuru said.

"Why is mama upset?" Natsumi said just like Natsuki. They can always tell when Shizuru puts on her fake smile and this time Natsumi spotted it straight away and this has troubled the little girl. Shizuru picked her up and placed her on her lap whilst she hugged her.

"I'm sorry Natsumi. I just missed your mommy that's all but I'm sure to be happy from now on. I'm sorry to have you worried my little puppy." Shizuru said.

"Don't worry mama because mommy will be back soon and then she can be with us." Natsumi said with a smile on her.

Shizuru then looked up and saw both her father and mother smiling at her. She just couldn't be happier than this.

"Yes Natsumi. We'll be one big happy family." Shizuru smiled

_Natsuki, I hope you feel the same way. Please hurry back soon. I feel lonely when you're not here._


	9. Meet the Parents Part 3

Hey guys it's been awhile and I'm really sorry that we couldn't post this up sooner both me and my friend were busy with our works so we weren't able to but the story is still progressing I'm writing up chapter 13 now and my friend is reading over chapter 9 so hopefully that be done soon for you guys also want too say thank you for reading this and also for the reviews this is my first story so I'm very proud of how it's going but I'am sorry for you guys have too wait but we'll try and get it done. Please keep on reviewing it.

Anyway this is part of meet the parents so this is the last chapter of it I know that not many people thought it wasn't wise about shizuru and her parents but I wanted to write down there reactions too and also introduce them too my story.

So anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for the wait.

Chapter 8

Meet the Parents (Part 3)

Back in Aries, Yukino and Haruka were preparing for Haruka's father to turn up. They both were making sure that everything runs smoothly and as usual, Haruka was barking out orders to everyone whilst Yukino was helping with Diana's clothes.

"Mama, why is everyone so busy today even Haruka-mama. She looks like she is nervous about something." Diana said to Yukino who smiled at her and patted her head.

"Your mama's father is coming today and this day is important because you will be meeting your grandfather. So your mama is making sure that everything is fine." Yukino explained.

Although she reassured Diana, she was still nervous just as much as Haruka. Even though she shows it by giving out more orders, Yukino was nervous how today would go although she had good relationship with Haruka's father because they were both childhood friends. Her father would greet her with open arms but now since the situation has changed for she now has a child with Haruka, she wondered how it will go.

"MAKE SURE THAT THE TEA IS EARL GREY!" Haruka was shouting all throughout the room making all the attendants nervous. Yukino saw the tension in Haruka so once she finished with Diana, she walked over to Haruka.

"Haruka, are you alright? You're shouting more than usual, you're even making Diana nervous. Is it about telling your father about Diana?" Yukino ask worriedly.

"Haay… That's right… It is about my father. I just don't know how he is going to react. Ever since my mother died, he has always been there to watch over me and has always supported me. Even when I wanted to become an otome he was there." Yukino saw this and placed her hand on Haruka's arm and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm sure your father will love Diana. After all, he has supported you this far. He loves you, so did your mother. I also love you. You're not alone in this. I'll be here together with you and will raise Diana up." Little did Haruka know that she meant it in another way but with Haruka, she will probably think it in a friendly way.

Haruka smiled at her Diana went over to them both and Haruka ruffled her hair. Before Haruka could reply back to Yukino's answer, someone comes in and tells them that Haruka's father has arrived. This has made them even more nervous. Yukino was helping Diana and checked that she looked nice whilst Haruka was trying to calm down.

"Well, let the pan in then." Haruka said, Yukino sighed at this before saying "It's man Haruka and yes, please send him in".

Then a few minutes later, a tall man walked into the room. He had short light yellow hair with a little fringe that pulls to the left. He had a small beard around the mouth, sharp purple eyes that were very small. He was wearing a grey suit with a purple waist coat, black tie and gold trimmings around the wrist. He looked over to see Haruka and Yukino and smiled as he made his way over to see them.

His name was Henry Armitage. He works for Aries in the trading business but he also works alongside with Alexander Kruger and Shiro Viola.

"Haruka, it's been so long since I last seen you, my daughter. Come over and give your father a hug now." He chuckled at this and opened his arms. Haruka smiled at his antics and gave her father a hug.

"Father it's been so long it's a seizure to see you." Haruka smiled proudly at him

"Haruka it's pleasure" Yukino said and walked up to Haruka and Henry, with Diana behind her holding onto her skirt.

" Ah President! It's so nice to see you again." Henry said.

"It's been a while since we have last seen you, Mr. Armitage. I hope things are going well."Yukino said.

" Please Yukino after all these years since you've been friends with my Haruka, the least you could do is call me Henry or maybe father." He chuckled at his answer whilst Yukino had a slight blush on her cheeks. Henry then noticed that someone was behind Yukino's skirt. He couldn't believe his eyes he saw a mini Haruka. The girl look really shy at him.

"Hello there! What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Diana." she answered very shyly whilst she was still behind Yukino.

"Diana now that's a nice name." Henry said.

" Henry why don't we all sit down. There's a lot we need to discuss."Yukino said and then they were all led and sat down in the office. There were two sofas, Yukino and Diana were sitting down on one whilst Henry sat across from them, Haruka remained standing up next to Yukino.

"So what is it that we are going to be discussing Yukino?" Henry asked

"Well actually Haruka and I would like to talk to you." Yukino said and looked over at Haruka to give her the approval to tell him.

"Well father, I'm just going to cut it to the chase. You see Diana is mine and Yukino's mild." Haruka said.

"Wait I'm confused." Henry spoke.

"It's child, Haruka. Maybe I should explain this. You see…" Yukino explained the whole story about what happened to Diana and also told him about the DNA test results that Diana is their child.

As Yukino was explaining it to Henry, at first he looked confused then he switched to sadness about what has happened to the poor child then he jumped up head over to Diana and gave her a big hug.

"I can't believe it! I'm a grandparent too. Oh, such a cute child! Haruka, your mother would absolutely love her." Haruka and Yukino both saw the sincerity in his eyes at the thought of his late wife although she died quite young when Haruka was at age six.

"Thank you father. Well if it wasn't for Yukino with me, every step of the way I would have been lost." Haruka said proudly at that comment, Yukino grasped at what had Haruka said. She felt such joy in hearing those words from her.

"Indeed, Yukino is an excellent mother to Diana. I could not think of a better parent for this child." Henry said

"Thank you for your kind words erm… Henry" Yukino said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Nonsense Yukino. You are like a second daughter to me. Well, I hope Haruka would stop wasting time and ask you to marry her." Henry said.

At that comment, from a faint blush to a full beat red, Yukino's face lit up whilst Haruka was taking in this information.

" What…why do you want me to marry Yukino?" Haruka asked, Yukino's face dropped and turned into a sad one after hearing that comment. It felt like her last hope was finally over. Yukino looked really disappointed about this. No one else picked it up but only Henry saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Honestly Haruka what I am going to do about you really…" he sighed then he continued "Don't you think that this will be pressed news when they find out about Diana. They will need to have answers. They will ask questions as to why Diana's parents aren't married. They will make all kinds of rumors about you two and it will be bad for Yukino's election next time." Henry said

"So far Henry the mission about Diana and the rest of the children has been classified. We have stopped the press from displaying this information until the mission has been cleared. The safety of the children is more important now together with keeping their identity's a secret that is why we have come to a decision where we separated the children now and be with their biological parents." Yukino said

Yukino hopefully would try and avoid the conversation about the marriage. She doesn't want Haruka to get uncomfortable about this. It even made her uncomfortable.

"I see that is good news. I will also use my power to help to make sure that this is also a secret too." Henry said.

"Thank you Henry. That would also be very helpful to us." Yukino said.

"Of course I would help. After all since I'm her grandfather it's my duty to protect my family which Yukino, you are also a part of." Henry said. He saw the happy look in Yukino's face and also the proud look that his daughter gave to him.

"By the way Yukino, have you told your parents about all this?" Henry asked

"Yes. I phoned them up. They were at first shocked but they said that they would still love me and support me. They would also like to meet Diana when I go back to visit them." Yukino said.

"Well I'm relieved that your parents also accept Diana." Henry said

"Yeah. They are good people just like Yukino." Haruka said proudly. Yukino had a slight blush on her cheeks after hearing Haruka's comment

"Indeed well, I must be heading out to do as I have a business meeting that I need to attend but before I go, I was wondering if I could talk to Haruka alone." Henry asked

"No problem, I will take Diana outside the office so you and Haruka can talk." Yukino said

Yukino got up along with Diana. She held onto Yukino's hand as she was leading out of the room whilst Diana waved goodbye at Henry.

"Thank you Yukino for telling me this information about Diana and for looking after both Diana and Haruka for me. I shall look forward to seeing you again" Henry said.

"Yes come back anytime Henry, We'll be glad for your visit." Yukino said and with that she left the office.

Now Henry and Haruka were standing up and were looking each other face to face.

"So what did you want to speak to me about without Yukino here father?" Haruka asked

"I want to say that I'm proud of you Haruka for not only doing your job as an otome but for being a parent to Diana although this must have come quite fast for you." Henry spoke up.

"Yes although it did, I'm still glad how things turned out really. Thanks to Yukino that I can be a good parent for Diana." Haruka said

"Indeed although I wished you would use more of your senses although since you are like me when I was younger. But now since you have Diana, you need to start realize your feelings soon for both you and Yukino's sakes." Henry said

" W-W-What do you mean father?" Haruka wondered.

"What I mean, Haruka is that you should keep hold to the most important people in your life otherwise if you don't, they will end up leaving you before you even realize how much important they are to you. The more you don't know about your feelings, the more hurt Yukino will become. Take charge Haruka, you've got guts just like I was so show me what you can do. " Henry said as he went over to Haruka and patted her on the shoulder as an encouragement whilst Haruka was looking more confused then she was before.

Henry turned around and headed out the door but before he turned the knob, he turned and looked at Haruka, then he smiled.

"I hope you realize soon before it's too late Haruka. Good luck my daughter and take good care of your daughter too." Henry waved.

"I will father although you have confused me about what you said but I will give it some thought father. I will try and not let you down." Haruka said in a proud voice and flashed her famous grin at him, Henry chuckled at her statement before he left the office whilst Haruka was still in the room.

"What did that plasted father meant when he said that?" she asked herself

" it's blasted Haruka-mama" Diana corrected her. Haruka looked up and forgotten about what she was thinking about when she felt a small force on her. She picked Diana up and carried her.

"Watch your language when you're near Diana, Haruka." Yukino said

"Sorry Yukino, I didn't know you two were there." Haruka said

"It's no problem Haruka. Anyway what were you thinking about before we came in?" Yukino asked

"Oh my father gave me one of his stupid riddles as usual." Haruka explained.

"I like grandfather Henry. He's a nice man." Diana said

"I'm glad you like him kiddo." Haruka said smiling at Diana whilst Yukino was looking at them both with adored expression on her face.

_What did he meant by that? Stupid old man, he reminds me of bubuzuke. At times with these stupid riddles, it looks like I'm going have to think hard on this one and what did he meant that I need to realize? And also why would it hurt Yukino about all this? It's confusing me. I'm going to have to think about this one._


	10. Visitors Part 1

Hey sorry it's been a while…I had a lot of work through my second year and also my friend/beta reader was busy with work so it's been hard trying to sort it out but we managed too cut down some chapters now so hopefully that will have more chapters coming up lot more quickly.

Also if any of you who dosen't know that I do have a deviant art profile, which has my drawings of my story but recently I've been drawing the comic for it all in color! So as soon as I finished coloring them I post them up don't worry the story is still proof reading and I already done the chapters up till 13 but it's still on going because im now onto 14! this is just a side project since I'm now finished uni until September.

Anyway I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story so far and also the reviews too and I do apologies for being late hope that you still stay with us.

Enjoy the story

HowlingSilverWolf

Chapter 9

Visitors

It has been a couple of days now since Natsuki went back home. Meanwhile, back at Windbloom, Arika and Nina were in the Windbloom library when a letter came through from Garderobe that asked Arika and Nina to begin searching through the library to see if they could find any clues whilst Queen Mashiro and Aoi are preparing for the visit of Mashiro's fiancé. The library was kept clean and was filled with old journals and books from the previous past of the kingdoms along with myths and legends.

With a loud thud, Nina stopped reading and turned to her side seeing Arika on floor with books spread out.

"B-A-K-A! You should watch where you are going." Nina said in an irritated voice.

"Mou, Nina-chan is so mean to me." Arika pouted.

"Sometimes I do wonder how you became a meister at times with all the clumsiness you have." Nina shook her head in disgust.

"Hey, I'm not clumsy all the time Nina-chan." Arika said

"Anyway, give us a hand would you?" Nina asked nonchalantly.

"Hai Nina-chan!" Arika said as she got up from the floor and started looking around.

"Mou… Nina-chan…. do we really need to read into these books it feels like it's going to take forever with this plus what exactly are we looking for?" Arika asked pitifully.

"It's important to look through these books to see if we could find any information about the marks or anything related to the mission since the mission is still classified."

"Classified into what? I dunno what to classify!?"

"DUH! ARIKA! C-L-A-S-S-I-F-I-E-D meaning we aren't allowed to speak of it so freely around here! Didn't you read the report from the principal, you idiot!?" Nina glared at her.

"Well…errr jus had a glimpse of it…." Arika said whilst scratching her head unconsciously.

"Arika, honestly you need to work harder since you are the meister of the Queen of Windbloom." Nina scolded her.

"But Nina is here now! We both can work together." Arika said delightfully.

"Honestly, you are hopeless, idiot!" Nina said

"Mou… Nina-chan, you've been calling me various names already!" Arika said sympathetically.

"Coz you are a one- an idiot, two- a hopeless and three – a hopeless idiot!" Nina counted in her hands the reasons then shook her head in disgust.

"You need to relax more Nina. You're always working so hard!" Arika said as she crept up behind Nina and tickled her sides.

"KYAAAAAA!" Nina let out a yelp.

"OOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSSSS! PEACE!" Arika smiled with V-signs in both her hands.

"ARRRRIIIIIKKAAAAA! YOU'RE SOOOO DEAD!" Nina shouted angrily as she chased Arika like a madman. Nina saw a thick book and sent it flying to Arika's head.

"_THUUUGG!"_

"OWWWWWWWWWCH!" Arika splattered on the floor like a frog while holding her head which almost split into two.

"BULL'S EYE!" Nina removed the dirt in her hands as she sat down on Arika's butt.

"NINA-CHAN! GOMENASAI!" Arika pleaded while still holding her throbbing head.

"DAME DAME!" Nina shook her head while slapping Arika's butt.

"MOU….NINA-CHAN! GOMENE!"

"URUSAI!" Nina shouted.

The two are busy fighting that neither notices a figure watching them.

"Well, well well! You two don't seem to change at all! Both so energetic as always!" she said while clapping her hands. Both Arika and Nina both turned around and were shocked to see who the speaker was.

"NAO-ONEESAN! TASUKETE!" Arika pleaded with both hands.

"Nao-oneesama!" Nina was embarrassed as she quickly got up and bowed towards the Meister.

"What help do you want, Arika, eh?" Nao said.

"Because….because Nina-chan is torturing me!" Arika quickly got up and hid in the bookshelves before another flying object hit her head.

"URUSAI, BAKA! You started it first, you idiot!" Nina closed her fist in embarrassment and annoyance.

"BLLEEEEEEEEHH!" Arika stuck her head and stuck her tongue out to Nina who at the same moment, sent a thicker flying volume towards the airhead.

"_THHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG!"_

"OUCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Nice shot, Nina! I see you're practicing with Arika together!" Nao praised Nina who was rubbing off the dirt in her hands and skirt.

"I will never practice with that airhead! Anyway, what brings you here, Nao-oneesama?" Nao suddenly inquired.

"You know how it is with columns, we get one mission after another." Nao said

"Nao-oneesama what are you doing here anyway?" Arika asked. Nao took off her sunglasses.

"Shut up Arika! I already asked that!" Nina snapped.

"Actually, I came to talk to Nina. I'm sure you won't mind whilst I borrow Nina for abit eh Arika? Don't worry, she will come back later and you can continue your practice with her." Nao teased.

"Pfft!" Nina crossed her arms in disagreement.

"Of course Nao-oneesama! I can take care of things here." Arika said.

"YOU BETTER BE!" Nina mocked her.

"Let's take a walk shall we?" Nao said

"Yes Nao-oneesama!" Nina followed Nao out of the library and walked down a long corridor until they reach an opening on the right side that led to the large garden inside the palace with a water fountain. Nao and Nina walked up to the fountain and rested there.

"So Nao-oneesama, I assume you are here just like last time…" Nina said.

"Yep, I came to see how you are doing. Don't forget that idiot principal told me it's one of my mission but I'm also here as your oneesama too, It's part of my duty to look after my younger classmates." Nao said

"Seems that being a Meister changed you a lot." Nina observed.

"Hmmm….what makes you think I've changed?" Nao asked.

"You start caring for others now. Before you were closed off and kept to yourself…. being secretive. But now you come up to see me, to check on me and we have these conversations even when you said that it's your duty but it seems you look more free now." Nina said.

Nao was shocked at first but then she started thinking and what has Nina had said was true. She started to talk more and more with Nina now and she dosen't know why but she even actually enjoying these conversations.

"That's one heck of an observation coming from you."

"Well, I mean it."

"Oh well being one of the columns, I don't get a master although I'm connected with Shinso. With a 'pain in the ass job' coupled that when the principal annoys you as hell and makes you do these annoying missions, I guess you can count these as reasons why people can do crazy things. But at least I get to have the freedom where I can come and go as I please." Nao said proudly.

"Do you want to get a master before?" Nina asked curiously.

"Hmm.. what do you think, N-I-N-A-chan?" Nao smiled amusingly.

"Please stop teasing me." Nina said in embarrassment.

"Well, at first I wanted to find a rich guy and get married to him and live peacefully rich but now my reason changed. I kind of like being a column now." Nao said.

"What makes you changed your mind?" Nina pressed.

"Why do you ask?" Nao raised one eyebrow.

"Well.. hmm…nothing… just curious…" Nina stuttered.

"Come here and I'll tell you." Nao said seductively.

Nina reMain unmoving so Nao pulled her close to her. Nina could almost smell the strong perfume of Nao due to their proximity. Nao smiled amusingly.

"You want to know right?" Nao looked at her in the eyes while smiling wickedly. She leaned close to Nina and blew hot air on Nina's right ear. Nina suddenly turned tomato red and started to back away but Nao held her closely.

"I'm falling in love with you, Nina!" Nao whispered hotly and slowly while Nina turned even brighter red and felt like she's swaying and would fall.

Nao still held her tightly and grabbed a chair to let Nina have a seat.

"Daijobu desu ka, Nina-chan?" Nao bit her lip to stop from laughing out loud.

"J-j-just w-w-what y-y-you told me…." Nina began to stutter more.

"Okay, I'm just kidding." Nao raised both hands defensively.

"NAO-ONEESAN!" Nina almost shouted in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Nina, you're just too cute! Kawaii!"

"Geez, you never get tired of teasing me, eh?"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. So tell me Nina how are you doing?" Nao asked sincerely.

"I've been fine, I guess. I've already got used to the Queen's activities now and with the help of Arika, I've been used to being an Otome now especially being with a master." Nina said.

"Have you spoken to your Sergey recently?" Nao asked. Nina shut her eyes quickly and looked the other way from Nao because the topic was still a sensitive subject which makes Nina upset when being mentioned.

"He sent me a letter a couple of days ago. He still doesn't remember things but he likes living up in the mountains now and can look after himself." Nina's voice somehow faltered.

Nao noticed that there was a hint of sadness in Nina's eyes when she mentioned her father. Nao sighed

"I'm sure that your father would be pleased to see what you've become today." Nao said.

At first Nina was shocked at hearing her comment. She smiled and looked up at Nao .

"Thank you Nao-oneesama." Nina said as she bowed down.

"Honestly can't you at least call me Nao?" Nao said as she scratched her head lazily.

"I'm sorry but it's just too weird to call you by your name without any honorifics. I will try and get better at it." Nina smiled.

"Anyway recently I noticed whilst I've been away that there's been a very important mission that you went on along with few other Otomes. I'm on my way back to Garderobe to get the details of it all. This mission seemed to be very confidential I wonder what must cause suc h a ruckus." Nao said. Then she noticed Nina's lips curved into a tiny smile and for some strange reason, she started to like hearing her laugh and smile more.

"What's so funny eh!?" Nao asked.

"It's just that I get this feeling that you might actually find everything funny from what they will tell you because it's something you would do." Nina then laughed a bit more until eventually she calmed normally. She doesn't act like this but she wondered why did she do it and also why in front of her.

Nao shook her head again before she looked at Nina and smiled.

"You know you should really smile a lot more. It's nice to see you so happy and to be able to laugh like that." Nao commented.

At Nao's comment Nina blushed again. She was about to say something when they heard a familiar voice shouting from the other direction coming towards the two.

"Nina-chan! We have to go and see the Queen. There are upcoming meetings that she needs us attend too." Arika said she came closer to them and stopped in front panting. It looked like she ran all around the castle. She looked up and noticed that Nao and Nina were both acting strange but she lost her thought when Nao interrupted her.

"Well I guess that's my queue to leave then and head back to Garderobe and report to the principal. I'll come back and check on you again.' Nao clapped Nina's shoulder.

Nina snapped out of her blush and bowed at her Oneesama.

"Yes of course thank you for taking your time to talk to me." Nina waved goodbye.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway it's been fun seeing you guys again take care." She said and then walked off with her right hand waving to the side as a lazy goodbye wave.

Whilst Nao was walking away Nina was still looking at her but now she started to get this feeling growing inside of her stomach whenever she's with Nao but she doesn't know what these feelings are. She quickly dismissed the thought when Arika looked at her weirdly.

"Ne, ne, Nina-chan, why are you all red in the face?" Arika asked curiously while Nina just rolled her eyes at her.

"I'm serious here, you just get slapped all over the face? Or are you sick? Did Nao-oneesan do something bad to you?"

"Shut up will you!?" Nina shouted out loud then started pushing Arika forward.

"Come on, Hurry up! We're going to be late if you carry on like this!" Nina demanded.

"Nina-chan is mean." Arika pouted at her.

Both of them went to where the Queen was. Along the way, Nina was ignoring Arika. All she kept on thinking was a certain red head she still didn't know why.

_Back at Garderobe…._

Outside of Garderobe, Mai, Mikoto and Mia got out of the car when they were being met by a familiar grumbling noise.

"MAI…I'm hungry" Mikoto said out loud while rubbing her complaining stomach.

Mai scratched head and sighed as she forgot about Mikoto's food obsession.

"You just ate about 20 minutes ago. We are here to go and see Natsuki. If you wait just a little longer then I'll be able to cook you something but for now we need to wait for Natsuki. She will be coming back today. A little patience Mikoto okay?" Mai asked.

Mia was giggling at Mikoto's antics whilst kagusutchi was leaning on her shoulder. She started to get used to Mai very quickly and she likes Mikoto's bubbling personality because from the looks of her mother, she enjoys it.

" Ara… now what do we have? It seems that we have visitors." A cheerful voice behind them said.

All three turned around and noticed that it was Shizuru and Natsumi standing with smiles on their faces. Mia went over to Natsumi and gave her a hug whilst everyone enjoys the interaction between friends.

"Natsumi! It's so good to see you again." Mia said delightfully as she was choking Natsumi in her hold.

"Mi..Mia…can't …breath!" Mia instantly releases her and apologized embarrassingly.

"Honestly, Mia were you just trying to kill me there?" Natsumi coughed a little.

"I'm really sorry Natsumi… I just got excited to see you again. I miss you… Don't you miss me too?" Mia asked genuinely.

"Don't worry Mia I'm also glad to see you again." Natsumi said trying to act cool, Mia giggled at Natsumi because she usually doesn't see the girl being honest with herself.

"Ara! Doesn't my little Natsu-chan act so cute!?" Shizuru piped in.

"Err….Mama I'm not cute. I'm cool!" Natsumi disagreed as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Ara, How could I ever forget that although with Natsu-chan's puppy pout, it just looks so cute." Shizuru giggled.

Then she noticed that although Natsumi is keeping up her tough act, the little girl was turning tomato red.

"Mama!" Natsumi protested then everyone started laughing at Natsumi. When she was about to walk away, Shizuru walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry Natsu-chan. I couldn't resist you. Actually you reminded me of your mother." Shizuru said in a sad tone that only Mai could pick up and saw the sad look on her face.

"Hey guys, why don't we go in and I'll cook a nice meal. I'll explain to you why we're here and also take Mia to go and see Yohko." Mai said to change the topic.

" Yay! Mai! FOOOOOOOD! Come to me! I'm starving to death!" Mikoto said at the same time her angry stomach growled again.

"Ara! That sounds like a good idea. I would help you in the kitchen then whilst Mikoto can look after Natsumi and Mia." Shizuru said. Then, they walk into Garderobe.

_Meanwhile on the way back to Garderobe…._

Natsuki and Alyssa were both on their way back by using one of Natsuki's long white car. Both of them were sitting in the back. Alyssa was typing away on her minicomputer whilst Natsuki was leaning her arm on the window, staring outside, lost in thought. Ever since she got back from her home, she's been upset about how everything turned out for her. She had to get engaged with a stranger whom she didn't even know. What's worse is that she will have to not only break Shizuru's heart but she can't be with Natsumi too. She can't give the family that Natsumi wanted. Although she wasn't sure if she was ready to be a parent but if she was with Shizuru, then she would know that it would be okay. However, with how things were going, it even looked darker for her.

"Onee-chan…. are you alright?" Alyssa said in an uncertain voice. She had never seen Natsuki this sad since that time long ago. Natsuki looked so deep in her thought. If only she could help her older sister but so far she hasn't come up with any conclusions.

"I'll be fine. I don't exactly have a choice in this matter do I?" Natsuki said sadly.

Alyssa just sighed.

"It's not me that you should ask that question." Natsuki said again and got Alyssa's attention

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked.

"I will think of something to try and get out of this. Anyway, let's change subject shall we." Natsuki said dismissively.

Alyssa thought that she really doesn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Alright, anyway I assume mother told you that I won't be staying in Garderobe but instead I will be staying in Windbloom at the Queen's castle" Alyssa looked at her.

"W-what! I was never told of this! Why are you able to stay at Windbloom?" Natsuki asked with a shockingly.

"Didn't mother told you that when she used to come to do business at Windbloom, she would always take me with her so when she was in a meeting I would play with the Young Queen Mashiro. We are old friends although she is few years younger than me. We're still friends and we always send letters to each other. In fact, in my last letter, I told her I would be coming down and she insisted that I would stay at her castle. She will also be meeting her fiancé too so she wanted me to be there for support… I guess." Alyssa smiled sheepishly.

"Mother never told me any of that. Geez, I'm shocked to know that you and Queen Mashiro are old friends! Well maybe I should give you a bit of a warning then from Arika." Natsuki said.

"Arika? As in Arika Yumemiya!? One of Mashiro's Otome?" Alyssa asked quickly.

"Exactly! Just make sure you're careful around her. She can be a playful at times but she is a good, kind person and has good power inside her. She is just like her mother." Natsuki said while reminiscing.

"Who was her mother?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"It was Rena Sayers, the original owner of the blue sky sapphire and also the previous otome for the last king and Queen of Windbloom." Natsuki answered.

"I see… So Arika has decided to follow her mother's dreams. So cool!" Alyssa admired.

"But now with the help of Nina Wong, Mashiro's other Otome, they both make a good team in helping the Queen with Windbloom." Natsuki further explained.

"Mashiro always talks about Arika and Nina in her letters to me. She cares for her otomes very much. They are her friends and now I've seen her changed. She becomes a good Queen for the kingdom.

"Well I guess the Queen will feel exactly how I feel now but she's still young though. Well, I'm not saying that I'm old or anything but the Queen… although she's at the age to get married, I think she will want to find someone who she loves instead of being forced to marry someone else." Natsuki sighed in a sad voice

"Onee-chan…" Alyssa asked but then the car stopped outside of Garderobe. Natsuki looked up at her.

"Would you like to meet your niece? I'm sure Natsumi would love to meet you and also it'll be good for you to see Shizuru again." Natsuki asked changing the topic suddenly.

"Of course I wouldn't want to miss meeting my own niece now." Alyssa said delightedly.

They both got out of the car and started walking up the entrance into Garderobe. Natsuki looked around. She had missed it whilst she was away but she wasn't thinking about that right now though. All she was thinking about was how was she going to tell Shizuru everything.

Near Garderobe entrance…

A lonely figure wearing an old motorcycle suit was hiding away in the shadows waiting for the opportunity to enter Garderobe. The communicator went off then the figure picked it up and answered it.

"_What's your current situation on the infiltration of Garderobe?"_

"_I'm outside of Garderobe as we speak but I'm waiting until the right moment to enter. The principal with an unknown guest is walking beside her and entering Garderobe." _

"_When will you strike?" asked the unknown voice. _

"_When they least suspect it. I'll wait a little while longer. Hopefully, until the unknown guest leaves I will soon strike…so most probably at night time." _

"_Good Il hope you will not disappoint in this mission I have assigned for you."_

"_Don't worry. I'll get the job done whilst you sit around on your lazy ass all day whilst some of us do our jobs." _

"_Heh… just make sure you get me results or else…." then the phone line went dead. The figure put the communicator back and then stared back at Garderobe._

"Well isn't someone a little grumpy today…" the figure said to no one in particular.

Meanwhile in Garderobe…

Natsumi, Mia and Mikoto were all playing in the living room and Mikoto was showing kagutsuchi to them. Mai and Shizuru, on the other hand, were in the dining room having a conversation and a cup of tea.

"Ookini Mai for that delicious meal" Shizuru complimented.

"It's no problem Shizuru you know how I like to cook. Anyway, I heard the news that your parents accepted everything about Natsumi so well?" Mai asked.

"Ara yes my parents were indeed shocked about it at first but then they accepted it well. Also they think Natsumi is adorable and they always try and make her blush." Shizuru giggled.

Mai laughed as she remembered a few days ago when visiting her parents once. They got used to her that they kept on teasing her so much. It's a surprise that she didn't faint.

"So Natsuki comes back today. Have you heard from her in the last few days?" Mai questioned.

Shizuru tried to compose herself before answering.

"Ara the truth is… I haven't heard anything from Natsuki"

" What! She hasn't called you or contacted you at all?"Mai asked surprisingly.

"That worries me too. Usually she would always call me and I thought she would like to check up on Natsumi too. She also missed Natsuki too… I have a bad feeling about all this…" Shizuru said.

"Don't worry I'm sure Natsuki must be busy with her family. It been a while since she last seen them so I'm sure she was spending time with them." Mai was trying to reassure her but she was also doubting Natsuki.

_What the hell is Natsuki thinking not talking to Shizuru and Natsumi. I'm gonna kill that brat! Her behavior is really strange… Could it be with this whole situation… with the mission and Natsumi is Shizuru's and her child? She must be feeling awkward about all this especially having a child with your ex but Natsuki still loves her though. I thought this might be the perfect opportunity for them to reunite….Why did she break up with her in the first place? Something doesn't add up in here…something Natsuki is hiding from everyone._

Mai snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Shizuru speaking again.

"But shouldn't she be checking up on Natsumi? I thought she would like to speak to her on too?" Shizuru asked.

"She knows that Natsumi is in good hands and doesn't need to worry about her but once Natsuki comes back you two can sort this whole thing out." Mai said reassuringly.

"Ara… ookini Mai. By the way, you never told me why you came up to visit?" Shizuru wondered.

"Well it's about Mia. I want Yohko to run a scan again on both Mia and kagutsuchi."

"Kagutsuchi? Why do you need to run a scan on both?" Shizuru asked.

"Well I'm not sure exactly but Mikoto knows a lot more about this than I do. Apparently without both of them noticing, they somehow have this special link together now which makes them like partners. I'm starting to worry about it and Mikoto thinks that it will also happen to Natsumi and Diana." Mai said with a worried tone.

All of a sudden Mia comes running up to both of them in a panic voice.

" MOMMY! COME QUICK SOMETHING HAPPEN TO NATSUMI!"

As soon as Shizuru heard Natsumi's name, she bolted straight out of her chair and went straight with Mai following her. When they reached into the living room, they saw Natsumi collapsed in Mikoto's arms. Hearing both Mai and Shizuru coming, Mikoto quickly gave Natsumi over to Shizuru who held and tried calling her name.

"Don't worry Shizuru. She's sleeping but for now I think it would be best to take her down to see doctor Yohko." Mikoto said.

At hearing Mikoto's words, Shizuru felt a bit relieved though she was still very worried about her. Because she was unsure what has happened, she will have to ask Mikoto about it after but for now she must get Natsumi to Yohko.

"Ookini Mikoto. We need to take her quickly. Mai could you contact Yohko and tell her we're on our way and explain the situation to her too." Shizuru asked.

"Of course Shizuru leave it to me." Mai said.

With that, Shizuru carried Natsumi. She looked down in her arms to see Natsumi sleeping.

_please be alright my precious Natsumi…_


	11. Visitors Part 2

Hello I'm back the truth is I haven't been away and no im not dead , but I couldn't do anything because of my beta reader so because they were busy with work , I felt bad of asking them too do it so I decided to go for another beta reader who is awesome and managed to do it in such a quick time too so the next chapter already been sent too them, so thankyou!.

Also I do apologise that it is a long time I wished I could give you the chapters but it would be wrong of me too post it up with really bad English , it wouldn't of been fair for you guys who have been supportive about this story.

Another thing is that this year is my last year at uni so I'm focusing on my work but the chapters of some of them are done just needs proof reading now.

Now as you all know the story continues but this might be well…a bit different but im hoping u guys will like it.

I do not own mai hime/otome it belong too sunrise

So hope u enjoy it and please be nice…

HowlingSilverWolf

At Garderobe

Natsuki and Alyssa both arrived in her office, but they found no one there. For Natsuki this was unusual. She would normally see either Shizuru or Miss Maria. Alyssa was amazed to see her sister's office. She had never really been to Garderobe before as she would always send her sister letters.

"Hmm… this is strange. Usually I would see either Shizuru or Miss Maria around in the office." Natsuki said.

"Who's Miss Maria?" Alyssa asked.

"She's a member of the Garderobe administration. She's also one of the teachers here. Even from before I was enrolled. She always argues over every political agenda I do, because she's from the old generation. She's always telling me off about my reports. Stubborn old women." Natsuki crossed her arms whilst Alyssa giggled at her sister's comments.

"Who are you calling a stubborn old women, headmistress?" An angry voice was heard behind them.

Natsuki and Alyssa both turned around quickly and found a not so happy Miss Maria. With the very angry look on her face, Natsuki knew she was in trouble.

"Why erm hello …Mmiss Maria." Natsuki said nervously. She could hear her sister next to her, giggling at her.

"Honestly headmistress, you still perceive lack of grace. I hoped maybe once you returned you would be able to finish off those reports on your desk?" she asked but in more of a commanding tone.

"Yes, of course Miss Maria. By the way where is everyone? I noticed all the students and teachers are in class but where is Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

"That is why I'm here. To inform you that about ten minutes ago she, along with others, was rushed into the medical wing to see professor Yohko. Something happened to one of the children." she said.

Natsuki now had a very worried look on her face. If Shizuru was seen rushing down the halls, Natsuki then knew which child it was.

"Thank you Miss Maria. I will head down there immediately to hear everything from professor Yohko." Natsuki said before leaving her office, with Alyssa following her. Natsuki was walking in a fast pace.

"Natsuki, do you think something has happened to Natsumi?" Alyssa asked.

"Knowing Shizuru's reaction, I definitely think it's Natsumi." Natsuki said.

_If only I could have seen her earlier. Then I would be with her and Natsumi now. I hope she's ok._

By the time they both made it to the medical ward, they saw Mai, Mikoto and Mia sitting in the waiting room, with Kagutsuchi on Mia's shoulder.

Mia was worried about Natsumi. She hated how Natsumi would always get hurt. Not just her, but Diana too. She was leaning towards Mai, hugging her.

"Mommy, is Natsumi going to be ok?" she asked.

"Don't worry little one, I'm sure she will be. She's tough. Just like her mothers." Mai said.

Then she looked up and noticed Natsuki and Alyssa standing there. She could tell from their faces that they must have run all the way and they must have heard about the news. She let Mikoto look after Mia and got up to greet her friend.

"Natsuki! Thank heavens you made it. I was starting to worry about your arrival." Mai said.

"I'm sorry Mai. I didn't know you would be here. How's Natsumi? What happened to her? Is Shizuru with her now? Did an enemy attack them?" Natsuki started to panic.

"Natsuki, relax ok. Natsumi is fine. Shizuru is with her now. She hasn't left her since we came. Professor Yohko has done some tests on her, so she's gone to check out the results. We really don't know what happened. By the way, is that Alyssa?" Mai said.

Alyssa smiled at Mai and walked up to her side.

"Hello Mai. It's nice to see you again, but it would have been nice to meet under different circumstances." she said.

"Oh wow! You've grown since the last time I saw you during our coral years. You look like Natsuki, except with blonde hair and blue eyes. You even dress similar too." she said.

Although having a low long ponytail, she wears a long coat like Natsuki, except it's green and instead of the white collar Natsuki has, it's black and goes down the side. She also wears a light green vest, a long, white shirt; with a little bit of frills around the cufflings and along with the same tie as Natsuki, except instead of green, it's blue. The same color as her eyes.

"Mai, I'm going inside to see Shizuru and Natsumi ok? Could you stay here and keep Alyssa company for me please?" Natsuki asked.

"Sure. No problem. Go in and see your family." Mai said.

The words struck Natsuki hard, stopping her for a second all lost in thought. Mai picked up the weird atmosphere and knew she must have said something wrong, but then Natsuki gave her a sad smile and walked past her.

"They are not my family Mai. In fact, I don't think they will ever be." Natsuki said.

Then she opened the door and walked inside. Mai was shocked at her comment and turned to Alyssa.

"What did she mean by that, Alyssa?" Mai asked.

Alyssa looked sadly at the door where Natsuki disappeared through and thought about what had happened during those days Natsuki had been home. She had tried all kinds of things to try and get out of the arranged marriage, but unfortunately she couldn't get out of it and her parents weren't making things easier for her. They kept on giving her ideas for the wedding and who to invite. She couldn't do anything and she looked so sad about it all.

"There's something you should know, although I'm not sure if I should tell you, because Natsuki hasn't even told Shizuru yet. She's worried that it's going to hurt Shizuru really bad." Alyssa said.

"What is it Alyssa?" Mai asked.

Luckily for Mai and Alyssa they weren't near the door enough for Natsuki and Shizuru to be able to overhear and Mia and Mikoto were waiting further down the corridor, so they couldn't eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Nee-chan went back home to tell the news about Natsumi. Although they were shocked about it at first, they then thought it was splendid to have been blessed with a granddaughter. They even accepted Shizuru as the second mother."

"But that's great news, if they accepted Shizuru and Natsumi, but why does Natsuki look sad then. What's troubling her?"

"That day, my parents also told her that she is going to be married soon and it isn't with Shizuru." she said.

"Wait, you don't mean…that can't be… " Mai said in a disbelieving voice. She couldn't believe it.

"Yes Mai, nee-chan is going to have an arranged marriage." Alyssa said.

When Natsuki entered the room, she saw Shizuru sitting in a chair next to Natsumi, holding her hand. Natsumi was sleeping with a silver toy next to her. Natsuki approached them quietly. Shizuru turned around when she heard that someone had entered and noticed Natsuki standing behind her. Natsuki noticed that Shizuru looked like she had been crying, because her eyes were all red.

"N..Natsuki?" Shizuru said in an uncertain tone. She wasn't sure if she was really there or not. She was wishing for Natsuki to be there with her. She needed her.

"I'm here Shizuru. How's…" before she could say anything, Shizuru got up quickly and gave her a hug. Natsuki was shocked at Shizuru's reaction at first, but then she thought that Shizuru must have really worried about her, so she relaxed into her embrace and hugged her back carefully.

"I was so worried about her. Natsumi and I were wishing you were here. I didn't know what happened to her. I saw Mia come running in and she told us that something had happened to her. I quickly ran to her and by the time I found her, she collapsed in Mikoto's arms. I tried to get her here as quickly as possible. Oh Natsuki, I'm really glad you're here." she said.

"Don't worry Shizuru. Once Yohko is here, we'll find out what she knows."

Natsuki said.

Natsuki then remembered that she couldn't do this to Shizuru. She needed to tell her as soon as possible.

"Shizuru.. There's something that I need to tell you." Natsuki said in a sad tone.

"What is it Natsuki?" Shizuru said.

There was a long silent moment between the two as they kept on staring at each other, looking into each other's eyes to decipher what the other one was thinking, but then a small voice was heard from behind Shizuru.

"Mama? …mommy?" they both heard the voice and Shizuru quickly turned around to see Natsumi opening her eyes and looking up at them both. Shizuru quickly let go of Natsuki and went over to Natsumi and gave her a hug.

"Ara…Nat-chan. I'm glad that you woke up. How do you feel?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm fine mama, but I'm not sure what happened to me though."

"Do you remember anything?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeh.. I was with Mia and Mikoto and I was showing them the place where you and mommy live and showed them my toy. Then Mia showed me Kagutsuchi and for some strange reason, I felt something and all of a sudden this power came out of me and went straight into my toy." she said.

All of a sudden something caught Shizuru's and Natsuki's attention and they both looked over to the toy and saw that it wasn't a toy anymore, but instead it looked alive. It was the same small size and body type as kagutsuchi. It had fur and was silver like a cute wolf puppy with small wings. It had its eyes closed, so they never noticed before, but now they saw it moving and twitching a bit. Finally its eyes opened. They were the same color as Natsumi's red eyes. It looked around and when it saw Natsumi, it stood up on its four paws and jumped up on Natsumi and licked her cheek.

"Hehe… Hey, that tickles cut it out!" Natsumi said. She looked up and noticed that Natsuki and Shizuru were completely shocked at what they were seeing.

"Shizuru, what on Earl is happening here? Did the toy really come to life!?" she asked.

" ..ara! It appears so. I think we might need to talk to Yohko about this." Shizuru said.

"I'll contact her immediately about this situation." Natsuki said. She was about to walk out.

"Wait, Natsuki! What were you going to tell me before?" Shizuru asked.

"Don't worry about that for now Shizuru. I will talk to you once this is sorted." Natsuki said.

"I understand and also Natsuki.." Shizuru said.

"Yeah Shizuru?" Natsuki asked.

Natsuki then felt something on her cheek. At first she didn't realize that it was Shizuru kissing her, but then she remembered this feeling from what Shizuru used to give her, when she use to give them. However, now it made her feel even sadder, because those happy memories would be gone, once the kiss ended. Shizuru looked at Natsuki and smiled at her.

"Ookini Natsuki, for helping me before." she said.

"Erh..Well…e…your welcome Shizuru." Natsuki said and went out the doors.

Shizuru could tell, from the way Natsuki acted, there was something really troubling her. She just hoped, that it would not be something bad.

Natsuki came out of the room and noticed Mai and Alyssa talking together, but Mai's face turned sad when she noticed Natsuki coming out. She quickly got up and went to see her.

"How's Natsumi?" she asked.

"She's awake now, but something strange has happened just now and I think I know why she collapsed. Somehow she's managed to make her toy come to life." she said.

"What! How could that happen!? I mean it's impossible to be able to create life from a toy. Not only that, but a little girl managed to do it?" Mai said.

"I think I know what has happened." all faces turned around and noticed a woman in strange clothes with a yellow bird on her shoulder.

"Miyu! What are you doing here?" Natsuki asked.

"I came here because I felt a disturbance of great power, so I came to find the source of it. Of course my premonition was right. Headmistress, would it be alright if we could hold a meeting now? I think it important that you must hear this, along with the parents of the artificial children." Miyu asked.

"Well, we only have two of the three children here. The last child is with her biological parents in Aries, but I can contact them and they can listen in on the meeting." Natsuki said.

"Thank you. I think it's time to tell you what I have discovered so far and also tell you the true powers of otome." Miyu said.

Miyu looked over to Alyssa and smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Kruger." Miyu said.

"Yes. It's been a long time. I hope that you have been doing well?" Alyssa said.

"Wait, Alyssa how do you know Miyu?" Natsuki asked.

"When you were at Garderobe, Miyu used to come and visit me. When I was little and you weren't around, she used to play with me, but usually she was always going on journeys, so I never really saw her much." Alyssa said.

"We should be going now and make the preparations." Miyu said.

All of them nodded in agreement and followed Natsuki to her office.

After Natsumi was checked by Yohko, she was able to leave. Shizuru was walking with her back to the office along with Yohko. As soon as they arrived, they saw Mai, Mia and Mikoto sitting down on one of the sofas, whilst Alyssa was talking on the communicator to Yukino, Haruka and Diana and Miyu was standing, waiting for everyone to settle down. Then Shizuru noticed Natsuki sitting in her chair. She noticed that Natsuki was looking sad and worried. She also noticed that Mai was looking at Natsuki with a worried glance and Shizuru didn't understand what was troubling her. She was lost in her thought when Alyssa called her.

"Shizuru, it's nice to see you again." Alyssa said.

"Ara, Alyssa-chan. I didn't know you were coming back to visit. It's so nice to see you. My goodness you've all grown up now. You even look like Natsuki a little." Shizuru smiled.

Alyssa blushed at Shizuru's comment, before she shook it off and smiled at her.

"Thank you. Well, I got some business to handle down here. My mother will be handing over her company to me soon, so she wants me to be able to do business on my own. Even though I already do, but I'll be staying at Windbloom." Alyssa said.

She looked at Shizuru's side and noticed Natsumi who was clutching onto Shizuru's hand.

"Shizuru, is that Natsumi?" Alyssa asked.

"Ara, indeed this is your niece. So, Natsuki did tell you about her?" Shizuru asked.

"Of course. She also told my parents and although I have to admit we were all shocked at first, they decided that they were ok about it." Alyssa said.

Shizuru was pleased to hear about the results of Natsuki's visit to her parents, but she was still wondering why Natsuki looked sad and worried. Alyssa leaned down to Natsumi's height and smiled at her. Natsumi was curious of the visitor, who had just talked with Shizuru and she also reminded her of Natsuki.

"Hello Natsumi. Pleased to meet you. I'm your aunt Alyssa, your mommy's sister." she said in a pleased voice.

"Pleased to meet you Aunt Alyssa." Natsumi replied.

"I tell you what, Natsumi really does look a lot like Natsuki, but you can tell she's got her manners from you though." Alyssa said and giggled.

"Ara, ookini Alyssa-chan." Shizuru said.

A loud cough noise, came from the communicator. Haruka was starting to lose patience.

"Can someone tell us what's going on around here and why we have been called for?" asked Haruka in an impatient tone.

"Haruka, calm down." Yukino said.

Miyu then walked over to a place where everyone could see her.

"Yes, I believe it is time to tell you. A few incidents happening recently, as you have seen, have revealed that, so far two of the children have shown incredible powers, although one of them didn't know about it. Natsumi would you kindly show everyone your toy?" she asked.

Natsumi looked a bit scared of the older women, but when Shizuru put her hand on her shoulder, it made her feel calm. She nodded and then she lifted her shoulder up a bit. Out of nowhere, the small wolf toy came up and was leaning on her shoulder.

"What in the world is that?" Haruka asked.

"It's a toy Haruka, but I believe it looks like it's more. Could I be right in saying that it's alive?" Yukino asked.

"You are correct Madam President. The toy was brought to life due to the powers of Natsumi. Because of this, they have been bonded, but with the help from science. Because of what has happened, they have managed to develop the true powers of otome. This has been kept secret for many years. There was only one person who could have that power, which is Fumi herself, but I'm getting ahead of myself. I would also like to ask, could Mia and Kagutsuchi stand next to Natsumi please?" Miyu asked.

Mia got up, with Kagutsuchi on her shoulder and stood next to Natsumi.

"Have everyone noticed that both of the creatures are similar in size? I want to ask a question to the children, including Diana. Does any of you have a strange marking anywhere on your body?" Miyu asked.

Yohko then came in and responded to the question.

"Yes. I examined each of the children and they all carry a strange marking. Similar, but on different parts of there body." Yohko explained.

"I see. Has anyone ever heard of the word H.I.M.E?" Miyu then asked.

"The word is familiar, because we heard stories about these hime, from the long lost world, Earth. Fumi came from Earth to Earl and was able to create Garderobe to train future Otome." yohko said.

"I thought the story was only a legend?" Natsuki said.

"No. The story was true, but in order to protect Earl from the powers of hime, Fumi locked it away. Recently, I went to the place where it rested and the powers had awakened, but not only in the children. Every otome is now able to unlock this power." Miyu said.

"What power do we also have?" Shizuru asked.

"When Fumi came here, she stored the powers inside the G.E.M, but only in the stronger ones. So far, each meister otome is able to have their own G.E.M, along with their own element, but there was a stronger power hidden amongst them, which has been sleeping for a long time. Now, since it has awakened, they will also be rising up. They are known as childs. It's a guardian that gains its power from the person most important to the HiME. However, during that time of the Carnival, when a Child was killed, that person also vanished. Fumi was able to stop the carnival before coming here, so instead of fighting against one another and losing your important person, now if a child dies, the otome will also die along with their master. The five columns and stronger otome are able to awaken this power." Miyu explained.

Everyone in the room fell silent. Listening to Miyu's story, each of them gained a concerned face and some of them were thinking about the childs.

"But I fear that in the future the childs will come out more frequent in Garderobe, if you still have otomes. However, if you taught the students how to control the power, then hopefully it won't fall into the wrong hands and cause destruction. I calculate the risk of the power to be a 50-50 chance." Miyu said.

"You're telling us that we have these monsters inside our G.E.M's?" Haruka asked while curiously touching her G.E.M.

"What about the children then? How did they become part of this? They are not even at the age where they can enter Garderobe. They are still very small children." Yukino asked.

"I believe that when the people who created the children, discovered the secrets of the power of the G. , they wanted to obtain that power. However, they also wanted to create the strongest otome, so they stole your DNA and were then able to create artificial children. When the children were experimented on, their powers evolved quicker and now they have their own childs able to stand next to them. The childs are currently not at their true form though. That will only happen if the children activate their power from their G.E.M. That is why you see them in a small version." Miyu said.

"It's a good thing that we have managed to find the children before they would have been used as tools." Shizuru said.

"I'm still unable to see the true intention of the organization that created these children, because when I snuck in there, it looked like they also had bigger plans, but by the time I warned you and you infiltrated their base, they must of taken there plans with them." Miyu said.

"Once the investigation team is finished with the research they found, hopefully they will manage to find something that could sort this out." Natsuki said.

"How are we able to use our childs?" Mai asked.

"By summoning them. It may not be easy at first, but in time you will be able to summon them. You just need to search inside yourself and draw it out." Miyu said.

"Hold on a minute! You say that the other two children have these childs. Does this mean that Diana will also get this?" Haruka asked in a rather demanding voice.

"It won't take long for Diana to bring her child out too." Miyu replied without showing any signs of intimidation.

Everyone went silent for a bit before the door was heard opening and Nao walked in.

"Did I miss something important?" Nao said. She then noticed all the children.

"Who are the kids?" Nao said.

Natsuki was annoyed with Nao's timing, but then again, Nao got her annoyed all the time.

"Nao! Where have you been?" Natsuki asked.

"Chill out! I have been doing the task you assigned me. It's not my fault that you need your own personal diary to keep you on track." she said sneakily and looked over to Shizuru, then back to Natsuki again.

Natsuki raised her eyebrows at this comment. Nao knew which buttons to push to get under Natsuki's skin. Everyone except Miyu and the children, who were too young to understand this, were giggling at Nao's comment.

"Ara, forgive me Nao. Natsuki is a big girl, so I'm sure she's fine without me every now and then. I have been busy with looking after my daughter now." Shizuru said.

Nao had a confused look on her face and she looked at the girl who was standing at Shizuru's side.

"She looks more like that idiot over there." Nao nodded in the direction of Natsuki. "..And you say she's your daughter?" she asked.

"Ara. That's because she's mine and Natsuki's child." Shizuru said with a smile.

Nao now looked even more confused and she looked at Natsumi, then at Shizuru and Natsuki.

"Could someone fill me in as too what the hell is going on?" Nao asked.

Natsuki sighed at Nao. She stood up behind her chair.

"I will fill you in on this in a moment Nao. As for the rest of you, I think we should call this meeting finished and by now the children would probably want to get something to eat. Alyssa will also need to head out to Windbloom. Tomorrow I want full scans on both Mia and Natsumi with there childs. If this should happen to Diana too President Yukino, could you please make sure to let us know and could you send her down here so we can get a scan of her too? For now we will have to wait for the results from the investigation team and try and locate the organization as quickly as possible. Miyu, if you find anything, please let us know and we will try and help you as much as we can." Natsuki said.

"Of course principal. If anything happens to Diana, we will inform you and head straight to Garderobe." Yukino said whilst Haruka nodded and crossed her arms in agreement of Yukino's comment.

"Thank you Madam President. Yohko, could you also arrange a ride for Alyssa please and make sure they escort her up to Fuuka castle." Natsuki asked.

"Yes principal." Yohko said.

Before Yukino and Haruka left, Natsumi and Mia said their goodbyes to Diana and Miyu left. Alyssa went over to Natsuki and gave her a hug before she went and said goodbye to Shizuru and Natsumi. Then her and Yohko exited the room.

Shizuru noticed that something was odd with Natsuki. When Alyssa said goodbye, she whispered something to her and it made Natsuki look sad and worried.

"Shizuru, Mai, I think it will be best if you could stay at one of the 3 apartments we have here in Garderobe or perhaps it would be better with Shizuru's old flat. I'm sure that Mia and Natsumi would like to spend some time together. Your things will be there by the time you arrive. I asked for it to be done whilst we were having this meeting." Natsuki said.

Shizuru was confused as to why Natsuki wanted her to move back into her old room, but then she looked over to Mai and noticed she had a very worried face.

Mai knew why Natsuki wanted her to move back into her old room.

_Is this how you are going around it? By distancing you from Shizuru as much as possible. Natsuki are you really going to do this?_

"Ara. As you wish, Natsuki. Will you be joining us later then?" Shizuru asked

"I've got some important calls I have to make and I'll need to finish off my reports before Miss Maria scolds me again." Natsuki said.

"Ok then." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru, when you have dropped Natsumi off at your room, could you come back here? There is some business that we need to talk about." Natsuki requested.

"Of course Natsuki." Shizuru said.

Before they were about to leave, Natsumi went over to Natsuki and gave her a hug. Natsuki was surprised by the sudden contact, but then she slowly returned it. Mai noticed that Natsuki had a sad smile on her face. She felt bad for what was happening to Natsuki.

"We'll see you soon mommy." Natsumi said.

With that, Natsumi let go, went over to Shizuru and then they all went out of the office, leaving only Nao and Natsuki in the office.

Outside Garderobe.

A figure was keeping an eye on Garderobe, when they noticed a blonde person going into a car and driving away.

"Perfect! Now it's time to go in." said the figure.

They materialized a weapon in their hands and started to enter Garderobe without anyone detecting them.

Shizuru and Mai went straight to the room where Shizuru used to stay, when she was a meister and Natsuki was a pearl. This was the place where she locked herself away during the time her and Natsuki broke up.

Natsumi and Mia where in awe about the big room and wanted to explore the place.

Mai and Shizuru went into the kitchen, whilst Mikoto went over to sleep on the sofa. She felt tired from the meetings.

Mai noticed that Shizuru was confused about everything and she wasn't sure whether or not she should tell her. In the end, she shook her head, thinking that it was something Natsuki should do.

"Is everything alright Shizuru?" Mai asked.

"Ara. Everything's fine Mai. Ookini for your concern." Shizuru said.

"It's about Natsuki, right?" Mai asked?

Shizuru nodded and sighed at the situation. Then she looked over to see Natsumi and Mia playing together with there childs.

"Well, I'm sure that I'll find out what's bothering her. I've got to go and meet her now." Shizuru said.

"Ok. I'll make the kids something to eat then, whilst you're out and I'll leave you some too." Mai said.

"Ookini Mai." she looked over to Natsumi and called her "Nat-chan. I'll be going to see your mommy, so stay here and be a good girl for aunty Mai. I'll be back soon." Shizuru said.

"Ok mama." Natsumi shouted and waved at her.

Shizuru then got up and headed straight to Natsuki's office.

Meanwhile at Natsuki's office

"AAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHA! Now that's funny! You and your lover have a child. I never knew you tied her down so quickly and also at such a young age." Nao said, clutching her arms together and trying to control her laughter.

"NAO! This isn't the time for jokes. These children are artificial children and were being experimented on, so they could be the strongest otome, by using a far more powerful power." Natsuki said.

"I was just teasing you. Honestly, you don't have to bite my head off, but maybe I should send Shizuru in to see if she can bite your head off. I'm sure you would enjoy that." she said.

"Can we leave Shizuru out of this. I keep telling you, that there is nothing going on between us. We are work colleagues. That's all and it's not going to change anytime soon. Especially now." Natsuki said the last part in a whisper and then she shot Nao a glare.

"Also, if you continue to wind me up like this, then I will choose a mission much worse for you next time." Natsuki threatened.

"What! You can't do that to me. Honestly you are so petty!" Nao said.

"Anyway, have you been doing the task I asked you to do?" Natsuki asked.

"If you mean, keeping an eye on Nina, then yeah. I've been seeing her at Windbloom. She seems to be settling in fine, although I think she's still unsure about it all, because of what happened. I think she still feels responsible." Nao said.

"I see. I was hoping maybe Arika could get her out of those dark thoughts, although recently, I've noticed you go to Windbloom a lot. Usually you wouldn't get too involved in this. Is there something I should know about, Nao?" Natsuki asked sneakily.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean. You think I go up there because I enjoy speaking to Nina?" Nao said.

"Oh, here I thought Nao was starting to have a heart." Natsuki said.

"Listen you!" Nao started.

She was interrupted when the alarm in Garderobe activated. Natsuki quickly got up from her chair. Then suddenly Yohko's voice came from the communicator.

"Principal! Trouble in the lab. A mysterious figure has broken in and they're still in there!" Yohko said.

"We're on our way Yohko." Natsuki said. She faced Nao.

"Nao, let's go!" She commanded. Nao nodded and they both ran out of the office and headed straight towards the lab.

They both activated there robes.

"MATERIALIZE!"

Meanwhile at the lab…

The figure was typing as quickly as she could on a machine, trying to gather up some data.

"Dammit! No one told me it would be this difficult to get in here and access these files and now the alarm has gone off, so I haven't got much time before someone shows up."

The figure then gathered as much of the information as they could before the doors opened. The person looked up and noticed two figures standing there.

"That's quite far enough!" one of the figures said in a commanding tone, before materializing a big canon from their arm and aimed it at the figure.

Meanwhile, the other figure materialized a claw weapon on one of her arms.

"Hey, didn't I see you at the bar …ah!... You're that ass that bumped into me!" Nao shouted.

"Well well.. if it isn't the stupid spider. No wonder I called you that, you look like one. All creepy and ugly!" the figure shouted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING CREEPY YOU ASS!" Nao shouted. She was about to go down there to teach the intruder a lesson, but the principal held her hand up in front of Nao to stop her. She sighed and looked back at the mysterious figure.

"Who are you?" Natsuki shouted.

"Tsch… Well, you can call me Duran, although I could ask you the same question." the figure said.

"I'm Natsuki Kruger, Principal of Garderobe, which you have just infiltrated. You can either surrender and come quietly or we'll use force." Natsuki said.

"Hmmm… well this is interesting." the figure said.

_They never told me about the principal and that she's called Natsuki Kruger. This is great, they are pointing a canon at me. Guess it's time to get to business then._

"Sorry, I think I will choose another option." the figure said.

Then all of a sudden the figure moved their hands and materialized some strange small weapons, which looked like pistols. They started forming a strange aura around them.

"You definitely messed with the wrong person today…DURAN!" they shouted.

Out of nowhere a small mecha-wolf appeared, howling. It was silver and blue and was standing before its master.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Nao shouted.

"DURAN, LOAD SILVER FLASH CARTRIGE!" commanded the figure.

The mecha-wolf loaded its guns, located at the sides of its shoulder blades and prepared to launch.

"AND FIRE!" The figure shouted. The wolf launched a bright light, which nearly caused Natsuki and Nao to go blind and the noise was so loud they had to cover up their ears.

As soon as the flash disappeared, they noticed that the figure and its strange wolf had disappeared. In fact they had blown up an entrance and escaped through it.

Both of them de-materialized their robes, before Nao was heard, shouting out loudly.

"DAMMIT! THEY'VE ESCAPED!" Nao said. She really wasn't happy with the comment the figure had given.

"Natsuki!" a voice shouted behind them and someone landed safely before de-materializing their robe.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki said.

"Are you alright? What happened? I heard the distress call from Yohko and I came as quickly as I could." she said.

"It's alright Shizuru. We're fine, but the intruder managed to escape. What's strange about this, is that they could materialize strange weapons and not only that. I think they also summoned a child. It was a strange wolf creature." Natsuki explained.

"What!? A child? Does that mean that they are also otome or hime?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm not sure. They called themselves Duran. From the looks of them, they were a lot older than the children. I would say around 16 or 17 and it was a female." Natsuki said.

"Man! Of all the days to come back, I ended up coming on a day were I got my ass kicked by a woman in weird clothes." Nao moaned.

"Nao, get Yohko down here, along with Irina and Professor Gal. Tell them to inspect this room as quickly as possible. I want results back. I need to know what this person was doing in here, what she was searching for and if she found it." Natsuki said.

"Yeah yeah.. Leave it too me." Nao said in an exasperated voice. After what had just happened, she didn't feel like arguing anymore.

"Right. Shizuru, can you let Mai know what has happened here and also please look after the children?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course Natsuki. What are you going to do now?" Shizuru asked.

"I'll be going back to my office and make a few calls and do my paperwork. There seems to be a lot on my desk. I'll speak to you later, ok?" Natsuki said.

"Ok. Please don't work to hard now." Shizuru said.

"I won't." Natsuki said.

She walked away and headed straight back to her office, whilst Shizuru walked the other way, back to her room.

In the underground enemy basement…

Ring!ring! The phone went off when a female picked it up and placed it by her ear.

"It's Duran. I have what you assigned me to get. I'll be back soon." Duran said.

"Good. I knew I could count on you to do this." she said in a mysterious voice.

"I'm not doing it for _you_, I'm only doing this for what you said you would do." Duran said and hung up the phone.

"Well aren't they a bit grumpy?" the female voice said with a smirk.

Back at Shizuru's apartment…

Mai was sitting on the sofa and was watching television, with Mikoto slepping on top of her legs, whilst Mia and Natsumi were in the bedroom, playing.

Mai was rubbing Mikoto's hair affectionately, whilst thinking about everything that has happened so far.

_How did all this happen? Everything's happening to fast for everyone. We've been busy with our lives and all of a sudden, I ended up having a child and she's been through all kinds of dangers and being experimented on. Why did they do it? They are all lovely children, why change them into tools for fighting? It's not fair at all… Fair, hmmm, I'm sure Natsuki wouldn't agree to things being fair either. Especially with what she's going through. Having an arranged marriage, not being able to see Shizuru or be with her. There must be some way. I hope Alyssa can help out, but what will Shizuru even think of all this? Is Natsuki going to tell her?_

Mai was lost in her thoughts, when Mikoto's head shot up and looked around as if trying to sense something.

"Mikoto, is something the matter?" Mai asked.

For a second Mikoto didn't respond. She looked around a second time and then went back to lying on Mai's lap again.

_Strange. I thought I sensed a familiar power…_

"Sorry Mai. I thought I sensed something." Mikoto said.

"Oh. What?" Mai asked.

"It felt familiar.. like a power from long ago, but it can't be." Mikoto said.

"Maybe it's the powers of the children's childs. Perhaps Diana's power might be coming out soon." Mai suggested.

"I don't know. Mai, this power is different compared to the children's. It's almost as if from the original." Mikoto said.

"Hmm… Why don't you think about it for a while, it might come back to you." Mai said.

Mikoto nodded and then quickly fell asleep again.

"Sheesh! It didn't take you long to fall asleep again." Mai said.

In Natsumi's room…

Natsumi and Mia were both enjoying the company of their childs. As they were flying around the room, chasing each other, Natsumi and Mia where sitting on the bed talking.

"Wow Natsumi, being able to stay here and with really nice mother's, you sure look really happy to be here?" Mia said.

"Yeah, it's great so far. I was able to meet mama's parents. They really are nice people. My mama is so graceful and beautiful." Natsumi said.

"Awww, aren't you cute, you became such a mommy's girl." Mia teased.

"I have not." Natsumi denied.

"Have too!" Mia shouted back.

"Have NOT!"

"Have TOO!"

Natsumi folded her arms together and looked elsewhere, trying to ignore looking at Mia, whilst Mia was giggling at Natsumi trying to be tough.

"So, Natsumi, I just realized.. Your child, does it have a name yet?" Mia asked.

"Hmmm…I've decided to call him Fenrir." Natsumi said.

"Fenrir? What made you think of that name, Natsumi?" Mia said.

"The truth is, I don't really know. It just came to me in my dreams." Natsumi said.

"You know what? I think that Fenrir gave you that dream, so he could tell you his name."

"Really, you think so?" Natsumi asked. She thought it sounded cool.

"Yeah. Mikoto told me, that we are connected to them, so maybe because you didn't know his name before, he decided to give you that dream." Mia concluded.

Suddenly, having had enough of playing, Kagutsuchi and Fenrir landed on their master's laps and rested there. Both Natsumi and Mia smiled at them and pet them on the head.

"I think you might be right Mia." Natsumi said as she looked down and saw Fenrir's eyes, staring back up at her.

_Fenrir.. I'm sure mama and mommy will like your name too…_

Meanwhile at Fuuka castle…

"Come on Arika, hurry up! We're going to be late." Nina shouted, as her and Arika were running down the corridors.

"Wait, Nina, I don't understand. What are we late for?" Arika asked.

"Well, you know that the fiancé for Mashiro is coming to visit tomorrow, right? But Mashiro sent out a letter to an old friend of hers, requesting her company here for a while." Nina said.

"Who's her old friend, I never heard of this?" Arika asked.

"I don't know. From what I've heard from Aoi, she has always visited her in the summer, but due to her family business, she hasn't been able to visit in the last few years. They still send each other letters though." Nina said.

"I wonder what she will be like?" Arika thought.

"Well, we won't know if you don't hurry up you idiot!" Nina shouted.

"Aww Nina is so mean!" Arika whined.

They both managed to make it to the entrance, just in time. They quickly took their places on each side of the queen, everyone else already in place for the arrival. Mashiro gave them both a stare before quickly returning her gaze up ahead to see a car pull up in front of them.

"Hey, Mashiro, who is this friend of yours by the way?" Arika asked.

"Honestly Arika…We've known each other since I was a little girl. Even though she was a few years older, she would always play with me. Her mother would always do business here at Windbloom, but she was also good friends with the previous king and queen. My friend wanted to become just like her mother, whilst her older sister wanted to become an otome." Mashiro explained.

"Do we know who her older sister is?" Arika asked excited.

"You'll find out soon." Mashiro said.

She then turned back and looked at the car in front of them. A servant opened the door and as soon as it was opened, Arika was stopped in her tracks when seeing a girl with blonde hair, kept in a low ponytail and piercing blue eyes. Not sapphire eyes like hers, but still her eyes shined bright and she was wearing a long green coat with gold trimmings. She walked towards Mashiro.

As soon as Alyssa got close to them, she stopped and kneeled before the queen.

"Your Highness. It's a pleasure to see you again and I would like to thank you for allowing me to stay in your castle." she said.

"Rise, my dearest friend, you don't need to act like this in front of me, but thank you for accepting my invitation. I wasn't sure if you were able to come or not" Mashiro said.

Alyssa stood up and Arika and Nina now noticed that Alyssa was indeed taller than all of them.

"Of course I would if my old friend was in trouble. You can't get rid of me that easy. Plus, I'll also be doing business here." Alyssa said.

"Indeed. I would like you to meet my two otome." Mashiro said.

Nina and Arika stepped closer and both bowed down to Alyssa and then stood back up again.

"Greetings and welcome to Windbloom. I'm meister Nina Wong, the second otome and holder of the Neptune emerald, for her Highness Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom." Nina said.

"My name is meister Arika Yumemiya. I'm the first otome and the holder of the blue sky sapphire. I welcome you." she said.

"Pleased to meet both of you. I've heard so much about you two. I'll be looking forward to staying here and learn more about otome. My name is Alyssa Kruger" she said.

"Kruger!? As in our headmistress' last name?" Arika asked.

"Yes. My older sister is Natsuki Kruger, the headmistress of Garderobe." Alyssa said.

"What!? No way! That is so cool! Wow, I just realized, you do look like her!" Arika said, the excitement beaming out of her.

"Arika, watch your manners!" Nina scolded.

"It's alright Nina. Something tells me I'm going to enjoy staying here." Alyssa said, looking at Arika and smiling at her. As soon as that happened, Arika blushed, until Mashiro interrupted her thoughts.

"Come Alyssa. You must be tired from the long journey. Let's go and have some tea. I believe I might need to fill you in on what you've missed." Mashiro said.

"Why thank you Mashiro. That would be good." Alyssa said.

Arika was too much in a daze, until Nina hit her side, getting her out of her trance.

"Come on Arika. There's no time for spacing out." Nina said.

"Huh… Oh yeah. Let's go." Arika said.

_That's weird. Why did I suddenly stop like that? It felt like I couldn't move when she looked straight at me…_

Once everyone arrived in a big room, filled with luxury sofa's and exclusive paintings along the wall, Aoi was pouring tea into Alyssa's cup, whilst Arika and Nina were sitting beside Mashiro on the sofa and Alyssa was sitting on the one across from them. Mashiro had just finished explaining to her about her fiancé.

"I see. So that's what happened, but Mashiro is this, what you really want?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, the truth is, it's not, but after a lot of thought, it would be good if the two kingdoms could unite. It would be great for Windbloom with Zipang by our side" Mashiro said.

"But that's not what I asked you Mashiro. I'm asking, would you be able to go through with this, an arranged marriage?" Alyssa asked.

"What choice do I have Alyssa? It's what the previous king and queen wanted, to be able to unite with Zipang. I'm doing this because I'm the queen and it's my role to make their wish come true." Mashiro said.

"So you are prepared to give up on finding your true love or have you found someone who did make your heart flutter hmm..?" Alyssa asked in a teasing voice.

"Baka! Who would I fall for?" Mashiro asked.

"What about the prince of Zipang, didn't you love him once?' Arika said.

"ARIKA!" Mashiro said, as her face turned red, whilst Arika quickly shut up.

"So prince Takumi, well, he is quite handsome?" Alyssa said.

"I do not love him. I only spend my birthday with him. Besides, he doesn't think of me in that way." Mashiro said.

She never thought about Takumi before, until now. She remembered the day they spent together. She never had so much fun in her life, but she was also upset with what Takumi said. Even though she listened to him and now understood what he meant, she even became a good queen for Windbloom, she was still upset. Especially after seeing what his bodyguard did to him. The way she gave him his pills, by chewing them and transferring them by kissing him.

"Mashiro? You did fall in love with him didn't you?" Alyssa said in a worried voice.

"What's the point now? I'll be meeting a diplomat son from Zipang. I'm sure I will never see him again." Mashiro said.

"You know, you kind of remind me of onee-chan. Now the truth is, she's in the exact same position. Getting married." Alyssa said.

"Wait! You mean the principal is going to get married? I knew there was something between her and Shizuru onee-sama. They make such a cute couple." Arika said.

"I'm sorry Arika, but it's not onee-chan and Shizuru. In fact, onee-chan is having an arranged marriage, just like Mashiro." Alyssa said.

"What!? But why would she go through this? Won't she make Shizuru oneesama upset and what about their child?" Arika asked.

"There's nothing Natsuki can do. She tried to get out of it, but unfortunately it hasn't gone well, so now she's decided to accept it." Alyssa said.

"Why do these things happen? It's not fair to force someone to marry a person they don't love." Arika complained.

"Arika, you're being rude." Nina said.

Arika then looked back to Alyssa and bowed her head.

"I apologize for my behavior and for what I said, miss Kruger." Arika said.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for Arika and please call me Alyssa. Miss Kruger makes me sound old or it makes me sound like my mother. If there are other questions you would like to ask me, please let me know and you too Nina." Alyssa said and smiled at them. Then she looked at Mashiro.

"That is also why I'm here. Besides seeing you, my family wants me to make sure Natsuki goes through with this, but I'm not going to. I'm going to make a deal with Artai" Alyssa said.

"Really? You're going to help principal?" Arika beamed her smile at her.

"Yes. I won't sit by and watch my sister ruin her life and I also don't want my niece to grow up without her other mother by her other mother's side. Natsuki and Shizuru deserve to be with each other. Even if my sister is stubborn about showing her love for her. Honestly, why won't she confess to her, it's beyond me?" Alyssa said.

"Maybe stubbornness runs in the family. I remember you used to be stubborn when we were younger and I'm guessing it hasn't changed at all." Mashiro said, making everyone laugh, whilst Alyssa crossed her arms and turned the other way, pretending to be mad. Eventually she couldn't hold it any longer and joined in.

"You may be right on that." She then turned to Arika and smiled at her "Don't worry Arika, I'll make sure my sister ends up with the person she loves." she said proudly.

Arika was struck again by Alyssa's smile. She didn't know what was making her feel like this. She only hoped that she would be able to find out what it was.


	12. Fiancés

Hey thank you too everyone who has favorite my story and also review it , so awesome too see so ,many still supporting this story and also it still on going don't worry though I plan too finish this off so I'm really glad now that we got another chapter yay! And I could not of done it without my good friend patheticcreature on deviantart .

Now in this chapter erm please don't kill me , I probably will get a lot of reviews from this one not sure if they be good or bad but I can sure you though that everything happens for a reason and in the later chapters more will be reveal , so keep up also if you have done any fanart about this please let me know by messaging me on here or on my deviantart profile the link too it is on my fanfiction profile.

Anyway hope you like this chapter , keep posting reviews because I do worry if im making it bad or not .

Enjoy

howlingsilverwolf

I do not own mai-hime/otome

Chapter 10

Fiancés

At the underground base, Duran arrived at the Boss' office. She knocked on the door a few times and waited for someone on the other side to respond. When a voice shouted "Enter!", Duran walked in and saw the Boss sitting at her desk, reading some documents. The Boss stopped, looked up and saw Duran standing with her arms crossed, looking like she couldn't be bothered to be there. The Boss couldn't tell for sure because Duran was still wearing a mask. Duran's posture on the other hand clearly showed that she was getting irritated.

"Well Duran, it seems you've done well by retrieving the information." The Boss said.

Duran sighed.

"Yeah well, I did have a bit of trouble with the principal aiming a canon at me you know." Duran said sarcastically.

"Yes, I've been looking through it and according to the research it seems they managed to dig up quite a few things, mostly about the three children that they found. Luckily they haven't discovered about our main plans, but it seems the children's powers are starting to awaken, so it won't be long now." The Boss said.

"So what is it that you brought me here for then?" Duran asked.

The Boss just sighed at Duran's impatience, but didn't reply. Instead they picked up a folder and gave it to Duran. Duran picked it up, analyzed it and as soon as she finished reading it, she shot back up.

"Are you serious!? This is an assignment?" Duran asked.

"I'll be heading out today to start some preparations because I'll be leaving for a while and I need you to stay here, hidden away from Garderobe. You're a target for them now, so it's best if you stay here and follow the orders I've put down for you in that folder." The Boss said.

"But this is a complete waste of my time! Why do I have to do this?" Duran asked.

"Because you're someone who can do the job and quite well even. You've impressed me from your previous mission. Also I've decided to get you a reward." The Boss said.

They reached underneath the desk, pulled out a big package and threw it to Duran. Duran caught it and began opening it.

Once having opened it, Duran gasped due to the shock of seeing what was inside. It was a long silver and black coat, similar to her previous outfit in style, but with what looked like a frosted wolf paw on the back. Along with the coat there was a silver and black helmet with two yellow stripes at each side, a lot different and smaller compared to her other one and to top it off, it even featured wolf ears.

"You have great power. You could use it and help with this assignment." The Boss tempted.

"Alright, I'll do it. Basically you just want me to baby sit these two and train them to use their power?" Duran asked.

"Yes. I'll expect a report in a few days." The Boss said.

Duran nodded, excused herself and went out of the office. As the door closed behind her, the Boss sighed, then stood up and turned around to look out the window. All you can see in the room is darkness.

"Soon things are going to be a lot more enjoyable. I'll look forward to see you fall Natsuki Kruger." The Boss said with a sinister smile.

At Garderobe…

After the incident with Duran, everyone was busy investigating what had happened. Yohko, Irina and professor Gal, was cleaning up the lab and checking the computers to see what was missing. Since Nao failed to hack into the computers, because Duran had put a security code on it, she was assigned another mission. She left straight away after complaining and shouting random comments about some stupid ass for causing her trouble and especially what they said to her, calling her ugly and creepy. Shizuru and Mai spent time with the children and made sure they went to bed. Unfortunately for Shizuru, she had been unable to speak to Natsuki the night before, because Miss Maria informed her that she was having a meeting on the phone. Shizuru thought it was strange though that Natsuki was acting like that, whilst Natsuki was trying to avoid Shizuru because she didn't have the courage to tell her. She still hadn't told her about the engagement. Natsuki sighed and stopped fiddling with her reports. All she kept thinking about was how Shizuru was going to react. Her thoughts stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter!" Natsuki shouted.

She stopped in her tracks and the one person on her mind was in front of her, smiling at her and carrying a tray of Shizuru's favorite tea. Natsuki could smell the distinct taste of green tea over at her desk.

"Good morning Natsuki. I brought some tea as usual, since I know you like your tea's in the morning when doing paperwork." Shizuru said.

"G-gg-good morning Shizuru." Natsuki managed to say. Seeing Shizuru made her nervous. She remembered when Shizuru gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. She still wasn't sure if she was ready to tell her, but she knew she had to. Especially after thinking what was best for Natsumi too.

"Ara Natsuki, are you feeling alright? You look a bit tired?" Shizuru asked.

"Yeah, I'm still tired from what happened last night with the intruder. I couldn't really sleep well, especially with all these reports I have to go through." Natsuki said.

"Ara, I thought it was because I wasn't there to snuggle up to you in bed." Shizuru teased.

"S-s-SHIZURU!" Natsuki shouted, while Shizuru giggled at her reaction.

"Why don't you take a break for a few minutes and come over and sit on the sofa. We can also have tea too." Shizuru suggested.

"You and tea, I swear you are addicted to it." Natsuki giggled. She got up and headed over to the sofa opposite of Shizuru, who was a bit disappointed that she didn't sit down next to her. Natsuki thought it better if she didn't though. She needed to keep her mind focused.

"At least it's better than that greasy substance you put on your meals." Shizuru said.

"Mayo is good! It's the best thing to eat in the world." Natsuki said.

"As long as you keep that away from Natsumi, then it's fine." Shizuru said.

Natsuki's face became sad when she thought about her daughter. The child had been through so much and now she had to see her parents not be together.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked. She had gotten a bit worried when she noticed Natsuki's face change. She wondered if it was because she mentioned Natsumi. She didn't understand why Natsuki would be sad about her. Was she still worried from when she was in the hospital?

"Speaking of Natsumi, how is she?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsumi's feeling a lot better now. She's probably playing with Mia right now. Mai gladly accepted looking after her whilst I came here to see you. Natsumi misses you. She wanted to come and see you. We've both been missing you since you went away." Shizuru said.

As soon as she heard that, Natsuki felt like someone pricked her heart, when she heard how they missed her. Even though it made her happy, it also brought her sadness. She kept a stoic face as she was still talking to Shizuru, hoping that the latter wasn't feeling troubled.

"Did you take her to see your parents?" Natsuki asked.

"Oh yes, the visit was lovely, although Natsumi was really nervous about meeting my parents, but after she met them everything went fine. My parents loved her. They wouldn't stop teasing her and try to make her blush. My father took her around the gardens to see the flowers." Shizuru said, pride beaming out of her eyes.

Natsuki sighed in relief, hearing that they'd accepted Natsumi as there granddaughter, although she knew how they were with the teasing. Natsumi must have been a tomato when she left them.

"So they definitely accepted her as their granddaughter?" Natsuki asked.

"Yes, at first they were shocked, but then as soon as they saw her, they just accepted her. They were even happier about having a granddaughter and they also accepted that Natsumi is your child too." Shizuru said.

Natsuki then stopped drinking her tea, placed the cup on the table and took a deep breath. Then she got up from the sofa, walked to the window and stared out of it.

"Natsuki, is there something wrong? Ever since you came back you've been different?" Shizuru asked. She also got up and walked over to her. Standing behind her she could see Natsuki's reflection in the window.

Natsuki turned around and faced Shizuru with determined eyes, ready to say it, but with great sadness.

"Shizuru, I can't be Natsumi's parent. I'm sorry." Natsuki said.

Shizuru was shocked at hearing what Natsuki said.

"B-b-but why? I thought your parents accepted Natsumi? Alyssa told me she liked Natsumi too?" She asked.

"Shizuru, all of this came too quickly for me. I wasn't ready to be a parent to a little girl who I hardly knew. I decided that you shall be her mother. I-I-I think it's best if you find someone you can have a family with. She needs a father or a better role model." Natsuki said, trying her best not to break down in front of Shizuru. She managed to say the last words well, but looking into Shizuru's eyes, she knew she couldn't hold it much longer.

Shizuru snapped and shouted back at Natsuki's comment. This was the first time Natsuki had ever seen Shizuru lose her control.

"We don't want anyone else! Natsuki, you're her biological mother, just like me. Natsumi has waited her whole life to meet us, she needs both of us… She's been waiting for you to get to know her, to spend time with her. You can see it in her eyes that she wants you in her life and I don't want to marry or be with anyone else but you!" Shizuru said.

"You don't understand anything about what the hell I'm going through! You think you can bring this up after all this time!" Natsuki shouted back.

"That's because you've never told me why you broke up with me. I thought we were happy being together…Why Natsuki? I thought you loved me?" Shizuru said. She couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face.

"If I did love you, then I wouldn't be getting married to someone else, now would I?" Natsuki said. _This is the only way I can make her believe that I don't have any feelings for her._

At that moment Shizuru's face was completely shocked, even though tears were still rolling down her face.

"You're getting married? When? Who?" Shizuru asked.

"She is the Duchess of Artai. Her name is Arashi. This was planned ages ago." Natsuki said.

"But you can't. What about your family, Natsumi… What about me!?" Shizuru said.

"Shizuru, I don't want to be with you. I also don't want Natsumi. I've never wanted to, don't you get it, I don't love you!" Natsuki shouted.

"You're lying! You don't mean that!" She said, while struggling to fight of the tears. She could feel her heart breaking with every word Natsuki threw at her.

"Of course I mean it. Otherwise she wouldn't be coming here to sort out our wedding. I'm getting married Shizuru and soon." Natsuki said.

With that Shizuru couldn't control herself any longer and quickly left the office to get away from Natsuki. As far as she could, where no one could see her like this. Back in the office Natsuki quickly went to lock the door to have some privacy. As soon as she locked the door, she turned around, slumped down against the door and broke down into tears.

_I'm such an idiot! How could I do that to her? After all she's been through I go and brake her heart again. Shizuru, to say those things about our daughter too, I'm sorry. I don't know what to do without you. I'm useless._

At Fuuka castle in Windbloom...

The entire palace was busy preparing for the second arrival, the fiancé of Queen Mashiro. Arika and Nina was busy helping out with the preparations, whilst Mashiro was getting into her outfit. Arika was ordered by Mashiro to go and find Alyssa. As she cut through the gardens, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed someone near the rose patches, starring at the roses. As she walked closer, she noticed that it was Alyssa. She was smiling at a blue rose, looking at it in awe. Something in Arika began to turn as she kept on looking at Alyssa. Although she looked like Natsuki, she also noticed different features like the eyes and how she smiled. Arika didn't know why she kept starring at her, but as she did she felt happy. Alyssa felt someone was near, looked up and noticed Arika. The moment she saw Arika, she was struck by some unknown feeling. Seeing Arika there, looking at her as the wind was moving her ponytail to the side, Alyssa thought of only one word; "_beautiful!"…_She blushed a bit, but then regained her senses, shook it off and smiled to Arika.

"Good morning Arika." Alyssa said.

"E-er-err—g-g-ggood morning miss Kruger." Arika mumbled while bowing.

"Arika, please call me Alyssa. You don't have to be so formal towards me." Alyssa said.

"Erh, yes of course, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Alyssa said.

"Did you manage to sleep well last night?" Arika asked.

_Why did I say that to her!? Oh she's going to think I'm some sort of pervert now._

"Yes, thank you, I slept really well. I'm sorry if I went away straight after breakfast, there was some important things I needed to deal with today."

"Then what were you doing out here in the gardens?" Arika asked.

"I went out for a walk. I was admiring all the beautiful roses here. There are so many colors. I've never seen so many." Alyssa said.

"Really? I do too! This is my favorite place to be. It's so peaceful. Which one is your favorite?" Arika asked excited.

"Hmm…I think this one." Alyssa picked it up and held it in her hands. It was an unusually strange rose. It was light blue.

"It's really pretty. Why did you decide on that one?" Arika asked.

_Maybe it's because when I see this it keeps reminding me of Arika and her eyes that sparkle like sapphire. Wait! What was I thinking? Snap out of it! What is with me?_

"I like it because this one is a lot different to all the other blue roses. As you can see they are all dark blue, but this particular one is lighter. When I look at it, I feel calm and happy. These flowers bring so many emotions each one represents. Like for instance, red is for love, pink is for passion and yellow is for friendship." Alyssa said.

"What does that one mean then?" Arika asked interested.

"It means mystery and to others, attaining the impossible." Alyssa said.

"What do you mean attaining the impossible?"

"Hmm…let me see, it signifies hope for unattainable love…erm… It means love without hope. You see, when you really love someone, you love them for who they are." Alyssa explained.

_Wow, Alyssa really understands the meanings of this. She is so amazing and knows a lot about love, but to love them for who they are… How do you know they are showing you their true selves? Will Mashiro show her true self when she meets her fiancé? Will she be able to be happy with them?_

"But how do you know, when you're in love, that they are showing you who they are? How do you know it's them? How do you get to know them?" Arika asked.

"The only way to really know someone, to the depths of their soul, is to love them by accepting everything about them, even there faults."

"Wow, Alyssa, you're so amazing and to be able to learn about love at your age, you must be very wise. You remind me of a very old man." Arika said.

Alyssa giggled at Arika's comment.

"Old man huh? Thank you Arika, but the truth is, I don't really know much about love." Alyssa confessed.

"But I thought from what you said that you do know?"

"You're right, although I do know that doesn't mean I've actually been in love or experienced it. Sorry if you think I did, I just think when you found that special person, you will know what it will be like to love them." Alyssa said.

"Oh, so you're like me in not knowing what real love is, although I was in love or… I thought I was. When I saw them at first, I didn't know what those feelings were. I was confused."

"It must be hard for you as an otome, to fall in love, especially if it's with a male. I remember onee-chan telling me about it." Alyssa said.

She paused for a bit, trying to think of something to quickly change the topic of Arika's old love.

"Well, if you fell in love with a girl then it would be ok." Alyssa said.

Arika blushed for a bit before shaking it off.

"You know, this flower actually reminded me of a story that my sister once told me, about how she was chosen as Shizuru's room attendant." Alyssa said.

"Really, the principal was Shizuru onee-sama's room attendant? I didn't know that and you know the story about that? We never heard anything about the principal and Shizuru onee-sama." Arika said.

Alyssa giggled and then thought about how she was going to explain it.

"You see, in her coral years, my sister idolized Shizuru as a beautiful and graceful person, just like a fan, but when Shizuru was showing signs of not being her perfect onee-sama, my sister freaked out. Especially when Shizuru asked her to be her room attendant, she even slapped her."

"What!? No way, the principal refused to be her room attendant?"

"Yes, but she also told me that the real reason why she refused, was because she thought she was wearing a mask. Natsuki thought she wasn't being herself, but she thought about it more and realized she wanted to get to know Shizuru better. However, she couldn't go up to her and talk it out after what she did to her, but then Haruka came into her classroom with Shizuru and asked Natsuki to be her room attendant. When Shizuru freaked out about it, Haruka told her to make a challenge out of it. If Shizuru could beat her, she would get Natsuki, but if Haruka won, she would get Natsuki."

"Haruka challenged Shizuru? It must be so amazing to have two onee-samas battling over you." Arika said.

"Indeed. Of course, Natsuki at first wasn't sure who she wanted to win, but when Mai asked her, she said Shizuru. Then she got up and went to see her before the battle started. She made it in time and told Shizuru to win and that she wanted to know the real Shizuru. Of course at the end, Shizuru won and that's where the two of them started to get closer and eventually they fell in love with each other."

"Wow, that is so romantic and yet also sad, because now they aren't together and it's because of the arrangement." Arika said.

Alyssa noticed that Arika was sad, but then she thought of a great idea to cheer her up. She moved closer to Arika and placed the blue rose in her hair, so it showed at the top of her head where her ponytail was. When Arika noticed it, she blushed. She'd never been this close to her and now she could even smell her honey and milk scent. When Alyssa let go, Arika reached a hand to touch it.

"You don't have to worry about that, that's why I'm here to help her. Well, anyway, erhm.. er… I hope that will cheer you up." Alyssa said with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, thank you Alyssa." Arika said. She smiled at her, her cheeks still red from blushing.

"Arika!" Nina's shouting caused both Arika and Alyssa to jump. Alyssa turned around and saw Nina standing there. Nina noticed that both of them were blushing. _That's weird. Why are both of them blushing?_

She dismissed the thought, thinking she'd ask Arika about it later.

"Excuse me… erhm Alyssa?" Nina asked carefully, when Alyssa smiled and nodded to accept that she called her by her first name.

"The Queen's fiancé has arrived and Mashiro has requested that you stand by her side when they arrive at the gates." Nina asked informed.

"Well then let's hurry and catch up with her then, otherwise Mashiro won't be very pleased with me afterwards." Alyssa said.

_What the hell was I thinking, doing that to Arika and why did I do it? I even ranted on about flowers and meanings behind them, but her expressions were cute though…What! Snap out of it Alyssa. What is wrong with you?_

As Alyssa walked passed Nina, she was leading whilst Nina snuck up behind and walked alongside with Arika, who was still in a daze after what Alyssa did earlier, until she felt someone jab her in the side.

"Oww! Nina, that's mean." Arika pouted.

"What's with you spacing out all the time, idiot?" Nina said quietly, so Alyssa couldn't hear them talk.

"Mou, Nina, I'm fine. I guess I'm just nervous today with Mashiro meeting her fiancé, that's all." Arika said.

Nina wasn't sure if she believed her. Maybe she would talk to her later, but then she noticed the rose in Arika's hair and wondered what that was doing there. _Since when does Arika wear a rose in her hair?_

They finally made it outside at the entrance to Fuuka Castle and already there was Mashrio, Aoi and Sakomizu, all ready and waiting for the guests to arrive. Arika and Nina went to stand at each side of Mashiro. Alyssa noticed that Mashiro was looking nervous, so she walked up to her friend, put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"You ready to meet your future husband?" Alyssa asked in a comforting voice.

"Of course Alyssa. I've come to terms with it?" Mashiro said reassuring.

"Well well, doesn't everyone look all nervous?" A voice said.

Everyone turned their heads and noticed another visitor was walking up to them.

"Meister Nao! What brings you here?" Mashiro asked.

Nina froze in her place and stared at Nao, her chest fluttering at the mentioning of Nao's name and seeing her in the outfit she was wearing. Nao was dressed in her formal Meister dress, showing that she was part of the Columns as well as a Meister.

She walked up to them, casually waving her arms as she walked.

"I came here to welcome your fiancé, your majesty, instead of the gakuenchou. She couldn't make it due to a sudden intruder breaking into Garderobe last night." Nao said.

"Oh my god, is everything ok?" Arika asked.

"Well, the intruder stole some information. The principal and I failed to capture them because they quickly escaped using a strange power, but anyway, the principal and everyone else is looking into it. She told me to come down here and of course I wouldn't miss the opportunity to go and see my younger classmates." She said as she winked at them. This made Nina blush and she turned her head to hide it. Nao noticed her strange behavior, but decided to forget about it.

"Oh, you always teased us Nao onee-sama." Arika said.

"Well someone has to, Antsy." Nao teased.

"Don't call me antsy!" Arika shouted.

"Arika! Behave." Mashiro ordered.

Then out of nowhere, a sudden noise came from the entrance, like a horn of some sort, which meant that the guests had arrived. Alyssa quickly moved to stand in between Mashiro and Arika, whilst Nao went and stood at Nina's side. Nina couldn't help feeling happy that Nao was standing so close by her side.

When the gates finally, a few guards on horses was seen walking towards them, all white stallions. It looked like a mini parade walking through. Further down, the familiar servants who also visited last time came into sight and Mashiro remembered them quite well. It was the bodyguard of Prince Takumi, Akira riding on a horse with Iori riding beside her. Akira kept a stern face, not showing any emotions, but Mashiro looked a bit confused. She couldn't understand why they were here.

_What is the bodyguard of Prince Takumi doing here? I thought a diplomat son was coming, so why is she here, she never leaves the prince's side unless…_

Her train of thought ended when she noticed one remaining horse behind them. It was a black stallion with Zipang's symbol decorating its coat and fancy reins. When it strode up next to Akira and Iori, what struck Mashiro the most, was the person who was riding the horse.

"P-p-prince Takumi!" Mashiro said while still staring at the figure on top of the horse.

Indeed it was Prince Takumi, but he was a lot different from the last time she'd seen him. His clothes were a bit different, still having the long purple and white robe with the symbol of Zipang on the front, whilst his sleeves and pants weren't big like the ones last time, they were a lot more tight. He was also wearing a cape and even his hat was different, the two strings popping out of it were gone making it a normal, small, yellow hat.

Mashiro couldn't believe her luck. The person, whom she'd fallen for, was right in front of her, smiling as his usual self. Mashiro felt both angry seeing him again after what happened last time and especially sad after remembering Akira kissing him. Even though it was to make him swallow the medicine, it still hurt her when she saw them now.

_So that's why they tried to set up my marriage last time, they haven't recently found out about it, they've always known about this. So my fiancé all along was Takumi, but why should I marry him when he doesn't even love me? This is so not right at all, but I have to make sure if he's actually my fiancé first._

She glared at Aoi and Sakomizu who instantly felt a fear for their lives when they saw Mashiro's death glare, which could only mean that they were going to be in trouble. Arika and Nina were shocked at seeing Takumi again. They wondered what Mashiro were thinking, but the look on her face told them she was not happy at all about this.

When the small group from Zipang got closer, the servants stopped and moved to the side as the Prince, Iori and Akira strode forward to Mashiro and her people. When they got close enough, they got of their horses and handed them to some of the servants. The three continued walking closer and while Akira and Iori stopped in front of them, Takumi stepped forward and bowed at the Queen, followed by Akira and Iori.

"Queen Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, on behalf of Zipang, I congratulate you on your success as queen. So far, you have done extremely well in looking after your people. I see now that you have become a good queen towards your people and it is also good to see you again." Takumi said.

Then he reached Mashiro's hand and kissed it. Arika and Nina's faces blushed when seeing this contact. Mashiro also turned red, but not as much as she tried her best to hide it.

"Prince Takumi, I welcome you to Windbloom and Fuuka Castle and I hope that you will enjoy your stay here." Mashiro said.

She turned her head first to Arika, then to Nina.

"I would like to reintroduce you to my two otome, Meister Arika Yumemiya and Meister Nina Wong." She said.

Arika and Nina then bowed for Prince Takumi to which the prince smiled and bowed in return.

"Of course, it's nice to see you both again. Onee-chan often mentions the two of you to me." Takumi said.

Mashiro then turned her head to face Alyssa.

"This is my good friend Alyssa Kruger, who has come to visit me." Mashiro said.

Alyssa bowed for Prince Takumi.

"Your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you." Alyssa said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to. I understand that you are the headmistress' sister? Onee-chan told me that she had a younger sister. Who would of thought they would end up being friends and have things in common with each other and here I am meeting you. I also hope we can become friends like my nee-chan has with the headmistress." Takumi said.

"Why yes of course your highness, it would be an honor." Alyssa bowed to show her gratitude towards the prince.

Finally Nao came up towards Prince Takumi and bowed, which he then returned.

"Greetings my prince, on behalf of Garderobe, I welcome you back and I would like to apologize from the Gakuenchou for not being able to attend. I'm Meister Juliet Nao Zhang.

"Greetings to you too Meister Nao. Thank you for seeing me today. I do hope everything at Garderobe will be alright soon… My sister has informed me of a lot of what has happened recently. I'll hopefully be able to see her. I heard she is staying at Garderobe?" Takumi said.

"Yes your highness, she is currently staying at Garderobe until things have settled again, then she will return back to the cat goddess mountain." Nao said.

Mashiro then interrupted the conversation.

"Excuse me Prince Takumi, I was wondering if you knew where my fiancé is, because I'm supposed to meet him today?" Mashiro asked.

Takumi looked at Mashiro with a confused face.

"Queen Mashiro… erhm… how should I say this, it seems that I'm your fiancé." Takumi said.

Everyone was struck with surprise when they heard the prince's words, including Arika, Nina and Mashiro who was the most surprised.

"But I thought I was to marry a diplomatic son?" Mashiro asked completely confused.

"I do apologize, Queen Mashiro, but there must have been some kind of a mix up. The King and Queen of Windbloom had planned this ages ago, but we've only found out recently though that they wished for Zipang and Windbloom to unite and for us to be married." Takumi said.

"Then I shall refuse this proposal. If you will excuse me." Mashiro said. She quickly turned around and went back into the castle.

"But Queen Mashiro, wait!" Takumi said.

"Mashiro!" Arika shouted and chased after her with Nina and Aoi close behind.

Alyssa stopped and turned to face the prince.

"I'm very sorry for this your highness, Mashiro still hasn't come to terms with the idea of this marriage." Alyssa said.

"Indeed. I also felt the same way at first. I didn't intend to get married so soon. Maybe when she's calmed down, I could talk to her." Takumi said.

"I'm sure she would like that, but for now I'm afraid you might have to wait for her. Since you will be staying for a while, I shall show you to your guest room." Alyssa said.

"Hold up there Miss Kruger!" Nao said as she walked towards the prince and Alyssa.

"Ah Meister Nao, is there a problem?" Alyssa asked.

Nao then pulled out a letter from underneath her meister dress and gave it to Alyssa.

"I shall help you in escorting the prince to his quarters… also I've received a letter from Artai and asking me to give this other letter to you." Nao said.

"Oh thank you, I shall read it afterwards." Alyssa said.

Then Alyssa and Nao helped Prince Takumi and his bodyguards by showing them to their rooms. Sakomizu also helped, but he was worried about what the queen had done and thought about what would happen if things didn't go according to plan. He hoped there'd be no consequences.

Mai was sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper, whilst Mikoto had decided to take Natsumi and Mia for a trip in the gardens. She promised Mai both to not go anywhere near the school because if the students noticed the children they would start asking questions and also to make sure they didn't go outside the grounds of Garderobe. Mai wondered when Shizuru would be back. It had been a while since she went to the office, but then her thoughts were interrupted when the front door was heard slammed and someone rushed into their bedroom and slammed the door again. Mai wondered which room it was, but then she realized it was Shizuru. She started to imagine the worst. _Oh no, Shizuru knows about Natsuki…_ Mai then went up to Shizuru's door. She put her ear against the door and she could hear muffles of crying. _Shizuru is devastated. Natsuki, what did you do to her?_ She knocked gently on the door.

"Shizuru? It's me, Mai, can I come in?" She asked.

She wasn't sure whether Shizuru would open the door or not, but then she heard Shizuru's soft voice.

"You may enter. The door's open."

Mai opened the door and was shocked to see the strong and graceful meister she once knew turned into someone else. She looked messed. She had red puffy eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shizuru! Oh my god, what happened?" Mai rushed over to her. Shizuru tried to reply, but kept on sobbing. Mai held Shizuru until she had calmed down a little.

"Okini Mai. You must think I'm a right mess right now." She said.

"What happened?" Mai asked.

"I-i-it's Natsuki, she said she didn't want to be with me and that's not all, she doesn't want to be a part of Natsumi's life either. She doesn't want to be her mother!" Shizuru said.

"What!?" Mai said.

Shizuru was trying hard to fight off the tears in her eyes.

"She told me to try and find someone else to be a better role model for her. I said Natsumi and I only want her, but she rejected me. She told me she doesn't love me. How could she say that after all we've been through? I don't know what happened to her, we were so happy and then she breaks up with me and now, just when I thought she would return to me, she goes and breaks my heart again. I don't understand, everyone accepted Natsumi, how could she even say that about our own daughter?" Shizuru said.

Mai locked on to what Shizuru said and now she was raging inside arguing whether to go and beat up Natsuki or not. _Geez, Natsuki, how could you say that to Shizuru_?

"Maybe she needs to get her head sorted, she might be feeling stressed?" Mai tried to reassure her. _Oh yeah, Mai, great plan saying that, when you know why Natsuki is doing this, but if I tell Shizuru, I know for sure I won't survive._

"Mai, she told me she's getting married to someone else. They'll be sorting it out soon." Shizuru said.

"WHAT!" Mai shouted…_ Natsuki you baka! Why are you sorting it out so soon, are you trying to kill Shizuru here_?

"Mai, I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I've lost her. It hurts! I don't understand her at all anymore." Shizuru said.

Then she broke down in tears again and Mai held her, trying to let her now her friend was there.

"Neither do I, Shizuru. Neither do I." Mai said.

Back in Aries…

Haruka, Yukino and Diana decided to spend the day outside by going to a park behind Yukino's presidential building. To make sure no one would recognize them, they dressed up in civilian clothes trying to blend in as much as possible. Diana was wearing a sleeveless green shirt with a white collar and yellow tie with brown shorts, Yukino wore a long dark pink dress with a lighter pink t-shirt and Haruka wore a long blue skirt with matching waist coat with a white long sleeved shirt and light blue tie. Diana was getting all excited, seeing all the beautiful flowers and fountains. She was pulling Haruka along, whilst Yukino walked alongside her smiling at her daughter's antics. They came to a nice forest path and was now strolling through it.

"Look, Haruka-mama, a squirrel!" Diana shouted. She let go of Haruka's hand and chased after it.

"Oi kiddo, don't run off to far ok. Stay choice." Haruka shouted.

"It's close, Haruka." Yukino said before looking at Diana.

"Diana, be careful." Yukino said, worried that she might fall over. She felt happy right now with just walking alongside Haruka on a beautiful day and to brighten her mood even more; she had her daughter playing up ahead as well. She felt like she was in a dream, except from Haruka being in love with her, but she looked at Haruka and noticed that she was acting a bit different. It looked to her like she was in deep thought. _I wonder what could preoccupy Haruka's mind._

"Haruka, is something bothering you? Lately you have seemed a bit distracted, like you're trying to figure something out." Yukino asked.

Haruka snapped out of it and looked at Yukino, smiling.

"Sorry Yukino. It's just, I was still thinking about that stupid riddle my father gave me." Haruka said.

Haruka had never mentioned what she and her father had talked about, but Yukino knew it was something between father and daughter, so she also knew that in due time, when Haruka was ready, she would be able to talk about it.

"I'm sure you will be able to figure it out. You know he doesn't mean to do it." Yukino said.

"I know, but he reminds me of that bubuzuke woman because she does this to me too." Haruka said.

Yukino giggled at Haruka's comment.

"Well, if you ever need my help with it, I'll be glad to help you." Yukino said.

"Thank you Yukino. Say, let's take a break and go sit at a bench, whilst I go and buy Diana an ice cream and some drinks for us." She said.

"That sounds nice. I'm sure Diana will like to get a treat too. You are always spoiling her Haruka." She giggled because it was true, Haruka spoiled Diana, but not too much to make her a spoiled brat. Diana was grateful to have her mothers treat her like this.

"Of course! She is our daughter, why not spilled her." Haruka said.

"It's spoiled, Haruka." She smiled at the fact that Haruka used the term 'our daughter'. This made Yukino happy knowing that Haruka thought about them in that way.

"Ok, you guys wait here, whilst I go and get them." Then she looked at Diana, who was nearby. Luckily for them she never went off too far, but always stayed near them. Today however, she was enjoying playing in the field of flowers.

"Oi Diana, look after your mother whilst I go and get you an ice-cream." Haruka shouted.

Diana's face lit up when she heard Haruka mention ice cream.

"Really? Thank you Haruka mama!" Diana shouted and resumed her playing in the flower field.

Whilst Haruka was in queue at the stand, she couldn't stop thinking about what her father had said.

_This is driving me insane. That stupid old plan! He's making me think about this and what did he mean 'if I don't, someone else will have Yukino' anyway, there's no way I'll let them, but why though? What did he mean about my feelings for her? She's my oldest friend, we've known each other for so long, she's my best friend, but what's this feeling? Hmm, maybe I should ask some advice from Yukino or maybe that bubuzuke woman can help me._

Haruka didn't notice that she had made it through the line and the man was waiting for her to come out of her thoughts and make an order.

"Erhm, excuse me miss?"

Haruka snapped out of her thoughts and scratched the back of her head. She gave her order and once it was ready she paid him. When she was on her way back, she noticed Yukino talking to a man with Diana sitting on the bench next to her mother.

_What in blazes is that man doing near my Yukino and Diana? I'll show him!_

Meanwhile Yukino was having problems with the gentleman who started talking to her, but from the looks of it, it seemed more like he wanted to chat her up. She tried to get rid of him by saying she was there with her daughter and her partner was getting something to drink, but the man wasn't buying it. Instead Diana came over and sat down close to her mother. She didn't like anyone chatting up her mother because she knew she only had eyes for her other mother.

"Mama's going to be mad if you don't go away." Diana warned him.

The man just giggled at the child as he thought she was referring to Yukino and not the raging girl who was walking up behind him. She heard what Diana said.

"Really little one and why do you think that?" He said.

"Well of course I'll be mad. You are disturbing our family outing!" The voice behind the man was loud and he felt an evil aura hovering over him. He turned around and noticed a woman looking extremely angry. She walked over to Yukino and Diana and gave them their ice cream and drinks before she turned back around and faced the man.

"Haruka!" Yukino said, but before she could say anything else, Haruka placed her hand on Yukino's shoulder and pulled her so close that Yukino's head was touching Haruka's side.

"I suggest you leave my wife and daughter alone now." Haruka said.

_Her wife! _Yukino thought. She felt extremely shocked with what had just happened and with what Haruka said.

"Er—erh, my apologies miss." Then the man turned around and quickly escaped the wrath of Haruka.

Haruka then sat down next to Yukino, but she noticed Yukino was still in a bit of a daze because one, Haruka called her wife and two, Haruka still had her arm around Yukino, so it looked like she leaned her arm over her.

"Oi yukino, are you ok?" Haruka asked.

"Erhm, yes, thank you, Haruka, for saving me back there and also thank you Diana too." Yukino said.

Yukino put her arm around Diana and cuddle her, so it looked like the whole family was cuddling together on the bench.

"That's my Diana. Show them you got guts!" Haruka was extremely proud at how she handled it. She proved to be a true Armitage.

"Haruka-mama, you were awesome!" Diana said.

"Thanks kiddo." Haruka said. Then she looked at Yukino and noticed she still had her arm around Yukino. She blushed.

"Erhm, I'm sorry Yukino, you know… if I interrupted your conversation with that man. I thought you were in danger." Haruka said.

She was about to pull back her arm, but Yukino sensed it and leaned back and moved her head to Haruka's shoulder.

"It's alright Haruka. Anyway, I have everything I ever wanted right here. I don't want anything else." Yukino said.

Haruka was shocked over Yukino's forward actions. She blushed a bit, but smiled seeing that Yukino's confidence had really come a long way from just a shy girl to now a president of Aries. Haruka couldn't be happier than what she felt now. She leaned her head against Yukino.

"Me too, Yukino." Haruka said.

_Maybe I should talk to bubuzuke about my feelings. Maybe she can help me out. _

Yukino didn't want to question Haruka about the comment as she didn't want to spoil the day, so she let it go and decided to just enjoy being in the arms of her secret love and holding her daughter. They all just enjoyed the moment hugging each other on the bench. Nothing could disturb their peace now.

After a while they decided to get up and walk back into the city of Aries. Diana ran up ahead again.

"Oi kiddo, don't run so fast, otherwise you will fail." Haruka shouted.

"It's fall Haruka." Yukino said.

All of a sudden you could hear the sound of crying. Diana had tripped and felled. Yukino and Haruka rushed over to her to see if she was ok. When Yukino helped her up and dusted her off, she stopped crying because she wanted to be brave for her mama's.

"Are you alright now Diana?" Yukino asked.

"Yes mama, I'm ok, I'm a big girl." Diana said with a silent sniffle.

"That's the spirit Diana! I'll tell you what, how about we go and buy you a toy on the way home?" Haruka said.

"Really mama?" Diana asked.

"Of course, for being such a brave girl and you haven't got any toys yet, so we should go buy you one." Haruka then picked her up and put her on her shoulders and carried on walking. Yukino sighed at Haruka's decision, but she shrugged it off and walked with them. They made it to the toy shop. Haruka told her to pick anything she wanted showing her all the toys. Diana had never seen so many toys before and she was finding it hard to choose one, until she noticed something on one of the shelves. She felt something from it and smiled. She decided to pick it.

It looked like a small black lion cub, but it also had little yellow wings on the back and a little yellow fringe on the head. It was similar in size to Kagutsuchi, but what struck Diana the most was the color of its eyes. It was the same color as her and Haruka. She went up to her mothers and showed them the toy.

"Mama, I found a toy." Diana said.

"Hmm… How come you didn't pick a bigger one Diana?" Haruka asked, looking confused.

"I didn't want a big one mama, I wanted a small one so I can carry them around." Diana said.

"It's very cute Diana, it looks like a lion." Yukino said.

"So what made you decide to pick it Diana?" Haruka asked still a little confused over Diana's humble choice.

"It reminded me of you mama. It has your eyes, so when your busy fighting off the bad guys, it can protect me and mama whilst you're away." Diana said.

Haruka and Yukino looked really surprised first at Diana and then at each other. Haruka nodded, accepting it and patted Diana's hair.

"Alright, let's go and play for it." She shouted.

"It's pay, Haruka." Yukino said.

"That's what I just said Yukino, honestly." Haruka said shaking her head at Yukino for not listening.

They went up to the counter and paid for it. The man in the store was certain he had never seen the toy before and he was positive that they'd never sold any of it's kind, but he shrugged it off thinking it must have been an old and overlooked toy and decided to give it to them for the half price.

They made it back to their home. Since Yukino became president, she and Haruka shared a three bedroom apartment near the presidential residence. They went into the living room and Yukino went and sat down on the sofa. She saw Diana playing with her new toy. Yukino smiled.

"Ne Diana, what did you decide to name your toy?" Yukino asked.

Diana stopped for a moment, thought about it for a second and then she looked down at the toy.

"I think I will call him Humar." She said.

All of a sudden a bright yellow flash lit up the whole room. Yukino quickly got up and tried to see her daughter, but she couldn't. When the light faded she saw Diana on the ground. She rushed over to her to check if she was alright, but then a loud noise came from the entrance as Haruka hurried over to them.

"Yukino, what in blazes is going on!? I just saw a bright flight." Haruka shouted.

She then noticed Diana and rushed over to her.

"It's light Haruka and I don't know what happened. Diana just named her toy and this bright light surrounded them, then when it faded she fainted. I don't know what happened." Yukino said.

Yukino quickly checked her to see if she was still breathing and everything was ok.

"She seems fine, just fainted, but I think we should ring up professor Yohko and let her check her as well. We'll be going to Garderobe anyway, since the Principal has called for a council meeting." She looked worried at her daughter, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Haruka smiling at her.

"Don't worry Yukino. She's a tough girl, but what I want to know is, what caused that bright light?" She asked.

"Meow!" A loud noise was heard in the room. Haruka looked at yukino.

"Yukino, was that you?" Haruka asked.

"That wasn't me, Haruka?" Yukino said.

Then they heard the noise again. They both turned around and noticed Diana's toy alive and moving. It went up to Diana and cuddled up to her.

"Yukino, is that the toy we just bought for Diana? It's alive!" Haruka said, shocked at what she saw.

"Of course, now I understand. Remember the last conversation we had with everyone, telling us about the children's childs, well I think Humar might be Diana's child. Without her knowing, she must have sensed Humar and they were brought together with the power of Hime." Yukino said.

"Let's call Yohko and then get ourselves down to Garderobe quick. We're leaving at once!" Haruka said.

Yukino nodded in agreement to what Haruka said and then she looked down at Diana sleeping. She stroked Diana's cheek and looked at the now alive toy, Humar.

_Maybe this was supposed to happen, although now I'm starting to worry about what sort of powers we will see in the future. The powers of otome are evolving, but is that good or bad?_

Meanwhile back at Windbloom…

Alyssa and Nao had finished escorting the prince to his room, so they decided to let him and his bodyguards rest until they needed them again. They headed back trying to find the missing queen, who was now in her office, shouting and being unlady like. Arika and Nina tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working at all.

"Ne Mashiro, you need to calm down, this isn't so bad." Arika said.

"Not so bad!? Are you kidding me! I'm getting married to the prince and it's Takumi, the one who broke my heart last time. Arika, how am I supposed to deal with this?" Mashiro said.

"Mashiro, it may not be so bad, why don't you go and talk to him? Maybe you two could discuss it and see what happens from there." Nina said.

A knock was heard from the door, Mashiro told them to enter and Alyssa and Nao walked in. Alyssa noticed the state Mashiro was in and walked over to her.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" Alyssa tried to lighten up the mood.

"This is no time for jokes, Alyssa." Mashiro said.

"You're right, I'm sorry… Nao and I have escorted him to one of the guest rooms. He wishes for you to speak to him soon." Alyssa said.

Mashiro stopped for a moment, she sighed and looked at Alyssa.

"What do you think I should do, seeing him now will just make me more angry. I'm trying to become a good queen for my people and yet here I am breaking one of the old wishes from the last king and queen. I know it will be good to unite the two kingdoms, but… but." Mashiro tried to say the last few words.

"But he broke your heart. I know Mashiro. Why don't you try and talk with him, maybe you can ask him about his feelings, maybe once you two talked you could sort something out." Alyssa said.

"I don't know." Mashiro said.

"I'm sure he understands that you would be upset about this, so take your time, it doesn't have to be right now, just have some space and go to him when you're ready to." Alyssa said.

"I guess so." Mashiro said.

"Mashiro?" Arika said in a worried voice.

"Look, I know it's not my business and all, but you need to sort your own feelings and find out if you even want to go through with this marriage. You live your own life, if you want to be a queen without a king, then go for it. In the end you're the only one who can make a decision about this." Nao said.

Everyone was shocked to hear this come from Nao, especially Nina. She never thought that Nao would join in on this conversation, but she was proud of what Nao said. _Nao is right, Mashiro should follow her own heart and shouldn't listen to anyone else._

Mashiro was shocked too, but then regained her thoughts and send Nao a little smile.

"Thank you Meister Nao, maybe you're right. I guess I just need to think about it more." Mashiro said.

"Hey, it's not my business at all, I just didn't want to see all this commotion. Although it's better than being sent off to some strange place by that baka principal." Nao said making everyone in the room giggle.

"Let's just relax and have some tea. I think I need it after all that's happened." Mashiro said.

Then Alyssa remembered about the letter Nao had given her. Whilst Aoi got the tea ready and everyone sat down, Alyssa started to open it. She began reading it, but she quickly shot up, surprising everyone with her reactions.

"Mashiro, can I use one of your transports, I have to get to Garderobe?" Alyssa said.

Mashiro nodded and reached for the phone on her desk to call for a car. Alyssa thanked her and quickly took off to the car. Whilst she was seated, she was clutching the letter and was in deep thought.

_This is bad. Why so soon? I hope I make it in time to warn onee-chan._

Back at Garderobe…

Ever since what had happened in the morning, no one had been allowed to enter the principal's office. Only the secretary was available and would take her calls. The secretary wasn't even sure why, she didn't know what had happened in the morning. She arrived for her shift about ten minutes after Shizuru exited the room and all she heard from the gakuenchou was that she was extremely busy and she asked her to take her calls and notes. Even Miss Maria was banned from entering which didn't please her. What was even weirder was that she hadn't seen Shizuru onee-sama. Usually when she comes in for her shift, she sees her coming in and out all the time. She thought that maybe the gakuenchou had sent her on a mission.

In the office though, Natsuki was a mess. Her face was all red and puffed from crying so much. She had stopped crying and all she could think of now was the look on Shizuru's face. It tore her apart. A side of her wished to go back to Shizuru, apologize to her and then ask her to marry her, but the other side kept saying it was for the best. Shizuru deserves to be with someone who won't go and hurt her, like Natsuki had been doing all these years. She stopped thinking and was staring out the window when she heard the door open in a loud bang, like someone kicked the door down and she saw Mai standing in the doorway looking furious.

"Natsuki Alexandra Kruger you baka! Out of all the stupid things you have done, this is the most stupid!" Mai shouted at her.

Natsuki looked angry at Mai, but then she realized Mai didn't know the full story.

"Mai, I'm not in the mood to deal with this." Natsuki said.

"Have you not realized what you've done to Shizuru and now you've gone and broke up your family." Mai shouted at her.

"I KNOW THAT MAI! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THIS… DID YOU THINK I WANTED TO BREAK SHIZURU'S HEART, WHEN ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE WITH…her and Natsumi." Natsuki said, lowering her voice when revealing her true wish to Mai.

"Then why go and say all that to her? I know what's going on, Alyssa told me, but why did you say that? To even say you don't want to be a part of Natsumi's life." Mai said.

"It's best for Shizuru to be with someone else who can also help her raise Natsumi. I've hurt her too much over the years, she deserves to be with someone who can make her happy and as for Natsumi, you know I've never been good with kids. Sure I'm a principal of them, but I've never been good with them on a personal level. Natsumi needs a good role model and I know Shizuru will be that."

"But Natsuki, all Shizuru wants is you and so does Natsumi." Mai said.

"I can't Mai, because of this stupid arrangement. That was the reason I even broke up with her in our pearl years, because of this." Natsuki said.

Mai was shocked. All the anger had flown off her face. _It makes sense. That's why she did it. Why did you hide this from us Natsuki?_

"All this time you've kept that to yourself? Natsuki, why didn't you say anything, why have you never told me? We're best friends. I never understood why you did that, you were so happy together and you never even told Shizuru why you broke up with her." Mai said.

"I couldn't Mai, because it was already arranged, I couldn't get out of it and it was best for Shizuru to be kept in the dark. I was hoping that they would somehow forget about that agreement, but when I went back home to tell my parents about Natsumi, they told me that they made contact with them and would like to sort out the arrangement soon… Mai you have no idea how I've tried to get out of it, but it's too late, there's nothing I can do. I don't want to go through this, but what choice do I have? I have to do it because I'm the heir of Kruger, it's my duty to my people to protect them." Natsuki said.

Then she broke down again and Mai rushed over to her and cradled her just like a mother would do to her child, just like she'd done with Shizuru earlier. Mai now realized what Natsuki must have been feeling, having that burden on her. She really wished she could somehow help Natsuki get out of this, but she didn't know what to do.

"Natsuki, just because you couldn't do anything doesn't mean you should give up and cut off those who are important to you. Your most important person, you should still be fighting for them. The Natsuki I know wouldn't back down without a fight." Mai said trying to encourage her, but Natsuki shook her head.

"It's too late Mai. I've done so much damage to Shizuru. She's better off without me." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki…" Mai started, but was cut off when Alyssa suddenly barged in. She was breathless, but quickly went over to Natsuki and Mai. They both quickly stood up and Natsuki stopped crying.

"Onee-chan are you alright?" Alyssa asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine Alyssa. I've just been telling Shizuru that I'm getting married." Natsuki said.

"Onee-chan…" Alyssa said in a sad tone, she noticed the sadness in Natsuki's eyes. She looked like she'd lost the will to fight.

"Anyway Alyssa, what brings you here in such a rush?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah about that, we've got a problem sis. It seems that the plans for the wedding have been pushed forward, but that's not all your meeting with your fiancé has been pushed forward too. I've received a letter from Nao this morning about when their arrival is." Alyssa said.

"What!? Are you kidding me, so soon, why has it been changed and when are they arriving?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, I don't know the reason why, but I know they will be arriving soon." Alyssa said.

"How soon Alyssa?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, it should be…" before she could finish, a soft knock on the door was heard and the secretary came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb gakuenchou, but it seems that you have a visitor. It's the archduchess of Artai." She said.

"Please send her in." Natsuki said.

Natsuki, Mai and Alyssa's faces all went pale after hearing this and Alyssa looked panicked. This was unexpected for her and it was too soon. Mai looked worried about what was about to happen, but Natsuki looked normal, she kept her stoic face on.

"It would seem that my fiancé is here." Natsuki said with an empty voice.

"What? Your fiancée is the archduchess of Artai" Mai asked surprised.

Before Natsuki could reply, the door opened and all three of them were shocked to see who it was.

"Hello gakuenchou. It's nice to finally meet you again"


	13. Arashi De Artai

Hello once again howlingsilverwolf is back and uploaded a new chapter for you all , thankyou so much for keeping up with this , also most important thanks too my good friend from devintart pathetic creature without them I wouldn't have uploaded this so it all thanks too them.

Keep on reading and keep on reviewing it good too know what u guys still think about in each chapter

I do not own my-hime/otome

Enjoy

Chapter 11

Arashi de artai

"Hello Gakuenchou, it's nice to finally meet you again." Said the woman, who had entered the office.

Natsuki, Alyssa and Mai were shocked to see who Natsuki's fiancée was.

She looked exactly like an older version of Nagi, except she was female. She had a similar hairstyle, but waist long and kept in a high, messy ponytail. In the ponytail she had a single braid and her front bangs were messy and pointy like the ponytail. Both her hair and eye color were the same as Nagi's. She stood only a few inches shorter than Natsuki.

She wore a black, short waist coat, with a white and red collar. Similar to what Nagi wore, but it wasn't spiky. She also wore a white shirt, a few buttons opened at the top, with frills on the cufflinks and a long black skirt.

_Oh god, she really is that brat's older sister. She's a complete look-alike. This is just great! Well, might as well get to know her better seeing how I'm going to be stuck with her. _Natsuki thought sarcastically, but then she shook it off and approached her.

"Hello Archduchess of Artai and welcome to Garderobe, I hope your travels weren't tiring?" Natsuki said.

Arashi giggled as Natsuki approached her.

"Thank you Gakuenchou. My travels weren't at all tiring. I was looking forward to seeing you. It's been years since we last met." Arashi said.

_Hang on! We've actually met? Since when? I don't remember seeing her… _Natsuki thought.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that I can't exactly remember the last time we met?" Natsuki apologized.

"We met briefly once before when we attended Count Henry Armitage's birthday, I think. You were there with your mother and father. They were talking to my father while I was standing next to him and he introduced us to your family, but I can understand that you wouldn't remember much, seeing how we were only small children at the time." Arashi said.

"Of course, now I remember. I'm erh… sorry that I forgot about that. I must have been tired from traveling all the way to Aries." Natsuki said.

"Do not apologize. It was a long time ago. Of course being the gakuenchou, you would have a lot on your mind, nevertheless it's good to see you again and I must say you turned out quite beautiful." Arashi said.

Natsuki didn't know what to say to that.

"Erh… Thank you for your compliment erh… Archduchess." Natsuki said shyly.

Arashi giggled at her.

"Please, Gakuenchou, call me Arashi. After all, since were getting married, it's only proper to call each other by our first names and it would be good to get to know each other better too." Arashi said.

"Well, in that case, please call me Natsuki then." Natsuki said.

Mai looked at the two of them with a curious glance. She couldn't figure out what, but there was something suspicious about the archduchess.

_Is she flirting with Natsuki? This girl looks like she can't wait to get into her pants, but then again she is engaged to her after all. It's only natural for them to get to know each other since it's an arranged marriage, but for some strange reason she just looks a bit suspicious. I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe it's because she reminds us of that Nagi. Shizuru won't be very happy about this. I'm worried of how she is._

"Oh yes, I'd like you to meet my younger sister Alyssa Kruger and my best friend Mai Tokiha." Natsuki said.

Arashi bowed before them and they bowed back.

"Pleased to meet the both of you. I hope we'll be able to get on well with each other. Please call me Arashi." Arashi said.

"I'm sure we'll be able to Arashi." Mai said.

"Actually, erhm… Arashi, I've been meaning to ask you, your visit came a bit sooner than we had anticipated?" Alyssa asked.

"I apologize, but it seemed that my diplomats wanted to push me into the marriage. Because of the incident with my brother, the nations don't really trust us anymore. So now I'm hoping to rebuild the relationships and bring honor back to my family name. I've also wanted to meet Natsuki. I didn't know what sort of person she'd become since the last time I saw her. I've never deled much with politics, since it was mainly my brother's job and therefore I wasn't allowed to travel much, but now where I'm archduchess, I wanted to meet her as soon as possible." Arashi said.

"I see. Well, being the archduchess it's a good thing you came, because I will be holding a meeting for the council soon to discuss some issues that has happened recently." Natsuki said.

"Is there anything I could do to help you?" Arashi asked.

"No. You just have to prepare what you will say to them and learn how to cope with other diplomats in the room. If you want to repair the relationships between Artai and the other nations soon, then you must explain the situation with your brother to them." Natsuki said.

"I will try my best for you. Afterwards I think it will be good to plan the wedding as soon as possible." Arashi said.

"Why so soon?" Natsuki asked.

"When we get married, we can spend the rest of our lives getting to know each other, but right now it's a crucial time with my diplomats pushing me on. That's why I'm asking you to please help me." Arashi said.

"Well, since we are to be married, I will try to help." Natsuki said.

"Oh thank you Natsuki! You don't know how much this means to me. I promise that I will be a good wife to you." Arashi said.

She beamed up happily and went to hug Natsuki. Everyone was completely shocked at what they were seeing, including Natsuki. She felt awkward putting her arms around her, because when she hugged her, it didn't feel right. Something was missing and she felt empty when she hugged her. It wasn't _Shizuru… _Natsuki was filled with sadness as she remembered what she had done to her. _It's for the best. She has to hate me in order for her to move on since I can't be with her…_

Natsuki broke out of the hug as soon as she could, without upsetting the other girl's feelings.

"Well, I'm sure you must be tired now, why don't I ask my secretary to escort you to a vacant room. Then perhaps when you're feeling better we could have another conversation." Natsuki said.

"Yes. I'm sure you also have some important work to do. I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but I'll be looking forward to our next conversation. It was also nice meeting you two." Arashi said, directing her attention to Alyssa and Mai by the end of the sentence.

"It was nice meeting you too." Alyssa said.

"Same." Mai said.

Then Arashi excused herself and went outside where the secretary was waiting for her. As she exited the office, everyone felt like they were all finally able to breathe again. Like something had wrapped around them making them unable to breathe.

"What the hell are you going to do Natsuki?" Mai asked.

"What do you mean Mai?" Natsuki asked.

"Baka! I meant with her. Now when she's here, it's going to be difficult, because you just told Shizuru about your marriage not long ago. Did you ever think about how Shizuru is going to feel about this?" Mai said.

"Mai, there's nothing I can do remember? It wasn't my fault that she's arrived sooner than I thought and what choice do I have? She's my fiancée and you've got to realize that too. I can't be with Shizuru." Natsuki said.

"Then how would you feel like if Shizuru ended up being with someone other than you and began playing happy family with Natsumi, whilst you're not a part of it?" Mai asked.

Natsuki suddenly felt like something cracked inside of her, a feeling too familiar to her, the feeling of a heart breaking.

"Shizuru wanted to have Natsumi, she is her daughter, she is no longer mine. She agreed to be Natsumi's mother, I didn't. She made the decision to become her family, but she will have to find someone else she can be with who will also be good for Natsumi. It's what's best for them since I can't be with Shizuru." Natsuki said.

"What happened to you Natsuki? You've changed from when I met you in our coral years." Mai asked sadly.

"I've grown up and taken responsibilities. Not only as a headmaster, as Second Column, as an otome, as a political leader dealing with other nations, but also as the heir to the Kruger household who must protect my people." Natsuki said.

"You missed something in there Natsuki." Mai said.

"What did I miss?" Natsuki asked.

"You missed your responsibility to Shizuru's heart which you've captured since you were a coral and also the responsibility of being a parent to Natsumi." Mai said.

Then she walked out of the office, leaving Natsuki confused and yet sad. She felt bad for getting Mai into this. She's her best friend, but she's also friends with Shizuru.

"Onee-chan, you really want to go through with this? I will try and speak to Arashi. Maybe we can come to some other agreement. Then maybe you and Shizuru can be happy." Alyssa asked.

"It won't matter. I've broken Shizuru's heart with the things I said to her. She hates me now and you know, if I where in her shoes, I would hate myself too. Who knows, she will move on and meet the right person for her, someone who can make her happy. I caused her nothing but misery. Besides, Arashi seems like a nice person, maybe I will like her if I get to know her better." Natsuki said.

"Onee-chan, it's not fair for you to be doing this. Since you're the headmaster of Garderobe maybe I can take your position as heir to Kruger. Then you can drop the marriage." Alyssa said.

Natsuki shook her head and walked closer to Alyssa.

"No Alyssa, I can't do that to you. I want you to go out there and make your dreams come true. Find someone who can truly make your life happy. I'm doing this because you're my little sister and I want to protect you from harm." Natsuki said.

"But you shouldn't. I'm not the little girl you knew onee-chan. One who was weak and needed protection. I've grown up and I'm stronger than you think." Alyssa said.

Natsuki then got closer to Alyssa and pulled her into a hug. Alyssa was shocked. It had been ages since the last time she was hugged by Natsuki. Even after all these years she was still being protective of her. She returned the hug.

"Just because you've grown up doesn't mean I can't still protect you. No matter what we're still sisters and we'll always have each others backs." Natsuki said.

"Onee-chan… you baka." Alyssa muttered.

She let go of her sister, but kept the close distance between them.

"Alyssa can you promise me one thing?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course I can onee-chan." Alyssa assured her.

"I know I shouldn't be asking this, but could you look after Shizuru and Natsumi for me? Just because I can't be with them doesn't mean you can't be Natsumi's aunt and Shizuru's friend." Natsuki said.

"Of course I will onee-chan. I've always looked up to Shizuru as a second sister. She's practically like family to me. I'll be sure to look after them for you." Alyssa said.

"Thank you, but can you also make sure that Shizuru won't know that I asked you to do this." Natsuki asked.

"Why won't you let me tell her?" Alyssa asked.

"It's just best that way Alyssa." Natsuki said.

"But are you really going to shut them out of your life onee-chan?" Alyssa tried again.

"I know everyone keeps asking that, but it has to be this way." Natsuki said.

Alyssa sighed. Natsuki's answer didn't surprise her.

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" She said.

"It must run in the family, since you can be pretty stubborn at times too as I remember." Natsuki grinned at her.

"Baka onee-chan! It's not my fault I had an anti-social role model as a sister." Alyssa said.

"Hey! Who are you calling anti-social you little runt?" Natsuki said.

She then got Alyssa in a head lock and kept on nudging her hair until Alyssa caved in and both of them started laughing.

"Thank you for being here. I've cheered up now, although I still keep thinking of Shizuru." Natsuki said.

"Don't worry. She will be fine, just give her some time and space. I'll go see her now, hopefully to cheer her up." Alyssa said.

"Thank you Alyssa." Natsuki said.

Then Alyssa left the office and went to Shizuru's room.

At Shizuru's apartment

Mai was out with Mia and Mikoto to get food supplies and she also wanted to give Shizuru some peace to let her calm down and get herself cleaned up. Mai had asked Natsumi if she wanted to come with them, but the young girl decline her offer, saying she wanted to stay with her mama. Mai knew that Natsumi must have heard Shizuru before and had gotten worried about her, so she let her stay in the apartment. Natsumi sat on the sofa in the living room with Fenrir, looking at Shizuru's door every 5 minutes. Mai thought it was sweet how she was worried about her. Natsumi kept denying that she was, but it was obvious that she was. Mai could definitely see Natsuki's stubbornness in her.

Natsumi was looking back at the door to Shizuru's room for the 11th time when she decided to go and see her. With Fenrir following his master, Natsumi went up to the large door. She knocked on it gently, but there was no response. Then she pushed the door ever so lightly. Inside the room there was no noise to be heard. Natsumi could only see her mother sitting on the edge of the bed, looking really sad. She didn't want her to be sad so she walked quietly towards her.

"Mama?" Natsumi said in a low voice full of concern.

When Shizuru heard her, she quickly looked up and noticed that Natsumi was standing right in front of her with a worried face. She quickly got over her shock and changed her frown into a smile.

"Ara Natsumi, you startled me. Is there something that my little girl wants?" Shizuru said trying to put on her best face in front of the child.

"Mama, why are you so sad?" Natsumi asked.

"Ara, is my little Natsumi worried about me?" Shizuru said hoping to get a tease out of this. She hoped that this would help the child forget that she was sad.

"I don't like seeing mama so sad, it makes Natsumi sad too." Natsumi murmured. She was still shy when it came to her feelings although Shizuru could see a tint of red on her cheeks. She smiled at her daughter then ended up scooping her up into her lap whilst Shizuru hugged her.

"I'm sorry if it made you sad. Mama just had a bad day that's all and since Natsumi came to see me, she really has cheered me up now." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Ok mama." Natsumi murmured.

Meanwhile at the enemy's lair

Duran was walking down a long corridor wearing her new clothes. The long silver cloak was flowing behind her, the matching silver boots were almost shining and the red circle in the middle of the outfit stood out like a warning to anyone who'd come across her. Duran was on her way to meet the children she were assigned in the training room. Instead of knocking, she pushed the doors open loudly, making the people inside notice and quickly stand up for attention.

Duran walked into the middle of the room only hearing the sounds of her boots hitting the floor. Duran then noticed that there were two children in the room, but you couldn't see their faces because just like Duran they were also wearing masks with different styles.

"Ok, my name is Duran and I'm going to be your new mentor. Please state your names." Duran said in a commanding voice.

One of the children stepped forward. This one was the tallest out of the two and they wore a purple and black mask with ears similar to Duran's. They also wore an outfit similar to a biker outfit, except purple and black with a dark purple wolf paw on the front along with purple boots and gloves.

"Ara, my name is Kiyo." Kiyo said and slowly moved back into her previous position, letting the smaller one step forward.

"Yo teach! The name is Bee." Bee said.

The smaller one was also wearing a biker-like outfit, but with a different design. They were wearing a silver hoodie with black and yellow stripes, yellow gloves and boots and a yellow and black mask. This mask differed from the others as it had two diamond shaped silver eyes with yellow antennas on each side. On the front of the outfit was a bee symbol.

"Ok, Kiyo and Bee then. First off, I never really taught anyone before, especially about using these powers, but whilst you two are under my command you follow my rules." Duran said.

"Of course. So how do we address you then?" Kiyo asked.

"Just call me Duran. Ok first off, I want to see how you two handle one on one combat, so go and do some sparring so I can assess your skills." Duran said.

"What about our powers?" Bee asked.

"We'll deal with that another time. For now, I want to see what you can do without because it's important to know combat in case your powers should fail by any reason. Then you should be able to use combat to get out of it or to defend yourself. Don't forget we're not dealing with ordinary people. These are otome. They are stronger and faster than you, plus they're also adults whilst you two are still brats, so don't question me anymore and go do what I told you to do." Duran demanded.

"Yes boss." Bee said sarcastically.

Kiyo and Bee then went over to a bigger space and began fighting hand to hand. Duran noticed how even though they were small children, they fought pretty well. In the files Duran read that Kiyo was 10 years whilst Bee was 8. It even explained how they were artificial children and what powers and g.e.m.s each one uses, even the children's DNA analysis were there.

This made Duran feel a bit sad for them because they were only children and still they ended up being used as tools to fight. Duran knew however that she couldn't help them because she still had a job to do. She then noticed that someone was walking up to her. She turned around and noticed that it was the boss's secretary or assistant. Either way Duran knew they were the second in command and she got this weird feeling of hate when she saw her, creeping her out every time.

"So Duran, I see you've begun your assignment. Tell me, what do you think of them?" The assistant said.

"Well, so far it seems you've trained them well, but they're only children though. Making them go up against otome, they could get killed." Duran said.

"My…my… Duran are you getting soft for them?"

"Of course not! I came to do my job and that means making sure you don't send your little test subjects to their deaths. They'll need time and I need to assess their powers too." Duran said.

"Of course. Don't worry, whilst you'll be training, the boss has called to give us the next stage to activate."

"The next stage, what's that?" Duran asked suspiciously.

The secretary chuckled. Like a sound of evil.

"To stall Garderobe and to get the attention away from you. We start by attacking them, using what we call slaves you could say. They're an upgraded version, so instead of using humans, who have contract with them, we use a DNA sample and with the technology we extracted it into a new S class, but we won't be attacking Garderobe alone though."

"Something tells me you're not going to tell me the evil schemes you and the boss are planning, am I right?" Duran asked.

"All you need to do is follow your orders. If you do, then you get your end of the deal."

"I know. I don't need the likes of you to tell me. I'll only follow orders from boss, not from you and if you do try, I will not be hesitant to kill you." Duran threatened.

"My, aren't you a funny one."

Duran quickly materialized a small gun and held it up to the secretary's face.

"I'm not funny. I just like being realistic, so let this be a warning to you." Duran said.

The secretary noticed the small gun and smirked before turning around and walking away, but then she turned her head so Duran could see her.

"Well, then I will let you get on with their training, but like I said, the next stage has begun, so whilst we're doing our jobs, you should continue yours."

"Don't worry, I will, as long as I don't get disturbed by your presence." Duran said.

The secretary turned around with a "Hmpf!" then stormed out, leaving Duran chuckling to herself. She then turned around and watched Kiyo and Bee train.

Back at Garderobe

Shizuru and Natsumi remained as they were for a while until they heard a loud explosion coming from outside. Shizuru held on to Natsumi in a protective embrace until they heard the door open, revealing Alyssa, Mai, Mia and Mikoto.

"Shizuru, there's a slave attacking Garderobe." Alyssa said.

Shizuru picked up Natsumi and went over to Alyssa. Then she looked over to Mai who nodded to accept the quiet exchange between the two.

"Alyssa, can you look after Natsumi for me whilst I go fight the slave?" Shizuru asked.

"Of course. Don't worry about Natsumi." Alyssa said.

"Thank you." Shizuru said.

"Mikoto, I need you to activate my robe and watch Mia for me. If you do this, I'll make some ramen for you when I get back?" Mai asked.

Mikoto nodded excitedly and quickly kissed her earring to activate her robe. Now ready to be activated, Mai gave her a small smile.

Shizuru went down to Natsumi eye level and quickly kissed her forehead, making Natsumi blush. She then stood up.

"Ready, Shizuru?" Mai asked.

"Let's go." Shizuru said.

Both of them quickly went out of the apartment. As they went outside they noticed a giant slave attacking different objects causing destruction in its path. It was huge and didn't look at all like any previous slave.

"MATERIALIZE!" They shouted in unison.

Now standing in their Meister robes, they were ready to fight.

Shizuru went after the creature whilst Mai tried to find the owner.

"Ara, that's going quite far enough." Shizuru said in a calm voice. The creature snarled at her. She'd never seen a creature like this before, it was completely differently and it looked stronger.

"Shizuru, I can't find the owner. There's no one around. I think this doesn't have one." Mai shouted. The creature turned around and threw some rubble from towards Mai, but luckily she managed to dodge it, thanks to Shizuru grabbing its tail. It tried to swing her off, but it failed. Then it was about to slash her with one of its claws until she heard a voice.

"Look out Shizuru!" Mai came in and used her flames and hit the side of the creature's face, nearly knocking it over. Shizuru calmly smiled back at her.

"Ookini Mai." Shizuru replied.

She then walked over to the creature, took out her weapon and did her special attack. In an instance she went through to the other, slicing up the creature and it disappeared.

"Ara, it appears you're right. I don't see anyone disappearing with the creature. This is very strange. What is this creature?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're going to have to speak to Yohko and Natsuki about this. Do you think this could be involved with the same people who created the children?" Mai asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure, but I won't let them take our children away." Shizuru said determined.

Meanwhile back at Natsuki's office

Natsuki was staring out of the window completely shocked at what had happened. She wouldn't have noticed this unless Yohko hadn't come into her office. Natsuki was in her own world, trying to get her paperwork done and getting her mind away from Shizuru. After talking with Mai and Alyssa, she didn't want anyone else to disturb her. She needed some time to clear her head. She was thinking that all she ever did was paperwork. She didn't expect to see a monster attacking outside at Garderobe's doorsteps.

"What the heck has happened!? Why have a slave appeared now after the last few years?" Natsuki shouted.

"I'm not even sure that it is a slave Principal. That monster looked a lot different compared to all the other slaves we have fought." Yohko said.

"What! Not a slave? Then what is that thing? There should be someone controlling it?" Natsuki asked.

"Hmm… We'll need to discuss this with Mai and Shizuru to hear what they thought whilst they were fighting this creature." Yohko said.

Just hearing Shizuru's name struck Natsuki at the core, but she needed to forget this feeling in order to sort out this problem.

All of a sudden the doors burst open and barging in came Haruka with Yukino trying to catch up with her, carrying Diana in her arms with Humar flying along.

"Oi doctor, we need your help. There's shimmering wrong with Diana!" Haruka shouted.

"It's something, Haruka." Yukino corrected.

"What happened to her?" Yohko asked.

Her question was quickly answered when they all saw a flying mini lion hovering near her.

"Is that a child?" Natsuki asked surprised.

"Yes. It all happened so suddenly. It was brought to life by Diana. We thought it was just a toy for her, but when she named it, a bright light appeared in the room and when it was gone we saw her fainted with the toy hovering above her." Yukino said.

"So this means all the children have now started to develop their powers and they got their childs. I wonder how much the children's powers could increase?" Natsuki asked.

"We also got another problem. Whilst coming down here, my beloved Aries got attacked by this strange creature. It wasn't a slave, it seemed stronger and what's even more weird is that we couldn't find its owner. I stopped it though." Haruka said.

"What in the world is going on here!? Everything is starting to act up. We'll have to send an alert message to all nations and have a council meeting as soon as possible." Natsuki stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement when Mai came into the room.

"Natsuki, did you see what happened out there?" She asked.

"Yes, we witnessed the battle. Apparently this didn't only happen in Garderobe, but in Aries as well." Natsuki said.

"What! Seriously, that is so strange." Mai said.

"We witnessed everything and recorded the data. We even saw the creature not having a master." Yohko said.

"So what's the next step then?" Mai asked.

"We stay and find out what these creatures are. We'll also be holding a council meeting as soon as possible because I'm worried about the other nations too. They might start a war against the wrong people if we don't do something fast." Natsuki said.

"Hey, what's happened with Diana? Is she alright?" Mai asked.

"She will be fine. It seems she has activated her powers and even has a child now like Mia and Natsumi. She's just tired, but soon she will wake up." Yohko said.

"Oh, that's a relief." Yukino said.

"Don't worry Yukino, our kid got guts. She will be fine." Haruka said.

"How did you get here so fast, Haruka onee-sama?" Mai asked.

"When Diana fainted, the monster attacked us. I transformed and flew all the way here. We were worried about Diana because she didn't wake up after I defeated that monster." Haruka said.

"Well, for now, the situation has hopefully been dealt with. I suggest we get Haruka and Yukino sorted into a room, probably next to Shizuru. I'm sure once Diana's woken up, she will want to see her friends." Yohko said.

"I need to get back to see Mia and check on Mikoto. I promised her I would make her some ramen." Mai said.

"Very well, this is over now, so let's get some rest. I'm sure that once the message has been sent out to everyone, it won't be long for them to come, so we must keep our guard up and protect the children." Natsuki said.

They all agreed before everyone left the room. Natsuki asked Mai to stay until everyone had left. Natsuki walked over to her hesitantly.

"Mai, where is Shizuru? Wasn't she with you when you were fighting the creature?" Natsuki asked.

Mai sighed before answering.

"She wasn't feeling well, so she went back to check on the children, but to be honest, I think she doesn't want to see you right now. She was pretty upset because of what you said to her." Mai said.

"Yeah, I thought so. Thank you Mai." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki, give her some time. I'm sure she'll be fine. You know how Shizuru is." Mai said.

"Yeah, I know, but perhaps it's best this way." Natsuki said.


	14. Conversations

Hey everyone sorry it took so long been really busy with my work this year also same with my proof reader but anyway thanx too them there help has been great and too also managed the stories too so here is the next chapter.

Keep on reading,reviewing on it too let me know what you guys think.

I do not own my-hime/otome

Enjoy

Conversations

Chapter 12

At the underground base training ground…

Whilst training the new recruits, Duran had heard the news of what had happened in the different nations. This gave Duran time to train them without interruptions, but although they showed potential and had strong powers, Duran wasn't sure if they would be able to take on the otomes, especially the five pillars. Duran had heard great tales about them and a lot about the Gakuenchou and the Bewitching Smile Amethyst. Duran wondered if the boss had another plan up their sleeve, but left the recruits out of her ponderings so they didn't start worrying about their boss.

Duran was standing at the side of the arena, watching both of the children train. Kiyo was training with a long pole and standing in the middle of a circle of targets. She was getting focused before the targets started firing at her with white balls. Standing in her battle stance and prepared for the fire that began, Kiyo hit every single target, sending them back towards the targets.

Standing in a different corner, Bee was also training in the middle of a circle of targets, but unlike the ones Kiyo was fighting, these targets spun around Bee. Bee was also using a pole and was ready to attack. She waited just for the right moment when the targets were lined up in front of her and then she attacked them with the pole.

Duran noticed each of their attacks.

_Hmmm, this is interesting. Bee is fast and attacks head on whilst Kiyo is calm and strategic, striking with a deadly force. They both got good concentration going on and they seem to have progressed a lot, but is it because they were artificially made to be like otome or was it through hard training? Dammit, what was the boss thinking sending out those creatures? I never thought they would be here. Where the hell did they get them? Urrghhh!… This is so frustrating, I know them, but why can't I remember it clearly? Well, at least it's an improvement to what I do remember…_

Duran was lost in her thoughts when Kiyo came up to her.

"Ara, didn't master Duran tell us not to get distracted, otherwise it would give advantage to the enemy?" Kiyo teased.

"True, I did tell you that, however, I was thinking that you need to work on your footwork more. You don't have enough reaction time for when they come to attack you." Duran said.

"Master is a meanie. I thought I got you for good. I guess I can't get you." Kiyo said.

"Sorry kiddo. No one can. Anyway is there something I can help you with?" Duran asked.

"Actually, I was wondering why do you always wear a mask? We've never seen your face before." Kiyo said.

"Yeah, me neither Teach!" Bee shouted, running up towards Duran and Kiyo.

Duran sighed…

"I told you already. Because I don't want anyone to know my identity. I keep myself to myself. Besides, the boss told me to cover myself up, so the enemy doesn't identify me. That is why the boss told you two to wear your mask too." Duran said.

"Aw, but it's so unfair. I want to see it." Bee said.

"Well, tough luck, 'cause there is no way in hell I'll show you." Duran said.

"Does that mean Master wears it when you're in the shower too?" Kiyo said.

"What! No, I wouldn't do that!" Duran shouted.

Both Kiyo and Bee sniggered at their master's response…

_Honestly, these kids will wear me out if they keep on teasing me like this. Damn you kids!_

"Well, since you two are in such teasing moods, then you can go and do 50 push ups and I want you to run around the arena twice." Duran said.

"What!? You can't be serious Teach? That's so unfair!" Bee shouted.

"Well, that's what you get for teasing me. Now I'm your master, so go and do what I say." Duran said in a commanding voice.

Kiyo and Bee knew they couldn't win, so they retreated and ended up doing what they were told, jogging into the middle of the arena and started doing the push ups.

As Duran watched them, she kept on wondering about how things would turn out.

_I shouldn't get worried, but I am, especially about these kids. Although they're a pain in the ass most of the time, they're still my students. They are only children they shouldn't even be doing this, fighting in wars against otomes. They should be going to school, hanging out with friends and enjoying a normal life, being with a family, but instead they were created for that one purpose, to fight… Life can be so cruel, but I can't let this mushy stuff get in the way. I have a mission. I must obey my boss' orders, but hopefully I'll be able to protect them at the same time. We still got time left to train, so I'll do the best I can for them._

Duran nodded confidently at her own thoughts.

Little did she know that someone was watching her and the children with a smirk on their face. They turned around and walked down the hall. When there was no one in sight they picked up their phone and started dialling until another voice came up.

"Phase 1 of the plan is in motion. It won't be long now until I got everything under control on this side. How are things on your side?" The boss said on the other side of the phone.

"Everything is going smoothly. We have set out like you told us, to attack different nations with the slaves. So far Garderobe doesn't seem to know what they are, so it's going a lot better than we thought and Duran is training the two children. They appear to be keeping up well with her training exercises, although I'm a bit worried about Duran?" They replied.

"I assure you that Duran will not betray us. She still has a mission to do and she will do whatever it takes to finish it. Little does she know what we've been holding from her. We still need her in this, but if you're still worried then you can continue keeping an eye on her. Now, when will the next slaves be ready?" The boss asked.

"The crystal we used has been overheated. It will take some time until we can use it again because we also used it to prepare for phase 3." They said.

"Very well, then I will continue to move things on this side and make sure that no one notices." The boss said.

"Yes sir."

"Keep up the good work and report back to me if anything happens." The boss said.

"Of course sir."

With that the phone was hung up. The secretary put down the phone and started to walk down the hall again.

At Windbloom City (night time)…

After the creature attack on Garderobe and the other nations, Windbloom was staying alert for future attacks. At the palace however Mashiro was busy with other things, like still ignoring Takumi. She made sure to stay clear of him all day by eating her own food in her office and making excuses, saying that because of the attacks, she would be busy with her duties. Meanwhile Nao had to act as a stand-in for the Gakuenchou. Well, more like the Garderobe bodyguard for the prince, making sure he was fine. Although she was bored with staying at the palace, she was hoping to see Nina or at least that idiot Arika, to keep her boredom away. When she found out that the queen was ignoring the prince, she decided to take a look around the palace.

Nao kept thinking about what had happened with Nina today. She acted so weird towards her.

_What is going on with her? She's been acting really strange. Did I do something to make her upset? I think I acted normal around… Hang on! Why am I even thinking about this!? Urgghhh! I think I need to get some sleep…_

She lost her train of thought when she heard a melody coming from near the balcony outside. She followed the voice. She knew she'd heard it before, but who did it belong to and why did the voice sound so sad? When she reached her destination she saw the very person whom she'd just thought of moments ago. Standing there was Nina, singing her heart out while the palace was quiet. Nao couldn't believe what she was seeing. This was completely different compared to the girl she knew. This girl looked so vulnerable and fragile, like she had lost the most important person in her life. For the first time in her life, Nao's emotions were torn. She'd never felt like this before.

_What is this feeling? Why do I even feel like this? I…I mean… this is Nina. I must be getting soft or something. I can definitely bet she's not singing about me, but rather a certain blonde spiky haired man._

The thought made Nao feel angry. She didn't even notice she was clenching her fist, but she quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Nina. There was only one word to describe her. _Angel…_

Nao came out of the shadows and went over to her. Nina felt someone walking towards her and she went stiff when she noticed that it was Nao who was standing there watching her. She was there which meant she must of heard her singing…

"N.. ..Nao! What are you doing here?" Nina said shocked.

"I got bored of looking after the little prince, so I decided to take a stroll, but I never expected to see you here and especially not singing." Nao said.

She was trying to sound confident, but she was really just as nervous as Nina was. She didn't even know why. She couldn't seem to stop, but at least Nina hadn't picked up on it.

"You heard me sing?" Nina said.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard you know, but I didn't expect you to sing like that. What song is that?" Nao asked.

Nina blushed a bit. She never expected Nao to say that about her voice.

"It's an old song that I heard a long time ago. It's called Tales of the Star. Arika has a different version than mine" Nina said.

"Well, if it comes to you and Arika duelling to sing, then I would pick you. Hearing Antsy sing would no doubt kill my ears." Nao said.

Nina giggled at Nao's comment.

"Thank you Nao."

"I'm glad that you finally started calling me by my name. If you had carried on with the titles, then I would have forced you to wear lingerie and parade it around the palace hehe…" Nao teased.

"Nao!" Nina said, her cheeks turning red.

_Honestly, just when she was sounding so sweet, she goes and changes back… _Nina thought.

"I was just kidding. It would take up to much of my time and if that baka principal found out what I did, she would probably send me off to another strange place. So what made you come out here and start singing then?" Nao said.

"I was just thinking about how Sergay is doing." Nina said truthfully, but muttered the name quietly.

"I see. Do you miss him a lot?' Nao asked.

Nina was shocked at the bold question Nao just asked, but not only that, something in her voice sounded a bit sad or angry. She couldn't quite tell.

"Yes. He was once my father. How could I forget about him after his kindness?" Nina said.

"If you would have a chance to see him again, would you tell him how much you miss him?" Nao asked.

"But you don't understand Nao, he doesn't remember anything about me." Nina said sadly.

"You may be right, but how will you know unless you do. I know you left him because one part of you wanted to be with Mashiro & Arika. To repay everyone who's helped you and to live your dream as an otome, but the other part left because he wasn't the same and you couldn't stay like that anymore." Nao said.

"How did you know?" Nina asked.

"When I came to look after you that was the first thing I noticed. After you became an otome for queen Mashiro you could fool everyone else, but you couldn't fool your oneesama. I'm the master of deception after all. Well, second after the bewitching smile amethyst anyway." Nao said.

"Why did they pick you to look after me Nao? I thought that you'd probably complain about me all the time." Nina said.

"I don't know why they picked me. Probably because I was your oneesama and we were both from Artai, so we are a lot a like sometimes, but although I do look like one of those who does complain, this time I didn't." Nao blurted out the last bit. She didn't intend to say that.

"What? Really, you didn't complain about me?" Nina asked.

Nao sighed.

"Nope. I guess I thought you needed someone you could talk to." She said.

"Thank you Nao. I never knew that. You've always been good, checking up on me. You act like my guardian knight sometimes." Nina blushed completely when she heard that last part.

_Idiot! Why the hell am I saying all this to Nao? She will probably laugh at me now or tease me._

"Guardian knight huh? I kinda like the sound of that. So if you ever need me, let me know." Nao winked.

Nina was unable to speak. She went into a full blush and her heart was racing.

"Well, I'm getting kinda tired now, so I think I'm going to get some sleep. It's best for you too. Goodnight Nina." Nao said.

She turned around and walked back down the corridor she'd come from. Nina quickly snapped out of her trance and shouted back.

"Goodnight Nao and thank you. I had a wonderful time." Nina shouted.

"Me too." Nao said very softly, almost unable to hear, but Nina picked up on it and she smiled. Her face was full of joy. She didn't know why, but she felt really happy that Nao had come and cheered her up.

She turned around and headed back to the dorm wing where she shared a room with Arika. The room looked like a big apartment, with two separate bedrooms, two bathrooms and a lounge area with two desks and two sofas.

_Nao really surprised me tonight, but I'm so glad that it was her. When I'm near her, I feel like I can be myself and talk to her about anything._

She hummed happily until she went into the room and noticed Arika brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She seemed to be in a daze too. She took out the flower she had and placed it in a vase on her desk. She kept on staring at it with a smile on her face. Nina crept up behind her until she was in reaching distance of her. She reached for Arika's sides and poked them.

"A-ri-ka!" Nina shouted.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Arika shouted. She bolted so quickly from her chair that she landed on the floor.

Nina laughed out loud, unable to hold it in and she kept on clutching her stomach.

"Mou, Nina, that really hurt." Arika pouted.

"Well, you were the one who was acting like such a klutz, being off in some dreamland." Nina said.

She went over to one of the two sofas and sat down so she could still see Arika.

"I was?" Arika asked.

"What, you didn't even notice? Just exactly what's in that head of yours? Is there anything in there at all?" Nina said.

"Hey!" Arika shouted.

They stared at each other until they both caved in and burst with laughter. When they'd both stopped, Nina looked at Arika.

"So, why were you daydreaming anyway?" Nina asked.

"Well, erh.. I was just admiring the flower I got today." Arika said, trying not to give away anything.

"I was wondering about that blue flower you were wearing all day. Why did you wear that?" Nina asked.

Arika blushed just from thinking about the moment when Alyssa gave it to her. She'd never met someone who was so sweet and caring with a single touch and she reacted to this.

"W..well you see.. erm.. someone gave it to me." Arika said.

"What? Seriously, who was it?" Nina asked. She was curious to know who made Arika act like a mindless zombie.

"Well, it was erm.. Alyssa Kruger." Arika finally admitted.

"WHAT! ALYSSA KRUGER!? AS IN THE PRINCIPAL'S SISTER!? WHAT HAPPENED!?" Nina said.

She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. She would never have guessed that the principal's sister would give ditzy Arika a flower. _What could it mean? Was she just being friendly or did it mean something more?_

"Well, we both kind of saw each other in the garden and got talking. Oh Nina, you should have seen her, she was so amazing. She understands what flowers mean and also love, although she say's that she doesn't, but just from hearing her voice you can tell she's just a caring person. She would do anything to protect her sister." Arika said.

She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart.

"I don't know why, but she just makes me feel so warm and special. The way she smiles, it just makes me melt inside. It's something I've never really experienced. It seems so powerful. It makes me feel whole." Arika explained.

Nina was shocked at the words that came out of Arika's mouth. Did she understand Arika because she had recently started having these feelings herself? She always thought that her love would only be for her father, but he wasn't the same anymore. The man she loved was gone and only the memory remained, but now someone else had taken his place. Someone she wouldn't have expected, but somehow it made her glad it was them.

"Erm.. Arika, do you know what these feelings mean?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. Why?" Arika asked.

"Are you serious!? You can't be that stupid to not know that you like her!" Nina said.

"Of course I like her. She's a nice person." Arika said.

All of a sudden a whack was heard followed by a cry. Arika rubbed the top of her head whilst Nina huffed at her.

"Ow Nina, what did you do that for, that really hurt." Arika complained.

"Because I needed to knock some actual sense into you. I meant that you like as in love her." Nina stated.

"What!? I can't be. There's no way! So soon, I just met her and also she's a woman. I got no problem with that, but it's just that it can't be right." Arika said.

"Arika from what you said before it sounded like you were and what's wrong with it? Don't you remember the rumours about the principal and Shizuru-oneesama? Well, that part had been true." Nina said.

"What, you knew about them? Why didn't you say anything to me?" Arika asked.

"Because it happened when they were in coral and pearl years. They are not together now. Especially after what's been happening remember? Baka! I heard they broke up when the principal was in her pearl year."

"Oh yeah, I remember Alyssa told me. It was sad. They looked like a good couple too." Arika said softly.

"So, what are you going to do Arika?" Nina asked.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get her thoughts together. She couldn't think straight. Could she really like Alyssa? But wasn't it too soon? After all, they had only just met during the last few days.

"I'm not sure yet. I think I need more time to decide. This is too soon." Arika said.

"Well, for a knuckle head, I'm sure you will figure it out." Nina said.

Arika smiled at her, but then she got an evil thought and started to grin.

"So.. is there someone _you_ like Nina?" Arika asked.

Nina started to blush.

"W.w..wwhat makes you think that?" Nina said.

"You're blushing Nina. You do like someone. Oh my god who is it?" Arika asked excited.

But then a thought struck her.

"No wait.. I forgot you love Sergay, don't you?" Arika said.

"For your information Arika, I don't. Not anymore." Nina said.

"What? Since when did you stop? What happened?" Arika asked.

"He's a nice man and really kind, but he's no longer the person I fell for. He's changed. That's why I left when Mashiro offered me to be her second otome. I couldn't be with him anymore, but then whilst I was moving away from him, someone else came in and somehow replaced him. I doubt anything could happen though." Nina said.

"What, but why?"

"Because I don't think they want that. They're not the kind who acts all lovey dovey. They can be mischievous, but also quite civil when they want to be. As I've gotten to know them more recently, I've seen different sides to them. They can be charming, funny and now they act kind towards me. The more I spend time with them, the more I feel for them." Nina said.

Arika then did her best thinking pose, with a hand underneath her chin and looked upwards, trying to figure out who it was.

"Hmm… mischievous? The only person I could think of is Nao-oneesama, but I don't think it's her right?"

Arika looked at Nina and realised her cheeks had exploded in a red colour and she was avoiding looking at Arika.

"What!? Oh my god it's Nao-oneesama!" Arika shouted.

Again a loud whacking sound filled the room followed by Arika painful cry.

"Oww, Nina, that hurt. You're so violent." Arika pouted.

"Only to try and keep your big gob quiet. Honestly, you're too loud." Nina said.

"But this is huge. You like Nao-oneesama. Does she know?" Arika asked.

"Baka! Of course not. Well.. I hope not." Nina said.

"Then why not tell her?" Arika suggested.

"Arika, do you know who we're dealing with here? She would never love me." Nina said sadly.

"How do you know? It could work. Maybe she will. After all she does come here to check up on you and you have a lot of conversations. Sometimes, after you two have been talking, she smiles. I've never noticed before. I thought she was teasing you, but she hasn't been. I think she enjoys it too." Arika said.

"Really?" Nina asked uncertainly, but her voice now also sounded hopeful.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Let's make a pact, that we'll both get to know them better and if we truly feel for them, then we will tell them." Arika said.

"I don't know Arika, that sounds really lame." Nina said.

"Let's give it a go. Maybe we could include Mashiro too. Our queen must be happy before us, but not only as our queen but as our friend." Arika said.

"Yeah.. ok, let's do it!" Nina said enthusiastically.

Then they both stood up, walked over to each other and shook hands to agree on the deal.

On the other side of Fuuka castle…

Alyssa was walking back to her room. After the attack, she stayed with the others for dinner since mai had offered her. She had noticed how strange Shizuru had been acting, but it looked like she was keeping her emotions to herself, so she didn't upset the children. Thankfully Natsumi didn't pick up on it. Alyssa enjoyed staying with her niece. She couldn't believe how she ended up being an aunt to a little Natsuki, but with all the things going on now, she couldn't help but wonder if her sister would ever find happiness with her family. She can't keep this up.

"Yo! You've come back a little late." A voice said.

Alyssa looked up and noticed Nao standing at the side of the wall with her arms crossed.

"Oh, good evening miss Zhang. I didn't see you there." Alyssa said.

"Tch, call me Nao. Anyway, I'm guessing you've heard what's been going on over at Garderobe, with all the slave attack?" Nao said.

"Yeah. Apparently it's not even a slave. It's some kind of different monster. Garderobe is going to have a council meeting to discuss the issues with the different attacks. I'm surprised Windbloom wasn't attacked." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, it surprised me too. Although I think they did that on purpose, but I reckon they _will_ attack Windbloom." Nao said.

"Any news from Artai?" Alyssa asked.

"Nope, nothing. The only thing I've heard was that letter about the duchess Arashi de Artai arriving to Garderobe. I'm not sure why though." Nao said.

Alyssa sighed and the thought about the duchess' arrival gave her chills.

"Yeah, I happened to meet her. She's a charming lady. I'm shocked that she's related to Nagi." Alyssa said.

"Well, I've never liked any of their family. In fact I despise them." Nao said in a harsh tone.

"You do? Then why have you become part of the Artai scholarship?" Alyssa said.

"It seems you've done your research on people, but not a lot of it I'm guessing. Well, let's just say I haven't got much choice" Nao said.

"I see. Well that's your business then." Alyssa said.

"So did you see principal junior?" Nao asked.

Alyssa smiled at what Nao called Natsumi. She'd heard from Natsuki how Nao and her were alike, so they acted like rivals of some sort.

"Yeah. She really is something. She's just like Natsuki. Although I think she's a lot more energetic, like Shizuru was when she was a kid." Alyssa said.

"Can't believe that those two have a kid together, but then again it's also quite obvious. I mean sooner or later they would have gotten one." Nao said.

"What do you mean?" Alyssa asked.

"Come on. Even I can tell that they will be together. Sure, even if it won't be now or whatever issues they have, eventually they will be because those idiots actually suit each other." Nao said.

"Wow, I can't believe you complimented onee-chan." Alyssa giggled.

"Oh shush it. Anyway at least your onee-chan isn't the only one who is in love." Nao said sneakily and grinned at her.

"What are you on about?" Alyssa said.

"Come on. I so can see you got the hots for Antsy." Nao said.

"Who's Antsy?" Alyssa said.

"Urh, you're unbelievable! I meant Arika!" Nao said.

"What? Are you serious? No way!" Alyssa said, her cheeks starting to blush.

"Oh you really do act a lot like your sister." Nao said teasingly.

"S..s..shut up! What makes you think I like Arika?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, the little flower she had in her hair all day wasn't just because she liked it. She also seemed to be dazed, like she was walking on clouds or something and recently I figured who could've done that to her." Nao said.

"You shouldn't act so confident Nao. After all, you're in the exact same position as I am, only with Nina." Alyssa said, grinning.

"What the hell, you can't say that!" Nao shouted.

"Oh I just did. I'm a lot smarter than my baka sister, so I know how to handle you and I must say you kept your feelings so down, I almost didn't notice it. Until recently, seeing how you act around her." Alyssa said.

"You got it all wrong, because that certainly won't happen." Nao said.

"Why are you hiding your feelings from her? If you like her then why don't you tell her?" Alyssa asked.

"Why don't you do the same with Arika then?" Nao asked.

"I'm not even sure about my feelings for her. I'll admit she's a nice girl, but I don't even understand love. Sure I've read books about it and saw how my sister acted around Shizuru, but I've never really experienced it myself. I'm not sure I could do that to her without knowing my own feelings for her first." Alyssa said.

"Well, you've got a point there, but why don't you go and ask her on a date and then see how it goes from there? Who knows you might get a sweet reward afterwards, hehe." Nao said.

"Nao!" Alyssa said.

Then there was an erupted laugh coming from both of them. After a while they stopped and calmed down.

"So, what about you Nao, aren't you going to tell Nina?" Alyssa said.

"Pfft, no way!" Nao said.

"What? Why not?" Alyssa asked.

"Because I don't believe that I like Nina. She's a nice girl and for once someone makes me smile, but come on, do you really think she will fall for someone like me? I'm a troublemaker. I've got a gang. I go on treasure hunt's. I've always looked after myself." Nao said.

"Yeah, but only until recently. Ever since onee-chan assigned you to watch over her, you've opened up to her and cheered her up." Alyssa said.

"So what if I did. I know there will always be someone in her heart who she can't replace and she has loved them for a long time, so I don't think she will give up on them. She deserves to be with someone who can treat her kindly and make her feel like a princess. Someone who can make her feel happy and make her smile." Nao said.

"I believe you can." Alyssa said truthfully.

"Well, I believe it's someone else." Nao said.

Then Nao turned around and left Alyssa standing in the corridor. Alyssa sighed before turning her head to the window where she saw it was full moon out.

_Me, like Arika? I never really thought that would happen to me, but could it be? Do I really have that kind of feelings for her? Maybe I should try and talk to someone about it._

Back at Garderobe in Haruka and Yukino's room…

Whilst Yukino finished unpacking, she thought about Diana. She was relieved that when she took her to the medical wing and Yohko did her check up, the good news was that she was alright. However, she had to stay overnight for observation. Yukino and Haruka didn't want to leave her, but on doctor's orders, Yukino and Haruka went back to their room. Haruka was storming back and forth in the bedroom, worrying over Diana. She felt bad for leaving her on her own. Yukino noticed the worried Haruka and went over to her. She put her hand on her shoulder which brought Haruka out of her thoughts. Yukino smiled at her lovingly.

"Haruka, I know how you feel. I didn't want to leave Diana either, but doctor's orders and Yohko will not leave her side. She will look after her." Yukino said.

"Sorry Yukino. I'm just worried about her. I didn't want her to think we just abandoned her." Haruka said.

Yukino was surprised to see this side of Haruka. She found it quite sweet how she was caring for their daughter. It made her heart warm.

"I understand how you feel. She hasn't been with us for long, but every moment she's here with you and me, my heart feels warm. We're a family and I would do anything for our child Haruka. That also includes getting her away from this dramatic experience of being researched on and used as nothing more but a tool." Yukino said.

Haruka noticed that tears were starting to form in Yukino's eyes and before she knew it she raised her arms and wrapped them around Yukino. At first Yukino was shocked at what happened, but then she quickly melted into her arms. She had never felt safer than when she was in the arms of Haruka, but whilst they were hugging, Haruka had her own thoughts about it.

_Why does it feel like I want to be able to always do this? To hold Yukino like this. To protect her from anything that makes her cry. She's my friend right? Urgghhh! Blasted father! Telling me about that riddle, now I can't stop thinking about it. Being with Yukino like this.. I feel I can forget all my thoughts and fears._

When the hug finished, both of them were blushing heavily and the air had become awkward.

"Erm.. I'm sorry Yukino. I didn't know what I was thanking. It just kinda happened. I erh.. didn't want you to cry." Haruka said panicky.

"It's thinking, Haruka and thank you. I needed that." Yukino said.

"Oh, that's good. Then I guess I'll go and sleep on the sofa. You be comfy in here and since Diana will have the other room, it's only fair that I end up on the sofa. Well, I'll let you get some sleep. You need it more than I do." Haruka said and grinned at her.

She turned around, but stopped when she felt someone tugging on her wrist. She turned around and saw Yukino acting all shy, with her head down, looking nervous and struggling with what to say.

"H-haruka.. please sleep with me. I.. erh.. I mean sleep here too because after what happened with Diana, I don't want to be alone right now." Yukino said.

Yukino couldn't believe what she just said too. Almost like an invitation to sleep with her. Yukino had never felt so nervous in her entire life. She thought that Haruka would say no, but when Haruka got hold of the hand that was tugging on her wrist and held it in her hands, she looked up and saw Haruka's face.

"Honestly Yukino, what's with you? But since you ask, I will stay here with you. Come on, let's go to sleep." Haruka said.

A few doors down in Shizuru's bedroom…

Lying awake in her king-sized bed, Shizuru could not seem to sleep. Especially with what had happened, with the attack and everything, but mostly she couldn't sleep with the constant thought of Natsuki. She had hurt her really bad. It broke her heart just thinking about her or saying her name. _How could she do that to her? How could she say that she didn't love her anymore and was getting married to someone else? She couldn't believe what she had heard, but at the same time she could because why else would she break up with her? Had she been lying to her all this time? But then why would she say those kind things to her and smile the way she did? She wouldn't show that to just anyone._

She was lost in her thoughts, but then she noticed the door open and a soft little voice spoke through it, almost too frightened to come in.

"Mama?"

Shizuru looked up and noticed Natsumi standing in her blue pyjamas with Fenrir on her shoulder. She stayed just behind the door.

"Ara, what's wrong Nat-chan?" Shizuru asked while looking a bit worried.

Natsumi looked down nervously and blushed slightly.

"I erh..e..ee.. wwas.. wondering.. would it be alright if I sleept with you mama?" Natsumi asked.

"Of course it would be alright. Come over here." Shizuru said and patted the bed next to her, signalling it was Natsumi's place.

Natsumi looked relieved and crawled up next to Shizuru. Fenrir laid down on the other side of Natsumi, curled up in a little ball and went to sleep. Shizuru noticed how Natsumi acted shy over her affections, so she wrapped her arms around Natsumi and held her. At first Natsumi didn't know how to react, but then she relaxed into the embraced. She'd never felt so safe. Being in the arms of Shizuru made her so happy.

"Nat-chan, why were you worried about asking me to sleep in here? Did you think I would not allow it?" Shizuru asked.

"Well erh.. I thought you might punish me for not being in bed, but coming over to see you instead." Natsumi said nervously.

Something clicked inside Shizuru and she noticed. _Of course! Natsumi was the one who always got more punished than Mia and Diana by those people. It must have been hard for her. My poor baby…_

It made her feel sad for the child. To be afraid to ask her anything or to even feel affection. No wonder she was acting like that. Shizuru thought she was only doing that because she acted like Natsuki, but instead it was because she thought that if she asked for anything, then she would get punished. She held onto the child tighter as if she was worried that if she let go it would break.

"Nat-chan shouldn't be so worried. I would never hurt you. You've become one of my top two people who are my most precious persons. I could never do something that would upset you. You're my daughter, my child and I'm so happy that you're here. I would never want you to leave." Shizuru said with a loving voice.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me mama. I feel safe in mama's arms." Natsumi said.

"Thank you Natsumi. That means so much to me." Shizuru said.

"Mama? You said I was one of your top two people who are your most precious persons. Who's the second one?" Natsumi asked.

"Ara, I'm surprised you ask that question. Could you not guess that the second person who is my most precious person, is your mommy?" Shizuru said.

"How come mommy isn't here?" Natsumi asked.

"You see, your mommy is a busy woman, so she has a lot of work to do." Shizuru said.

"I wish she could be here with us. I want to get to know her more. When she read to me, I felt happy." Natsumi said.

"I hope so too. It's only natural for you to want to get to know your other mother too. Now little one, it's time for you to get some sleep." Shizuru said.

"Ok mama….goodnight." Natsumi said and snuggled in closer to her.

As soon as Natsumi fell asleep, Shizuru looked at the little sleeping face and she just smiled. Seeing her daughter act so cute and shy warmed her heart and she leaned over and kissed Natsumi on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my little one. No matter what, I'll always protect you my most precious child." Shizuru whispered.


	15. Council Meeting

Hello it's been a while sorry that it has taken long , I've been waiting for my beta reader and friend too get back too me but I haven't heard from them so I'm hoping they are okay, but in the end my sister ended up being nice and said that she will help, so she done it yay and now she working on the next chapter, she didn't take long with this so I'm hoping it won;t take long with the next but I do apologise though that it has taken so long and thankyou too all those who have been waiting patiently, there be more too come, my mission is too complete this story , so anyway hope you like this chapter

howlingsilverwolf

Chapter 13

Council meeting

It's been few days since the attack on Garderobe, other countries have been put on alert in case of any surprise "attacks" where to happen again. The preparations for the council meeting is now ready and other countries are heading towards Garderobe, they will all be arriving soon.

In Windbloom Mashiro has just finished getting ready and is walking down the hallway with Aoi and Mikoto by her side, she was annoyed that Arika and Nina are not here yet, this was thanks to miss Maria who was making them finish running laps around the palace.

"Honestly where are those two!... I should of expected this from Arika, but not Nina too... I should really go and knock those two heads together!" Mashiro said.

Aoi giggled at Mashiro.

"I'm sure they will be here soon" Aoi said hoping

Since Mashiro became queen she has become more responsible and less aggressive, but only one person at certain times can bring that side out of her (Arika!).

Then she noticed that Takumi was walking up the hallway, he gave Aoi a smile in which Aoi nodded her head before him, then he made an attempt to speak too Mashiro.

_I hope she'll be nice to him today, poor Takumi, he hasn't been able to speak to her at all since he arrived, she always finds some excuse not to see him, I wonder if she is still mad at us for setting this up, but I'm not sure if this might be something different…_

"Good morning queen Mashiro" takumi said

Mashiro turned her head and was shocked to see Takumi there, she was hoping she wouldn't have to see him.

"Er…good morning prince Takumi what brings you out this morning?" Mashiro said

"I'm going to attend the council meeting at Garderobe, I was asked to come from the principal because even though my country has not been involved in any of the attacks, with this new threat, I would like to make an alliance with the other countries" Takumi said

"I see... well you can accompany us then, we'll just have to wait for my otome's they'll be arriving soon" _if not I will make them clean every single window in this palace for making me wait for them those baka's!. _Mashiro thought.

"I see.. I was er wondering... if maybe we could have a chat.. before they arrive" Takumi said asking in a unsure way because he was worried

the queen would reject his request.

" I don't see why not". " Aoi could you meet us at the car and tell them to get ready and if you see meister Arika and Nina tell them to come and fetch us" Mashiro said

Aoi was shocked about this she never thought Mashiro would agree to Takumi's request she smiled.

"Of course queen Mashiro" Aoi said

Aoi and Mikoto then went down the hallway and left Mashiro feeling awkward with Takumi, she feels weird that it just them two together but yet it was nice.

" You have my attention now, so what is this about?" Mashiro asked

" Well I was wondering why you have been ignoring me" Takumi said

Mashiro knew this would happen, she gave out a quick sigh.

"I'm sorry it's just that I hadn't come to terms with the whole arrangement, I know what happened last time is that I made a run for it but I never knew that this was the last king and queen request, so I couldn't ignore it I have a duty to my people". Mashiro said

"Spoken like a true queen... you really do amaze me, the fact that you would sacrifice your happiness to protect your own people" Takumi said

" I would" mashiro said determined

"You really have changed Mashiro" Takumi said

" Can I ask you something Takumi? why do you want to go through with this marriage? it's clear that you don't love me" Mashiro said

"Huh where did that come from, look from this arrangement, I admit I was shocked! I never knew my father did this but I'm coming to terms with it" Takumi said

" Oh yeh... then what about your bodyguard Akira don't you love her?" Mashiro said

"What!" Takumi said

Just when he was about to say something Arika and Nina turned up panting looking like they jogged about 5 miles Mashiro looked at them annoyed and angry.

" Can you two explain why you are late!" Mashiro said

"Well..er.e. . You see I fell asleep while we were studying and Nina whacked me over the head which caused me to make a loud noise and Miss Maria scolded us and made us run around the palace" Arika said

Mashiro looked like she wanted to strangle both of them, but she controlled herself and took a few deep breath.

" Well let's get's going otherwise were going to be late for the meeting" Mashiro said and turned to walk down the hallway.

Both Nina and Arika looked at each other with a confused thought whilst they noticed Takumi staring into space.

_What happened?_

Meanwhile back at Garderobe

Diana has awakened from her sleep, Yohko did a medical check on her and gave her the all clear, Yukino and Haruka was pleased with the results, so when Diana found out that she was back at Garderobe, she was shocked to find out about Humar being alive! Of course Haruka had come to terms with the toy being alive and it stayed with Diana all night so Haruka was secretly watching the toy incase it made any funny moves but after a while she realized that the little fluff ball was watching over her like she was doing. While they were on their way back to the apartment, Humar was on Diana's shoulder she turned her head over to her mothers who were walking behind.

"Yukino-mama would it be ok if I could go and see Natsumi and Mia?" Diana asked.

Yukino smiled at her, she knew that as soon as Diana would find out about being here she would want to go see her friends, she looked over too Haruka.

"I don't see why not we've still got plenty of time until the meeting starts" Yukino said

"Fine I guess we could do... Anyway I was wondering what happened to bubuzuke, she wasn't there when we went to the office but she would have been with her mini principal look-a-like" Haruka said

"Meeting?" Diana asked

Yukino bend down too face her daughter.

"You see Diana me and your mother had to go to a very important meeting where going to be doing some grown-up talk" Yukino said

"You can stay with your friends if you want so you don't have to be alone" Haruka said

"Really! Can I mama?" Diana said excitedly

"As long as you'll be a good girl and don't wonder off" Yukino said

"I won't I promise" Diana said

"That's my girl" Haruka said and rubbed her head affectionately.

As they made it too the apartment they knocked on the door waiting for a reply until Mai opened the door with Mikoto clinging onto her, Haruka and Yukino looked at them thinking what is happening.

"Oh... Haruka. Yukino what a surprise and little Diana is here to I'm glad to see you have woken up how do you feel?" Mai asked

" ….I'm fine thank you for asking" Diana said shyly with her cheeks bit red.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion Mai, Diana wanted to come over and see her friends "Yukino said

"It's no problem come on in, I'm sure that Mia and Natsumi will be glad to see you" Mai said

"Er... Mai what's Mikoto doing?" Haruka asked

" Oh she's just a bit sad that we won't be able to go too the meeting today also she missing Mia because she is currently playing with Natsumi" Mai said

Mai stroked Mikoto's wavy hair affectionately whilst Mikoto is smiling at her looking like a cat by being stroked from its master.

" Well kiddo why don't you go and find your friends whilst we stay here and talk too Mai" Haruka said looking down at Diana

she nodded her head eagerly and went off to find them, she heard voices from one of the bedrooms and she recognized them straight away of who they belonged too with Humar on her shoulder, she wanted to show him off too them because now she is just like the two of them with their own child and friend someone to protect them from harm like a guardian angel.

She knocked on the door until Mia came to open it and when she noticed Diana she quickly grabbed her to hug her tightly.

" DIANNA YOU'RE HERE IT'S GREAT TOO SEE YOU! NATSUMI GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Mia said happily

"Mia you don't have too shout I can hear you" Natsumi said. She noticed Diana and also went too hug her, all three of them laughed at the big group hug until they stopped and went over to the bed to sit on it. Fenrir and kagitsuchi both saw Humar on top of Diana's shoulder and went over there to greet the new friend when Humar noticed that they were friendly they started to play together.

" Oh.. yeh so I like you to meet my new friend Humar" Diana said

"Wow he's just so cute how did you get him?" Mia asked

"Haruka-mama bought me a toy and it came to life" Diana said

"That's what happened to me too woah! This is so cool now we all got one" Natsumi said

"I remember mama saying something about being called a child and there here too protect us" Mia said

"Wow this is so strange one moment we were locked in a cell with bad people around and the next were with our mamas and our little new friends" Diana said

" I don't want this too ever change I'm happy being here with mama, although I haven't seen mommy in a while but I'm sure it's because she busy with work but I hope I get to see her soon" Natsumi said

"I don't want to either getting too know mama and Mikoto-neechan has been so much fun they even taught me how to cook, I met some really nice people too they wear these hoods though but they are still nice" Mia said

" Haruka-mama showed me what it's like to go and fight bad guys she is sooo! cool and strong and then there's also Yukino-mama she really nice I enjoy spending my time with them" Diana said

"Then we'll have to make sure we don't ever go back too that place ever again" Natsumi said

"But won't they come after us though?" Mia said worriedly

Natsumi put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry our mama's will protect us they won't let them get too us" Natsumi said

"yeh and we also got Humar,Fenrir and Kagutsuchi too" Diana said

"I hope so" Mia said

"Oi where's that bubuzuke?" Haruka asked

Mai stopped for a moment and tried to think of something Yukino noticed the hesitation.

"Is everything alright Mai?" Yukino asked

Mai looked upwards and thought whether or not she should tell them. Although they find out eventually about Natsuki arranged marriage, maybe it's best to tell them now incase they find out another way.

"well…I'm not sure if I should be the one too tell you this or not because this is Shizuru business" Mai said

"is it something to do with Natsuki?" Yukino asked

Yukino had thought, the moment Mai said that, and then it will be about those two because anything doesn't depress Shizuru unless it's about a certain person who could get to her.

"Maybe you should ask Shizuru about this" Mai said

"What's the big deal, where the heck is she?' Haruka asked getting irritated.

"She's in her room, we've hardly seen her, the only person who has is Natsumi but from Natsumi face you can tell she knows there's something wrong with her mother, she hasn't said anything too Mia about this but you can just see it"Mai said worriedly

"Ok that's it I'll make some sense into her" Haruka said

"It's shake Haruka" Yukino said

Haruka suddenly ran over too Shizuru's banging on the door

"Oi... bubuzuke you in there, open up" Haruka said

"Haruka not so loud or the children will hear" Yukino said

All of a sudden the door opened. they noticed Shizuru looking normal Mai thought she would look like a wreak but she doesn't.

"Ara...Haruka is so loud in the morning but it's nice to see the both of you " Shizuru said

"What were you doing?" Haruka asked

"Ara I was just reading a book by the balcony I thought I would catch up on my reading" Shizuru said

" Shizuru is there something wrong?" Yukino asked worriedly

"Ara I wonder what you mean as you can see I'm fine" Shizuru said

"Oh knock it off bubuzuke I know that you been depressed lately, so tell us what's bothering you because you're not exactly the type too cry" Haruka said

" Ara as I told you I'm fine" Shizuru said

"Shizuru it's starting to effect Natsumi, she is starting to worry about you but she won't say anything because she's worried that it will only make you upset even more, can't you see that" Yukino said

Shizuru wall broke the moment Yukino mentioned about Natsumi she had no idea that Natsumi was worried, it all makes sense now, why she ended up going to see her at night

"It's best if you tell them Shizuru because they will find out eventually" Mai said

Shizuru sighed and knew she couldn't get out of this.

" It's best you come in then she closed the door behind them. "I don't want Natsumi to hear this otherwise she will get upset" Shizuru said

Shizuru went over to her bed and sat on it whilst Mai sat next to her.

"Natsuki and I won't be getting back together again in fact she is getting married to someone else" Shizuru said sadly

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! SHE GETTING BLADDERED!" Haruka shouted

"Married Haruka…Shizuru who is she supposed to get married too?" Yukino said...

"She getting married to the archduchess of Artai, Arashi de Artai" Mai said

"Apparently this was planned ages ago, that was the reason why she broke up with me, she said she didn't even love me" Shizuru said trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"You can't be serious you really think she doesn't love you, I've seen you together acting mushy she was head over heels for you" Haruka said

"if so, then tell me Haruka! Why is she getting married, why did she say she doesn't love me anymore and why did she say she doesn't want to be a part of Natsumi life" Shizuru said

"What! your saying she doesn't even want to be Nastumi parent, why would she say that?" Haruka asked

"I don't know her anymore, ever since Natsumi came into our lives I've been completely happy, I couldn't live without my daughter, but Natsuki was different she was quiet about the whole situation, she never really talked although she promised me that she would. when Natsumi came to stay with us, she seemed fine, well that's what I thought, she even read her a bedtime story and she was worried for her when she found out that she fainted, she's completely different she's not the person who I fell in love with" Shizuru said

" When was the last time you saw her?" Yukino said

"Not sure I can't really remember it's been more than a few days I can assure you" Shizuru said

"But what about your duties as a otome?" Yukino said

"Well right now it's too look after Natsumi but today will be the council meeting so I will have to attend too that, no matter what I will make sure Natsumi will not leave me" Shizuru said

"Yukino-mama!" a voice from the bedroom door opened seeing the children there looking confused.

"Where did Haruka-mama go she looked pretty mad before, when she left" Diana said

Then all three adults looked around and noticed that the loud mouthed woman was nowhere in sight.

"Oh jeez she must of gone after Natsuki" Mai said

" Me and Mai will bring her back... Shizuru can you watch the kids?" Yukino asked

"Of course" Shizuru said worriedly because she is worried about what Haruka is going to do

"Right let's go president" Mai said

Mai and Yukino quickly gave Mia and Diana a kiss on the head and ran out of the apartment, they ran all the way too Natsuki office and made it just in time to see Haruka barging into the office.

Before Haruka barged in Natsuki was in the office, Natsuki was preparing her notes for today's meeting she was very worried about how today's events would take place. She was trying to figure out what the council will say about the children, will they think of them as weapons? Will they want to get rid of the children? she stayed up all night trying to find the best way to approach the discussion about the children along with the new monsters attacking, it's starting to look suspicious as soon as the children were found the monsters started attacking they might blame it on the children this could go either way.

Natsuki promised Shizuru that she will do whatever it takes to make sure that Natsumi will stay with her, it's the least she could do after what she done too her Natsuki felt awful, she felt completely broken without Shizuru there too hold her, to have her mischievous face with Natsumi smiling at them, she couldn't even be the parent of Natsumi because she needs a stable family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a storming Haruka, stomping her way over too her she grabbed and shoved her up to the glass window.

"What's this about you getting married to someone else and not being Natsumi's parent, have you gone insane! do you know what you've done!" Haruka said

"Haruka!" Yukino shouted coming in and along with Mai getting closer too Natsuki

"This has got nothing to do with you Haruka" Natsuki said

" Your wrong because although that bubuzuke may be a pain in the ass, she is still my rival, I want to make sure she is always at her best, so then I can go and beat her down when we have our next match, but that's not the point she's my kid's best friend's mother, if she's upset then so is her daughter Natsumi and then Diana gets upset after that so I won't let anyone upset my little girl or even people who are close to her" Haruka said

"Haruka "Yukino said shocked

She couldn't believe that Haruka could say those things, sometimes Haruka could say the most sweetest things but at this moment this is not a good time.

"Haruka calm down please let go of her" Mai said

"It's fine Mai I deserve this after all I'm a horrible person" Natsuki said

"You know this was the same as that time, I did this to you when you broke up with her, I thought things would work out after some time if it was you two idiots but now! you've just lost everything! your child! and the person you love! I've seen the love you two share but now that's gone because of your stupid actions" Haruka said

"Your one too talk" Natsuki said

"What was that" Haruka asked back

"If you seen love in our eyes then you must be pretty blind to!, Love!…you don't know a thing about it! so instead of lecturing others about it, go and sort out your own feelings" Natsuki said

"Why you little" Haruka

"Haruka stop this!... please let her go as your president I order you too" Yukino said

With that Haruka dropped Natsuki and stormed out of the building.

"I apologize Natsuki I'm sure Haruka didn't mean to say those things, she was just looking out for her friend. However I don't believe that you're in love with this other woman u know there's only one person who can be that, she is Shizuru! please Natsuki think this through, if you don't you will be hurting a lot of people" Yukino said the she went after Haruka.

"Geez you really are an idiot at times" Mai said

"I'm sorry" Natsuki said

"It's not me who you should be saying that too, but Natsuki I think you should tell Shizuru the truth, think about it! will this really help?… making her hate you and your own daughter " Mai said

"I've got to get ready for the meeting now" Natsuki said

"Alright then I'll see you later then and you better get something to eat" Mai said

In a guest room, near the window there is a small table, sitting on a single chair was Arashi De Artai reading a book and having a cup of tea, when she heard the door knock.

"Enter" she said

A pearl from the academy opened the door bowed and spoke.

"Sorry to disrupt your highness, but I was told from the principal that it is almost time for the meeting now, I'm here too escort you" she said

Arashi got up... bowed at the pearl then walked over to her.

"Ah yes thank you very much, I'm grateful to the principal for giving me this opportunity" Arashi bowed

"Indeed the principal is very kind" the otome said

"Yes indeed" Arashi smile

The Garderobe council has arrived and Natsuki was standing at the entrance of the doors along with Miss Maria welcoming all of the council members, Mashiro along with everyone else were all inside awaiting the arrival of Artai and Aries. Natsuki felt nervous about seeing Shizuru again, for the last few days it's been quiet without the brunette around she missed her presence, her smile even her love, with what happened with Haruka this morning she was worried with how today will go.

She got interrupted when she saw Miss Maria getting cross at her.

"Principal pay attention" she said in a stern voice

"er..e…my apologise Miss Maria I don't know what happened them forgive my rudeness" Natsuki said

Miss Maria looked at her... she sighed

" Well make sure you concentrate, this is a important day" Miss Maria said

"I know and I can assure you Miss Maria I will make sure that the children will stay with the parents we can't have them going to the wrong people" Natsuki said

They hear footsteps of someone heading there way Natsuki was hoping it was Shizuru but sadly she was mistaken.

"Hello Natsuki it's nice to see you" Arashi said

"Hello miss Arashi, I would like you to meet Miss Maria, I've heard that you two have already met?"

"Yes she has helped me too my room I had a bit of trouble and I ended up getting lost" Arashi giggled after that

"Well that's good are you ready for today?" Natsuki said

" I'll have to be... honestly I'm quite nervous, but I'm sure that since your there I'll be fine" Arashi said

"Cough!…erm thank you but just too let you know I'll be representing Garderobe so I'll be making sure that the meeting will run smoothly "Natsuki said

"I'm sure that since your there everything will be under control" Arashi said

"Ara it appears that we are running late, are were interrupting something?"

a very known voice appeared to which Natsuki responded with a scared look, she looked behind Arashi to see standing was Shizuru with her graceful look, Natsuki could tell she was putting up a mask, Natsuki thought she wouldn't have seen the masks again.. but how wrong was she... it hurt her too see how Shizuru acts up.

The concerned look Natsuki gave to Shizuru worn off as soon as Arashi stepped up to bow in front of Shizuru.

"Meister Shizuru it's a honor too finally meet you the bewitching smile amethyst you have the most graceful dance you truly are inspiring as a otome" Arashi said

"Ara why thank you for your kind words but I'm sorry I haven't seen you before" Shizuru said

Arashi was about to answer the question until Natsuki then cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention.

"I'm sorry but we are running very late and everyone inside waiting for us" Natsuki said

"Of course principal" Arashi said

Natsuki also noticed Yukino and Haruka behind Shizuru, but with Haruka's face at the moment she's not really happy to see Natsuki, she sighed

_It's going to be a long day... but no matter what I'm going to make sure we get the children and also make Shizuru happy with this._

Natsuki now looked determined she knew that no matter what happens she must not allow things to get out of hand.

As they all walked in... the council stood up and bowed in which Natsuki and the others replied back in the same manor and once they settled everyone took their seats but with Natsuki sat in her main chair at the front of everyone with Shizuru standing beside her, Natsuki felt more relaxed when Shizuru stood nearby, it made her feel safe and also gave her the confidence she needed.

"We shall now begin the council meeting, our main priorities for this meeting are the main issues which has been recent, especially the attacks on each of our cities and also some new information which we have found on our last previous mission" Natsuki said

"Excuse me principal would it be alright if I could have the floor for a moment, I would like to introduce myself and would like to discuss something?" Arashi said

"Of course permission granted" Natsuki said, although she got a bad feeling about this especially since Shizuru didn't know who she was.

_Shizuru please cover up your ears or at least don't pay attention to this.. _Natsuki looked at the side and noticed that Shizuru was Listening.

_Oh crap she is paying attention, I should of known especially since we are going to be talking about Natsumi. I hope this doesn't make her too upset._

Natsuki thought she turned her head back towards the council and saw Arashi rise up from her chair.

" Thank you principal, greetings everyone allow me to introduce myself too you since I was unable too before, as you have known I'm sitting in the chair that once from the last highness of Artai, Nagi Dài Artai but due to his recent crimes, he has been stripped from his title and is locked up, so now as the next heir too Artai I take his place as the duchess of artai my name is Arashi Dài Artai.,

_with hearing that name Shizuru was shocked. _

I'm Nagi's older sister but due to my brother who forced his way to take the title, I was forced away. I couldn't step up to my brother during that time because he had John Smith behind him, but I would like to say thank you to everyone who stopped my brother, also to thank the otome's too such as Arika Yumemiya. I shall step in his place as the grand Dutchess of Artai so I shall do my best to uphold the peace of earl and reunite the cities, I would also like to take this opportunity to let everyone know that I'm delighted to announce that I 'am Natsuki Kruger principal of Garderobe and also heir to the Kruger family fiancé I will announce that we will be getting married soon " Arashi said

In that moment Shizuru held her breath... from what she had heard, she couldn't believe it, that the person who was standing there is Natsuki fiancé and she even declared about getting married, she knew that Natsuki has mentioned it but she had hoped that she was lying.

_Natsuki was right she is getting married, all this time... why did it have too end like this? I know with the look in her eyes she loved me, I guess you fell in love with her then, I wish you happiness then Natsuki…_

Shizuru had tears in her eyes but she quickly wiped it up before anyone could notice.

A few other members of the council was shocked about this bold statement, but quickly recovered.

"erm thankyou for your speech grand Dutchess Artai we hope to see how you will change the future of Artai" kazuya king of Candair said.

"Thank you" Arashi said, she bowed and returned too sitting down in her seat again.

" We will now begin the first topic of today's meeting and that's the recent attacks that has been happening in the cities lately" Natsuki said

" I bet the Schwatz have something to do with this it's outrageous! the damage they have caused to our beloved home" council of Romulus said

"I can assure you that they are not part of this, however we are currently looking into this but during this time, I would like to ask each council member that in order to protect your beloved cities that we go on a level 2 standby" Natsuki said

" I believed that in order to protect ourselves that level 2 security will be best choice for this situation, it's best to work together during these times and not blame others" Yukino said

"I also agree with madam president even though that Windbloom has not been attacked yet, it is possible that they could attack us next" Mashiro said.

" As a new member of the council I would like to also like to make an alliance with Garderobe, it would be best for my people and for the safety of Zipang" Takumi said

"All of those who agrees with the level 2 phase please raise your hand" Natsuki said

Every single person raised their hand, level 2 security is now on.

"Now onto the next topic as you all have known recently there was a mission, where the otome's had to infiltrate an old base, which we believed that it might have been from Artai well Nagi's base during that time, whilst they were investigating old research, there also appeared to be DNA samples from what appeared to be from our Otome's, some of the samples belonged to some of the individuals in this very room, for example they also had a sample that belonged to king Kazuya" Natsuki said

Everyone all looked too Kazuya who was shocked about this information.

"b..ubu..butt..but how!?" Kazuya said

"We do not know, however they only used some of the DNA samples though which are mostly president Yukino , Meister Haruka Armitage, Meister Shizuru Viola, Maito kiha and finally myself" Natsuki said

" What were they using are DNA for? And why was only a select group of people was chosen?" Romulas asked

"Well from what we gathered when Nagi was arrested, it seemed the base was also shut down and everything from there was taken, well almost everything" Natsuki said

" What was left behind?" Kazuya said

Natsuki thought for a moment before she looked over too Miss Maria.

"Miss Maria can you please send in doctor Helene" Natsuki said

"Of course headmistress" Miss Maria said

Throughout the exit Arika looked over too Nina who looked back and knew just what was going to happen, but they also looked very worried about what will happen, Nina gave her a glare which meant for Arika to keep quiet.

Yukino also looked slightly worried with what would happen and so did Haruka t but she sensed that Yukino was worried, so she put her hand over Yukino's shoulder to show her comfort before moving her hand away, before anyone noticed the interaction between them, but they didn't know a certain brunette did and Yukino felt a lot better with the help of Haruka.

" There were three test tubes… inside of them were children" Natsuki said

"What children! how could of this have happened were they stolen?" Arashi said

"No these children were not stolen in fact they were created" Natsuki said

"What impossible! how can that be, how were they able to create life!"Kazuya said

"I believe I can answer that" a new voice appeared

All the council turned towards the entrance and saw Yohko standing there next to Miss Maria.

"Doctor Helene please tell us what you know" Romulas said

"Certainly my lord well you see Miss Maria has informed me, what the principal has already explained to you all because as you have known these children were created scientifically by using advance technology in which previously Garderobe has done, but it seems they somehow stole the project plans, which created it but advancing it to the next stage, instead of using the womb too create life they used test tubes and infused the DNA samples together, they are what known as artificial children, but now because in some of the people they weren't able to collect a lot of DNA they had too fuse it together with another one's DNA for example president Yukino is one of the DNA samples that was used but it fused with Meister Haruka's so now they have a child together" Yohko said

Everyone was shocked about the news and looked over too them who was blushing .

"So why did they create these children? And since there are three of them who's other DNA are in the children?"

"Well the other two children one of them is Mai Tokiha we don't know who is the other parent for that yet but the other one are Meister Shizuru and Natsuki Kruger" Yohko said

in that moment Natsuki heard Shizuru hold her breath when they mentioned there name, she knows that this is it.

Everyone was shocked for a moment before Yohko got everyone's attention again.

"We believe that these children were created because of the power the otome's possessed, it seems there are powers which haven't awakened yet, you see Shinso was the one who has locked this power away in order to stop destruction, not only now we use the otome too serve us, but we also use them for battle but if they unlock further power then it will be a none stop bloodshed, the power comes from each crystal that an otome is bestowed upon, for example if arika unlocks the sky blue sapphire then a hidden child will awaken these child are what known as monsters but they serve to protect their master, but if the child dies so does the otome , but it seems the enemy had found that information and wanted to create an army with this power, they wanted to use these children as tools to conquer our planet.

"That's just awful too create children in order to gain power to use them as weapons" Arashi said

"We cannot allow this to continue on, if these children will grow up just imagine the power they will possess, they could wipe out our entire planet especially since these monsters will also arise, we must prevent this for the protection of earl" the lord of Romulus said

"Then what do you suggest we do then?" queen Masahiro asked

" We must eliminate the children now whilst they are still young, as far as we can tell they probably aren't real children there just fakes, if we carry on letting them live, it will cause us more problems they must be disposed of" he said

There were a few gasps and couldn't even believe what the lord had said to even suggest the idea of eliminating the children, this has certainly riled up Natsuki.

" My lord there is no need to go through with that, they are only innocent children it doesn't matter which way they were born they are alive!, do you really think the mothers of the children will let you destroy them whilst they were given a home, which they behaved like children and lived happy lives with the way they were treated before being punished, getting forced into using their powers, they deserve to live and should have a choice what they want to do in their own lives' Natsuki said

" Principal you cannot be allowed to get involved in this since you are also one of the parents" lord of Romulus said

If Shizuru would of guest it looked like Natsuki was almost about too growl at them but with the way she see's Natsuki clutching her fists on her jacket, she's guessing that it's taking a lot for her not to blow up, Shizuru felt happy that Natsuki is fighting for them but she was also worried how this is turning out.

" I agree with the principal there is no way that we should eliminate these children, if we do, then it makes us lower than the ones who created them to be used as tools in the first place these children deserve to live and be happy" Yukino said

Haruka wanted to rip the shreds of the guy who said that but if she did that then Yukino wouldn't be happy about it. it would make the situation worse but she was pleased that Yukino is speaking up about this.

"I agree too it's absolutely outrageous! how can you even think about doing that, we shall not kill innocent lives it wasn't their fault" Masahiro said

" As a new member of the council I agree with the principal, the president of Aries and what Queen Masahiro said Zipang will not allow it" Takumi said

"Neither will Artai these children deserve to be happy, in fact think of it like this, if enemies from other countries found out about how to unlock their powers then they will start trying to use the otome powers, they would want to start a war, maybe it's good to have these children around because then can be raised up too protect us from that danger " Arashi said

The lord of Romulus didn't like the way things were going but there are also others who agree with him.

He sighed before he looked over to the principal.

"Alright principal then what do you suggest?" he asked

" I'm not acting as a parent, instead I'm acting as the principal of Garderobe, i would do what's right, so here is my proposal if you would let Garderobe or the parents of the children to raise the children, then they will be trained by us as a otome in the future, we will also try and unlock our powers too so that if there has been a situation then the five columns or otome's can stop them we can still train the future otomes about how to use their powers to prevent this it could be a new way for Garderobe to be able to teach them new things, maybe it will useful for everyone in the future all I'm saying is that these children deserve to and have the right to be happy, why should we be the one's too end it when they haven't even properly started out" Natsuki said

"What makes you think that the 5 columns will be strong enough to handle this? What happens when they will be stronger than them?" they asked

"Then we will make sure that will never happen, even if it cost me my life I will gladly give it up" she said determinedly

"Hmmm…in that case then principal I suppose I shall give my approval of your proposal. I want you to also make sure that the children have regular checkups, to make sure that the columns must have their powers unlocked along with the otomes who have G.E.M.S with masters " the councilor of Romunlus said

With what he said Natsuki at first was shocked with the answer but then was happy when she realized with what happened.

" Of course my lord as the heir of the Kruger house, the second column and principal of Garderobe, I Natsuki Alexandra Kruger will make sure of it, so all those who agree with the proposal please raise your hand" Natsuki asked.

Everyone raised their hand up, Natsuki was pleased that everyone agreed to this it also made Shizuru happy too.

"The proposal has not been rejected so by the agreement of the council it has been approved the council meeting is officially over" Natsuki said

"Yay! The children are staying with everyone good job" Arika shouted

Nina then whacked Arika over the head "be quiet you baka we have just finished the meeting have some respect"

"Ow sorry Nina I'm just glad that it went well" Arika said

" Me too" Nina said

"Enough both of you honestly what I'm going to do with you two" Mashiro said

She then looked over to where Takumi was and she noticed that he was looking back at her, as soon as they made eye contact Mashiro shifted her head from the side to avoid it.

"We should head off now there's work to be done back in Windbloom" Mashiro said

Both Arika and Nina both nodded their heads and them two looked worried at Mashiro they can tell she acting weird.

"Excuse me your highness sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if maybe we could have a little talk" Arashi said to Mashiro.

Mashiro looked over to Arika and Nina, they were worried since this is Nagi's sister. what she is going to be like in the meeting she did seem nice .

Mashiro smiled at her.

"Yes of course miss Arashi how can I be of help?" Mashiro asked

"Well to tell you the truth I actually came to apologize to you, about my idiotic brother for what he has done too you, along with your otome's, I couldn't stop him I wished during that time, if only I had the strength to stop him, instead he caused so much sadness that I'm ashamed of what he did," Arashi bowed down whilst she was still apologizing .

"He has caused so much trouble, all for his own greed not only has he disgraced our family and country but he also went behind our allies and caused unnecessary sadness, I'm truly sorry and to let you know that artai will do whatever it takes until things go back to the way it was with peace, since I'm no longer under my brother's reign I can lead Artai into a whole new country" Arashi said

Mashiro looked at her for a moment and noticed that Arashi was sad about the whole situation _maybe I should give Arashi another chance to prove herself after all it was that idiotic Nagi that has caused all the trouble not her…_

"I understand how you feel and I believe that you will do well to restore Artai to the way it was before he got his slimy hands on it " Mashiro said

"Your such a kind queen I hope to learn more from you in the future" Arashi said

Mashiro chuckled at this comment

"I can assure you that I still got a long way to go for my people, until I can be the queen that everyone wants me to be" Mashiro said

"Aww Mashiro don't be like that you've done really well recently, you shouldn't put yourself down like that" Arika said

" Arika! You being rude" Nina said and slapped her over the head.

"Ouch…mou Nina that hurt" Arika said

"Enough both of you we are leaving and when we go back to Windbloom you two are assigned to go onto cleaning duty with helping the maids around the castle" Mashiro said with a smirked on her face.

"eeehhhh! But why!" Arika said even Nina was surprised that she got punished as well.

" Because both of you were late this morning so this is your punishment" Mashiro said

"Mou Mashiro that's an abuse of power" Arika said with a pouted look on her face.

Arashi made a little giggle from seeing this reaction.

"It must be so nice to have good friendship with your two otome's your highness I can see how you enjoy being around each other" Arashi said

Mashiro smiled a bit after the comment she had heard

"Indeed not only are they my otomes but also my friends, but with the help of them I'm able to try and fulfill my dream by being a good queen to my people" Mashiro said

" I see... I also heard the news that you are engaged to the emperor prince Takumi congratulations I hope that you two will have a happy future together" Arashi said

Mashiro grinned at the thought that she was reminded to be with Takumi especially with what she said too him this morning still running in her mind but she quickly replied back before anyone noticed.

"Thank you also a congratulations to you too with the Gakuenchou" Mashiro said

"Thank you my queen for your kind words I'm sure we'll be happy as well I must head over to the Gakuenchou, to congratulate her on her proposal plan I'm pleased with the results of the children" Arashi said

"Yes we need to head back Windbloom we got a lot of work to do please come down sometime and see Windbloom" Mashiro said

" It will be an honor my queen, please have a safe trip back and it's been a pleasure to meet Meister Arika and Meister Nina " Arashi said

"It's also an honor to meet you too your highness" Nina said and bowed along with Arika then all three walked out.

Yukino smiled at Arika she was pleased with how this meeting went and it now shows that Diana can be with them, she then looked up too Haruka who also had a big grin on her face she can't wait to tell the news too Diana.

"Oi...bubuzuke are you collecting with us to the kids?" Haruka said

"It's coming Haruka" Yukino said

"That's what I said honestly Yukino I think you need to get your hearing tested" Haruka said

Yukino sigh….

Shizuru looked up from the question.

"ara I will be there soon" Shizuru said

She turned towards Natsuki now as she was standing up and looking at everyone that is leaving, Natsuki noticed someone at the side and looked up and saw Shizuru there.

They stared like that for a while just gazing into each other eyes compared to everyone else it looked only to be a few minutes but too them it seems like a lifetime.

Shizuru then did something which Natsuki didn't expect or too see again was her smiling at her.

" Natsuki…I wanted to say thank you for what you did today" Shizuru said

"Your... w. Shizuru, after all I did promise you that I would make sure you wouldn't leave Natsumi side she needs you" Natsuki said

" Will you not go and see her, she misses you" Shizuru said

"How can she miss me I haven't really spent any time with her" Natsuki said

"Ara you may be right, but she knows you're her mother as well so she wants to get too know you better, she may be very young but she knows what she needs, after all she see's Diana with her two mothers, so she wonders about you" Shizuru said

Natsuki then looked shocked with what Shizuru said too her.

Before she could reply.

"Excuse me sorry too disturbed you Gakuenchou but I was wondering if you were ready to leave yet" the voice said

Natsuki turned to her side and noticed Arashi, was standing next to her, she had her arms placed by her side looking like an elegant lady.

"Ah yes my apologies I'll be leaving now" Natsuki said then she looked back at Shizuru and noticed a sad look in her eyes, but then she quickly changed it so that Arashi didn't notice.

" Ara then I will not waste anymore of your time, I shall also leave to head back too Natsumi, It was nice to meet Natsuki's fiancé' your highness" Shizuru said and bowed at her.

"It was also lovely meeting you too Shizuru get back safely and give my regards to the children" Arashi said

Shizuru nodded and took a quick glance at Natsuki before she left, she met up with Haruka and Yukino. As she was walking out of the room, Natsuki could only stare at the most important person in her life leaving her and it tore her heart into pieces.

back at Shizuru's apartment

Mai was walking around nervously; she wanted to know what had happened in the meeting whilst Mikoto was lying on one of the sofa.

"Ahh! Come on how long is this going take too make a decision, this is so frustrating!" Mai said

"Mai everyone is working hard to make sure that we get the children, so it's going to be a hard battle but I'm sure they can do it" Mikoto said

Mai sighed

Sometimes in times like this Mai is glad that Mikoto was with her personally it makes her feel a lot more calm.

"Your right Mikoto I'm sorry it's just that I hate sitting around here and doing nothing" Mai said

"Mai you support everyone especially when you cook our meals, so you play a vital part" Mikoto said

Just then they heard the door opened.

"Were back" Haruka said

'Ah welcome back how was the meeting" Mai said nervously

" They said we can keep the children" Shizuru said

Mai felt so happy, after hearing those words.

"Really you sure? "Mai asked

"Natsuki fought really hard for the children, she managed to persuade them" Yukino said

"Wow I've got too make sure I go and thank Natsuki later, so what happens now?" Mai asked

"ara there several things we need to do as otomes but I'm sure we can talk about this another time, right now I want to go and see my cute daughter fufu" Shizuru said

Natsumi heard Shizuru's voice and ran out of the room to see her.

"MAMA!"" she said and charged at Shizuru holding out her hands towards her with Mia and Dianna following behind her running too their mothers.

Shizuru noticed her daughter and bent down too hug her.

"Ara how's my little girl, I hope you have been good for Mai?" Shizuru said

Natsumi looked up at her and beamed a smile then nodded her head up and down.

" Yes mama I was very good, I played with Mia and Diana" Natsumi said

"Ara then that's good, we have got something too tell you girls" Shizuru said

All three girls looked at their parents with confused looks on their faces.

Diana then looked up at Yukino and Haruka whilst they beamed a smile at her.

"What is it Yukino-mama?" Diana asked

"Well you know that we went too have a big talk with other adults, we needed them too agree with having you stay with us after much deliberation they decided that you can stay with us" Yukino said

"Wait does this mean we get to be with our mommies?" Mia asked

Mai went and hugged her from behind.

"That's right you can stay with us" Mai said

Mia, Natsumi and Diana couldn't believe it they finally got their wish. Diana turned around and hugged Yukino whilst Haruka was ruffling her hair, Mikoto decided to join in

Shizuru smiled at her daughter but was also sad because she wished that there was someone else there too celebrate this with her.


	16. Unexpected

Hello! It's been awhile, sorry about that but since i'm still at uni working hard I also got a part time job so I needed too earn some income, but though lately I been focus on getting a new beginning completed this is my quest, so I won't be working on other stories not until this is completed, so far I developed more of the chapters so the next one has been sent across to my beta reader, I've also have got my friend antiope helping me with this chapter, she been great in proof all of this instead of my usual beta reader, it's hard because we all our busy so it hard keeping up with stuff, so antiope is helping me out so I'm truly glad about that.

So hope you like the chapter, review it

Enjoy

Chapter 14

After the council meeting things have started to settle down a bit more. It has been a few days now since then, and professor Yohko thought it would be best if Yukino and Haruka stayed a bit longer to do more check up's on Diana and the rest of the children. So whilst Yukino was watching the children with professor Yohko, Haruka, Mai and Shizuru thought it would be best to try and unlock their powers of their GEMs. It was Gakuenchou's orders, so they would go into one of the practice stadiums, away from Coral and Pearls' eyes. Even Mikoto was trying to help too.

At the stadium a bad tempered Haruka pasting back and forth and kicked a stone before she finally cracked.

"This is insane!How are we supposed to unlock this secret power! There's got to be some glue! " Haruka shouted out.

"It's clue, Haruka" Mai smiled.

"Whatever, the point is so far we only demonstrated on how we do our elements and that's it." Haruka answered impatiently.

"Ara Mikoto, do you have any ideas about how we can?" Shizuru asked.

Mikoto thought for a moment.

"Yeh Mikoto, I remember Miyu telling me and Natsuki that as she is the Crystal Princess, she has the natural materialization powers." Mai added.

"Indeed that is correct, however I was born with these powers so I have always known about it and I never was in your situation." Mikoto explained.

"Is there anything you can help? Maybe trigger it?" Shizuru asked.

"Well the power of the Child comes from deep inside. It can sense when you're in danger but this is also comes with a problem" Mikoto said.

Seeing that the others were looking at her quizzically, she added:

"Let me explain this better. Take a look at me and Mai, she is my Otome, she made a contract with me and we are connected so if she dies I die too. It's the same with the Child for its master: if the Child dies then its master does, like if the Otome dies their master dies too. So it's another risk to the one who you were sworn to protect. Now you must ask this question to yourself: are you willing to put more risk on the person you swore to protect?"

From what she said it struck Haruka to the core. She had never thought of it in that way: if she dies then Yukino dies, therefore what would happen to Diana if she saw both their mothers disappear? Who would look after her and watch her grow up? Not only that, imagining if Haruka messed up to protect Yukino then she would disappear too. Haruka snapped out of her thoughts.

"Urgh let's call this a hay" Haruka said.

Mai and Shizuru also noticed the odd behavior from her but then they too realized why, as an Otome they have to make lots of sacrifices in order to protect someone.

"it's day haruka" Mai said

" Ara I think that's a good thing. We will waste a lot of energy if we carry on the way we are doing. We will have to do more research and thought about this" Shizuru said.

" Yeh it's also time for lunch too so I'll go in and make everyone's lunches" Mai announced as she also dragged Mikoto away with her, leaving Shizuru and Haruka alone.

"Ara Haruka are you okay?" Shizuru asked with concern in her voice.

"Of course I am Bubuzuke, why do you ask?" Haruka replied aggressively.

"It's just that when Mikoto said those things you went pale."

"It's probably you seeing an illusion for not having your tea yet."

"Haruka if you're worried I think you should talk to Yukino about this."

"There's nothing to think about.". Haruka's tone was categorical.

Shizuru sighed at this. She knew that Haruka was stubborn when it comes to her emotions. But what Mikoto said put Shizuru in a situation too: if she disappeared who would look after Natsumi? All Otomes accepted the rules and the responsibilities even sacrifices of bearing the name Otome but she really doesn't want that to happen. If she does would Natsuki look after Natsumi for her ? But since there has been tension in the air, things between them have become awkward. They were mostly avoiding each other: Shizuru only comes into the office to drop of her reports now and leaves the office right away; Natsuki doesn't look up from her paperwork when she's in the room. Now it was painful for her to see Natsuki like this and especially seeing her and Arashi together, but Shizuru has to carry on now that her priorities are being a parent towards Natsumi.

Shizuru and Haruka then headed back into the rooms. When they entered the children were in the living with Yukino listening a story to them. As they heard the others walking in the children got up and went over to their mothers and hugged them.

"Ara, did Natsumi enjoyed Yukino reading a story to her?" Shizuru asked.

"Yes mama" Natsumi said.

" Well since you girls have been really good I'll make some of my special noodles for you" Mai announced while affectionately stroking her fingers through Mia's hair.

"Yay mama's noodles! Can't wait!" Mia exclaimed.

Even Mikoto agreed with her.

Shizuru then looked at Natsumi again and she looked like she wanted to ask her something.

"Ara, is something on your mind Natsumi?" Shizuru asked.

Natsumi nodded her head up and down and shyly looking at her.

"Mama I was wondering when could I go and see mommy?"

The room went quiet as Natsumi asked that question and Shizuru knew it was hard, for the child to not see her. She even misses Natsuki too but what could she say too her daughter? That her other mother doesn't want to take part in her life and instead marrying to another woman?

" Ara… Natsumi..." Shizuru started.

But before she could speak Mai interrupted her.

" Shizuru why don't you go and show Natsumi the gardens? Lunch won't be ready quite yet and it would be nice for you to spend some time with her. Besides Diana wants to spend some time with her parents and Mia wants to help me in the kitchen so I'll be fine. Now go on, I'll call you for when it's ready"

_I'll probably make some noodles for Natsuki too, I know she will probably be stuffing herself with mayonnaise sandwiches since Shizuru isn't there to cook for her._

Mai cringed at the thought of Natsuki's favorite food.

Shizuru smiled at her as a show of appreciation that Mai had managed to turn Natsumi from asking her question round.

"Can we go mama? I want to go outside!" Natsumi asked impatiently.

"Ara of course baby, let's go!" She got up and turned her head towards Mai

"Ookini Mai."

"Don't worry about it Shizuru …anyway it'll be good for you two to go and get some fresh air anyway" the red-haired girl replied.

Shizuru nodded at her and then she turned her attention to Natsumi. She hold her hand out for the child to grab her and when Natsumi did they both exited out.

Whilst they were out the door Yukino released her breath, which she never thought she holds it in the first place.

"Good thinking Mai! I'm sure Shizuru was very glad for your help back there."

"It's no biggie, I just did what I thought would be best for her whilst she's not ready to tell her. But since Shizuru takes Natsumi out I'm going to cook something for Natsuki too and take it over to see her "

"Speaking of Natsuki... Have you seen her lately?"

"Well I've seen her few times but lately she has been busy with grand duchess Arashi Dai'Artai with helping making preparation plans up for her wedding"

"THIS IS CONTAGIOUS! WHAT IS THAT BAKA THINKING!" Haruka took part with her usually open way of speaking.

"It's outrageous, Haruka-chan." Yukino couldn't help but correct.

"That's what I just said Yukino!" Haruka replied.

Mai sighed and just felt like she should let this one go. She really didn't want to get involved in this.

"Well anyway the point is I'm just worried on how Natsumi's going to react when Shizuru tells her , she will want to know why her two mothers aren't together." Mai resumed.

"Indeed this is a very hard situation which I feel bad for Shizuru. After all she does still love her." Yukino said.

" I guess that's the only thing them two will have in common for now whilst things between them are like this." Mai said.

" What do you mean Mai?" Haruka was lost.

"I mean that baka!… Natsuki still loves Shizuru too!"

"WHAT!" both Haruka and Yukino shouted at the same time.

_**At Windbloom castle….**_

Alyssa were walking down the corridor, she was on her way to go and see Nao at the entrance of the castle. The young Pillar rung her up yesterday and said she has a plan and she needs her help. Alyssa was unsure what was all this about, should she trust Nao...? She knew that if her sister found out she was spending time with Nao then she will kill her.

_I wonder what Nao's up, it's strange how she rang me up. I really hope this doesn't get us into trouble about this. Onee-chan will definitely not be pleased about this if she ever finds out…_

"Yo little Kruger mutt, you came." Nao said.

Alyssa snapped out of her thoughts and realized where she was but she didn't want Nao to know she was daydreaming so she just kept calm.

"Hello meister Nao , so how can I help you today?" Alyssa asked politely.

"Pfft, well first of all call me Nao , you just made me sound old then. And second it's about the queen: little problem with a certain prince..." Nao said.

Alyssa sighed. _I knew it! She's going to cause me trouble…_

"Okay Nao so what's your plan then?" the young, blonde girl asked.

"Well I just think that the queen needs to stop running away and let the prince talk so I thought maybe shove them both in a closet."

"A closet! Nao we can't just lock the queen of Windbloom and the prince of Zipang in a closet together!"

"Why not? Unless you got a better idea?"

"Hmmm…I think I do…Look, Mashiro has been under a lot of stress with this whole situation right? Plus she also has her queen duties so she hasn't had time to rest. So why not ask the prince to see if he can take her out?" Alyssa suggested.

"Err... you do know that she isn't talking to the prince so how are we going to do that?"

"Simple: we give her a distraction whilst prince Takumi comes and we leave."

"Are you sure this plan would work though?"

"Well I know that after their last day out she enjoyed herself and even that what made her fell for him but it's worth a shot though."

"Right then let's go and talk to the prince then."

Alyssa nodded.

"Yeh let's go!"

As Yukino was helping Mai in the kitchen she looked up to see Mia and Diana playing with Mikoto. She then realized that Haruka wasn't there. She thought that was strange because usually she would be close to Diana.

"Hey Mai, have you seen Haruka?" Yukino asked.

Mai was stirring the pan, she turned round.

"She went out onto the balcony."

_That's weird, Haruka has been acting a bit odd ever since they came back from training…._

"Um Mai did something happen at practice?" Yukino asked again, more hesitantly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well ever since Haruka came back she has been acting bit odd"

Mai sighed. She might as well tell Yukino what has happened.

"Yukino…lately we haven't had the best of luck with our powers so we asked Mikoto for some advice. But what she had to say kinda left Haruka troubled. I thought she would have thought about this when she became a Otome: if she died then you'll die, but now because Diana is here she's troubled about what would happen to Diana if both of you disappear." The Fire Stirring Ruby's owner explained.

Yukino was shocked at what she had just heard.

"Haruka never said anything! Why did she not tell me that she was feeling like this?"

"Probably because she didn't want you to worry about, she knows you have a difficult job so it must be hard for you. That's why she thought it would best not telling you. She didn't even tell me and Shizuru about this, we kinda guessed with the way Haruka was reacting when Mikoto told us because this has been on our minds too."

"Mai, would it be alright if I go and speak to Haruka?"

"Sure, I can finished off here, I can set the children their food and head over to Natsuki's after."

"Thank you Mai"

"No worries. But Yukino, you need to tell Haruka straight on how you're feeling too." Mai advised.

Yukino looked shock for a second before regaining her composure.

"I will, thank you Mai, I guess this is something me and Haruka need to discuss."

She then turned and walked out the room. She saw Diana looking at her before she smiled at her.

"Diana, I'm going to have a talk with your Haruka-mama. Can you stay here and be good?"

Diana nodded her head.

"Of course mama."

Yukino smiled at her.

"Good girl! I'll be back with your mama and then we can sit down and eat."

Yukino then carried on until she reached the balcony. She could see Haruka through the window, she can see her back that was near the railings as if trying to figure something out. Yukino slowly opened the door but then after she closed it Haruka picked up on the noise, she turned round and was surprised to see Yukino there.

"Yukino, what are you doing here?" Haruka asked.

Yukino smiled at her and walked closer to Haruka.

"I got a bit worried because you were gone for a while."

"ah!... sorry about that Yukino."

_That's strange, Haruka is not making any mistakes at all? This would mean that something is really troubling her…_

"Haruka, is everything alright? "

Haruka then quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Huh what?"

"You've been acting not normal ever since you came back from training today."

"Ah I'm sorry Yukino, I just got a lot of stuff on my mind."

Yukino then moved closer to Haruka until she was shoulder to shoulder on the railings. She gazed up towards the sky, then she slowly put her arm around Haruka's arm and hold kept it closed, whilst her head leaned onto Haruka's shoulder, in which Haruka was shocked at Yukino's bold move.

" Haruka… Mai told me about what happened at practice and what Mikoto said is this true, was this the reason why you were acting so strange?" Yukino asked.

Yukino hit the spot because she felt Haruka flinched, then she heard her sigh before nodding her head up and down.

"Why didn't you came and talk to me? Usually we would always talk to each other. You know I'm always here for you Haruka."

"I know… it's… just that I guessed it never really hit me about what it means to be a Otome. When me and you discussed about our futures I knew straight away I wanted to be your protector when making your dreams come true, but now ever since Diana came in I feel like I don't want to lose either of you , and if I get defeated in battle then you'll also disappear too. Then what would happen to Diana? She would lose both her parents and I want her to grow up strong and also make sure she has guts." Haruka confessed.

"I'm sure she will, after all she takes after you." Yukino tried to be comforting.

"Actually Yukino she takes after both of us." Haruka stated.

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeh. Do you see the way she looks at us when she wanted to ask us something? She gets shy. She's also a very smart child but the best bit of all is when she smiles, she reminds me of you, your gentleness, your kindness."

Yukino was shocked about hearing all this. Who would have guessed that Haruka had paid so much attention towards her? This had warmed her heart.

"So where do we go from here Haruka with Diana? If you would like I can remove myself from president." Yukino said.

Haruka looked shocked at her.

"Yukino you can't! It's always been your dream and you love your job!"

Yukino shocked her head sideways.

"It was my dream until I've realize I have another dream now…" Yukino took a deep breath. "My dream is for me, you and Diana to be a family."

Haruka looked shocked about this but then turned into a confuse expression.

"Yukino, aren't we already a family though?"

Yukino could not believe that Haruka can be so dense.

"I'll let you figure it out… but for now we probably do need to think about our future with Diana, we can talk about it some other time. Come on, our little girl is probably wondering where we are."

Just as Yukino was about to leave Haruka stopped her. Yukino turned around and noticed that her Otome was looking serious and this scared her. Haruka looked like she was lost in thought, wondering in her own little world.

_Of course now I understand what my father was trying to say…No wonder I felt the need to protect Yukino and claimed she's mine because I don't want anyone ruining our family. I don't want Diana to end up not having her mothers not loving each other, I don't want to lose Yukino. I…I think I'm in love with Yukino... Why didn't I see this before?… Haruka you're so dense! ….So now the question is will she love me back?_

"Err Yukino… I just realized then from what you said what my father has been trying to tell me and it all makes spence, now I can finally tell you what it is." Haruka started to say.

"It's sense Haruka." Yukino said but then thought about what Haruka had just said.

Yukino looked shocked about this, she didn't expect this but the way Haruka was looking at her with determination, passion ,love...

_Wait…calm down Yukino!_

"My father said that you should keep hold to the most important people in your life, otherwise if you don't, they will end up leaving you before you even realize how much important they are to you." Haruka continued.

Haruka took another deep breath.

"Yukino, I realized that I don't want anyone else to take you away, to love you…because I want to be the one who does."

"Haruka...W-w-what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that want us to be a family with you at my side and me at your side, supporting each other and loving each other because there's no one else but you in the world I would ever choose too love." Haruka said.

Yukino couldn't believe it, Haruka confessing her love to her! Is this all a dream? She can't seem to understand how is this all happening. Tears were starting to come down from Yukino's face.

"Yukino, in the future I want you to be my life." Haruka asked.

_Life? Did Haruka actually mean to say that or could she be? What!_

Yukino then put her hands over her face so Haruka couldn't see her blush, what caused Haruka to worry as she thought that Yukino was going to reject her.

"Erm sorry Yukino I mean to make you urrff"

Haruka couldn't even say anything else because she was interrupted by Yukino kissing her. She couldn't believe that Yukino was actually doing such a thing, she knew then that she will never let her go. After it was over Yukino looked straight into Haruka's face, Yukino's face was still rosy but it didn't matter to Haruka because she looked beautiful.

"It's wife Haruka and my answer is yes." Yukino said

Then she went over and hugged Haruka, this was the best day that ever happened to Yukino, her dreams are finally happening. To make this also amazing was when Haruka brought her arms up and held her, there was no more words to be said, they knew in that moment that they are happy.

**At Natsuki's office **

Natsuki was getting ready to go and meet Arashi, since everything that has happened the last few days have been very quiet with her , she hasn't heard anything from Shizuru since from the council meeting, she really did miss her…

Now she ended up spending her time with Arashi, she was a nice girl and Natsuki knew she would be a good wife, but whilst she was looking in the mirror now adjusting her outfit, she stared into the eyes of herself, her reflection sometimes she didn't believe that this was her. This was what she had become: an empty shell that couldn't feel love, but must follow orders and uphold her duty, her responsibilities, her family heritage, she had to accept at what was happening and could only hope that Shizuru and Natsumi live there happy lives.

She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Enter!" she screamed.

It was Mai carrying her a pot of food. Natsuki was grateful to have a friend like her , even though what she has done Mai was still there for her.

"Hey Natsuki, just thought you might be hungry." Mai smiled.

She then noticed that Natsuki was wearing something completely different than what she usually wears.

"What are you wearing?"

Natsuki was wearing a military uniform which was dark blue and had yellow buttons.

"This is the Kruger uniform, I usually wear this when I go into formals and such when I was back at home" Natsuki explained.

"Yeh but why you wearing it now though? You look like you're going out" Mai said as she was placing the try on her desk.

"This uniform represents the Krugers and I'm going out with Arashi, we're going to discuss more wedding details today whilst we go for a stroll in the gardens. She wants us to discuss about holding our engagement party here."

Mai looked shocked at this.

"What! So soon! But Natsuki, shouldn't you at least wait a bit before things calmed down? I mean Shizuru hasn't even told Natsumi yet of what's going on."

Natsuki then looked sad for a moment before she quickly snapped out of it.

"That's Shizuru's job then to tell her, she is her mother."

"So are you!" Mai retorted back.

"Mai, don't start… " Before she even finished her sentence Mai interrupted her.

"Now you listen… Natsuki, you're giving up on everything you worked up for, everything you love. Look at you now… are you really the principal of Garderobe or are you just acting like a Kruger? You are not yourself anymore!… Natsuki you love everything you do and what you have achieved and not only that people around you love you. I know you think now that there is no way around this and you lost hope but please Natsuki fight back!" Mai pleaded.

Natsuki looked straight at her and looked into her friend's determined eyes, she knew that what Mai was saying was true but she sighed.

"I'm sorry Mai but it's too late." Natsuki said then walked past her and out of the office, leaving Mai alone in it.

Mai gave a sad look at the door before she turned towards the desk and noticed a picture there, she picked it up and smiled at the picture.

"Natsuki, I know you haven't really given up but please you need to realize soon of what you going to lose, Shizuru is waiting for you and so is Natsumi, waiting for you to come home."

The picture was of Natsuki and Shizuru in their coral years before everything happened. They were smiling in the photo, this was one of the true pictures of Natsuki showing her real smile and looking happy.

Mai wished for her old friend to come back…

Nao and Alyssa went to talk to Takumi about the day off plan. The prince of Zipang agreed to do it. He headed over to ask Mashiro out for the day, in which the young queen was stubborn but reluctantly agreed to it.

**At Windbloom**

Nao and Alyssa discussed about the idea to Takumi who at first wasn't sure about this. Would she actually accept ? But with Alyssa and Nao encouraging him, Takumi got the courage he was looking for.

Now Takumi was outside Mashiro's door waiting until he find he got ready to enter the domain. The boy was worried he didn't know what exactly to say to her after their last discussion didn't exactly worked out.

"You know, the more you think about it, the harder it will achieve, Your Highness. I've known what Mashiro is like ever since we were children. I mean she changed in the way that she turned out to be a good queen, but I know that she is confused with everything that's going around her and scared about her future, she feels uncertain about love. You should be patient, there will be a time for when you two can really talk about this, but at the moment she doesn't want to discuss it, so instead forget about what has happened and focus on what you're going to do now, let her get to know you , go and have fun." Alyssa said.

"What if she doesn't want to do this?... I mean, I would like to get to know her better but what if she says no?" Takumi asked with concern.

"Then you should fight for it, look go in and just ask the girl out I mean just give it a shot, you never know what would happen." Nao said.

This being said Takumi knocked on the door.

"Enter!" The voice inside answered.

All three entered in and saw both Arika and Nina sitting down on the sofas, looking over some papers before they noticed them entering. When they did they were both completely shocked at seeing them, Nao gave a winked to them and Alyssa gave a casual smile, while Takumi kept on staring forward and noticed that Mashiro at the desk look shocked at seeing them, with her pen hanging in midair looked like she was signing papers, whislt Aoi just gave them a smile.

" .m… Hello may I help you three?" Mashiro asked trying to act calm and natural.

"Actually it's not me or Alyssa who needs to talk to you. Your Highness prince Takumi wished to speak with you" Nao announced.

Takumi then stepped more into the room.

"Hello queen Mashiro, it's a very nice day isn't it?" Takumi asked shyly.

Mashiro looked confused, she tried to figure out why is he was asking about the weather?

"Erm yes it is a nice day. May I ask what it is you wished to speak with me about?" Queen Mashiro asked.

"Well I was wondering if perhaps the weather was great like this tomorrow, would you accompany me on horseback riding?" Takumi offered.

This proposition shocked not only Mashiro but also Arika and Nina, even Aoi covered her mouth with her hand.

_Did he just ask Mashiro out! _Both Arika and Nina were thinking about.

_Did he just ask me out? _Mashiro thought.

"Oh my" Aoi whispered, with Mikoto meowing.

Mashiro tried to regain her composure.

"Hmm…I'm not sure if I'll be able to because of my duties..." Queen Mashiro tried to politely decline.

Takumi and the others looked a bit sad at the realization that it must be hard for the queen to take the day off.

"Actually Your Highness, you don't have anything to do tomorrow" Aoi said a bit slyly.

Mashiro looked shocked at what Aoi was playing at, but she knew that she couldn't stop running away from him. However if she could talk to him about calling it off then maybe Mashiro wouldn't have to feel this pain when she was seeing him.

"Fine, it seems I don't have any plans I shall attend." Mashiro said.

Everyone in the whole room could not believe what she just said.

_Did she say yes!_

Arika looked shocked and excited about this, she thought this would be a good chance for Mashiro to be swept off her feet with the prince. Nina was surprised but then worried about what is Mashiro going through her head at the moment, with this whole arrangement will she call it off? Aoi smiled at Her Highness wise decision. Nao gave off a cheeky grin at what has happened, whilst Alyssa smiled. When she walked over to the prince and tapped his shoulder it looked like he was in a trance.

"Then Your Highness… prince Takumi will meet you at dawn by the stables." Alyssa said.

Mashiro nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry about tomorrow Your Highness, I will handle things here. I know that you have been working hard lately so you should go out and enjoy yourselves. Maybe Arika and Nina should also take the day off." Aoi said.

"But who will be guarding the queen then? We shouldn't really leave her unguarded?" Nina asked.

"Don't worry meister Nina. My guards will be on standby, and we won't be leaving the city, just be around the castle near the trail of the woods so it wouldn't be far away from any danger and if we need to then we'll shelter in the trees." Takumi said.

Nina felt bit uneasy to be leaving the queen like this. Usually if one of them needed a break then the other Otome would watch her, but to be leaving the queen unguarded and alone without any of her Otomes there it really didn't feel right.

Nao saw the distressed look on Nina's face. She knew she would be having a hard time about this. The red-haired girl looked over to Alyssa who also thought that this problem would occur so when she watched Nao they both looked like they had a mutual agreement.

"Okay, then how about me and Alyssa tagged along with you two for the trail but we'll keep distant from the prince and queen?" Nao suggested.

Arika looked happy at spending time with Alyssa, whilst Nina felt better that Nao had thought about this plan but she wonder though if the other girl saw how she was feeling.

"Very well then we'll all meet up together and go out." Mashiro said.

**In Garderobe's gardens**

In the gardens, sitting on the grass hill Shizuru gazed out into the beautiful garden that was in front of her. It was filled with lots of beautiful flowers whose sweet smell linger in the air, birds chirping away and decorative fountains. Very few people knew that this place exists. Shizuru always loved to come here, this was her place where she could let her thoughts go wander, she liked the peace and tranquility of these gardens. The chestnut-haired woman smiled as she was seeing her daughter enjoying herself while playing chased with Fenrir. She loved watching Natsumi looking so happy, this truly made her heart warm, she was happy with her daughter. She was also looking forward to the future together once everything settles down.

Shizuru thought about if she should leave being a pillar even though she loved her job. It included helping Natsuki out even though recently they haven't seen each other, but Natsuki's instructions were to look after Natsumi. However with what happened with Haruka this morning and what Mikoto said it never hit her about the situation until now: if something were to happen to her what would happen to Natsumi?... Would Natsuki look after her even though she will be with her wife? Shizuru cringed at the word of Arashi being Natsuki's wife but she would need to think about how staying at Natsuki's side will be hard for her. Maybe leaving her to be a full time parent wouldn't be such a bad idea at all but it also pains her to have to raise her child alone.

She then noticed something in the far distance: on top of a hill side was a single oak tree. She knew that place more than anyone and she remembered the fond memories that was there, the most precious was the day that Natsuki first asked her to be her girlfriend and told her that she loved her.

_Flashback…_

_Sitting by the oak tree, a calm girl was lying there reading her book and enjoying the silence of nature. She excitedly waiting for her cute room attendant to come by, but she was very curious though as to why Natsuki has been acting strange around her. After the battle with Haruka, Natsuki and her were great together and she didn't have to put up a fake mask around her otherwise Natsuki wouldn't have been happy with it. Shizuru noticed though the more she was around Natsuki the more bolder she got without alerting the other girl. It was simple affection gestures like a kiss on the cheek or a simple hug, after what happened last time Shizuru didn't want to lose her by doing something stupid again. Nevertheless the more she was with Natsuki the happier and more in love she falls for her._

_Just then Natsuki turned up out of breath, Shizuru noticed that the younger girl's cheeks were red and that she was breathing heavy. She also noted something different about her, she seemed happier and her sparkling eyes were filled with something that Shizuru was unaware of._

"_Ara Natsuki, you didn't have to run here. I would have waited for you." Shizuru smiled._

"_I'm really sorry Shizuru-oneesama for running late. I ended up staying behind for a lecture from Miss Maria thanks to that baka Mai!" Natsuki panted._

_Shizuru giggled at her, she thought it was cute seeing Natsuki's annoyed expression. _

"_Ara it's no problem but Natsuki ikezu! What did I told you about how to call me when it's just us two?" Shizuru reprimanded._

"_Er…oh! I-I-I'm sorry Shizuru..." Natsuki said stuttering the last bit._

"_That's better. So tell me Natsuki, why did you wished for me to meet you? Is there something troubling you?" Shizuru asked._

_Natsuki calmed herself down. First of all she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, then she opened them up again. Her emerald orbs were filled with determination._

_She went over and sat in front of Shizuru, but she didn't noticed though that her cheeks were blushing badly._

" _Shizuru, I've been doing a lot of thinking recently. Ever since that battle with Haruka you started to open up to me and I was truly happy to see this side of you... I... I...I didn't notice before that when you really smile you are really beautiful." _

_Shizuru's face suddenly ended up being in shock at what Natsuki had just said, she even blushed beautifully. She never heard Natsuki complimenting her like that... But why though? Natsuki, what are you trying to say? Shizuru wondered._

"_From then I started to think about you, even when I'm class I always wonder where you are and what you up, do you think of me… I've never realized I was acting this way until I ask Mai about this…" Natsuki continued._

_Something tells me that didn't go exactly well with the way Natsuki just scrunched up her face when she mentioned Mai, Shizuru thought._

"_That baka laughed at me but afterwards she told me the reason I was acting like this and it's because Shizuru, to me… you became not just my idol but instead you became someone who's very important in my life." The bluenette confessed._

_Shizuru's shocked face came back again, she always wished to be someone important for Natsuki… But with the way she was saying all this could it be?... Is Natsuki saying what I think she's saying? Shizuru was trying to make sure she doesn't get her hopes up but at the moment she was finding it impossible with her heart rate beating so fast. _

" _Shizuru I-I-erm….I-I-I-I'm in love with you..." Natsuki whispered. _

_That's it. Shizuru's heart had finally exploded with happiness, she could not believe that this had happened… Is this all real?… Did Natsuki just said the words that she has been wanting to hear?_

_Natsuki was starting to panic now because she could see tears streaming down Shizuru's face. She must have thought that it was bad and she made her cry._

"_I-I-I'm really sorry Shizuru I didn't mean to make you cry! The last thing I wanted to do was to make you sad... Let's just forget about mmmppff!" Natsuki couldn't even finish off her sentence when she felt a pair of lips attaching to her own._

_Natsuki couldn't believe that the girl of her dreams was actually kissing her… She felt like she was walking on a cloud. Never had she felt lips as soft as these… They carried on until they both needed to break for air and when they did they were heavy panting but still continued to stare into each other's eyes._

_Shizuru then placed her forehead onto Natsuki._

" _I wasn't crying because I was sad, I was crying because I'm so happy that it wasn't one sided love, that you love me…." Shizuru said. _

_Natsuki looked shocked as she realized what Shizuru just said. _

"_Wait Shizuru does that mean you...?" Natsuki said trying to get the words out._

_Shizuru smiled at her._

" _I'm in love with you too Natsuki." _

_Shizuru then leaned in again and kissed her in which gladly Natsuki returned back. That was the best day that both Natsuki and Shizuru ever had and it was the start of their beautiful relationship. _

_End of flashback…_

"Mama….Mama" a hand was waving in front of Shizuru face, she broke out of her thoughts when she noticed that Natsumi was in front of her looking at her curiously.

"Mama are you alright?" Natsumi asked.

"Ara I'm sorry baby girl, your Mama was remembering something in the past." Shizuru explained.

Natsumi then looked curious.

"Really? what about?"

Shizuru smiled at the fond memory as she was still looking at the oak tree in the far distance.

"About the time when your mommy told me that she was in love with me." Shizuru said as she was gazing on with a gentle smile but her eyes showed sadness in them.

"Do you miss mommy a lot, mama?"

"Yes I miss her everyday." Shizuru said truthfully but also held a gentle voice in which you could tell that it was full of emotion or sadness.

Natsuki and Arashi were walking along the gardens. Arashi was enjoying being with Natsuki and talking about their engagement, while Natsuki was showing some interest but not a lot as her mind went off and wander, she felt strange about discussing these details with the woman beside her.

"The garden looks so beautiful today!" Arashi said excitedly.

Natsuki hummed at her response and Arashi picked up on Natsuki's behavior, so she showed concern at her.

"Is there something troubling you Natsuki?... Are you feeling unwell?" Arashi asked.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance.

"Huh…oh no I apologize. Forgive my rudeness, these last few days it's been hard with all that has happened recently with the current attacks we've been getting." Natsuki stammered.

"I see. Well I'm sure everything will work out, everyone's working together to figure out what's been happening and Garderobe along with Aries investigations have joined together now so maybe with the current attacks that have been happening recently we might put some pieces together." Arashi said.

"Yes I'm sure that everything will work out. Thank you for cheering me up."

They carried on walking into the gardens.

"So Natsuki I was thinking: maybe we could hold the engagement party in the next few days?" Arashi suggested.

Natsuki then picked that up. _Next few days, that's way too soon… _Natsuki thought.

"Erm why do it so fast Arashi? Yes I agreed about the marriage to be soon but I didn't expected it to be _this_ soon. I thought maybe it would take about a year or something..." Natsuki said or more like trying to stall.

Arashi then stopped to look up at her and put a sweet smile at her to show her concerns and acknowledge them.

"Forgive me Natsuki, I understand at what you're going through and that this is such a rush, but the sooner we can get this over with the more we can spend the rest of our lives together." Arashi said.

Just as she heard that it struck Natsuki hard into the chest at hearing this words _the rest of our lives… She's right I will be married to her._

Just then Natsuki noticed that she was near a very familiar place which is close to her heart. She looked on and noticed an oak tree, smiling at the memories of her and Shizuru, but then what she remembered also tore her heart but most importantly it destroyed the relationship between her and the one she loved.

_Standing at the oak stood a proud pearl. The coral that she was once was no longer, her memories of that time shall be remained hidden and be locked as now Natsuki will have to do what she really didn't want to do._

"_Ara Natsuki, you look so adorable in that pearl outfit." A voice said behind. _

_Natsuki turned around and saw the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, there standing in front of her was the new Bewitching Smile Amethyst. When Shizuru accepted the role of the pillar Natsuki was so proud of her, to have this wonderful person giving her so much, how lucky she truly was._

"_Shizuru…" Natsuki said._

_Shizuru immediately noticed the hard look in Natsuki's eyes. All of a sudden she didn't get the same emerald spark in them, it looked as if it was gone. What is Natsuki hiding from her? And why does she look so cold, almost emotionless? _

"_Natsuki it has been a while. I'm sorry I wasn't able to contact you whilst you were at home. I prayed everyday whilst you were out there, hoping for you to be well and to stay alive. I'm so glad that you are alright." Shizuru said._

_During this time after the coral years Natsuki's homeland was under a war, therefore she was sent back home to help to fight. What remained there will be buried deep within Natsuki's memory, but at this time she had to not show any weakness. _

"_The war didn't last long, I didn't think I would be back for pearl years but the situation has been dealt with the help of our allies." Natsuki explained._

_Shizuru picked up the cold voice… It doesn't sound any warmth to it, this began to worry her. What happened over there…?_

"_Natsuki, is there something troubling you?" Shizuru asked concernly._

_This was it, Natsuki had no choice but to do this the day that she would let everything go._

"_Shizuru I asked you to come down here today because I think it would be best if we break up." Natsuki said coldly._

_Shizuru's face changed dramatically from worry to shocked then to sadness._

"_W-w-what?" Shizuru couldn't even bear the words coming out of her._

"_Shizuru, you're an amazing person and I know that you'll become a great Otome but we're both two different people, who have our own destinies that we must fulfill. Shizuru I don't want to end our friendship but I have to end this though. I'm sorry." Natsuki said trying to not to break down._

"_B-b-but I thought that you loved me, I thought that we were happy. Was it something I've done or said?" Shizuru pleaded._

"_It isn't Shizuru but it's just that you have given me so much happiness ever since I met you, I would never think that it would be. But we don't know what will happen in the future, where our paths will go. You are already a pillar as I'm still not sure of what I'm doing yet, if I'll get a master and if I did how will I see you. Shizuru as Otome we made a vow to protect our master, so you know that our love can never happen because of the responsibility and sacrifice that we have chosen. Shizuru no matter what you will always be my first love and you will always be in my heart." Natsuki said._

"_But why do you want to break up though Natsuki I don't think that the reason…I don't understand." Shizuru lamented. _

_Natsuki couldn't look at her in the eyes anymore, it was to unbearable for her to see this._

"_Shizuru I can't give you what you want. I'm truly sorry."_

_Then Natsuki walked away, leaving Shizuru there crying her eyes out, it killed her to hearing those noises as Shizuru broke down, but she must carry on and reach her bedroom where she would forget that sound which she didn't wanted to make. _

_But she never did forget the sound that Shizuru made that night as she was pouring her heart out. It truly broke Natsuki's heart, to break the person you love into pieces like that, when all she wished was to turn around and go back to her but she knew that it could never happen._

That memory tore Natsuki. She used to have the same nightmare whilst in pearl years of what she did to her. She truly was a monster who broke the person she loved the most.

"Natsuki, is everything alright?" Arashi asked.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance as she realized that she was caught staring off.

"Is something wrong Natsuki? You look a little pale. If you're not feeling well we should head back and discuss this another time?"

"Erm no I apologize. Forgive my rudeness it was nothing, come let us be on our way and carry on sorting this out." Natsuki answered.

In which Arashi agreed and led Natsuki on. The heartbroken Gakuenchou had one final glance at the tree before she turned her head back around carrying on walking forward to the unknown away from her family, from Natsumi, from Shizuru.

**Elsewhere in the gardens **

Natsumi walked over to her mother and stood in front of her with a thought on her mind, but Shizuru could tell though that the girl was shy and didn't dare to ask her.

"Ara, what's wrong Nat-chan? Do you want to go back inside? "Shizuru asked.

Natsumi shook her head sideways.

"Mama, I wanted to ask you something..." Natsumi started.

Shizuru put a smile on her face thinking that Natsumi is starting to open up more about what had happened to her.

"Of course Nat-chan what do you wish to ask me?" Shizuru asked encouraging her.

"Does erm… erm... mommy not like me?" Natsumi asked shyly.

Shizuru looked shocked at what her daughter said but she would probably be thinking the same in her shoes if her other mother doesn't see her.

"Ara what made you ask about that?"

"It's just that I don't think mommy likes me because she doesn't see me…" Natsumi said with a sad smile.

Shizuru could see the distress in her daughter's eyes and it pained her because she truly wished that she didn't have to give her daughter anymore sadness.

"That's not true, your mommy likes you."

"But why doesn't she come and see me?"

Shizuru knew that this was coming. She was hoping that Natsumi would have waited a bit longer before Shizuru would gain on what she should say to her, she really didn't want to hurt her daughter, but what choice did she have?

"Ara Natsumi there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Shizuru confessed.

"Is it about mommy?" Natsumi asked.

Shizuru gave her a small smile before trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Yes baby girl…you see, me and your mommy won't be getting together..."

Natsumi looked shocked and worried about this.

"But why?"

"You see, your mommy is getting married to someone else. She got permission for me to keep you as my daughter, but she can't be your other mother." Shizuru explained.

"I thought we were going to be a family." Natsumi said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"We can still be, but just without your mommy." Shizuru said.

"Mommy wants to be with us!" Natsumi shouted out.

Shizuru looked shocked at seeing her daughter act this way, usually she would never behave this bad, now she was shouting at her. She wondered if it could be related to Natsuki because of what she said, she felt bad to be telling this to her daughter but she also knew that she couldn't keep on lying to her.

"I'm sorry Natsumi." Shizuru said.

"This can't be happening!" Natsumi took off running leaving Shizuru there.

"Natsumi, come back!" Shizuru yelled.

She started to chase after her daughter, worried of what she was going to do.

_Please don't take her to the place that I think she is going to go…_

Natsuki just returned from talking with Arashi today, then all of a sudden the door burst open and there was Natsumi, how Natsuki remembered when she first saw her but this time it was different, Natsuki got worried, as to why she was here and where was Shizuru.

"Natsumi?... What are you doing here? Where's your mother?" Natsuki asked worriedly.

Natsumi didn't say anything, she just ran over to her and hugged her. Natsuki looked stunned at the moment before she crouched down and returned the hug and slowly caressed her back to try to soothe her, but it wasn't working so well.

After just a moment she heard footsteps hastily towards the office and she noticed that a frantic Shizuru entered, but as soon as the brunette saw Natsumi in the arms of Natsuki she slowly started approaching them until Natsumi looked up into Natsuki's eyes.

"Mommy do you not like me very much?" Natsumi asked.

At that moment Shizuru's heart was torn to see her precious child being like this. She really wished she could take back on what she said before but it was to late for it.

Natsuki looked shocked about this question.

"What? Of course I like you Natsumi." Natsuki answered.

"Then why go and marry someone else, why won't you be my mommy, did I do something bad?" Natsumi asked crying her eyes out.

_So it finally happened… _That was what Natsuki thought, she looked back up and saw Shizuru's eyes downcast as she was also upset at their daughter being upset because about the whole situation. Natsuki then slowly returned to looking at Natsumi in the eyes.

"Natsumi, you haven't done anything wrong, you see these things happen for a reason." Natsuki explained gently.

"Do you not love mama and I?" Natsumi asked.

Natsuki looked shocked before returning back to her face.

_What the heck! What should I do? She just asked me _that_ question… Damn it Shizuru's also looking curious about this. _

"Of course I love you two very much, but I can't be your mommy though because I'll be getting married to someone else." Natsuki replied.

For the first time she actually said the truth, it's been a while but she said it. But with the way Shizuru was looking at her it looked like those words sunk in or better yet were mostly ignored about her being worried about Natsumi.

"Won't you spend time with me before you do it then? Please spend the day with mama and I!"

Both Natsuki and Shizuru looked shocked about what their daughter brought up on them.

"Ara Natsumi I don't think your mommy will have time right now." Shizuru said.

Natsumi looked like she was about to show new tears in her eyes of what Shizuru just said.

"B-b-but..." Natsumi was trying to say.

"Tomorrow." Natsuki said panicky.

Shizuru and Natsumi looked at her unsure of what she just said.

_What the hell Natsuki….you baka why are you saying this to Shizuru and Natsumi? You can't possibly go out with them, what about Arashi?... But I can't seem to stop Natsumi crying….Urghh! Guess I got to do this then but I'm hoping this will be alright. Even so this is great because I will be spending time with them… Damn it this is so hard! _

"W-what?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki gave out a deep breath before she responded back.

"Let's go out tomorrow for the day as a family. We can spend the day in Windbloom." Natsuki said.

Natsumi's face quickly brightened up at what her mommy just said.

"Really mommy!" Natsumi asked.

Natsuki nodded her head and smiled at her.

"Yes let's do it I can cancel my meetings tomorrow." Natsuki replied.

Natsumi couldn't really say much, she ended up going back into Natsuki's arms and giving her a big hug.

"Thank you mommy, tomorrow we will have so much fun!"

"Yes we will." Natsuki then looked up at Shizuru. She never thought she would see Shizuru looking unsure about anything in her whole life , but she did and it tore her heart how she managed to do this to her.

"Shizuru, would you like to accompany us tomorrow?" Natsuki asked.

Shizuru's mask was starting to slowly come down the moment she entered this office. She knew it would end up being bad, it was so hard to see her and to feel like this especially when also Natsuki said she loved her and Natsumi.

"Ara Natsuki... I... I..." Shizuru was trying to say.

"Please mama come with us!" Natsumi asked.

Shizuru looked at her daughter and at the moment she saw her in that cute face looking at her she knew she was doomed.

"Of course I will." Shizuru said and smiled at them both, a real genuine smile which she hasn't been able to in the last few days.

Natsuki looked shocked at seeing it again, it really made her heart go crazy.

"So... Er… Erm tomorrow then?" Natsuki stuttered.

Shizuru nodded her head.

"Yes tomorrow." She then went over and stroke Natsumi's hair who enjoyed both of the affections from her mothers. The young girl knew that no matter what Natsuki said she will always be her mommy, being in her arms she felt safe along with being in the arms of her mama, she knew that these two where her family.

Natsuki was lost in her thought about this. What did she really suggested to do?

_Oh earl what have I done…_

**Meanwhile at the enemies base…**

Duran was sitting in her small office that she was assigned to, by going over the files of Kiyo and Bee. So far their training has become a lot better and the results showed it but she knew they are still far away from the level of going up against the Otomes. They are still children so their powers are still growing. How long will it take before they break down with the way the organization has been pushing to train them? Will they push them too far but so far every time they match Duran criteria is this the power of the children or is it because of the scientific way on how they were created?... Duran wasn't sure but she certainly didn't want to send her students out so they can get killed by the Otomes. Duran needs to think of a strategy for the students to win, it's her duty as their teacher but she also needed to be careful in case she could be picked up from caring for the students.

Duran detected a sense in the room along with herself, without thinking she summoned out her weapon and fired it at the wall, just missing the head giving out a warning shot.

"My... my Duran you certainly are very good, I didn't think you would detect me."

Duran lowered her gun which disappeared.

"Heh… Yeh well I can smell your stench miles away so it wasn't hard to pick you up." Duran said.

This irritated the person very much, they didn't like how Duran always disrespect them.

"So miss secretary why are you here anyway? Besides bringing in that awful smell." Duran asked.

If Duran wasn't wearing a helmet then the secretary could tell that she would be smirking about her comment. The intruder shrugged it off , it was part of being Duran, she knew that Duran was not very social when it comes to people in the organization, Duran only did the job and that's it.

"Charming as ever Duran… Actually I'm here on business." The secretary said

Duran took interest.

"Oh. But the boss only told me to train the children instead of missions?" Duran said confused about this.

The secretary smirked at this.

"yes I got a call from the boss today, you'll be going on a mission with the children tomorrow."

"Wait, tomorrow? But the children still haven't completed their training! If they go out tomorrow those Otomes will be there."

"That's exactly the point. The boss has seen your records of their training and they believe that tomorrow is the perfect time for the children to strike back with reinforcements. In fact the boss has assigned you a target too."

"Let me be clear on this. The children are not ready yet. If you send them out tomorrow they will get defeated by those Otomes and you would have wasted my time in training them. They need more time!"

"Time is up and it's time for them to take their place. This file contains what you need to do and who the target is. We'll also be sending out our slaves too so I'm sure you be able to succeed."

She placed the file onto Duran desk.

"This is complete suicide! Why would the boss give me time to train them hard and now when they even aren't ready be sent out, what is the boss up to?!"

"Do not question the boss, they know what they're doing, they have planned this for a long time and since also the boss has taken you in I suggest you co-operate on this and follow the mission."

The secretary walked away out of the office leaving Duran there. Duran slammed their fists hard on the table luckily enough it didn't break. She then sat back down and had a quick glance of what was inside the folder and started to read it.

Then Duran picked up a presence in the room. She looked up and saw both Kiyo and Bee there in front of her.

Duran shook her head sideways before calming down and facing the students.

"Yo teach', is everything alright in here? We heard some noises." Bee asked.

"I'm fine but the question is what are you two still up at this hour, your training was done one hour ago?"

"Ara we thought we would stay bit late and go through our weak points of today's training session." Kiyo answered.

"I see. In that case don't worry about that for now. Get some rest, we got a very important day tomorrow and you'll need to rest up well." Duran said

"Ara what we're doing tomorrow?' Kiyo asked.

" We're going on a mission and the target is Windbloom."

28


	17. Day Off

Hey everyone and it's howlingsilverwolf here, wanted too say thankyou too all those who have been keeping up with the story and also for being patient so to say how sorry I'am the chapters are longer, so as you know usually I would send the next chapter over too my friend too proof read but unfortunately it still not completed yet…why?...well because literally for the last few months have been really awful for me and my family so I've been looking after them and also trying too deal with uni work too I still write it every now and then but not a lot too complete it but once I sort this out then I be able too continue on with the chapter, also I've seen in some reviews that people have been guessing too on the characters it is interesting too see what you guys are thinking and also who but you may have too wait and find out on who they are…

Yes with the help of my good friend for helping me proof read this…

Hopefully soon I be able too get back on my feet again and continue this, It will get completed and I can't wait for my plot too reveal more in the upcoming chapters…including shiznat fans too.

So please carry on waiting and hope you enjoy the chapter.

howlingsilverwolf

Day_ off_

"You what! Natsuki you baka! Why have you gone and done that! Are you really that stupid?" Mai shouted at her friend.

"What was I suppose to do Mai? Natsumi was crying her eyes out so I panicked!" Natsuki answered angrily.

"But what about Shizuru? Do you know what she's feeling now going through all this? She's already torn that you're getting married, now she's feeling guilty that you're spending time with her when you don't want to!"

"Of course I want to spend time with her, I want to wake up with her in my arms, I want to see her smile again, to make her laugh, to be happy and be with Natsumi too but what am I supposed to do Mai? I seriously can't stop this. It's too late. Look maybe me and Shizuru won't be together but maybe one day we could be friends instead, we can also work things out with Natsumi too."

"You're seriously thinking about this? You baka! Do you really think she wants to be just friend with you after all that has happened?"

"It will have to be because now I'm having my engagement party here in the next few days." Natsuki explained.

"What! So soon? But why?"

"Because Arashi wanted to sort this out as soon as possible. She already invited my family down, along with other nations attending."

"Hang on if she sent out the invitations has it reached my place yet?"

Natsuki thought about that and with what is happening today with going out she wonder how Shizuru was feeling about this.

"It should be." Natsuki answered.

"That means that Shizuru will see it." Mai said sternly.

Natsuki lowered her head and stared at the ground as in fighting some sort of turmoil inside.

_Shizuru…_

_**At Shizuru's apartment **_

Natsumi was running around the apartment getting excited about the day out today with Fenrir on her shoulders holding on for dear life. Mia and Diana were giggling at Natsumi's excitement at the table where they were having their breakfast along with Humar and Kagutsuchi, Haruka and Yukino sitting there watching the amusement. Haruka was reading the newspaper and Yukino was going through her letters, whilst Shizuru was having a hard time trying to put Natsumi shoes on her whilst she was running around.

"Ara Natsumi, if you don't calm down you're going to hurt yourself. Now come over here and we can tie your shoes together." Shizuru said giggling at her daughter's behaviour.

Natsumi stopped bouncing and headed over to her with red in her cheeks as she realized what she has done especially in front of her friends.

"I'm sorry mama I just got a little excited to see mommy!"Natsumi shouted.

Shizuru looked at how Natsumi was pouting like a little cute puppy, she really couldn't resist this. Something told her that Natsumi is going to be giving her trouble about this face when she is older. Shizuru smiled at her and hold her into a cuddle after she finished tying her shoes.

"It's alright Natsumi, I'm glad you're happy." Shizuru said kindly.

Natsumi looked at her confused as she tilted her head sideways.

"Don't you mean us two? Aren't you happy to see mommy too mama? We get to spend the day with her." Natsumi asked.

Shizuru was lost at thought of how could this be her child really, she really can be sneaky at times but Natsumi pulled off this innocent face.

"Yes baby of course I'm happy, we'll get to be a family today." Shizuru said with an honest smile at her in which Natsumi beamed back at her.

Shizuru turned around to look at her friends who returned back to their routine.

"So is Haruka going to take Yukino out on a date today?" Shizuru asked teasingly.

Haruka then looked at her confusingly, whilst Yukino blushed.

"Me and Yukino are spending time with Diana today so we won't be going on a mate." Haruka replied.

This time however both Yukino and even Shizuru blushed about this comment.

"It's date Haruka dear." Yukino smiled at her.

"That's what I said Yukino. Are you feeling alright if you're not hearing well?" Haruka looked concerned at her.

Yukino then took her new lover's hand and hold it tight.

"I'm feeling great Haruka, thank you for caring." Yukino said

Shizuru then looked confused about this because she had never seen them two this affectionate and concerning, but then it clicked to her at what she thought and was it possible.

"Ara Yukino erm... Are you and Haruka...?" Shizuru asked.

Yukino nodded her head and smiled at her.

"Yes me and Haruka are together." Yukino replied blissfully.

Even Haruka blushed a bit with the comment. Shizuru's eyes went wide and showed a happy smile on her face.

"Ara I'm so happy for both of you."

"Yeh… Yeh so anyway what's the deal of going sprout?" Haruka asked.

Shizuru and Yukino sighed.

"It's out Haruka, but yes I'm also concerned will you be alright with this? " Yukino said.

Shizuru smiled at them, they know that they are looking out for her and are worried but she knows that she can't keep on going on like this, plus she has also Been looking forward to this day.

"Yes Yukino… I'm all right about all this; I have come to terms with Natsuki now… Right now I should focus more on being a mother for Natsumi. I want to spend this time with her whilst I still can." Shizuru said.

Yukino nodded at her and showed her that she understood. She then begun to look down at the letters that they have received. When she saw the first one she couldn't hold on a small cry in surprise, which made both Haruka and Shizuru look at her with concern.

"Yukino, are you alright? What happened?" Shizuru asked.

"Erm sorry but… This just startled me." Yukino said holding up an invitation.

She wasn't sure if she should tell Shizuru about this just before they go out on the day off, but another part of her thought that maybe it would be best incase Natsuki decided to bring the topic up.

As Yukino was struggling inside about this decision she didn't even noticed Haruka taking it out of her hands.

" EEEEEHHHH!" Haruka shouted out, which startled Shizuru too. The chestnut-haired woman thought that it was strange that Haruka reacted the same way. Haruka's shout also snapped Yukino out of her trance.

"Ara Haruka what is it?" Shizuru walked over behind them to see what it was about. She glanced at what it said at the front: it was the invitation of Natsuki's engagement party with Arashi de Artai. Haruka tried to hide it away but she knew that her reaction was to late when her and Yukino turned around and see Shizuru's face in turmoil.

"Shizuru you don't have to attend this if you don't want to." Yukino said gently.

Shizuru was still struggling about all this, especially since this has really came quick for her. She snapped out of her thoughts and put on a smile in front of her friends.

"Ara, thank you for worrying about me but I'll be alright… I know what has to happen and I want to be there to support Natsuki. After all it's my duty to look after her to, so I must protect her during these events." Shizuru replied.

Yukino and Haruka looked unsure at first but they were glad that Shizuru has become a lot better in the last few days. They were still unsure about if going out today will be good for her, but they knew that Shizuru can take care of herself.

"Mama! Can we go now?" Natsumi said excitedly.

Shizuru turned her head towards her and smiled at her.

"Ara my little Natsumi is all excited! Let's get going, we wouldn't let your mommy be grumpy now at us being late." Shizuru said.

Natsumi nodded and turned around. She gave a wave back to Mia and Diana, whilst Shizuru said goodbye to Yukino and Haruka. With that Natsumi was pulling Shizuru along excitedly to meet up with her other parent with Fenrir on Natsumi's shoulder holding on for its dear life. Shizuru thought that Natsumi was so cute with such a happy expression on her face, she hoped that today she would enjoy herself.

They reached the gates of Garderobe and saw Natsuki standing there. Natsumi let go of Shizuru's hand and rushed over to her.

"Mommy!"

Natsuki was snapped out of her thoughts and saw her daughter towards her. She smiled and bends down and opened her arms out so Natsumi ran into her giving her a big hug. Natsuki was acting silly and spinning her around whilst Natsumi was laughing.

Shizuru saw the interaction of Natsuki and Natsumi and it really made her smile of seeing them so cute, it soared her heart and brought out butterfly feelings of seeing Natsuki. They stopped the spinning and Natsuki carried her daughter.

"Hey there kiddo, are you excited about today?" Natsuki asked.

"Yup I so can't wait, this is going to be awesome will it Mama?" Natsumi said as she turned her head towards Shizuru.

Shizuru giggled at this.

"Ara of course it will baby girl." While Shizuru approached them slowly she saw Natsuki staring at her.

They were in a whole world by gazing into each other's eyes. Shizuru couldn't understand how Natsuki still had this effect on her just by staring at her. She broke the contact and smiled at her.

"Hello Natsuki, it's nice to see you and thank you for taking us out today." Shizuru said.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance, she couldn't believe how Shizuru looked so beautiful standing there, even though in her Otome outfit it still made her stand out, this made Natsuki's heart thumped faster seeing her there in all of her beauty. She turned her head a bit to the side and blushed.

"It's good to see you too and you don't have to thank me, I'm just glad to do this and spend time with you guys." Natsuki replied.

Natsuki realized her slip-up, she didn't want to bring Shizuru false hopes up but it was too late.

Shizuru briefly looked shocked at Natsuki's answer but she smiled anyway at her.

"So what are we going to be doing today Natsuki?" Shizuru asked.

"Well err... I was thinking about heading into Wind bloom today because there's this festival going on. I thought it would be good for Natsumi to have a go at playing those fair games, then maybe get's some lunch at that café that you like so much, the one with those nice teas." Natsuki said.

Natsumi looked excited at hearing about going to play some games, she knew that this was going to be the best day ever. Shizuru was lost in thought because Natsuki must had a thought about the places of going today that both Natsumi and Shizuru would enjoy but it didn't make sense as to why Natsuki had went through all this trouble.

"Shizuru? Do you not like the plans? If you prefer maybe we can think of something else. I... I thought that it's something that you and Natsumi would enjoy..." Natsuki was stopped by a finger placed on her lips.

"Ara Natsuki, it's perfect. Thank you for considering us… It's very sweet." Shizuru said and removed her finger of Natsuki's lips.

Natsuki smiled at her.

"You're welcome Shizuru… So shall we head off."?

"Ara yes let's get going, we don't want to keep Natsumi waiting any longer." Shizuru said.

Natsumi went and grabbed Shizuru's hand and using the other one she grabbed Natsuki's hand in which shocked Natsuki about this action.

"Come on, let's go!" Natsumi said with Fenrir on her shoulder.

Natsuki then looked up towards Shizuru to see that Shizuru was genuinely smiling at her. She never felt so happy holding her daughter's hand while next to her was the person who she dearly loved. _If only this could last forever_... Natsuki thought.

_**Windbloom's castle…**_

Nina woke up early today along with Arika as everyone was getting prepared for the day, she wondered on what Mashiro was feeling about all this. When Nao and Alyssa came into the office with prince Takumi, Nina thought that there was something suspicious going on with the three of them together. Who would have thought that Mashiro would agree to it? To make it even more interesting is that Nao and Alyssa would accompany her and Arika. Nina got a bit excited about spending the day with Nao, it was almost as if it was a date.

Nina then stopped of that word that struck her: _date…._ She never really thought about it but with that word giving her such warmth feelings through her stomach, giving her this air feel like she was walking on clouds, it was as if she were getting giddy with this idea or just turning into Arika which Nina hoped that wouldn't be the case. What did Nao think about her though, would she ever feel the same way...?

"Yo Nina!" a voice shouted.

She looked up and noticed the one person who she was thinking about would be greeting her right now.

"Ah good morning." Nina said shyly.

"Morning to you too, are you free right now?" Nao asked.

Nina thought it was odd that Nao was acting a bit strange almost as in a hurry or something.

"Erm I still got time to meet up with the queen."

Nao grinned and grabbed her hand and started pulling her along.

"Great! Come with me, I've got something to show to you."

"W-w-what... Hey! Nao! What are you doing!"? Nina started to blush a bit with Nao holding her hand, she felt so warm and nice she wished she could hold onto this hand forever.

"Come on Nina! It won't take that long, I got permission already."

After briskly being dragged by Nao they both arrived into queen Mashiro's study room, this really confused Nina who wondered why of all the places Nao dragged her it would be in here. This didn't make any sense although Nao wanted to be alone with her so was this… Did Nao wanted to have her way with her in this room? This thought put a blush on Nina's cheeks.

Nao turned round and noticed Nina looking red in the face, she had no idea what was going though her mind.

"Err Nina, are you okay?" Nao asked.

Nina shook the thought of her when Nao called to her.

"Ah yes sorry about that, so erm…why are we in here?" Nina asked shyly.

"You'll see." Nao smirked at her.

She then went over towards one of the bookshelves and pulled down a red book, which ended up becoming a handle towards a secret room.

"Check it out, Nina." Nao ordered.

Nina walked in first as filled with curiosity of the room, which looked to be a secret study room. As she stepped in closer she finally noticed pictures on the wall in front of her, then she walked closer to have a better view at what she was seeing. Nina was still confused about all this, she turned towards the desk and noticed two different pictures: next to each other both couples with one of them holding a picture of a baby, but the women in there looked similar to each other. This brought out a feeling to Nina she couldn't understand.

"Nao, what is all of this?" Nina asked with a small, hesitant voice.

Nao stepped a bit closer into the room but not going in probably just behind Nina.

"Jeez… Well I was kinda hoping you would remember but I guess that's a bit much since you were a baby, but anyway this is a study room that the previous king and queen used to place their memories up. Nina the picture on your left is your parents and the ones on your right are your grandparents." Nao explained.

Now everything made sense to why Nao brought her here. She felt so strange at seeing her parents, she had seen the royal one of them but never looking so free in these pictures and so full of happiness.

The young girl traced one of her fingers to the one of her parents and smiled into the photo. She was finally starting to remember the warmth of those people and their voices; it was such a long time ago even as a baby, she could tell that those voices and that warmth kept her safe.

"Mama… Papa…" Nina whispered.

She then turned towards the wall and noticed there were pictures of her mother as a child and in some photos there was her grandmother too, there were even some of her mother grown up with her father and her friends. She even noticed a group of photos of her friends with her parents in the middle and an Otome on the side, her mother and the Otome were both holding babies, Nina could tell that the Otome in the picture was Arika's mother.

"How?..." Nina questioned her almost in disbelief that she was seeing all this.

Nao paused for a moment as if trying to get her words.

"After our talks I had begun to wonder about if you also couldn't remember who you real parents are, so I begun to research in the library …man I hated those books.

"Really, you've did all this? Find out about my parents and this room for me?"

"I wanted you to remember about your parents, sure you're not the queen but who cares about that? You're happy now, but at times I got the feeling that you felt lonely, I wasn't sure if it has mostly to do with Sergay… but I knew you would be feeling lost about with everything that has happened, but when I found the secret room and saw the pictures I just knew this would be perfect for you to see all this. I also have spoken to the queen and she has given you permission to enter this room whenever you want to." Nao explained.

Nina started to have tears coming down her face, Nao has thought through all this and this truly made Nina felt special and possibly loved.

"Ah jeez! Did I messed this up? If I thought that you were going to get upset about this then I shouldn't have…"Nao couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off when Nina put her arms around her neck and gave her a big hug.

"This has been the most nicest thing that someone has ever done for me, thank you Nao so much, I shall always treasure this room." Nina said warmly.

Nao then felt relief that Nina liked the room, she didn't plan on if she didn't but now since she got Nina in her arms, she never knew how this was such a nice feeling. Nao will always remember her in her arms; she knew that she would do whatever it takes to make Nina happy. The young Pillar then finally understood what she had to do now for her next step.

"I'm glad that you like this because this is my gift to you." Nao said.

"Gift for what?"

"Never mind, after all this is just only half of the gift, so you're going to wait."

Nina was unsure about Nao's plan but at the moment she didn't care because she was happy of how Nao has done all this for her.

"Thank you Nao for everything."

She placed a kiss on Nao's cheek, which has made both of them surprised and shocked by the action, just then they both looked at each other in the eyes as if gazing into each other's soul. A visible force was slowing starting getting them closer and closer, just then when their noses almost touching, a noise was heard outside which sounded like screaming from a familiar person. Both let go of each and other and stood apart.

"Ah! I'm going to be late, why did I woke up so late!" Arika shouted running down the hallway.

Nao and Nina both felt like they wanted to kill Arika, but then they both noticed the tension and the realization of what nearly happened.

Nao quickly put her hand up and cough.

"Let's head towards Mashiro and the others now, it's almost time to go." Nao said.

Nina reluctantly nodded and both left the room and went towards their destination.

_**At the stables…**_

Takumi was dressed up in his rags outfit not looking royalty whilst Mashiro was dressed up in her normal clothes instead of the long dress. They were both looking awkward whilst waiting at the fountain. Alyssa who was dressed in a green vest, white shirt and brown pants, noticing the tension between them, tried to ease it by talking.

"It's certainly a nice morning to be going out, I'm sure we'll have a good time out."

"Yes I'm looking forward today." Takumi answered trying to engage conversation.

Mashiro just remained silent, even though she did agree to go on this day out, she still felt unsure about everything.

"Sorry that I'm late!" Arika said arriving into the stables sounding out of breath.

Alyssa giggled at Arika's entry, while Mashiro just looked a bit annoyed at her Otome.

"Arika! How many times do I have to tell you about when arriving on time?" Mashiro shouted.

"Now now Mashiro-sama, this is a lovely day, let's forget about it." Alyssa teased.

"Fine, I'll let her go this time." Mashiro crossed her arms.

Arika sighed in relief that she won't get punished by Mashiro, she really didn't want to do chores today.

"Anyway good morning Meister Arika." Alyssa said smiling at her.

Arika blushed a bit.

"Good morning to you to miss Kruger, sorry that I'm late." Arika said shyly.

Mashiro looked strange at Arika, she wondered what has happened to her to be acting this strange, she might try and talk to her about it later.

"Not at all Meister Arika, we are still waiting for Meister Nina and Meister Nao to attend here, they seem to be running late too." Alyssa replied.

She knew that Nao planned something because she was there when she asked the queen to use a room last night, but Nao never really explained what it was about. The queen looked like she knew what she meant and agreed.

"I'm sure they will be here soon." Takumi said.

Nao and Nina arrived at that time. Alyssa then noticed that Nina looked strange, she seemed to be really happy so she wondered if Nao's plan worked, she looked over to see Mashiro smiling at them.

"Sorry, we're late queen Mashiro." Nina said.

Mashiro just smiled at her.

"It's fine Nina, I already spoke to Meister Nao last night that you might be late, so I'm guessing that everything went well?" she asked.

Nina smiled to show her gratitude towards her.

"Yes thank you so much, it really means a lot to me."

"Eh! What did Nina get to see? And how come she didn't get into trouble for being late?" Arika asked with a pout.

"Because Nina already got permission about this and also I had warning from the night before that they might be late unlike you Arika who didn't hear her alarm!" Mashiro said.

Arika looked shocked at how Mashiro picked up on this.

"Eeehhh! How do you know?"

Mashiro sighed.

"Oh Arika I know you too well" Mashiro said looking annoyed.

Everyone giggled at this interaction.

"So now everyone here shall we all get started then and head out." Takumi spoke.

"Yeh let's get this thing on the road." Nao said.

"Hey Mashiro let's get you sorted on a horse, you've haven't ridden one before have you not?" Alyssa said.

Mashiro looked a bit nervous about doing this horse riding. Even though she was a queen she never learned how to do all this because during her younger days she was stuck in lessons being taught on how to govern her country.

"It's alright, I'll help you out if you would like." Takumi asked.

Mashiro nodded her head.

Takumi then brought out a white horse for her, Mashiro looked bit scared at looking at the beast but then the young prince got her hand and put it on the horse nose.

"Don't worry, she will not hurt you." Takumi smiled at her.

Mashiro just looked at his smile and immediately felt her heart pounded hard. She remembered this feeling all too well but she knew that it could never be, she smiled at him to show thanks which shocked Takumi of how Mashiro was acting towards him the way she smiling at him.

"So you climb up on the saddle. Will you be alright climbing up yourself?" Takumi asked.

"Yes I think I'll be able to." Mashiro answered.

Like she was told by Alyssa moments ago she grabbed hold of the saddle, put one foot on the pedal and pushed her up and around. She was glad she didn't fell over.

"That's great queen Mashiro." Takumi complimented.

As everyone got saddle up Alyssa and Arika were in the front whilst Nao and Nina were at the back. They all had a bit space in between to give each other some privacy of talking to the person next to them but close enough to be protected around, then they all started to trot.

"By the way prince Takumi, is any of your bodyguards not coming with you today?" Mashiro asked.

Takumi shaked his head sideways before smiling at her.

"Nope, like I promised you the guards will be on standby, and since we won't be leaving the city they will keep on guard at their post near our trail so if anything does happen they can alert us. I wanted to spend the day with just you."

Mashiro ended up blushing at the comment, whilst Alyssa and Nao smirked at hearing this. Today was going to be interesting for all of them.

_**Meanwhile at Garderobe**_

Yohko was looking through the research along with Irina and professor Gal. After the break in they all worked hard in raising the security walls and firewalls around Garderobe, with the help of Chie Hallard who came down from Aries to assist them. They spent a lot of time regaining the files that the recent burglary has been trying to steal; they wanted to see what was so important for them to steal.

Yohko was sat in her little office at the screen, so busy typing away that she didn't noticed someone came and placed a cup of tea. She looked up and saw Irina.

"Ah Irina thank you. Sorry I didn't notice that you came in." Yohko said.

"It's fine doctor, I came to see how your end is doing at the moment. Me and professor Gal have finished most of the reconstruction of the securities around Garderobe and the firewalls have been upgraded." Irina answered.

"That's a relief. Where is professor Gal?"

"He wanted to check by himself the install of the new cameras."

"Well the good news is that Garderobe will be back up in security in no time."

"Any news about the research we found in Artai?" Irina asked.

Yohko stopped what she was doing and leaned back into her chair, holding a tired expression on her face. From the break in they all haven't been able to sleep much due with restoring everything back up again.

"Well so far not much, everything has been coded in a very advanced level. Whoever did this made sure that no one wanted to find this, not to mention of hacking in and trying to figure out each password and if I don't it get the right one then it could trigger a virus into the computer and destroy the evidence." Yohko explained.

"So whoever done all this wanted to made sure that we couldn't unlock these plans, it seems this plan with the children must have been done for quite some time, it almost seems hidden from all of original Nagi's plans. We know that it is Artai but is this really all of Nagi's work?"

"I'm starting to think that it could not be."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's see, the children were artificial created by using science to become tools against the Otome. If this was Nagi's work then we should have trace any of this stuff in his belongings when Meister Chie and her team went into Nagi's office but instead he was mostly focused on his plan with Windbloom and the weapon, the only reason why we noticed about that base was because of Miyu… I'm starting to think we are dealing with someone else."

"Do you think Nagi might know who it is? Maybe we could interview him?" Irina asked with hope in her voice.

"I'll doubt he would help us out although we could ask the principal too, she's done it before."

"Hmm…well she's away from Garderobe today so maybe we can talk to her tomorrow."

"Honestly can't you two take a break or something?" a voice interrupted them.

They both turned round and noticed Chie in her uniform.

"Ah Chie-oneesama welcome back!" Irina said happily.

"Thank you, but I'm not the only one who is here too." Chie said mischievously.

Both Yohko and Irina looked confused at this until Chie stepped out the way and another figure came closer to view.

"Midori!" Yohko said and rushed up to see her, who in which Midori opened up her arms for her. As Yohko got closer they both embrace and enjoyed the moment between the two.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be here not until three more weeks?" Yohko said.

"I decided to come early and see my gorgeous wife, especially after I heard the news about the break in, I was worried so I immediately packed up and headed straight here." Midori said.

Yohko gave her a quick kiss on the lips

"I'm sorry to have worried you and not been visiting too but lately things got out of hand here." Yohko said.

Midori smiled at her.

"Don't worry I understand the situation."

"By the way where is Azami?" Yohko asked.

Yohko looked around trying to find something or someone…

"She's right here!" another voice replied.

Professor Gal has returned back to the office holding what appeared to be a four-year-old child with purple hair and lime green eyes looking similar to Midori.

Yohko rushed over to pick up the child and hold her dearly, the child recognized them and smiled back but then gave off a quiet yawn. Midori giggled and came towards her wife and child.

"She's still feeling a bit tired from the journey. I thought about letting Rad looking after her but she didn't want to leave me and she was crying out to see you." Midori said.

"It so hard to leave her with work, she's my precious little girl." Yohko said looking down at her.

"Well once we settled this then we can talk more about this okay? But for now let's continue on with how the investigations are going." Midori said in her commanding leadership voice.

"Well my team was searching in the base and so far we weren't able to find anything more, it seems that the only clues we got left are in those files, but because that masked person got them too they are able to know what we got so I think we will need to figure this out soon, otherwise I worry it may cause more trouble" Chie said.

"Right well at the moment I've downloaded my computer code breaker into the files and so far it has been slowly hacking into each file, but at the moment nothing seems so important, it was mostly related to the children's health records and there DNA's" Yohko said.

"Hmm… I wished we were able to have more information about this." Irina complained.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out, after all we got the nations on our side supporting this." Chie said.

"So after this mission you will be returning back to Aries?" Irina asked.

'Yeh I will be."

"Won't you miss Aoi though?"

"Of course I will she's my wife, but lately we have been talking about me transferring to Windbloom but still sometimes work for Aries. That still in talk with the president, but with lately been going on we haven't been able to spend time together as much, whoever done this I'm so going to get them."

Irina giggled at this. All of a sudden one of the computers that Yohko has been working has started beeping to which it brought out of everyone talked. Yohko gave Azami to Midori whilst she, Irina, professor Gal and Chie looked over at the computer for what it could settle off.

"Ah it seems that one of my codes has managed to hack into one of the files." Yohko said as she was clicking away on her computer.

"It's about time to" Chie said.

The folders started to come up but from the looks at it looks to be more about research.

"This is really strange, this file seems to contain research about the moon and its orbit, including about the red star, everything about when the eclipses happen and when the planet's alignment to from the planet." Yohko said.

"Why would they research about the moon though? What could they possibly do with it? What they have been plotting for looks like a countdown to something." Irina said.

"The question is what are they waiting for, and what are they planning." Yohko said.

"At the moment nothing seems to make sense: why did they create the children and then all of sudden done research about the moon?" Chie wondered.

Yohko and the others all looked worried.

"Well instead of worrying right now you guys are the only ones who could trace their steps so now this is another challenge." Midori took part.

"You said it leader, let's continue on!" professor Gal added.

Everyone then returned back to their computers and started typing away whilst Yohko just stared at the screen of which holds the picture of the moon.

_What are you going to do?_

_**At the fair **_

Natsuki was showing Natsumi all the festival games and rides, the little girl enjoyed playing all the rides including with her parents.

"Ohh mommy, look at that!" Natsumi excitedly pointed around looking in amazement at everything around. She had never seen so many bright colors, games, she even saw people on the street doing magic tricks.

"Wow mama look how he brought those doves out!" the child added.

Shizuru and Natsuki giggled at Natsumi's excitement.

"Ara little one you need to calm down, we got plenty of time to see everything." Shizuru said.

Natsumi blushed about getting all excited all of a sudden, Shizuru noticed that her child changed her behavior; she went over and placed her hand on her head.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed about anything Natsumi, we're glad you are having a good time." Natsuki said at the side.

"Ara true we want you to be happy." Shizuru added.

Natsumi nodded her head, Natsuki looked back up to Shizuru whilst the girl was distracted at something else.

"You're really good at picking up anything wrong from Natsumi." Natsuki said.

"Ara sometimes it is hard because we don't really know much about her, but I guess some of her behavior though kinda reminds me of you." Shizuru replied.

"Ah I... I didn't know." Natsuki said sadly.

She was sad that she didn't really know much about her daughter, of course with everything that has happened and what she has done she knew this would be the price of it, but Natsuki was looking back on it now. Has she really done the right thing in breaking off from Natsumi and not telling Shizuru about the arranged marriage? She was starting to doubt herself with this, but knew there's nothing she can do.

"Natsuki" Shizuru called out to her even placed her hand on her shoulder in getting her attention.

Natsuki snapped out of her trance and realized what had happened.

"Ah sorry Shizuru I must have spaced out then." Natsuki said.

"Is everything alright? Is it because of us? I'm sorry that if you kinda got pushed into coming out with us today." Shizuru said sadly.

Natsuki picked up her tone; the last thing she wanted was to make Shizuru feel sad.

"No! It's nothing like that! I'm sorry Shizuru, the truth is I've just been dealing with a lot of work around the office, it's much harder since you're not there." Natsuki said.

"Ara is Natsuki missing my company?" Shizuru teased.

Natsuki blushed and turned her head sideways and coughed a bit.

"Yes." she murmured little did she know Shizuru picked up on that.

"I missed you too Natsuki." she admitted.

Natsuki was shocked at hearing this; she didn't think that this would be brought up today.

The rest of the day they all played on interesting games, such as catching the fish in the net (Natsuki failed and the net braked, Shizuru and Natsumi giggled at her), playing on the rides and roller coasters, minicar karts Natsuki vs. Shizuru and Natsumi in a car bumping against each other, water gun game Natsumi ended up beating Shizuru and Natsuki.

Then they entered a haunted house. Natsumi got a bit scared but Natsuki thought of a way to reassure her, she crept up ahead and saw one of the staff scaring the people in front she crept up slowly and ended up making the staff jump resulting in Natsumi giggling at her and feeling better. Shizuru felt so happy spending the day with her family having a laugh, enjoying themselves, she wished this day could go on, she was even seeing Natsuki spending time with Natsumi getting to know her better.

As they were walking away from the haunted house Natsumi was on Natsuki's shoulders.

"That was pretty fun at that haunted house." the usually so serious headmistress said.

"Mommy you where so funny scaring that ghost wasn't she mama?" Natsumi said.

"Ara indeed but she nearly got us into trouble though." Shizuru said.

"Mou… Come on Shizuru there was no way I was going to let them scare our kid!" Natsuki said.

Shizuru giggled. It made her really happy on how Natsuki was addressing Natsumi as their kid.

"Natsuki, that's the whole point in the ride." Shizuru said.

Natsuki remembered something in the haunted house and she crept up an evil smile.

"Still you were the one that ended up being scared towards the end." Natsuki said.

"Mou Natsuki ikezu!" Shizuru playfully slapped her on the arm.

"For the record it just surprised me that's all I didn't expect them to try and get their revenge on you although you seemed to be pretty happy with what happened afterwards." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki then blushed and remembered what did happened: as they approached the exit the staff made them do one last scared. It failed for Natsuki because she knew that was bound to happen but she didn't expect Shizuru to quickly jumped and as a result ended up in her arms with Natsumi there too. Natsuki was shocked much about what had happened but she quickly calmed the two girls down and ended up guiding both of them out holding their hands.

"I'm sure you weren't really scared Shizuru." Natsuki said.

Shizuru's face then changed into a cheeky smile.

"Ara okay you caught me." Shizuru admitted.

"Ah ha! I knew you were trying to trick me. They won't work on me anymore I know you too well."

"Ara indeed you do." Shizuru giggled.

Natsuki felt happy and full of laughter even by with Shizuru, whenever she was with her she always knew how to make her laugh or smile, everything about her just made her be a complete person and someone who Natsuki can always be herself around.

"So kiddo where do you want to go now?" she asked looking up towards Natsumi on her shoulders.

"How about that one?" she pointed at the ferries wheel.

"Are you sure Natsumi? Can you handle the height? It will be pretty high." Shizuru asked worriedly.

"Don't worry mama I'm with my mommy and mama I don't feel scared when I'm with you." Natsumi said.

The two adults smiled at how Natsumi was opening up.

"Okay let's head over there." Natsuki said.

They waited in line until it was time for them to have a go, Natsumi seated with Shizuru whilst Natsuki sat across from them.

"Mama look at that big building over there!" Natsumi pointing over there.

"Ara that's a castle, where the queen of this kingdom lives." Shizuru said.

"Woah a queen!" Natsumi said excitedly with Fenrir looking through the window too.

Natsuki looked towards Shizuru and saw Shizuru's smile as she was talking to their daughter, pointing out the different places they were seeing, during this moment Natsuki was glad for coming out today, even though she felt it maybe there last but she knew this is something that she will always remember.

"And there you see where we live at Garderobe and where your mommy works." Shizuru said.

"Mommy what do you do?" Natsumi asked.

" I am a principal, you see Natsumi that place is where all people who want to become Otome go to train and graduate." Natsuki said.

"Why does people want to become Otome?" Natsumi asked.

"You see, in each country there is an Otome who serves and protects their master, a king, a queen, even Yukino have Haruka because Yukino is a president. Young girls go there to train to become one and if they do then they get the honor to serve them." Shizuru explained.

"So Haruka is Yukino's Otome? What about you mama? Do you serve mommy?" Natsumi asked.

Natsuki and Shizuru blushed a bit at what their daughter said.

"No Natsumi your mommy isn't my master, I worked with her but me and your mommy don't have a master except for we serve Fumi instead."

"Mommy… Mama when I grow up I want to become an Otome." Natsumi announced.

"What brought this on Natsumi?" Natsuki asked.

"Because Diana told me how she saw her Haruka-mama in battle and she said she was so strong and brave, that's what I want to be brave and strong like my mamas." Natsumi said.

"I think you will become a great Otome Natsumi." Shizuru said.

"Yeh me too" Natsuki added.

"Mommy thank you for taking us here today this has been the best day ever!" Natsumi said.

"Yes thank you Natsuki I have truly enjoyed myself. This place was so much fun and now we're up here seeing this beautiful view." Shizuru said.

"Yeh isn't this so beautiful mommy?"

"Yeh beautiful." Natsuki said but she wasn't looking at the window but instead was looking directly at Shizuru, who in returned smiled back to her.

After the ride everyone got off, but from the way Natsuki acted around Shizuru it was sort some of date they were awkward around each other.

Just then bringing out the awkward silence a growling noise was heard which came from Natsuki's stomach.

"Ara looks like someone is hungry." Shizuru teased.

Natsuki turned bright red at her embarrassment.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted.

Both Shizuru and Natsumi giggled at her

"It is starting to be around the time of lunch, maybe we should get something." Shizuru said.

"Come on … let's head on towards the café, I bet everyone's feeling hungry" Natsuki said.

"Ara yes I'm starting to get a little bit, what about you Natsumi?" Shizuru asked.

"I'm starving!" Natsumi shouted with Fenrir on her shoulder nodded too.

Natsuki and Shizuru giggled at them.

"Okay then let's head over there." Natsuki said.

She didn't noticed how Shizuru ended up grabbing her hand and with the other end of Shizuru's arm being dragged by Natsumi, she really enjoyed the warm feeling of that hand and in return she interlaced her fingers with hers, which Shizuru felt happy about that Natsuki returned the gesture.

_Maybe there is still hope for us_... Shizuru thought.

_**Meanwhile on the opposite side of Windbloom kingdom **_

Duran, Kiyo and Bee were on top of a building scanning the areas of what their goal is.

"I've located the queen and her Otome, there're near her palace." Bee announced.

"Good. What about the other targets?" Duran asked.

"They are currently at the fair in a small café." Kiyo said.

Duran continued looking around Windbloom then nodded and turned towards Kiyo and Bee.

"Okay you know what are the targets, you also know this is completely different than your training because you will be up against Otome, and not just some ordinary ones: you'll be up against two of the columns, so they will be strong." Duran said.

"No worries teach' we got your back right Kiyo." Bee said.

"Indeed you taught us so much, let us repay that back." Kiyo said.

"Okay, if anything happens in there then I will back you up." Duran said.

Then Duran noticed dark figures lurking past right through them almost like shadows. Duran started to call out to them.

"You know where to go. Bee has located the targets for you whilst some of you will attack the Main city, now go until I give you the signal to attack. Be in your positions." Duran said and extended her arm out to give the go signal, with the shadows going forth.

Now Duran knew that was almost time for the attack.

"When are we going to go?" Bee said.

"Let's wait and see. At the moment they're in the café so we'll just wait until they come out." Duran said.

Bee and Kiyo nodded and returned to their post.

_**At the café…**_

Ever since they sat down in the café Shizuru has felt this sense that something wasn't right but she couldn't put her mind to it. Maybe she should investigate on this but it will alert Natsuki and it might affect the day out. She also didn't want to ruin Natsumi's day out when she couldn't be sure of what this sense was.

"Shizuru, is there something wrong?" Natsuki asked.

She noticed that Shizuru looked strange because of the way her face looked serious. She was hoping it wasn't something serious but now Natsuki knew so maybe she should tell her.

"Ara… that is strange I thought I sense something past us but probably not." Shizuru said.

Natsuki looked a bit worried, she will keep cautious of what Shizuru said, she always trusted her judgment.

She wasn't the only one who sensed something little did Natsuki and Shizuru noticed that little Natsumi stood still and sense the evil presence went by, she looked bit scared about it and Fenrir looked alarmed.

"Let's continue on ordering." Shizuru said.

After the meal they were exiting the café.

"That was such good food in there." Natsuki said.

"Ara yes the tea in there was quite delicious, Natsumi did you like your food?" Shizuru said.

"Uhmm…it was really yummy! Also the ice cream!" Natsumi said with Fenrir on her shoulder.

"Ara I should be watching your sweets." Shizuru said.

"Oh come on Shizuru, it's only for one day." Natsuki said.

"If I leave her with you something tells me she will get spoiled." Shizuru teased.

"What, I can't spoil my daughter?" Natsuki said as she got behind Natsumi and started tickling her.

"Well I suppose we can do but only every now and then, we got to be sure she also stays healthy." Shizuru said.

"Mommy, mama can we come again?" Natsumi asked.

Natsuki and Shizuru smiled at their child.

"Don't see why not." Natsuki said.

Natsuki wasn't even thinking about what she had just said but she knew now that this was the happiest moment that she has ever been.

"Targets are in sight and out the café." Bee declared.

Duran then materialized her weapon and came out two smalls guns. She turned towards Kiyo and Bee who have also materialized their weapons in which both showed one holding to be some sort of long needle and a shield combined whilst the other has some sort of small staff.

"Okay let's move out!" Duran said.

As they were continuing on walking Natsumi all of a sudden stopped as if she could sense something. She had this feeling for ages even before she entered the café along with Fenrir. Now its senses are a lot more alerted now even to the point of growling, Natsumi looked troubled.

"Natsumi is something wrong?" Shizuru asked worrily.

"They're coming" Natsumi said looking scared started to cling more into Natsuki.

"What's coming?" Natsuki asked.

All of a sudden an explosion was heard not far from them, people around them were screaming. They looked up and saw creatures attacking the city.

"My isn't this a nice sight?" a voice teased.

They looked towards more near the rooftops and noticed a figure standing there.

"Duran! Did you do all this?" Natsuki said.

"Maybe what it to you." Duran said.

"What do you want?"

"Simple I'm here for the child and also to take you out."

"What!" Natsuki shouted.

Duran then launched directly to attack Natsuki, who was holding Natsumi protecting her.

"Ara I don't think so." Shizuru said as her earring starting to glow she got in front of Natsuki, in a protective stand.

"**Materialize!" **She shouted.

S.V CONNECTED F.H

ROBE: AMETHYST

MATERIALISE

STANDING BY…START

Before Duran could try to pull the trigger, she was intercepted by Shizuru with her weapon launching at towards Duran, it quickly made spin just at the last second and managed to dodge Shizuru's attack.

As Duran landed it stood up and looked towards the Bewitching Amethyst. All of a sudden Duran just stopped like something has stuck her to the ground. She was unable to move as she watched the Otome in front of her.

"There no way I'm going to let you come near my family." Shizuru said.

That voice somehow troubled Duran, she didn't know why but that voice just suddenly triggered her. _What is this strange feeling?_ Duran thought.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted.

"I'll handle her, Natsuki transform!" Shizuru said.

"Right." Natsuki's earring started to glow.

"**Materialize!" **Natsuki shouted.

N.K CONNECTED F.H

ROBE:ICE SILVER CRYSTAL

MATERIALISE

STANDING BY…START

Now both Natsuki and Shizuru were in their robes. Natsumi looked scared.

"Natsumi go and hide whilst me and your mama deal with this." Natsuki said.

"Okay!" Natsumi replied. She went over towards near the café building and hid there but still watching the scene.

"Okay Duran you're coming with us!" Natsuki said.

Duran was brought out of her thoughts with Natsuki's irritated tone.

"Sorry but not today, in fact I got a few surprises." Duran said.

"I don't think so." Shizuru said and launched her weapon towards Duran.

As the weapon was closed to aiming at Duran it was intercepted again.

"What the..." Natsuki started to say.

"Ara I think it's time for us to come on out." Kiyo said as her and Bee stood beside Duran in attack mode.

Natsuki and Shizuru looked shocked about this, there standing before them were two children, and they may look older than Natsumi is but with their helmets on and outfit on it was hard to tell what they looked like.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru barely getting her words together because she was shocked at what was before her.

"Now let's start things off shall we…. **DURAN!**" Duran shouted.

All of sudden ice formed near them and a mechanic creature looking like a wolf came out, growling in front of them ready for battle.

They knew now that this was going to be a hard battle for them and with Natsumi there how would they get the child out safely…


	18. Sapphire and Emerald

Hey everyone I know it been a while since last posted I been a really hectic few months and with a lot going on but we still not giving up on this story so don't worry, the next chapter after this is already been sent and is currently two thirds of it done whilst I'm working on the chapter after that, but we do have university and work so it hard at the moment especially when I got projects so I'm trying to get them done and once that over I have some time too carry on writing more chapters, we still working hard with this and too all those who have been waiting patiently thankyou for loving this story it really is great too see the comments people post up about this in loving the chapters, even though like every chapter is like a major worry too me because I have too make sure that each one is good before sending it off, now I know everyone all eager in abput certain parts like shiznat fans and so like I said please be patient there will be a lot more coming up, also there are some who are guessing about kiyo and bee identities so please try not too spoil too others and not write it on the reviews and anyway who knows they could be totally different people so it depends on who I descide too be them at the moment im seeing how things goes hehe…

Another thing I would like too say an awesome thankyou too my good friend antiope de themiscyre she is the one who is currently beta reading and the amount of times I emailed her worried about this haha I really appreciate how much she has helped me through this.

Anyway hope you like this chapter

Howlingsilverwolf

_Sapphire and Emerald_

_**On the horse ride…**_

Six people set out trailing the forest paths behind Windbloom castle, it was a lovely sunny day.

You can see set in two formation along the footpath first Alyssa and Arika, then Mashiro and Takumi and finally coming up the rear were Nao and Nina. This also brought some tension and discomfort from the pairs of their actions towards each other whilst one person isn't effected or isn't aware of this.

"Wow! This place is so nice and the horses really do like it" Arika exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed. By the way Arika, how do you know how to ride a horse? I was impress how are you able to?" Alyssa asked.

"Well after I became an Otome for queen Mashiro, she made me take up riding lessons along with other lessons. She said it was important to learn about these things." Arika explained.

"That would also explain why Nina knows how to ride well too."

"Yep after she became an Otome she immediately began her training too, it's been really great to have my friend with me."

"So has being an Otome always been your dream?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, ever since I was a little girl and my grandma told me about my mother being one, I've always wanted to know who she was so I decided to set out and find her." Arika answered.

"You know, my dream is to be able to build something that would help people and make lives better by taking over my mother's business." Alyssa said.

"Wow that's amazing Alyssa!"

"Yeh but the problem is I haven't been able to figure out what I could do, I'm supposed to follow in my mother's footsteps but what if I can't do it?"

Arika did something unexpected of her or more of a bold move she placed her hand on Alyssa cheek.

"Well nothing is impossible if you just believe in it."

Alyssa looked up to her in shock, when Arika realized what she has done she quickly let go and both ended up blushing. Alyssa managed to regain control.

"How can you be sure?"

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have been able to find out about who my mother was and also I wouldn't have become an Otome." Arika answered with a smile.

"So sometimes it's just to take that leap." Alyssa said.

"Yep that's what my grandma always told me and I even have the blue sky sapphire as a memento of my mother so I know she will always be with me." Arika said

Alyssa giggled.

"Well your grandma is very wise, can I ask though what about your father?"

Arika gave off a sad smile, Alyssa knew that she must have asked the wrong question.

"The truth is I don't know about him, I thought if my mother was still alive maybe I could find out more about him."

"I'm sorry to hear about that…do you know anything at all that could help you?" Alyssa asked.

"No I mostly found facts about my mother but never my father."

"Do you wish to find out who he is?"

"If I could know who he is then that'll be great as I could pay my wishes to him." Arika said

Alyssa then realized that Arika must think that both her parents have died, she too wondered about this, but the way Arika looked Alyssa really wanted to help her.

"Hey Alyssa do you think I'm being stupid for thinking about my family?"

"Never Arika because you are not the only one even if someone's gone you know that they are always in your heart." Alyssa replied with a sad smile.

Arika then noticed something about Alyssa. She realized that she didn't really know much about this person who made her feel happy. From the way she just talked it was almost as if she was sad. She decided that she didn't want to be a bother and just carry on riding next to her quietly.

_**Mashiro and Takumi…**_

Mashiro was finding it difficult to be near the prince. At the moment things were quiet between them, she never thought that she accepted going out on this day out.

"How are you handling riding your Majesty?" Takumi asked gently.

"I'm finding it well." Mashiro replied.

"I'm glad, thank you for coming out with me today." Takumi said.

"Oh erm… you're welcome." Mashiro blushed.

Being with Mashiro, Takumi didn't know why but he felt peace with her. Things between them have become awkward but only because of the arrangement so he understood how she was feeling and wanted to sort this out, but he didn't want to spoil it today so he was unsure about what to do.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been lately towards you." Mashiro said.

Takumi looked startled that Mashiro was bringing it up.

"It's alright I understand and you have nothing to be sorry, I know this is bit awkward. I was hoping we could figure something out." Takumi answered.

"Yeh but aren't you unhappy about all this?" Mashiro asked.

"What gave you that idea?" Takumi was surprised.

"Well I thought that you were erm… erm in love with your Otome."

"Wait what! What made you think that we were in love?"

"It was when you came to visit Windbloom. You took me out and we were attacked. Your illness came up so she kissed you." Mashiro explained.

"Ah… You know Akira has been my childhood friend, she always wanted to protect me and that was one of her reasons why she became a Otome, we may care for each other but we're not in love, she only did that because I needed my medicine and I passed out."

"So you not in love with her?"

" I love her as a dear friend but nothing more." Takumi said honestly.

Mashiro ended up smiling about this bit, she didn't know why.

"The reason why I thought about that was because I didn't want you to be in a marriage that you won't be happy with. Takumi you are a really nice guy and I'm sure you'll be a great emperor but I didn't want this to stop in the way for you to make yourself happy and fall in love."

Now everything made sense to Takumi, why Mashiro has been acting so strange about the whole situation, it was because she thought he was in love with Akira and wanted to not be in the way of love. Takumi smiled at how thoughtful she was turning out to be. As he gaze into her more he noticed that Mashiro really looked quite pretty. He wasn't sure what made him carry on staring at her. Was it her eyes that sparkle, or that wonderful smile and even the light blush on her cheeks?

"Mashiro if you would like maybe we can take our time with this then, I know we're arranged but it shouldn't stop us from getting to know each other first more, because I really do enjoy talking to you and would like to get to know the real you more."

"I would like that to." Mashiro said and smiled back at him.

Takumi knew that the more he was getting to know this person, the more he was becoming to fall for her…

_**Meanwhile with Nao and Nina**_

Nina and Nao both where very quiet. This was the most quietest Nao has ever been, she didn't like this weird atmosphere, but then who would blame her for what nearly happened at the study room?

All of a sudden instead of following the trail of the other horses, Nao's mount decided to take off on its own and went down towards near some bushes and started eating the grass near there.

"Dammit what's with this stupid horse!" Nao shouted.

She was trying desperately to regain control, but the horse would not budge, it was mostly focused on eating.

Nina giggled at Nao.

"Do you need any help?" Nina said.

"Don't worry, I'll get this stupid animal going if not there going to be some serious trouble." Nao replied.

She turned back trying to kick the heels to encourage it and moved her reins but it was still not budging. Nina just giggled at Nao's attempts.

"Fine you can help me." Nao added exasperated.

"Okay hold on." Nina guided her horse down towards near Nao's. She managed to grab Nao's rein and started pulling up so the horse was able to move. Eventually Nina continued pulling the horse whilst spinning her around and guiding them back up the hill.

"Woah how did you do that?" Nao asked admiringly.

"I had horse riding lessons when I became Mashiro's Otome although I'm impressed how you know how to ride an horse well besides that little hiccup before." Nina giggled.

" Tch…you're never going to let that go are you?" Nao asked.

"Nope that was the most funniest thing I've seen, your face when the horse ended up taking a bit of a walk."

"Hmph!..."

Nina continue laughing at her. She never felt so happy, she didn't know why but she has become quite giddy.

"Well for your information about my lessons, let's say I kinda had some lessons when I was a kid." Nao explained.

Nina looked curious at her. She had never heard about her life in Artai. If people would see Nao when she talks about Artai and her life she always refers to her native country as a boring place and because of that's her reason to come to Garderobe to get away.

"Nina what's the holdup are you okay?" Arika shouted back as they all stopped.

Nina's thoughts were disrupted by Arika's outburst.

"Yeh Arika we're fine, Nao's horse was just taking a stroll." Nina smirked.

With that winning smirk Nao never seen anything like it from Nina, she found this really interesting and if not quite sexy too…_ Damn... _Nina_ should smirk like that more often._

"Hold your horse antsy we're on your way." Nao said.

"Don't call me antsy!" Arika shouted back.

They carried on strolling down until they managed to get close to one of the main points in the trail.

"Why don't we take a break now" Takumi offered.

"It'll be good for the horses to rest whilst we can have something to eat." Mashiro approved.

"Yeh let's have a picnic." Arika added.

"Does everyone agree?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeh I'll do anything to get off this thing, my ass has gone all numb." Nao grunted.

Everyone giggled… Then all decided to end up getting off their horses. Mashiro was struggling on getting down until the prince came and help her down. She saw him by her side, as she was looking down at him she could see the sincerity in his eyes, his incredible smile even made her blush, she just struck at how handsome he truly was and what a gentlemen, she would probably guess that a lot of women would have crushes on him but yet he ended up here, making an effort with her.

"Whilst we're on a break let's contact the outer guards and check on everyone posts." Alyssa said.

"Sounds good I'm a bit worried about my guards." Takumi answered.

"Why? They're probably drinking on the job." Nao said lazily.

"Nao! They will not be after all there was a reason why they are guarding the areas!" Alyssa said.

"Come on! Do you really think that anything would happen, no one knows we're out here except for Aoi and prince's special guards." Nao replied.

"Nevertheless keep on your guard." Alyssa said.

"I'll go and radio them whilst Mashiro stays with Meister Arika and Meister Nina." Takumi said.

"So how are you doing there, prince, with the queen?" Nao asked.

Takumi smiled at her, he ignored her bluntness because he knew that Nao did not mean to offend him.

"Great! She seemed really relaxed with me. I think this was a perfect idea to come out, she is much more at ease and I'm starting to see more of her smile."

"Oh sounds like someone has become smitten with her." Nao smirked.

Alyssa elbowed her in the ribs.

"I'm glad that you're able to get along better with her." Alyssa said.

"I'll go and radio ahead." Takumi said and went over to the phone box on the back of one of the horses, whilst Alyssa turned towards Nao who seemed to be looking over towards Nina .

"Okay what's up with you today?" Alyssa asked.

"What do you mean, little Kruger?" Nao responded..

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm way smarter than my sister, why are you acting so strange today towards meister Nina?" Alyssa asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yeh then why did I just caught you having a sneak peak at her? Actually I just remember that you two ended up coming late towards the meet up, and you were acting pretty much suspicious then."

Nao slightly blushed.

"I don't get it, you came back and you became really quiet with her, almost too awkward to talk to her, what did you do?" Alyssa insisted.

"I didn't do anything! Why am I getting the blamed when I was being nice for once?!" Nao shouted.

"Because it's you Nao, I know all your tricks. My sister did warn me about you."

"Oh yeh okay you got me there but this time I did nothing."

Takumi looked a bit worried when he came back up towards them.

"Yo is everything okay?" Nao asked.

"I'm not sure I can't seem to get any frequents on it, like it's jammed and I don't seem to be hearing back from the guards."

This definitely brought more alertness towards Alyssa and even Nao started to worry.

"Hey Mashiro how are things with you and prince Takumi?" Arika asked.

Mashiro blushed.

"Arika you baka!... anyway Takumi has been really nice all day. "

"He really is a good guy and also he's quite handsome for a prince too!"

Mashiro blushed at how Arika was describing him, she didn't even know why she was blushing about it. Luckily Arika changed topic and moved onto Nina instead.

"By the way Nina is everything alright?" Arika asked.

Nina looked at her confused.

"What do you mean Arika?"

"Nina… you and Nao-oneesama have been acting a bit strange today..." Arika pointed out.

Nina realized what Arika meant as she remembered what had happened in the morning. She ended up blushing about the thought of it.

"Shut up Arika!"

"Ehhh…. why has something happened?"

Nina just blushed really hard. She didn't make a noise when Mashiro and Arika just looked at her shocked.

"Ehhhhh!" They both shouted.

"Wait a minute... Does this have something to do with about that study room?" Mashiro asked.

"I wanted to say thank you for letting me see that room." Nina said.

"You have nothing to thank for Nina, you have become a close friend towards me and Arika, as soon as Nao found that place I knew you would love it." Mashiro said.

"Aww… Nao-oneesama was being so sweet towards you." Arika said.

"Oh yeh then what about you and Miss Kruger?" Nina asked slyly.

"Eh!... Nothing happened, we just talked." Arika replied.

Mashiro looked really confused at what was going on here and what's up with these two.

"Okay would you two like to tell me what has been going on lately… Ever since Meister Nao and my friend Alyssa have been staying at Windbloom you two have been acting rally strange." Mashiro said sternly.

They both looked at each other.

"Ermm…" Nina was trying to get her words together but couldn't seem to get them out.

"The thing is Mashiro we kind of started to like them…" Arika said.

She looked back at them both.

"Wait you like my old friend Alyssa? And you like Nao!" Mashiro shouted as she pointed at the two of them, to which they both nodded up and down slowly.

"Why didn't any of you told me this sooner?" Mashiro asked.

"it's not that we kept it a secret, but it just that we are not sure of our feelings for them yet, and also we wanted you to be happy first Mashiro-sama." Nina said.

"Ah…" Mashiro whispered.

"Mashiro-sama, as your Otome we really do want you to be happy and to also marry the person you love, we seen how you react with prince Takumi and he really is a nice guy." Arika said.

"I'm not sure if he likes me in that way." Mashiro sadly said.

All of a sudden Nao, Arika and Nina noticed something strange that was happening. The birds flew off quickly and all of a sudden the horses got spooked and ran away, to which they know something was up. Before they realized the creatures turned up attacking them.

The creatures are both very similar too each other including the colors there both black but they each have difference appearance one looks like it had too sharp knives attached too the hands whilst the other only had one. They each are the same size as the otome have witness in the past with similar creatures like these.

Arika and Nina saved Mashiro, whilst Nao covered both Alyssa and Takumi, they got them in a safe place.

Nao quickly started to materialize, her earring starting to glow.

" **Materialize**!" Nao shouted

J.N.Z CONNECTED F.H

ROBE: BREAK STRING SPINEL MATERIALISE

STANDING BY…START

After the glow Nao was transformed into her Otome outfit, she quickly materialized her weapon and launched towards the enemy.

"Hey there ugly no way you're going to get them!" Nao said as she retracted her weapon and tried firing again, whilst Arika and Nina dodged the attacks and turned straight at Mashiro.

"Mashiro-sama!" Arika shouted as she and Nina looked towards her.

Mashiro nodded her head, whilst Arika and Nina bowed down in front of her.

For both girls Mashiro pronounced the ritual sentence

"Meister Arika Yumemiya my Otome with the Gemstone of Blue Sky Sapphire and Mesiter Nina Wong, my Otome with the Gemstone of Neptune Emerald,

in my name, unleash your power! " before kissing the earring.

Mashiro then look on towards the enemies.

"Go forth my Otomes!"

"Yes master" Arika and Nina rose from the kneeling position, turned round and faced the enemy.

"**Materialize!" both shouted **

A.Y CONNECTED M.B.W

ROBE:BLUE SKY SAPPHIRE MATERIALISE

STANDING BY…START

N.W CONNECTED M.B.W

ROBE: NEPTUNE EMERALD MATERIALISE

STANDING BY…START

Arika transformed into her first form of the Blue Sky Sapphire, whilst Nina transformed in her Neptune robe.

"Arika! Let's do it!" Nina said as her earring started to glow.

Arika nodded.

"Right Nina-chan!" Her earring started to glow as she summoned her Sword of the Akatsuki.

ROBE: BLUE SKY SAPPHIRE sword of Akatsuki.

ROBE: NEPTUNE EMERALD Dash Cold Water Spout standing by…START

Her bident weapon started to materialize water, creating a some kind of whirlpool around. Then Nina launched the whirlpool attack hitting the creature.

She hit it directly towards at the enemy but it wasn't enough for it to be defeated. They knew this was going to be a tough battle, especially when a few more turned up surprising the rest. One made a sneak attack on Mashiro and the rest, but someone managed to get in between the attack and deflected it off, to which show surprise in Mashiro as Takumi's face looked relief at seeing who it was whilst it made Mashiro worried.

_**Meanwhile in Windbloom…**_

Shizuru was fighting against the children who were doing well in trying to take the older Otome out but Shizuru was able to predict their attacks and dodged each one.

"Ara what naughty children… Now if you don't come with us quietly then I have no choice to use force and I really don't want to hurt you."

Kiyo and Bee didn't believe her not one bit, instead they just laughed it off.

"Pfft... Yeh right that's what all the grownups say and they do the opposite!" Bee said.

"Oh my, please you have to listen to me, we can help you."

"Ara sorry but we only follow orders from our teacher." Kiyo replied.

Bee landed another attack to which Shizuru dodged but she never noticed what was coming up so quickly behind.

All of a sudden Kiyo managed to surprise Shizuru with a power charge towards her, she was ready to prepare herself from the attack. The graceful Otome stopped as she realized that she wasn't feeling any pain. She then looked towards her of what had happened.

"Ara Haruka? " Shizuru looked shocked at seeing her rival by her side who just saved her.

"Yo! Bubuzuke we heard the signal and we headed down here as soon as we could."

She deflected the attack and stood next to Shizuru along with Mai in her Otome outfit at the other side of her.

"It's seems we made in time. So what are we up against?" Mai questioned.

Shizuru straightened herself back in battle formation.

"Well we got two slaves attacking the city and then another two came out here out of nowhere, they attacked us whilst I was trying to stop these children." Shizuru explained.

"Children?" Mai asked.

"Ara I think she's talking about us." Kiyo said.

Mai and Haruka looked up to see Kiyo and Bee standing near the slaves.

"What the heck why is there more children! I thought we got them all?" Haruka shouted.

Bee tried to cover her ears on her helmet.

"Wow this woman's voice is so loud Kiyo, she's killing my ears even through my helmet!" Bee said as she clutched her head, whilst Kiyo chuckled at her friend.

"Ara guess we'll have to make sure we keep her silent then." Kiyo said.

"Oi you brats, that's no way to talk to the grownups!" Haruka shouted.

"Haruka calm down… Why don't you two come with us? We can help you." Mai said trying to reassure them.

"Sorry carrot head we're not going anywhere, we are following orders." Bee replied.

"Then you leave us no choice." Mai said.

"You kids may have got bad manners but it shows you also got guts so this is going to be interesting!"

"Well it is especially when we do this!" Kiyo said cheekily.

They looked on ready on standby for whatever is coming their way.

"Over the dark moon rise FENRIS!"Kiyo shouted.

"Through the forest, sting its mighty prey ZEE!" Bee shouted out

Shinning down a light came down and rising up from them, after the light faded there were two new creatures.

"Oh no they're calling their Childs!" Shizuru deplored.

"What? No way at their page!" Haruka could not believe it.

"It's age Haruka, but it's impossible they're not even official Otomes " Mai said.

One of the creatures before them looked like a giant wolf mecha but it was mostly purple and black with emerald eyes, its ears looked a lot pointier. It gave off such a powerful howl that gave chills up your spines, a sudden cold dread.

The other creature looked like some sort of giant Bee whose arms had these short, daggers attached to them, with its long wings floating up and down fast.

Both looked ready to take on the Otomes and something told them they were going to be in a tough fight.

_**Meanwhile… at the hiding spot **_

Down at the near of the shelter she was hiding from, Natsumi all of sudden felt this power surge through her. She felt it so similar to her but she didn't understand why she was feeling this. However it was like something was calling out as if trying to contain what she was holding inside, the power was surging through her.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Natsumi shouted clutching her head.

Kiyo heard this call, she knew that she has felt this raw power that hasn't awaken yet, but then she carried on attacking with Fenris.

"Oh no! Those other slaves are still attacking the city, Chie and Midori must have ended up failing, we need to stop them!" Mai said dodging against Zee sting jab attacks trying to jab her.

"Erm hello we got bigger issues here, like these kids!" Haruka said swinging her weapon at Fenris , but it missed its target because of the speed of the Child going fast.

"Mai!... Haruka! While you take on the children, I'll go and take on the other slaves attacking the city." Shizuru said.

"Right!" Haruka answered.

"Be careful Shizuru, we don't have that much reinforcements" Mai added.

Shizuru ended up leaving against the children and headed towards the slaves, she managed to get closer and she saw Chie looking a bit injured. She even saw the leader of Aswad but it seemed that her power was run down resulting her Child disappearing.

"Shizuru-oneesama!" Chie called.

"Ara just rest I'll take care of them here" Shizuru replied.

"Be careful, these two are different. They seem stronger, I don't know what happened but something ain't right!" Midori warned.

"Leave it to me!" Shizuru said confidently and stood forward. Chie and Midori looked forward to seeing the Bewitching Amethyst going to battle.

_**Meanwhile Duran vs Natsuki…**_

Duran noticed over that Kiyo and Bee have summoned up their Childs. Whilst fighting with Natsuki who was doing a good job in holding up against her Child Duran and her she even dodged bullets from her.

"Well...well…well it seems things are starting to get more interesting now." Duran said.

Natsuki quickly looked to the side seeing that Mai and Haruka were in a tough spot.

"Oh no Mai! Haruka!" Natsuki said shouting at them. This distraction ended up resulting Duran fired its canon at her Luckily she missed the whole bullet but she ended up getting hit at the side, resulting her to crash down into the ground.

Natsumi saw this and dreaded her mommy was getting hurt.

"Mommy!" Natsumi shouting out.

"Natsumi, stay back" Natsuki said trying to get up.

If Duran wasn't wearing a helmet now you could see the smirk on their face. However Natsumi knew she couldn't just stand there, she had to do something. Even Fenrir was looking worried too. With this increasing power coming out it was almost hard to hold it back in.

"Duran, load silver cartridge!" Duran shouted.

Duran loaded up its weapon and aimed it at Natsuki.

"Time's up, Principal…Fire!" Duran shouted.

The Child shot its bullet. In that moment of time Natsuki knew she couldn't get up in time and avoid it because of the hit she received before still taking a toll on her.

All of a sudden a small blur of blue came between her and the attack.

"No one hurts my mommy!" Natsumi shouted.

Suddenly, with the help of Fenrir floating next to her as if in concentration, a light came around the girl, creating a shield around her and Natsuki which immediately blocked the attack of the Child.

"What? How can this be?! No one has ever stopped Duran attack!" Duran shouted.

Whilst the shield was on behind Fenrir there was a bigger glow of light that looked like a wolf with piercing ruby eyes. It opened its mouth, creating a blast and then launching it at Duran and her Child. It looked transparent so you could see through, it looked like some sort of mirage but it was glowing in the same white color as Fenrir's eyes which are currently glowing white now.

Duran dodged in the nick of time. That power was really strong so she worried if she didn't miss that she would not be here now.

She turned back towards the child who looked like her power was almost up.

_This child is like no other, could she be more powerful than Kiyo and Bee? But she hasn't unlock her child powers… Who is she? _Duran thought.

After the attack Natsumi's light disappeared. The young girl ended up passing out along with Fenrir managing to cling back to her shoulder.

"Natsumi!" Natsuki managed to catch the girl before she crashed into the floor, she checked that the child was alright, she was just exhausted.

"My... my no wonder the boss want her back! She is truly strong and powerful especially at that age." Duran declared..

"You will not get your hands on my daughter!" Natsuki shouted.

"We'll see about that."

"Akira!" Takumi said in relief at seeing his Otome.

Mashiro knew her heart break then at seeing the relief look from Takumi.

Akira bowed in front of him and the queen.

"My apologies for disobeying your order, Your Highness, but as soon as I noticed the slaves and their numbers I immediately called for backup, as off right now Windbloom is under attack the general and the troops are fighting hard in protecting it in the city.

"What about Garderobe? Did anyone request their assistance?" Alyssa asked.

"The general contacted backup from Garderobe to which they've responded they're currently in combat, the Bewitching Smile Amethyst is on the scene along with other Otomes fighting in the city too." Akira explained.

Mashiro then nodded her head in acknowledgement. She could not believe what was happening: her beautiful kingdom was being attacked! And where was she in all of this out? Sometimes she felt useless just staying here whilst she was seeing her friends fighting, but she knew her duties.

"They'll be okay." Takumi said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw him smile at her. The young queen then placed her other hand on top of the hand that was currently on her shoulder.

"I don't ever doubt that, of course I know they will be! They're my Otome and friends after all!" Mashiro replied as if she were trying to reassure herself.

All of a sudden Takumi started to feel bit dizzy and Mashiro begun to worry about what brought this on. The prince ended up collapsing in front of her.

"Takumi!" Mashiro said trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Prince Takumi!" Alyssa added.

Akira saw what was happening and began immediate action.

"It's his illness, it's acting up again, he must have not taken his pills." Akira said as she was trying to get the extra packet out of her pocket. Mashiro recalled what had happened last time she did this and now with spending more time with Takumi she wasn't going to stand idle by.

"Pass me the tablets quick!" Mashiro commanded.

Akira looked confused about this but obeyed her commands and gave her the pills. Mashiro put them into her mouth and put her face towards Takumi and this time kissed him. Alyssa and Akira looked shocked about the queen's actions but they knew that Mashiro did this so he could have the medicine. Takumi was still aware of what has happened to feeling the lips of Mashiro on his.

After it was done Takumi seemed to be stable and dozed off. Mashiro sighed in relief that he was going to be fine, it really scared her when he collapsed like that. Now she could focus on what was happening now and make sure he was resting.

She then turned towards the battle scene.

_Arika….Nina…I believe in you…_

Just then both Nina and Arika had somehow heard their master thoughts.

"Our master believes in us Nina, let's get rid of these guys!" Arika shouted.

Even though with that said she was still struggling against the creature, which tried to attack her by launching its claw at her. She managed to block it and holded on trying to push it away.

Arika could see Alyssa and Mashiro trying to protect Takumi Her heart ached when she saw the person she has recently getting to know be in danger. As she was holding on pushing away the claw from the slave, she wondered how long can she last but then all of a sudden she heard a voice behind.

"Arika! Be strong, fight it!" Alyssa shouted

She knew instantly to whom belongs this voice, it warmed her heart dearly.

" You are the Otome of Windbloom who holds the Blue Sky Sapphire, you have defeated a lot more powerful creatures! Wake up Arika!" Mashiro shouted too.

In the same time Nina was holding her own battles with Nao against another slave. She saw Nao get hit by the slave and be forced all the way towards near Alyssa and the others. Alyssa rushed over to check her friend whilst Takumi was holding Mashiro in a protected embrace with Akira covering them.

"Nao, are you alright?" Alyssa asked.

Nao just grunted at the force of impact that hit her.

"They're strong! "

"How do we stop them? There's too many for both Arika and Nina to handle!"

"Call out your Childs." another voice said.

All of them turned round and noticed a woman standing in front of them with a yellow bird on her shoulder. Akira looked standby protecting the prince and queen in case this person would try to attack them.

"Miyu! What do you mean?" Alyssa asked, stunned by the sudden arrival.

"Both Arika and Nina must call out their Childs." Miyu replied, as vaguely as her previous sentence.

"How the hell do they do that?" Nao asked.

"They must unlock it themselves." Miyu answered.

"Geez that's really helpful this time!" Nao said sarcastically.

"Arika! Nina! Listen to me! I know they are strong but so are you two, you both must unlock your true powers and summon out your Childs!" Mashiro shouted.

Both Nina and Arika were confused about what was happening and what Mashiro just said to them.

"But we never even tried to do that, not even Meister Shizuru or others know how to summon them!" Nina shouted back.

"I know but only you two can unlock this power."

All of a sudden the slave focused on attacking Arika while another one appeared and went towards Mashiro and the others. Arika and Nina then knew they have to do something before they reach them.

"Nao!" Nina shouted.

"Oh no! Mashiro! Alyssa! No! I won't let them get to you!" Arika shouted.

All of sudden both Arika and Nina's G.E.M.s and Mashiro's rings lit up in their G.E.M colors of blue and green. A powerful light struck the Otomes, completely covering them and creating a wall between Mashiro and the others against the creatures, causing them to move back. Everyone looked in amazement on what was happening.

Alyssa was still on the ground near Nao, both of them looked astonished, they had never seen the G.E.M.s reacting like this.

_Could this be the new power?… _Nao thought.

As they were getting more clear scene they saw both Nina and Arika standing together with the power surging around them, a blue one around Arika and a green one on Nina. They both called out.

"**The Blue Skies of Heaven, Sapphir!" **Arika shouted.

"**The Depth of the Sea, Drakan!**" Nina shouted.

Just then another light formed and covered the two again but this time it didn't last long before the light faded.

It wasn't only the two Otomes there, now there was two creatures, one which looked like a blue falcon whilst the other looked like an emerald dragon. Both were standing next to the two Otomes.

The falcon was very beautiful creature too look at it gave off this graceful form, all around it's covered in blue and white with hints of gold on certain places such as on the head, the beak and the claws. It also had a golden necklace around the neck with a G.E.M in the middle showing off a sapphire G.E.M

The dragon gave off this powerful form, all covered in green and down the middle is white except for it has shoulder blades that are golden with a golden necklace around the neck with a G.E.M in the middle that it's emerald.

Both creatures gave off an incredible noise. The falcon did a call and flapped its beautiful wings that looked glittery when flapping, whilst the dragon gave off a massive roar that caused strong winds to shake up the grounds.

"Woah! What on earth is going on?!" Arika said looking around and noticed that next to her is a beautiful giant bird creature whilst Nina noticed the emerald dragon standing next to her.

"Who are you?**" **Arika asked.

"Do not be frightened Meister of the Blue Sky Sapphire… I am Sapphir the Child of the Blue Sky Sapphire, I'm here to aid you my master." the blue falcon said.

"I am the god of the sea from the Neptune emerald my name is Drakan I'm here on behalf of my Meister's call." the emerald dragon said.

Nina could not speak, she never thought she would be standing next to a dragon which was actually talking to her!

"You just talked to me!" Arika could not believe it.

The blue falcon made a slight noise, whilst the emerald dragon gave off a grunt.

"There are some G.E.M.s which are able to connect our Meister by using telepathy, we are the chosen few." the falcon said.

"How is this even possible?" Nina said looking as shocked as Arika as she was standing on top of a green dragon head.

"You have awoken us from our deep slumbers. Only Otome who holds a strong pure heart are able to summon us." Drakan said.

"By calling out to those that you care for brought out your powers of the G.E.M.s, by doing this it unlocked us." Sapphir added.

Then they were brought back as they noticed the creatures on the opposite side looking more angry from the light.

"Well this looks interesting, I never thought I would see these things ever again. Meister, what are your orders?" the dragon said as it was growling at the creature.

"Let's take these creatures out for attacking our master and friends Nina!" Arika shouted.

Nina smirked and nodded at her.

"Let's do it!" Nina shouted.

The creatures tried to attack Mashiro and Takumi.

"Oh no you don't! Drakan… **Aqua shield**!" Nina shouted.

With that Drakan gathered up its energy and created like a splash of water that covered the creatures' attacks, so instead of getting their targets they hit the water, which in the end splashed back towards them.

Arika and Nina looked in amazement as they are seeing the Child's power. They could feel it course through their veins, they even feel and somehow know what the attacks were going to be. It must be the power of the G.E.M.s that are making them give off this energy.

"**Now Sapphir Phantom hurricane!" **Arika shouted.

"**Drakan! Dragoon Storm!" **Nina shouted.

Both of them summoned up their attacks which looked like a blue whirlwind for one and like a green whirlpool for the other, and launched their attack on the creatures, wiping them out ending with them disappearing.

"They did it!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"I never doubted them." Mashiro said beaming at the two.

"Woah that is some power!" Nao added, really impressed.

"Mashiro-sama! What are your orders?" Arika asked still with her Child.

Mashiro fought for a moment before looking back up towards the two.

"Arika, Nina! Head towards Windbloom! The Otomes will need your help. Akira I need your help with bringing prince Takumi back to the castle."

"Of course your majesty." Akira said and bowed towards her.

Arika and Nina fled with their Childs in coming to aid the Otomes with their new powers unlocked.

Back in Windbloom city…

Duran managed to gather Natsuki into a corner with her Child trying to attack but luckily Natsuki managed to handle the beast with her canon.

Duran then stopped her Child before going further into the attack, as they witness Shizuru from afar near into the city going up against the creatures. The Graceful Amethyst was putting a hard battle, she already defeated one of creatures but they knew it was a matter of time before she becomes tired and that's when they will strike. After the creature was defeated the other managed to lock itself onto Shizuru and bind her, it was tightening hard on her, she was struggling to get out of this hold.

Haruka and Mai were battling against Kiyo and Bee with their Childs. Even though the children had their Childs fighting with them they were struggling against the Otomes but at the moment they were giving their leader time, whilst the other creatures were against Shizuru.

"Last chance Principal, give up the child to us or they will get killed." Duran said sternly.

Natsuki was in turmoil about this decision, she knew she got hit pretty hard and wasn't able to summon much of her power from that hit.

"There's no way we're going to hand you over Natsumi!" Natsuki replied.

"Very well then you leave me with no choice. I'll make sure the creatures will take down your precious Otome..." Duran said as they were about to give the signal to finish them off.

"Oh no Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted.

Natsumi woke up from being fainted and saw her mama in a struggle, but after using that last power she felt a bit weak but was starting to get that surge of power.

"Mama!" Natsumi shouted.

All of a sudden a light of blue and green came bursting through and hit the creatures that was holding onto Shizuru and Haruka, when escape they managed to give them space.

"What was that!" Duran shouted.

Everyone was confused at what just happened all of sudden, some of the slaves were being blown up then they finally got a clear view of what was happening and they could not believe what they are seeing.

Income flying towards them really fast are Arika and Nina, also what to be a giant green dragon and a blue bird.

"Arika!... Nina! You guys were able to summon your Childs!" Natsuki looking relieved.

"Hey Principal!" Arika shouted.

The Childs were floating just behind them. As they finished off attacking the last of the creatures, Haruka looked towards them in victory,

Natsuki then turned her attention back towards Duran. After witnessing both Arika and Nina take down the final creatures ready to fight again against Kiyo, Bee and Duran's Childs, they managed to knock Bee out unconscious. Kiyo was their aiding her ally. Even though Duran was covering her face you can still see from the body reaction that she was really tense, at that moment she knew they have lost this time.

_Dammit…I told them idiots that this was too soon for them to battle. What on Earth were they thinking!_

"Ara if I were you I think you should surrender and come with us quietly." Shizuru said holding out her weapon in front of her ready for another attack incase.

"Tch… Do you really think you won this little battle? Well guess what this is far as over! Kiyo! Bee! We're leaving!"

Kiyo was holding onto Bee's arm as it was leaning on her shoulder, she nodded her head. Before disappearing Kiyo looked over towards Natsuki, Shizuru and Natsumi, she felt strange at seeing them. Before Duran called out again Kiyo was snapped out of their thoughts.

"Now Duran load silver flash cartridge and fire!"Duran shouted.

The Child launched a flash of light covering the area around them and blinding everyone, when the light was gone so were they.

"Dammit! I hate it when they do that! Arika! Nina I want you to go round and check the rest of Windbloom to see if there is anymore remaining creatures. If you can't see anymore then return back to Her Highness Queen Mashiro." Natsuki ordered.

"Yes principal!" they both said and flew away with their Childs.

Shizuru then walked up closer to Natsuki with Natsumi by her side, she looked worried about what had just happened.

"Are you two alright?" Shizuru asked worriedly.

Natsuki smiled along with Natsumi showing the exact same smile, truly look-a-likes at Shizuru.

"Yes we're alright, I got a bit banged up but I'm sure Yohko and the nanomachines will patch, but more importantly I want Yohko to check Natsumi out."

"My little Natsumi are you alright" Shizuru said as she placed her hands on the child's head stroking her.

"I'm fine mama, just feeling tired." Natsumi said.

Shizuru was glad that her daughter and Natsuki were alright, she was worried of what happened to them when she was taking on those creatures in the city. She was really proud of Natsuki defending their child, she never doubted that for a second.

"Natsuki, the other two that were in masks were they…are…they?" Shizuru said trying to get her words.

Natsuki could only nod her head slowly, confirming Shizuru answers.

"Yes Shizuru it seems we didn't get all the children and because of that, they are using them as our enemies, we got a situation." Natsuki answered.

"You're not going to hurt them are you mommy?" Natsumi said looking worried.

Natsuki then rubbed her hand on Natsumi's hair to try and calm the worries down from the child.

"Don't worry Natsumi we'll make sure we won't hurt them but instead we're going to save them." Natsuki said

Shizuru then placed her hand on top of Natsuki's.

"Your mommy is right, we're going to save them and also make sure you don't get taken from us two." Shizuru added.

"I love you mommy, mama." Natsumi said and hugged her parents.

"We love you too baby." Shizuru said returning the hug.

She looked towards Natsuki with a worried glance , even Natsuki was worried about what is going to happen in the future, but she knew that no matter what happens she will protect her family…


	19. Lullaby

Here it is another chapter , im hoping that you guys will like the chapter also with once again thanks to my good friend, antiope she also contributed too writing in this story too with some scenes and she awesome for the help so we both did this chapter so half the credits goes too her.

Also would like too say a massive thankyou!, to everyone who been reviewing this story and are loving it, I was really shocked about the comments I received especially about you guys liking takumixmashiro or Alyssax arika I was bit worried if you guys weren't keen on the couples but from those reviews I'm happy about it, so I hope that the shiznat fans will enjoy this too.

Now as you know about the title there will be a lullaby song so if you wondering where too find it look on youtube from swan princess 3 always with you I thought it was perfect song for this chapter you will understand when you read it.

So the next chapter has been sent off too proof read now, but unfortunately I've been getting bit busy with my work so I'm still doing my best too write every now and then, but please carry on supporting this and be patient and thankyou too all those who have been waiting for this story too come out.

Hope you enjoy it

howlingsilverwolf

LULLABY

Once Arika and Nina finished off their attacks against the creatures, their Childs also disappeared, saying that if their masters need their aid they will come. After the battle and Duran escaping again, leaving everyone to settle the situation from Windbloom, after the situation was dealt and stable they returned back to Garderobe. Natsumi was still scared about what has happened before and kept on clinging onto Shizuru more tightly and wanting Natsuki to stay close to them. It alarmed both Shizuru and Natsuki who were worrying about Natsumi, including about the power she unleashed especially since she didn't have her G.E.M. The power that the children may hold and the fact that it could bring more problems into the future was troubling.

Natsuki, Shizuru, Natsumi, Mai and Haruka were all in Principal's office discussing about what has happened. Yukino, Mikoto with the children along with Chie, Yohko, Midori, Irina and Miss Maria arrived from nowhere all in the office and from the looks of things they all seemed to be tense.

After what the Principal explained to her, Yohko wanted to check on Natsumi's blood and such so she made some tests.

"Well good news is that Natsumi is fine now but I will need to run some more tests back into the lab with the new blood I just received." Yohko said.

Natsuki was staring out into her office window.

"It's hard to believe that Windbloom was attacked, it seems they had to be having different targets." Natsuki said.

Shizuru was sat on the sofa with Natsumi next to her.

"What are you planning, Principal?" Miss Maria asked.

Natsuki turned back around and faced everyone.

"Until we are able to get more information from the investigation there's nothing much we can do but maybe… I'd like to let events unfold on their own." Natsuki answered.

" The way with the events have been unfolded recently, I feel like we're always a step behind." Mai said.

"Well I like to think this could be a important turning point for us now, since Meister Arika and Meister Nina were able to unlock their Child's. It will not be long until we can do it ourselves." Shizuru said.

"Yes… It really does amaze me how those two became so strong." Yukino said.

"They have guts I'm telling you!" Haruka shouted.

Yukino sighed at Haruka's fighting spirit.

"I'll see if I can get myself, Mai and Haruka to continue on accessing the Child's." Shizuru added.

"Please." Natsuki said.

"Leave it to us, we'll get this done!" Haruka said.

"Besides, we are facing a bigger problem now that Windbloom has been attacked by these things." Mai said.

"Indeed first off, Yohko, have you or Chie found any more news?" Natsuki asked.

"Well at the moment I've been using my code breaker to hack into the files but it's a slow process, whoever has done this has put on a lot of security so they made sure we wouldn't find anything out. So far it's mostly information about the children progress but there is one particular thing that stood out though."

"What was it?" Yukino asked.

"Well we found some files about the moon, most important the orbit of the moon and also outer space, it seems like they mostly focused on orbital information including the planet's alignment and eclipses." Chie explained.

"So what could that mean?"Haruka asked.

"We're not entirely sure what this could mean, we've all seen what Nagi did that caused a loss of connection towards the Otomes powers so we can't rule out that there might a possibility they could be connected."

"The good news is that we developed the surrogate system so if anything did happen we still got that emergency power up." Shizuru said.

"Have you done any scans of Earl's orbit?" Natsuki asked.

"The scans are halfway through but so far we haven't picked up any trace." Irina said.

"Now then as you know me, Shizuru, Haruka and Mai were in combat today but we weren't just dealing with the slaves, it was that person called Duran again." Natsuki said.

"The one who broke into Garderobe last time?" Yukino asked.

"Yes but this time things have become disturbing, Duran has reinforcements."

"You mean more creatures?" Chie said.

"No this time, it seems that we didn't get all of the children, the enemy has two more." Natsuki said sadly.

The whole room went into complete silence, they were all shocked about the events unfold.

"How could this have happened" Yukino said.

"We searched the whole base area, there were no traces of any more children though." Chie said.

"It seems they must have taken them two with them when they evacuated the base. Moreover these children have unlocked their Child's." Natsuki said.

"So you are saying that not only we got to deal with that Duran child now we got to deal with those children to?" Yukino said.

"Yes" Natsuki said.

"This Duran might know a lot more of what going on, I doubt they looked like they're behind this, it's anything more like they're working for them." Yohko said.

"What gave you that idea?" Haruka asked.

"Well with the research we uncovered from dealing with the advanced security and also this Duran is the one who has mostly been attacking us they both seemed completely different people, I do feel like we are dealing with someone else." Yohko said.

"Before you carry on there's something that you should all know about." Midori declared.

Everyone looked towards the leader of Aswad.

"There is another reason why I'm here too, we were under attack by these creatures and it seems that Duran person was at the attack too." Midori said.

"What! When did this happen?!" Natsuki demanded.

"Round the time the other nations were first attacked, or more likely possibly before them."

"What do you mean?" Yohko said.

"So you know about our technology of Cyberisation, it would seem that someone also stole our data." Midori said.

"Not only they broke into Garderobe but now this, it must have been done by that Duran, they seemed really skilled in this sort of area." Shizuru said.

Natsuki went and sit into her desk. She put her hands together and showed a look of concern.

"This is most disturbing, what are they plotting?" Natsuki said.

"It would seem that things are starting to unlock but the question is: what are they plotting, with the way they are stealing other countries data?" Yukino said.

"I do worry about those other children who are held by Duran. The longer we leave them, the more things could go bad especially if they are able to unlock their Child's." Shizuru said.

"If other nations found out about this then it could also be a problem for the current children who are living with us, the other nations may think they are dangerous or better yet may want to steal these children for their use of power." Yukino said.

"There no way we gonna let that happen!" Haruka yelled.

"If we don't put a stop to this then I do worry on what will the nations do once they find out about Duran and the children. Moreover the enemy has unlocked more Child's powers."

The situation was starting to become worst for everyone with the news going around. Everyone started to feel a bit of doubt of will they stop this and with the fire power they got.

"So we have the possibility that it may be someone else but the question is who?" Mai said breaking the silence from everyone thoughts.

"Possibly Nagi has kept a very good secret for so long and let it slip passed our noses." Natsuki said.

"Could we not go and talk to him? Maybe he could be the one or he may have clues to who it could be." Yukino asked.

"Even if he did know who it is, I seriously doubt he will tell us anything without striking a deal with him." Natsuki said.

It started to sound hopeless with finding out who was behind all this and also along with the enemy power no one knew what they were really capable of and also what they're planning to do.

Natsuki had enough of this and now it was time to get back into action. This also brought alertness with everyone.

"Chie I want your investigation team to look through possible enemies. Look into the past of who have had problems with any of our countries. See if you can find any connections with the power of the Otomes. Also I want you to go back to that base, I want to go through that place again." Natsuki said.

She looked over to Yohko.

"Whilst Irina and professor Gal shall deal with the scans and the code breaker I need you to go check on the other children, if Natsumi's powers are increasing I need to know how the other two's are and if their powers developed. Also try and figure out why without their G.E.M.s."

"Of course Principal, I will let you know as soon as the test have been completed."

"Mai, Yukino I know that you will want to be with your children whilst Yohko is checking on them again, but if you notice anything else different from them please let Yohko know."

"Of course Natsuki." Mai said.

Natsuki then looked towards Midori.

"You are more than welcome to stay in Garderobe as long as possible" said

"Thank you Principal." Midori said.

"Miss Maria, can you please send a message to Windbloom and explain to them about the current situation we have here and the updated news? Also could you please let us know how they are."

"Yes Principal, I shall also speak to Meister Juliet and get her report." Miss Maria answered.

"Please." Natsuki said.

she now looked at everyone in the room.

"At this moment in time we cannot afford of being a step behind like we have been doing, there too much on the line, we need to know what's going to happen and also we need to begin plotting our own advancements. It's time to take the chances on us now and give the element of surprise, for please carry on with the duties that have been assigned. " Natsuki said.

After everyone left the room only Shizuru and Natsumi remained, she looked towards Natsuki who sat behind her desk, contemplating on what has happened.

"Ara you really do love relying on a chance." Shizuru said.

"Indeed let see how fate is decided then." Natsuki said.

"If that's what you think Natsuki, I won't argue with you." Shizuru said.

They stared at each other for a moment searching in each other eyes, everything that has happened today went by.

"Mama?" Natsumi asked.

Shizuru broke the stare and focused her attention onto Natsumi.

"Yes baby?"

"I wanna stay here with you and mommy." Natsumi said sadly and scared.

Natsuki and Shizuru looked worried. They already spent time together, this couldn't continue on, but yet Natsuki did feel like the day wasn't over, she wanted to carry on until the day is over because the day after everything would change.

"Sweetheart we can't… Your mommy has to go back to work now." Shizuru said gently.

"But... But they day hasn't finished yet." Natsumi said.

"She's right." Natsuki blurted out.

"W-what?... Natsuki?" Shizuru was unsure about what she just said.

"Please mama let's stop here tonight, let's be with mommy!" Natsumi pleaded.

"Ara... Stop over Natsumi, I don't think it would be a good idea." Shizuru said.

"But why not mommy?" Natsumi was starting to get upset again.

"Shizuru… It's fine you two can stop over the night." Natsuki said.

Shizuru looked over to her shocked and very confused, she didn't understand why Natsuki was doing this. Didn't she not want to be close to her and Natsumi? And now all of sudden she was wanting to have sleepovers, something didn't add up and Shizuru will get to the bottom of this.

Shizuru sighed.

"Alright we'll stay for the night."

"Yay!" Thank you mama, mommy!" Natsumi said.

She quickly hugged Shizuru then moved towards Natsuki, who gave the hug back in return.

"Now then I don't know about you but all that fighting has made me hungry, how about you two?" Natsuki asked.

"Natsuki are you sure you'll be up to it, you went through a tough battle, do you not want to rest?" Shizuru asked worried.

"I'm fine now Shizuru, Yohko already checked me over when she arrived and gave me the all clear, and thanks to the nanomachines I'm already healing up." Natsuki said.

"Ara I suppose then, how about I made my specialty dish?" Shizuru offered.

Natsuki seemed shocked about this.

"Really?... Is that okay Shizuru? I... I mean I don't want to impose on you to cook." Natsuki said.

"It will be my pleasure, besides I know that you probably haven't had a decent meal in ages and certainly do not want Natsumi eating unhealthy food, so I'll be glad to cook."

Natsuki smiled at her.

"Thank you Shizuru."

"Right then shall we head up to the apartment."

"Er... yes of course. Let's go."

They left the office and headed straight into the apartment. When they entered Shizuru felt so nostalgic being here, she really had missed this place because this was her and Natsuki living together… their home, even if they weren't completely together they still had that special bond, the moments she recalled of sitting in the lounge reading a good book or watching TV, or going to Natsuki room and play the piano.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki asked, worried that Shizuru just stood there looking into the apartment.

"Ara I'm sorry Natsuki, it just feels like it's been such a long time since I've been home." Shizuru said.

Natsuki picked up on the word home and it warmed her deeply of how Shizuru still think of this as their home together.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to clean up properly, with everything that has been going on lately, I haven't been able to have time." Natsuki said embarrassed. She was also trying to change the topic, she didn't want to make this harder enough on Shizuru.

"It's no problem at all Natsuki, I can just quickly clean this up for us, why don't we wait a bit before I make the meals so I can get this place sorted for us?" Shizuru said.

"Shizuru you can't do that, you're already cooking for us, there is no way I'm letting you clean up the place too, you're my guest not my maid." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki… I'll be glad to clean this up, besides we can't eat like this it wouldn't do good for us."

Whilst Natsumi was watching TV with Fenrir, Shizuru quickly cleaned up the place whislt Natsuki had to go and make a phone call. After she finished she made a cup of tea for both her and Natsuki and placed them on the table. She called Natsuki over from her position.

Natsuki sit across from her, she really had missed Shizuru tea making, that nice scent before touching the lips feeling the warmth of the liquid. Natsuki never realized that these little things Shizuru does for her, she truly missed having these moments.

"Natsuki why?" she asked.

Natsuki sighed, she knew this would bring up when Natsumi is distracted.

"Because this will probably be Natsumi only day, that we will get to spend time as a family so I want her to enjoy every moment, plus with everything that has happened she's feeling scared so she wants both of us here together. It's only for one night Shizuru then the next day that's it we go back to how it was and I shall go back to Arashi." Natsuki explained.

It hurt Shizuru how whenever Natsuki mentions Arashi's name, it was like something a bit of inside of her tore up. She hated this feeling but yet what can she do? Natsuki has really confused her today with her behavior, she thought she had seen the old Natsuki, her spark, that life brought into her eyes when she was with them today but now she was seeing nothing, her eyes seemed empty.

"Only tonight." Shizuru asked unsure, maybe slightly hoping maybe not only one more night.

"… Yes."

"Where is the grand duchess? She wasn't at the meeting today?" Shizuru asked.

"Ah!... Yeh actually Arashi was helping out with the students today, she wanted to see what Garderobe was like so she has stayed with professor Yukariko. It was a good thing, we needed more help with the students whilst all of this was going on, we didn't want to alarm the students of the situation, so she was a big help in distracting them." Natsuki explained.

"Does she not know what is currently happening? Shouldn't she be there too?" Shizuru asked.

"Miss Maria has been keeping her informed and also I made a phone call to Arashi so she knows what has happened and will help as much as she can." Natsuki said.

"Then what about knowing about today? Have you spoken to her about Natsumi?" Shizuru said.

Natsuki paused about that question. Shizuru was right, she never spoke to Arashi about Natsumi. Would she still marry her if she had a child with another Otome or will Arashi accept that Natsumi will be a part of her life?

"No I haven't informed her about today plans." Natsuki said.

Shizuru was shocked at hearing this, why had Natsuki didn't tell Arashi ?

"Are you sure that's wise? You will be getting married to each other!" Shizuru said.

"It's just that lately with everything that's been going on we haven't been able to have time but I will speak to her soon about this." Natsuki said.

After several few minutes in silence and whilst Natsumi was watching TV, Shizuru looked at Natsuki who seemed to be worried about how today went. Shizuru saw this and went to hold her hand, it snapped Natsuki out of her trance who then realized that Shizuru was holding her hand. Who knew just that little moment could fill her heart with such joy?

"What's on your mind Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in a caring tone.

Natsuki sighed.

"It's just that about everything that's going on it's frustrating and worrying about what going to happen." Natsuki said.

"I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this Natsuki and also find out who those other children are." Shizuru said.

Natsuki sighed because Shizuru knew what to say at the right time at times like this. She was glad that Shizuru was the deputy headmistress. She was even glad of the warmth that she felt from Shizuru that gives her comfort.

"It's just that it upset me how they still have children under their control. What's worst is they have developed their powers of summoning their Child's, this is a problem to us but it also worrying that Natsumi saved us, she's only a child, if anything it should be us protecting her." Natsuki said.

Shizuru was thrilled how Natsuki has started to open up to her again and what even better is that she was concerned about Natsumi wellbeing.

"Natsumi saved us because she loved us, she has always been fighting battles but I'm glad that Arika and Nina have unlocked their Child's too, this is a huge step now we achieved it, sure the 5 columns haven't unlocked their powers but I'm sure it will happen soon, especially now since they have given us notes of what was going through their minds whilst it was happening." Shizuru said.

"I'm still curious of who this Duran person is, she's really starting to be a pain." Natsuki said.

Shizuru giggled.

"Ara who knows? She will probably reveal to us soon though."

"Yeh."

Shizuru was also very curious about this Duran too and why did they not attack her. From the way they reacted it look like they saw something like a ghost but maybe if they saw Duran again they might possibly try and talk to them, maybe even ask about the children. From their point of view it look like Duran was protecting them.

"You know from what I saw it look like those children resemble Duran in their outfits they were wearing. Is it possible that Duran was the one training them?" Natsuki wondered.

"Ara that is indeed very interesting, I think you may be right about that it does look that way."

Today had really changed things round for the both of them, now they felt relax in each other presence , but Natsuki knew she couldn't do this any longer.

"Shizuru…I really enjoyed myself today. Thank you for coming out." Natsuki said.

Shizuru looked shocked but then she went back into her smile.

"Ara I feel the same way too, Natsumi has been so happy today with seeing the carnival."

"I wish this day wouldn't have to end." Natsuki said sadly.

"It doesn't have to end." boldly suggested by Shizuru.

"Shizuru… I can't… I'm engaged to Arashi. I realized today that I do want to be part of Natsumi's life but I just can't be in yours." Natsuki said sadly.

Shizuru looked upset about that moment until she realized something Natsuki said can't not won't or doesn't want but she can't? Why would she say that unless could it be…

"You said can't be in your life anymore, why is that? What are you hiding Natsuki? Why do you act this way, you're not the person who I once fell in love with, where's your passion, your drive… you!" Shizuru said.

Natsuki looked shocked, she realized that Shizuru was getting onto her, she needed to think of something.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki said.

"Natsuki, what's going on? What are your true feelings?!" Shizuru pleaded.

"There's nothing going on Shizuru, this has gone on far enough! Look I miss you being here helping me with Garderobe, I miss my friendship with you. Since I'm going to be getting married I want us to sort something out."

"I'm going to go and check on Natsumi and get started on cooking." Shizuru turned and walked into the lounge whilst Natsuki was still in her chair watching her last bit of tea at the bottom, it must have gotten cold by now just like Natsuki's heart…

_**At Windbloom**_

After everything that has happened with Windbloom being attacked Mashiro ordered to save the citizens and if any of their houses had been damaged, made sure there is an emergency safe house for them to rest whilst getting the city back on track. It took a long time before the city remained calm and now it was starting to discuss about repairing damages. When Arika and Nina returned everyone was pleased with the two and the power they have learnt to gain but they knew that it will take a long time before they can control their powers, it left them feeling drained too.

Mashiro and others were escorted back and Takumi was recovering in his room, leaving Akira standing outside of the room whilst Mashiro stayed in the room keeping an eye on him.

She felt exhausted to what has happened but not only that she felt angry towards the people who dared attack her beloved city and hurt her people, and the ones she truly care about, she never realized how she enjoyed being out with Takumi, but after everything with his illness she was glad that he was okay.

She sat in a chair next to the bed, watching him sleeping peacefully. Even when he slept he still had that cute look on his face, Mashiro thought and shook the idea off after that.

"Yo!... How is he?" Nao asked, coming in the room with Alyssa, Arika and Nina.

"He's doing fine now…just resting up." Mashiro answered.

"That's a relief that he's alright." Arika said.

" Are you alright?" Alyssa asked her old friend.

"I'm alright, just tired and really want to get those guys." Mashiro said.

"You have been working really hard after the fight, why don't you go and get some rest now?" Nina offered.

"It's fine, you guys can go on ahead. I'll stay a bit longer watching him." Mashiro said.

"Are you sure?... We can get one of us to do it or maybe ask Aoi." Arika said.

"It's fine, you and Nina get some sleep. I know that you two must be pretty tired now especially from using that kind of power." Mashiro said.

"I just felt with what happened today was like all a dream." Arika said.

"It is indeed quite shocking about the power of what we have as Otome." Nina said.

"Nevertheless… I'm really proud of you two, today you two stepped up not only by unlocking your powers but you protected the city and also your master." Mashiro said.

"Yes you two did really well, thank you for saving us." Alyssa said.

"Hey!.. I was there too you know!" Nao said.

Mashiro giggled.

"Of course with the help of Garderobe too, I'm truly grateful for you to be there with us, Meister Nao." Mashiro added.

"It's no biggie." Nao said.

They all giggled at Nao shrugging off praises.

"We probably should leave, we don't want to wake his highness up." Alyssa said.

"Very well , we shall talk in the morning. Arika, Nina do not worry, I'll be fine, I'll ask Akira to bring in Aoi soon so please you two go and rest up."

"Yes Master." both Nina and Arika said.

After they left, Mashiro heard a sort of groggy voice coming from the bed.

"Mashiro..." Takumi said groggily.

"Takumi! You're awake!... How do you feel?" she asked relieved.

"I feel a lot better now."

"Yes don't get up, you need to rest."

"I'm sorry… I feel like I'm being a burden to you… I must have spoiled your day."

"No!... I-I mean you didn't. If anything it was those idiots who attacked us. Actually I wanted to thank you for today, I had such a lovely time." Mashiro said and smiled at him with a hint of red on her cheeks.

He looked shocked at how Mashiro was acting towards him, he felt happy that she enjoyed her day.

He giggled at her bluntness and embarrassment.

"Thank you… I'm so glad to hear that from you."

She gave him a smile again before turning into a bit of a serious face.

"Just don't scare me like that... again… otherwise I won't talk to you anymore." Mashiro said.

Takumi only could smile at her.

"You got it."

_**At the secret base….**_

A not so very happy secretary was currently very angry at what had happened on the mission.

"You fools, how could this have happened! What went wrong?! We sent you our creatures and yet it still fails and those Otomes managed to defeat them, and what worst the Sapphire and Emerald were able to summon their Childs!" the secretary shouted at Duran.

Duran started to get annoyed with the secretary's voice.

"Hey this wasn't our fault, I specificly told you guys that the children weren't ready and that sending them out was a complete waste of time and of our unit's powers. Now because of you, one of them got hurt!" Duran said angrily.

"Tch… They're only tools, you need to realize this." the secretary said scornfully.

Duran had enough, she grabbed the secretary by the throat in wanting to kill her.

Just when she was so close of punching the secretary lights out.

"Now… now you two settle down." the communicator said as the video came up of the person sitting in the shadows.

"You have nothing to fear, this was all part of the plan."

"What do you mean?" Duran said releasing the secretary.

"Do you really think I would send out my best creatures with you guys? No this was just, let say a diversion to not reveal our true unit's power. While they will deal with trying to find out more about the attacks, we'll have more time to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Duran asked.

"As you know that my scientists have been working hard… Well they haven't got much of a choice really." *giggle* "on developing the modified creatures but those were mere test samples to what they truly done. By stealing Aswad data of cyberisation we undergone our creatures an advance them to cybernetic creatures going up against the Childs with the modify version of an M-9 unit that the Schwartz had used we found there old data and created our own version of humanoid androids M-units, along with Childs. Because we alternate and advance them they are called M-10."

"M-10 that's a stupid name… So tell me what make you think that these cyber dudes will be more stronger than a Otome? You've seen them taken out your creatures already." Duran said.

"Secretary, will you show Duran the true powers of the M-10 units?" the boss requested..

"Of course Boss." the secretary answered.

She turned her head towards Duran.

"Bring Kiyo in the training ground and we shall show you the power of these M-10 units."

Duran knew that if they wanted Kiyo then it was going to be something bad, now Duran started regretting about bringing Kiyo into all of this.

_**At the training grounds enemies liar**_

Duran looked at the scientist that was fixing the M-units, and noticed how tired and overworked he was. She approached him along with Kiyo by her side who seemed confused on what's happening here and why she was brought to this place, she wanted to be with her friend who got injured.

"So you must be the scientist that everyone's been talking about." Duran said.

He turned round and accidentally dropped the wrench which ended up on his toe. Duran looked confused by this man, whilst Kiyo giggled at him.

"Ah sorry please forgive me I didn't see you there, well they say I'm the scientist but actually my speciality is more biology and also show interest in history." He replied. He looked a bit chirpy.

"I see so then I guess you're here to activate these M-units then?" Duran asked.

He sighed.

"Yep that's me. Call me professor."

"So professor shall we get started then."

"Of course. Everything is all ready to go, if you come with me then we'll let Kiyo get ready and begin to demonstration." professor said.

Duran nodded then looked down towards Kiyo who looked up to her teacher.

"Listen Kiyo, this is going to be hard, so remember your training and to fight with everything you got. Go all out." Duran said.

"Yes." Kiyo answered.

"Good… Good luck." Duran said and walked away with the professor. They entered into the observation and control deck from above the area so it was away from them but they could observe the battle from there, with the secretary waiting for them.

"So is the brat ready?" the secretary asked.

"She's ready to kick your tin can." Duran said.

The professor giggled at that comment but when the secretary glared at him, he quickly shut up and proceeded away on the controls starting up the M-10.

"How is this even possible for machines to have the power of the child?" duran asked.

"All through science." the secretary replied laconically.

"We're ready." the professor said.

"Begin!" the secretary barked the order out.

"Kiyo, begin your preparation." the professor said through a microphone.

Kiyo started to chant with a purple glow around her.

"O_ver the dark moon rise FENRIS!" _Kiyo shouted, summoning out her purple wolf. It was howling as soon as it appeared, showing off its emerald eyes onto the target.

"Activating proto-type v1 M10 with activation of Child." the professor said.

There were two cyber drones across from Kiyo and her Child. One looked more human but without a face, it had what looked like a motorcycle helmet covering the head. The other was a Child similar in size to Fenris, except it looked like a cyber vulture. As soon as the professor activated them they glowed red eyes locking onto their targets.

Kiyo and Fenris made the first move, Kiyo went after the humanoid whilst Fenris went after the Child. They both launched an attack and hit them directly, Kiyo's pole hit the humanoid but the M-10 blocked the attack and pushed her away and began its attack.

Fenris tried to jump onto the cyber vulture but it launched itself into the air and attacked from higher grounds, diving down. Fenris was struggling on getting higher grounds because there was none and the vulture was fast in the air.

Duran now especially looked worried on what would happen to Kiyo. She knew she was struggling because from her point of view the M-10 looked more faster and also seemed to have less damage, so it was pretty tough in delivering a blow, and the more Kiyo was fighting the more tired and drained she would be from launching her attacks and missing the target whilst the M-10 was attacking her, even her child was doing much good to with the disadvantage of a flying type.

"Now time to end this professor!" the secretary said.

The professor sighed sadly, feeling terrible at what was happening. He knew now that the battle was going to lose very quickly.

"Activating special attack steel force!" the professor said and clicked onto the control.

Creating a special attack that looked like it put steal onto the wings and toughened them up, the cyber vulture launched and hit Fenris squarely and knocking the Child to the ground, which struggled to get back on its feet.

"Fenris!" Kiyo shouted.

M-10 used their pole and just like its Child created a steel force shield around the pole which squarely hit Kiyo and sent her flying back. She landed on the floor across the arena while Fenris disappeared to return back to its master inside the G.E.M.

"Kiyo!" Duran shouted and ran towards the fallen child and pick her up. Luckily she didn't seem to be badly injured, only just knocked out.

In the meantime the professor deactivated the M-10. The secretary looked pleased with its power.

The boss appeared on the screen on the side of the arena, Duran still had Kiyo in her arms.

"Now do you see Duran after the amount of research and data we collected we finally were able to create something similar to the M-9. They thought it was settled in history books, how wrong they were! That there was some records was made, but these are modified where we don't need a composer blood to unlock them. With such extraordinary power that exceeds the Otomes especially with the cyber Child's they are similar to an artificial super-human but of course not artificial human beings like the children." the boss said.

Grrr… Duran was getting annoyed by all this.

"It is believed that our ancestors were almost obliterated from a war fought using what we called androids… so why not recreate that?"

"Wait so you're saying you created some super robot army of both humanoids and Child's? That's crazy! Why were we never told of these plans?!"

"Because it wasn't completed but now it has been and it will not be long now before our ultimate goal will be in set. But for now we'll wait until it's time to launch our army."

"When will that be?" Duran asked.

"Soon… very soon."

_**The apartment **_

After what had happened before things were a bit awkward between Natsuki and Shizuru. Whilst Shizuru made them a delicious meal they still felt uncomfortable around each other as in being careful not to set the other off but they made sure that Natsumi didn't pick up on any of this, so after their meal, Natsuki washed up the pots whilst Shizuru and Natsumi went to go and have a bath.

After the bath was finished they ended up watching TV whilst waiting for Natsuki to go and have her bath. Once she finished, she joined them on the sofa sitting on next to Natsumi's side. After a while it was time for Natsumi bedtime, since she already had a bath she was already dressed for bedtime. They brought to the same bedroom that she first slept in on the first night beside the hospital wing, where Natsumi felt safe here with both of her parents.

"Alright little one, time for bed." Shizuru said.

She tucked Natsumi into the bed with Fenrir curling up next to her.

"Mama… where are you going to be sleeping?" Natsumi asked.

She truly did forgot about that detail because Natsumi was going to be taking up one of the bedrooms and Natsuki probably will not want to share with her.

"Don't worry little one, I'll be alright."

"Yeh I'll make sure she gets somewhere to sleep, but for now it's been a long day for you, it's time for bed." Natsuki said.

"Aww… but mommy... I'm not *yawn* sleepy." Natsumi said.

Natsuki and Shizuru giggled at the cute reaction they got from Natsumi.

"Ara look at that, time to go to sleep, we'll see you in the morning." Shizuru said and kissed her on her forehead.

"Okay mama, mommy… I love you." Natsumi said.

This shocked both Natsuki and Shizuru, they never heard Natsumi said that together and also to say that she loved them, who knew that from a child a word can truly touch the heart.

Shizuru was close to tears of hearing this, she smiled at her.

"We love you too Natsumi, so very much." Shizuru said trying to hold back the tears.

"Get some sleep." Natsuki said.

Even though the two were awkward before that, tension had suddenly decreased and now they were enjoying the moment of what Natsumi had said. Natsuki placed her hand on Shizuru's shoulder to comfort her and not to alarm Natsumi of Shizuru feeling bit upset, then as Natsumi had fallen asleep, Natsuki and Shizuru left the room.

As Shizuru closed the door, Natsuki had the courage to speak to her.

"Shizuru I'm sorry about before I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No Natsuki it should be me that should apologise, I've felt like I was trying to push you but I knew you already made up your mind."

Natsuki looked at her sadly because she understood what she was feeling and wished she could tell her everything that was going on, but she knew if Shizuru was brought into it, then it would be harder to say goodbye to each other.

"Come let's get some sleep, we don't want to wake Natsumi up." Natsuki said.

" Ara… where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my bed, whilst I sleep on the sofa." Natsuki said.

"What Natsuki I couldn't possibly do that!" Shizuru was trying to protest.

"I can't let you sleep on the sofa, you've done a lot for me today." Natsuki said.

Shizuru then realized what her and Natsuki were doing and how they were acting, she started to giggle which made Natsuki confused.

"Ara sorry… it's just that look at us two being silly." Shizuru said.

Natsuki smiled at her.

"Yeh… why don't we sleep together then that way we won't be arguing?" Shizuru offered.

Natsuki was a bit unsure about all of this but it was better than fighting with each other and she really enjoyed her day with her so maybe this would give Shizuru her one last time with her before things start to change.

"Okay then just for tonight." Natsuki answered.

So they both went into Natsuki's room. Shizuru saw her old piano there and she really missed playing on it, how the chords just come to her. She was always seeing Natsuki on the sofa reading a good book whilst enjoying listening to her. Luckily for Shizuru she still had some old pyjamas here, so she got dressed into her dressing robe kimono pyjamas whilst Natsuki dressed into her blue button up ones. Once Natsuki came out of the bathroom from getting ready she looked towards her bed and saw Shizuru sitting in it, this really made Natsuki's heart soar of seeing the person she loves there, she wasn't dreaming, she was going to hold this memory close to her heart.

She went over and got into the bed. When she did then look over towards the bed side lamp and turn the light off leaving the room in complete darkness, she could still see Shizuru's silhouette but not her complete otherwise she would have seen Shizuru looking nervous.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki called out.

"Yes?"

Natsuki paused on what she was thinking, what was she going to say to her. The person she loved dearly was going to sleep beside her and she couldn't hold her.

"Erm… it's nothing I just wanted to say goodnight." Natsuki said.

Shizuru couldn't really say much because she knew not to push Natsuki now because she knew that she had not the right to.

"Okay… Goodnight Natsuki." Shizuru said and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Shizuru." Natsuki said and let her drift off to sleep. She knew there that she will only be dreaming of Shizuru.

From her deep, slow respiration, Natsuki could sense that Shizuru fell asleep quite quickly. This day has been such a long day for all of them... Before Natsuki could realise what was happening she found Shizuru cuddling up with her. The brunette was sound asleep so she couldn't do it consciously... At least that was what Natsuki thought but with that woman we can never know. She knew she should push her away but she didn't have the heart to do that, it was the last time she could feel her beloved one against her side like that. And while she was going through her mental debate, Shizuru's presence and warmth relaxed her so much that Natsuki soon fell asleep too.

_**At Windbloom**_

"You seem in trouble my friend."

Alyssa turned round and noticed Miyu was there.

"Miyu! And hello to you little Alyssa" with the bird chirped back at her.

"Hello Miss Kruger, although I do wonder what you doing out at this time."

"I was just thinking, I still can't believe on what happened today. We got attacked by those creatures, if it weren't for Meister Nina and Arika then we wouldn't be here."

"Indeed those two are truly remarkable and also they were able to succeed. Now that the enemy knows the Meisters are unlocking their potentials they might proceed to their next level. "

"What is it their plan Miyu? Something doesn't add up including with the children., Was the children their main goals in this?"

"What Do you mean Miss Kruger?" Miyu asked.

"I feel like today was some sort of test, something tells me this isn't the end." Alyssa explained.

Miyu didn't show a change in emotion, it stayed the same stoic expression.

"I'm sure that whatever will happen Miss Arika and Meister Nina will become stronger."

"Wait, you're saying that they still can have more power? But I thought they unlock all of the Child's power.

"Well you have heard the stories about Miss Arika's mother. Miss Arika too has that sort of power but she hasn't fully unlocked its full potential."

"Do you think she will?" Alyssa asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Miss Arika will be able to."

"The power of an Otome, I never thought they would become so powerful and yet here I am standing by the sidelines and watching my friends fight I feel like I'm useless still." Alyssa said.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself Miss Kruger, there will be a time where you will be helpful to others. You too possess great power not the way of an Otome though but you will be useful elsewhere." Miyu said.

"Thank you…. will you be leaving soon again Miyu?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes, I was about to leave tonight before I saw you."

"Before you go Miyu there's something that I would like to ask you."

"Of course, what is it you would like to ask?"

"I know you have known Arika's mother Lena Sayers but do you know anything about her father?" Alyssa asked.

"What brought all this on?" Miyu asked.

"Because I'm going to go and find him." Alyssa said determined.

"Is this about Miss Arika?"

Alyssa blushed about this comment.

" Yes…"

"Miss Kruger, I'm detecting your temperature and heart rate has suddenly increased. Are you not feeling so well?" Miyu questioned.

" No I'm fine really…"

"Then is this related to an emotion that you humans call love or attraction. Are you attracted to Miss Arika?"

"Miyu!" Alyssa blushed.

She composed herself. She never thought that Miyu would be so forward with these questions, especially with a blank face but then again it is Miyu.

"Please Miyu I need your help if you can tell me anything you know. "

Miyu smiled at her.

"I believe that you can make Miss Arika happy."

This really struck odd to Alyssa of how Miyu just brought that up but then again this also helped her get more confidence on her feelings towards the Meister. Now with Miyu's help she knew what she had to do but the question was: will she be able to find the answers? Alyssa was determined to do this.

Natsuki was startled when she heard Shizuru struggling next to her trying to wake her up.

"Shizuru, what's up? Have you seen the time?" Natsuki said but then she knew why now, they both quickly got up and out of bed and headed towards Natsumi's room.

They opened the door and saw Natsumi in that sort of distress calling out towards them.

" Mama!... Mommy!" Natsumi said crying now.

They quickly went over towards her bed and Shizuru hugged her, trying to calm the child down whilst Natsuki was stroking her head.

"It's alright my little one, I'm here Natsumi, everything is alright, it was just a nightmare." Shizuru said.

"Mama… it was really scary, I dreamt that a bad person would take me away from you and they hurt you!"

"That's not going to happen baby, you are safe here with us." Shizuru said.

"We won't let anything happen Natsumi, we will always protect you." Natsuki added.

Natsumi managed to calm down and felt a bit better of having her parents at the side of her. But she felt embarrassed.

"C-can you stay here? I don't want to be alone." Natsumi said.

"Of course I will baby." Shizuru said.

"Will you too mommy?" Natsumi asked.

Natsuki looked a bit uncomfortable at first about all of this, but then she looked into the child's eyes and knew that she needed her.

"Yes Natsumi, now then let's get back to sleep."

"But I can't sleep now, what if it comes back?" Natsumi asked anxiously.

"Ara then we'll make sure we drive them away." Shizuru said with her most comforting voice.

"Mama… can you sing to me?" Natsumi requested.

Shizuru looked shocked as to realize when did Natsumi heard her sing, she didn't recall ever singing to her, but she must think by singing to her will calm her down so Shizuru will do anything to make sure Natsumi is safe.

"Of course Natsumi."

Natsuki kissed Natsumi's forehead and got more comfortable on her side whilst Shizuru did the same but still had her arms wrapped around Natsumi.

Shizuru was trying to collect her thoughts, she started to hum the song the begun going into the words.

_Dry your eyes…._

_Everything's alright_

(wiping the last few tears Natsumi had on her face)

_I am here to hold you, I won't let you go_

( Shizuru hugged Natsumi tighter)

_Lay your head, let me call your fears_

_( Natsumi laid her head onto Shizuru's shoulders)_

_You are safe forever_

_I'll always be here_

_I know this pain locked deep in your heart_

_(Natsuki whilst listening to the song was recalling her painful moments, one including breaking the heart of the woman across from her singing.)_

_You feel like you're lost, all alone_

_(She really did understand ever since Shizuru had been staying at the apartment, Natsuki had truly felt alone and her thoughts drifted off to how she really felt lonely without Shizuru around here. Probably even before all this happened she felt lonely and regretted not telling Shizuru her feelings after the Yuma incident.)_

_But just when it seems, it's hard to believe,_

_The promise of love leads you home_

_(Shizuru's feeling was starting to come up in the song recalling the moments of her and Natsuki… and even Natsuki was thinking about these moments, they haven't realized that both were thinking the same thing whilst Shizuru was singing this)._

_When the rain falls, lifts up your eyes_

_(Memory of Natsuki, how for the first time she have seen the real Shizuru and became not a fan girl but started falling for her.)_

_There's a rainbow just standing by_

_And the colours will light up the sky_

_(Natsuki encouraging Shizuru before the battle to win)._

_Bringing hope to your heart _

_(Shizuru winning the battle against Haruka, for Natsuki to become her room attendant, Shizuru looking towards the stand and the two locked gazes…)_

_Guide your way through the dark_

_Natsuki and Shizuru's kiss when Natsuki confessed to Shizuru, having that special moment…_

_Where you find me…_

_Always with you_

Natsumi was now asleep with a smile on her face and with Fenrir sleeping next to her, feeling peace. Shizuru placed her down gently into the bed so her head was on the pillow, she kisses her on the forehead goodnight.

Natsuki and Shizuru sighed in relief that Natsumi has calmed down. This troubled them of how Natsumi was being scared especially with what happened today, they wanted to take Natsumi away.

"Poor baby…" Shizuru sadly looked on.

Natsuki could only place a hand on Shizuru's hand to show some comfort.

" We'll protect her." Natsuki said.

Shizuru could only smile at how Natsuki encouraged her.

"Ookini Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled back at her, she knew that she was letting her defence drop again but she seemed to can't help it, Shizuru knew her too well and she felt comfortable around this woman, having this warm feeling.

"It's been a long time since I last heard that song." Natsuki said.

Shizuru recalled the last time she had sung that song and she was right, it was during the time they were together. She once remembered that Natsuki's mother used to sing that song to her when she was a child and Shizuru thought it would be a nice present if Natsuki was able to hear it again, when she did Natsuki felt happy so Shizuru has always remembered those lyrics that hold dear to her.

"I'm sorry Natsuki I didn't mean to sing that song, it was the only one that has always been with me."

"It's alright Shizuru, I'm not mad, it just… I'm just shocked how you still remember it."

"Ara of course I would always treasure that song, it's important to you."

Natsuki remembered why that song remains so important and it brought a sadness to her face that Shizuru could see. She didn't understand why Natsuki would be feeling sad so she was starting to worry.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said unsure.

"We should get some sleep, it's been a long day and I'm sure that you must be feeling tired from that fight, Natsumi's safe now and asleep." Natsuki said.

Shizuru knew that Natsuki was avoiding it but she didn't want to upset the blunette because she has been pushing her enough today. She wished that Natsuki wasn't so stubborn although that's another part of her trait that Shizuru loves dearly.

"You're right… Thank you for today Natsuki, I shall never forget this moment. Goodnight"

She snuggled more deeply into Natsumi's side and closed her eyes, she could feel the tiredness effecting her and slowly drifting her off into her dreams. Just before she entered the dreamlands she heard Natsuki's soft whisper.

_I shall never forget this too…_


End file.
